35 Y SOLITO
by Lila Negra
Summary: Levi cumplió 35 y Hange no permitirá que pasé otra década soltero. ¿Por qué no explorar las nuevas oportunidades que nos da la tecnología? Levi no parece muy convencido, hasta que empieza a recibir mensajes de cierto muchacho de ojos verdes... Modern AU. LevixEren (Riren). Longfic. Comedia romántica. Para Luna de Acero. Actualizo todos los sábados.
1. Capítulo 1

_~Para la preciosa Luna de Acero_

 **Advertencias:** este es un longfic modern AU, así que esperen mucho OoC, of course. La pareja principal es Riren (LevixEren) pero sepan que no respeto mucho los estereotipos de uke y seme. Habrá yaoi, obviamente. El relato está ubicado en Argentina y por eso los personajes usan el voseo y utilizan algún que otro modismo. De todas maneras, prometo que no serán muchos y que estarán aclarados en un glosario al final de cada capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** los nombres de los personajes y algunos de los rasgos de su personalidad pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. El resto de las babosadas sí son de mi autoría completa.

 **Agradecimientos:** estoy muy agradecida con D. Teufel, Mia ElPrinceso Eren y Araceli A., quienes me ayudaron con las primeras lecturas y con el título. Y por supuesto, con Luna, que me dio la idea y me alentó desde el comienzo.

 **Capítulo 1**

Sentado en el borde de la vereda junto al auto de Hange, se agarró la cabeza e intentó recordar: un tipo se le había acercado... un tipo atractivo, ¿verdad? Y lo había invitado a bailar. Hasta ahí, bien. Él le contestó que no. Que no qué. Que no bailaba. Y el tipo miró a Hange con confusión y recién entonces empezó a sospechar algo. A pesar de la cara de pocos amigos que se daba cuenta de que le estaba poniendo, el otro insistió: lo invitó a un trago. Asintió con la cabeza pero cuando lo escuchó pedir un melón con speed lo agarró de la muñeca quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Yo no tomo esa mierda —había dicho.

Tanto el hombre como el barman como Hange lo contemplaron con horror.

—Si me vas a invitar algo —continuó—. que sea un whisky doble.

El barman le dio una mirada al tipo como preguntando si eso era realmente lo que quería pedir. Y el tipo le devolvió la mirada a Hange, que levantaba las palmas en su famoso gesto de "yo no tengo la culpa de nada, nadita, nada". Eso fue suficiente para Levi.

—Olvidate —murmuró.

Le ofreció una expresión de odio a su amiga y se metió entre la muchedumbre del boliche hasta perderse. En algún momento había comprado algo, porque se recordaba a sí mismo tirado en un sillón negro con un vaso en cada mano. Hasta que tuvo que levantarse porque dos jóvenes sentados a su lado estaban poniéndole a la cosa la clase de ganas que genera en los demás el deseo urgente de darles intimidad. Apoyó el vaso derecho, ya vacío, en el culo alzado del más apasionado de los chicos y se apartó. En la siguiente escena que había en su cabeza tenía dos vasos de vuelta. Y en la siguiente, estaba en la vereda. No visualizaba ni una sola interacción con otro ser humano –a menos que lo de apoyar el vaso en un culo contara. Para variar, esa salida había sido un fracaso, como todas las demás.

Cuando Hange apareció finalmente, él pudo reconocer su olor a alcohol y transpiración antes de verla.

—La próxima vez que contrates a alguien para que me hable, mínimo explicale que odio las cosas dulces. Son para putos.

Ella se sentó a su lado, suspirando.

—Levi... vos _sos_ puto.

Él entrecerró los ojos para manifestarle su bronca.

—Bueno, bueno, ya entendí... como siempre, yo trato de ayudarte y el resultado es que te enojes conmigo.

—¡O sea que admitís que lo contrataste, cuatro ojos! ¡Cómo podés ser tan... tan...!

—¿...tan guachi guau super* buena amiga?

—...quiero usar un insulto pero no se me ocurre uno que esté a tu altura. Voy a empezar a decirles "Hange" a las personas que odio.

Ella solo se rió.

—Mirá, enano, tenés 35 años, te conozco hace al menos 15, y en todo ese tiempo no tuviste un solo novio. Estoy preocupada, ¿ok? Ya no sé cómo ayudarte. Pensé que si conseguía un tipo dispuesto a soportarte hasta el final te haría perder el miedo a los seres humanos.

—¿Quién dijo que tengo miedo?

—Ay, por favor. Se te ve a diez kilómetros que te dan pánico cosas como... como sostener una conversación de más de tres oraciones.

—Hablo con vos, ¿no?

—Yo no cuento como ser humano —bromeó. Pero su semblante cambió de pronto, como si una idea inesperada se le hubiera cruzado—. ¡Ya sé!

—Ya sabés, ¿qué?

—¡Ya sé cómo resolver tu problema! ¿Por qué no probás conocer a alguien en las redes sociales? Los correos de la oficina siempre los escribís muy bien, yo creo que la escritura se te da mejor que la interacción en carne y hueso.

—Las redes sociales son para adolescentes.

—Qué decís, todo el mundo está en por lo menos dos o tres redes hoy en día, sos el único tipo que conozco que no tiene ni Facebook.

—Facebook es para idiotas.

Hange puso en blanco los ojos, esto era como razonar con un niño de tres años.

—Mirá, hagamos esto... yo te hago un perfil de Facebook, te agrego a algunos grupos de cosas que sé que te gustan y después ves si lo querés usar. Ni siquiera tendrías que perder el tiempo descifrando cómo funciona. ¿Qué te parece?

—Una locura sin sentido alguno.

—Perfecto. Tomate esta locura como mi regalo del día del amigo.

—El día del amigo fue hace como dos meses. Y ya me regalaste algo esa vez.

—Bueno, es un regalo extra sin razón de ser, ¿ok? ¿No aceptarías un regalo de una persona que te quiere bien?

—No me gustan los regalos.

—Nunca es tarde para cambiar de gustos. Ahora metete en mi auto, que cuando te ponés así es porque estás por vomitar, yo te conozco. Quiero dejarte en tu casa antes de que eso pase.

—Yo nunca vomito.

—Sí, sí... lo que digas —lo burló Hange, mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie y le acercaba una bolsa de papel, por las dudas.

 *** * * CONTINUARÁ * * ***

 **Notas de Autora:** ¡Bien, he aquí el primer capítulo! Esto surgió de una especie de desafío con Luna, que ahora mismo está siendo una gran motivación para mí, así que le está enteramente dedicado. Si no saben quién es, ¡vayan ya mismo a leer sus fics! No tienen idea de lo que se están perdiendo. En fin, quienes ya me conocen se darán cuenta de que este no es para nada mi estilo. Estoy esforzándome por salir de mi zona de confort y probar hacer otra cosa. Después de tanto angst y párrafos largos y frases poéticas (y mucho porno xD), ahora quiero probar una narración más ligera y divertida (y de capítulos breves). Veremos cómo me va! La propuesta es actualizar todos los sábados, crucemos los dedos para que eso también salga bien jaja. Con _Algo que solucionar_ cumplí puntualmente, así que por ahora me tengo fe. Ah, y por si no saben, tengo una página de Facebook donde recomiendo libros, hago encuestas, concursos y cosas por el estilo, así que si quieren, ¡búsquenme allí! Además, en la página está publicado la impresionante ilustración que D. Teufel realizó para acompañar este fic. Si les gusta el riren/ereri, ya mismo deben ir a checar su arte, es impresionante. Ahora sí, ¡hasta el próximo sábado!

 **Lila Negra [la de las notas largas]**

 **Glosario**

* guachi guau super: es una expresión que quizás haya inventado yo sin darme cuenta :v la aclaro aquí porque me han preguntado por ella en los reviews. Simplemente quiere decir "mucho", "muy", esas cosas. También transmite exageración.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Miró fijamente la pantalla. Allí estaba, el cosito rojo de la solicitud de amistad. Hizo click para ver de quién era.

—Eeeereeen… Ja… no, esto es alemán… debe pronunciarse… mmm ¿Ieguer?

Se acercó, intentando descifrar la foto de perfil. Solo era un gran ojo. Un ojo de un increíble color verde, un ojo que dejaría boquiabierto a cualquiera… pero un ojo al fin. ¿Quién ofrece como carta de presentación un simple ojo? Bueno, pensó luego, mirando su propio avatar vacío: alguien más ducho en esto que él, mínimo.

Hange pasó en ese momento detrás de él, rumbo a la máquina de café. La agarró de la punta de su saco.

—Alto ahí, cuatro ojos. ¿Quién es ese tal Jäger que me pide solicitud de amistad?

El rostro de su amiga se iluminó como si le hubiera dicho que habían ganado la lotería juntos.

—¡Ayyyyy ya tenés tu primera conquista! ¡En solo 48 horas! ¡Y sin fotos de perfil! Yo sabía que lo lograrías, Levi, te felicito.

—Pero qué mierda, ¡lo acabo de abrir por primera vez en la vida! ¿De dónde me conoce este flaco?

—¿Que acaso no miraste las demás notificaciones primero?

—No… —dijo, con cierta preocupación, mientras se giraba hacia su computadora y contemplaba con espanto el número 25 que aparecía en rojo sobre el simbolito de las notificaciones.

Las abrió, esforzándose por no imaginar las cosas ridículas que Hange seguramente habría dicho en su nombre a cuanto sujeto masculino se encontrara en las redes. La primera sorpresa era que 20 de esas notificaciones implicaban al fulano Jäger de alguna manera. La segunda, al abrirlas, es que Hange imitaba bastante bien su estilo: la mayoría de sus interacciones eran inofensivos "me gusta" y comentarios monosilábicos. Sin embargo, había contestado a prácticamente todo lo que el chico escribía en cuestión de segundos, lo cual definitivamente era una manera poco sutil de tirársele encima. El desconocido, por su parte, le mandaba párrafos cada vez más largos que él no veía cómo podían justificarse en el contexto de un post sobre una receta de cocina.

—¿Qué es esta receta?

—Bueno… te agregué a algunos grupos, como sos bueno cocinando te puse en este y después me di cuenta de que ese chico que te ponía me gusta a todo también te estaba poniendo me gusta en otro grupo de tenis al que te agregué. Até cabos y dije "este es el chico que Levi necesita".

—¿Porque le gusta la cocina y el tenis y porque está lo suficientemente solitario en este mundo de mierda como para interesarse en un tipo que ni siquiera tiene avatar y que solo escribe "sí" y "no"?

—EXACTAMENTE.

Fue difícil escapar de las miradas del jefe, pero la realidad es que pasaron la mayor parte de su día de oficina juntos stalkeando a Jäger y pensando en cómo averiguar si era gay. Tenía pocas fotos, la mayoría de lejos o demasiado cerca, pero en líneas generales parecía estar bueno. En ninguna salía con otras personas, con lo cual tenía un gran punto en común con Levi. Algunas fotos pretendían ser artísticas y representaban sus gustos: una raqueta de tenis dibujando una pequeña cárcel en la pared con la sombra de sus cuerdas, un pastel dedicado a su madre, libros de ficción desparramados sobre una toalla en la playa. Un solo punto preocupaba sinceramente a Levi.

—No me parece que tenga más de 18 años.

Hange hizo una mueca.

—A mí me dijo que tiene 26.

La observó con confusión.

—Quiero decir… te lo dijo a vos, anoche, cuando empezamos a respondernos comentarios. Había puesto que quería aprenderse una receta para su cumpleaños y aproveché y le pregunté cuántos cumplía. Me dijo que 27.

—Pero no le habías dicho mi edad todavía.

Hange se mordió los labios.

—Sí le habías dicho.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces puede haber mentido para que no pareciera que teníamos tanta diferencia.

—Levi —dijo Hange emocionada, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. —¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa esto?

—¿Que quizás sea menor de edad y yo acabe en la cárcel por la única aventura que podría tener en mi vida?

—¡No, no eso! ¡Allá afuera hay alguien dispuesto a mentir para lograr interesarte!

—No falta gente dispuesta a mentir.

Hange lo soltó, decepcionada por no lograr transmitirle su entusiasmo.

—Lo que sí falta es gente interesada en vos. Dale, ponete las pilas, dejá de ponerle peros y aceptá su solicitud de una vez. Estamos revisándole el perfil desde la mañana.

Levi bufó, disconforme con todas las observaciones de la mujer, pero lo cierto es que buscó la solicitud de amistad y la aceptó. No había pasado medio segundo que Jäger ya estaba abriéndole una burbuja de chat.

—¡Ay, ahí está! ¡Hablale, hablale!

—Sí, sí… bueno, ya andate, cuatro ojos de mierda, no espíes mi conversación.

—Estoy segura de que en cinco minutos me vas a llamar para que te ayude a pensar qué decir.

Y se fue, pero tenía toda la razón porque en seis minutos Levi estaba haciéndole señas para que volviera a su cubículo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la agarró de un brazo como para arrancárselo. Señalaba la pantalla sin apartar los ojos de ella y Hange creyó que vigilaba el recuadro de chat con miedo a que Jäger pudiera entrar a la oficina por allí.

—Hange, este pibe sabe que soy gay. Decime ya mismo cómo sabe que soy gay. Puedo darme cuenta de que sabe.

Casi se destornilla de la risa. Lo movió para poder manejar el mouse.

—A ver, vejestorio, dejame mostrarte cómo funciona un perfil de Facebook.

E hizo click en "información" donde decía claramente "Intereses: Hombres". También exponía su edad, la música que escuchaba, las últimas películas que había visto, su comida favorita y dos frases de _El Lobo Estepario_ que tenía pegadas en un post it en la pared de su cubículo. Básicamente, la información que Eren –un momento, ¿desde cuándo lo llamaba por su nombre de pila?– había usado para sacarle conversación durante todo ese rato cuando él se paralizaba y respondía con puro silencio.

—Podrías haberme avisado eso.

—Se me chispoteó —Hange chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Y por qué no leímos esto en su perfil para cerciorarnos de si era gay?

—Es que lo hicimos pero no lo completó. ¿Recordás que había una parte en que decía que el verdadero amor era cocinarle a alguien?

—Sí, la frase más cursi y ridícula que haya leído.

—Bueno, esa era su información de perfil, no decía mucho más.

Los dos suspiraron, mientras Hange se inclinaba para ver el chat.

—¿Y qué es lo que te dijo que…? —se cortó en cuanto leyó las últimas líneas. —Ah, ya comprendo.

"¿Me mandas una foto?". "No me gustan las fotos". "Dale, papi, no te guardes tu hermosura, compartímela". Ooook, pensó Hange.

—Si de verdad sos mi super no sé qué amiga como dijiste la otra vez, explícame cómo le advierto que no vuelva a llamarme "papi" sin darle una patada.

—Haceme lugar… —empezó a teclear enseguida.

"Eren, no nos estamos entendiendo. Si de verdad querés ver fotos, hablame en otro tono, por favor".

—Eso no suena tan distinto de lo que iba a poner yo —intervino Levi.

—Por lo menos no dije nada sobre patearlo, ¿no? Uy, ya respondió.

"Como usted diga, mi capitán".

—Se está burlando de mí, Hange, este pibe se está burlando de mí. No tiene más de 15 años, te lo aseguro.

—Esperá… está escribiendo algo. Veamos qué más dice.

"Si lo trato de usted y me comporto… ¿me ganaré una foto suya?"

—Levi… ¿me parece a mí o te estás sonrojando?

—¡Nada que ver!

Hange prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—¡Te calienta que te traten de usted! ¡Te calienta!

—¡No es cierto! ¡Estás inventando! ¡Solo… solo estoy nervioso! ¡Todo esto es ridículo! ¡Voy a terminar esta estupidez ya mismo!

Y buscó el botón de apagado de la CPU pero Hange lo tomó de la muñeca a tiempo.

—¡No! ¡No seas vergonzoso! ¿Qué podés perder? Este chico ni siquiera conoce tu nombre completo. Tan solo… probá.

Él dudó. Se miró las manos.

—¿Qué hago cuando me reclame la foto?

—Le mandás una.

—No tengo, odio las fotos.

—Sacate una especialmente. Tu celular tiene una buena cámara.

—No, llevo tres años sin sacarme fotos, no voy a cambiar por un desconocido.

Poniendo los brazos en jarras, Hange exhaló el aire con fuerza.

—Mirá… o cambiás por un desconocido, o nunca se convertirá en conocido. Pensalo. Y ahora me voy, porque el jefe está mirando hacia acá hace diez minutos. ¡Después contame!

Levi la observó irse, frustrado. Releyó el último fragmento del chat. Y contestó:

"Puede ser".

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** este capítulo me quedó un pelín más largo pero el próximo será más breve, una de cal y otra de arena. Les agradezco profundamente todos sus reviews, favs y follows, la verdad es bastante emocionante ver tanta reacción, así da verdadero gusto publicar. Como comenté al principio, este fic surgió de un desafío con **Luna de Acero** , y ella ya publicó su parte, así que les recomiendo mucho ir a leerla. Se llama "Colores cautivos" y es sobre un profesor de arte, Eren, que da clases en una cárcel en la que está preso Levi, seguro les encantará. Y respecto al lenguaje, lamento mucho que pueda incomodarles el uso del vos y de algún que otro modismo que he incluido, pero debo advertirles que esto seguirá siendo así, primero porque me gusta escribir de ese modo y segundo porque este fic transcurre en Argentina. Puedo agregar un glosario si gustan, tan solo avísenme. Sé que en el mundo de los fics es habitual el uso del neutro, yo misma solía emplearlo cuando era adolescente, pero en fin, hoy en día he ido desarrollando un estilo propio que mezcla vocabulario de todos lados y me siento bien con eso. Es un riesgo que asumo y entiendo perfectamente si alguien quiere dejar de leer esto por ese motivo. En fin, ¡hasta el próximo sábado y gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

El martes empezó con el jefe sermoneándolos por distraerse en horario laboral, así que no fue hasta el almuerzo que Hange se enteró de las novedades.

—¿Y cómo resolviste lo de las fotos, eh? —le preguntó ya en el comedor del cuarto piso.

—Puse algunas reglas.

—Me imaginaba. ¿Puedo saber cuáles? ¿Él las aceptó o ya te dejó de hablar?

Mientras corría su bandeja hacia la siguiente sección y se servía ensalada, Levi le dirigió una de sus típicas miradas asesinas.

—Por supuesto que aceptó, no soy tan poco interesante como para que me descarten al primer traspié.

Su amiga se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar soltar la risotada. Con la otra, llevó una diminuta gelatina hasta su bandeja. ¿Acaso hacían estos postres para gnomos o qué? Pensó que si Levi agarraba una, le haría el comentario, pero desgraciadamente no lo hizo.

—¿Hablás en serio? Hace 35 años que vienen "descartándote".

Sinceramente herido, Levi le pisó un pie con todas sus fuerzas.

—Quizás soy yo el que los descarto, ¿no lo pensaste, cuatro ojos?

—Claaaaaro, sos muy exigente en tus elecciones, por eso yo, una friki nerd cuyo olor corporal odiás y con quien no tenés nada en común, soy tu única amiga.

—Quizás valés más de lo que pensás —admitió él, con cierta dificultad.

Hange casi salta de la alegría, pero estar llevando una bandeja llena de comida en medio de un pasillo repleto de gente la hizo pensarlo dos veces.

—Awww es lo más lindo que me hayas dicho en… en todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos.

—Memorizalo, porque no lo repetiré.

Ya sentados en una mesita del fondo, lo más apartados que pudieron del resto de sus colegas, Hange se lanzó sobre su plato.

—Qué raro que no hayas querido sumar a ese amiguito tuyo.

—¿Quién? ¿Moblit?

—Ese.

—¿Estás bromeando? Me muero de ganas de saber más sobre tu nueva "conquista". Te conozco y sé que delante de Moblit serías una piedra hasta que tu bandeja vacía te permitiera retirarte.

—Bingo.

Mientras que Levi solo hablaba con Hange en toda la oficina, ella, con su espíritu dicharachero*, había hecho varios amigos que casi no dialogaban entre sí y con los que se turnaba para almorzar por separado o compartir un _after office_ los viernes. Su favorito, después del enano gruñón, era evidentemente Moblit, con quien Levi sospechaba que tenía algún tipo de _affaire_ que, no sabía por qué, le ocultaban. Fuera eso u otra cosa, el punto es que la presencia del hombre le causaba resquemor y, si habitualmente no era muy hablador, frente a Moblit se convertía en una tumba.

—Bueno, bueno… ahora explicame qué reglas le impusiste al pobre pibe*.

—No es pobre, si juega al tenis y se va de vacaciones, no es pobre.

—Lo dije en sentido figurado.

Levi movió la mano en el aire, como para espantar comentarios innecesarios que le hicieran perder el tiempo.

—La regla fue simple. Nada de fotos de rostros o cuerpo entero, solo fotos fragmentadas, nada artístico ni con filtros ni cosas raras.

—¡Ay, partes del cuerpo, qué atrevido! —aplaudió ella. —¿Y qué le mandaste?

—Un hombro.

—¿Un hombro? ¿Qué clase de foto sexy es esa?

—No trataba de que fuera sexy.

Hange se puso de pie de pronto y apoyó ambas manos en la mesa como para resultar más impactante.

—Levi, tenés que conquistar a este chico, es la primera persona en años que tiene deseos reales de hablar con vos por más de diez minutos sin que yo le haya pagado o ganado alguna apuesta, por lo menos hacé un intento de gustarle, por dios.

Durante un momento, él se quedó quieto, no sabiendo qué reacción era la más adecuada. Consideró si hacer un escándalo porque su amiga lo usara de prenda en sus apuestas. Pero luego decidió que eso no era lo fundamental del asunto.

—Pero ya le gusto —señaló. —No sé bien por qué, pero es así. Nunca en mi vida me habían elogiado tanto un hombro.

Las fruncidas cejas de Hange mostraron incredulidad.

—¡En serio! Incluso luego me pidió otra.

—Y claro, a ver si lograba que le mandaras algo razonable. ¿Qué fue la segunda?

Levi se señaló la nuca, justo en el lugar donde terminaba su corte taza y comenzaba la rapada.

—Mi cabello.

—Pfff. Cada vez mejor.

—Si hubieras leído su respuesta, no estarías tan decepcionada.

—Y mostrámelas.

—Ni loco le muestro nada de Eren a una depravada como vos.

Su amiga no se ofendió, al contrario, pareció encantada con su insulto.

—Ajá. Así que ya le llamamos Eren, ¿eh?

—¿Y cómo querías que le dijera, "mi cariñito"?

El jugo que escupió Hange al escuchar eso roció el rostro de Levi como para ganarse un pase VIP al infierno.

—¡Mi cariñito! ¡Por todos los santos, nunca olvidaré tu cara diciendo "cariñito"! ¡Gracias diosito por dejarme vivir estas cosas!

Pasándose una servilleta por la cara, Levi reflexionaba sobre si matar a su amiga ahora o dejarlo para más tarde. Sin embargo, observó que la luz verde de su celular, indicadora de que le estaban escribiendo por el Messenger, se encendía de pronto y eso le hizo olvidar rápidamente incluso que Hange existía. Aunque su cara pegada a la de él intentando espiar la conversación que se abría lo trajo a la realidad.

—¡Ya soltame, cuatro ojos!

—Es Eren, ¿verdad? ¿Qué dice?

"¿Cómo se encuentra mi capitán hoy? Estoy ansioso por ver más fotos, puede imponerme las condiciones que quiera".

Con el rostro morado, Levi dio vuelta el celular sobre la mesa para que Hange no pudiera leer el mensaje.

—Nada. No dice nada. Solo que… le gustó la foto de mi cabello.

* * *

* **dicharachero** : parlanchín, hablador, de buen ánimo, de conversación banal y divertida. Se refiere a que Hange es… bueno, la Hange que todos conocemos xD

* **pibe** : forma coloquial y vulgar de decir "chico" o "muchacho". Puede referirse a un niño, un adolescente o simplemente a alguien más joven que la persona que habla (en este caso, Hange y Levi).

Eso es todo por hoy, ¡perdón por la brevedad! Les agradezco profundamente sus reviews, follows, favs y recomendaciones. Leo todo cuidadosamente y tengo en cuenta sus opiniones. Me hacen mucho bien y me dan ánimos para seguir. Nos vemos el próximo sábado :)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Durante todo el martes la concentración fue una habilidad esquiva para Levi. Abría un mail para contestarlo y, antes de terminar de leerlo, ya había agarrado su celular para revisar el Messenger.

Después del mensaje del mediodía, Eren se había resignado a que no podría obtener fotos durante su horario de oficina y en cambio había decidido llevar adelante un monólogo sobre los temas más diversos. Le contó sobre una película que había visto y como Levi solo le clavaba el visto (¿qué se le dice a alguien que nos cuenta una película que no nos interesa?) pasó a comentar el libro que estaba leyendo – _Narciso y Goldmundo_ , de Herman Hesse–, con lo cual logró algunas intervenciones valiosas, como que reconociera que en su momento se había sentido un poco identificado con Narciso, el personaje que en la novela representaba la introspección y la mesura. Eren enseguida aseguró que entonces él podría ser su Goldmundo, la contrapartida extrovertida y aventurera de Narciso y, en algún punto, su verdadero amor. Sintiéndose acorralado por esa declaración, Levi dejó el celular a un lado.

Trató de escribir un informe que debía entregar esa misma tarde. Los ojos se le iban hacia la lucecita verde que parpadeaba. Incómodo, descartó la notificación sin abrir el mensaje. Pero al rato ya tenía la luz verde de nuevo. Sin que le importaran un rábano sus silencios súbitos, Eren continuaba hablándole del libro, luego de lo que había cocinado ese día y finalmente explicaba que lo dejaba un rato porque le surgió una urgencia en el trabajo. "Bien, por lo menos tiene trabajo, no puede tener 15 años entonces", pensó Levi. El alivio lo ablandó y lo decidió por contestar el último mensaje.

"Suerte con eso."

Miró durante un momento el rectángulo azul con su frase, tan diminuto puesto en perspectiva junto a las parrafadas que le escribía Eren. Pero no sabía qué más decir. Realmente no lo sabía.

"De todos modos no vaya a creer que se libró de mí, Narciso! Cuando regrese a su casa le recordaré que quiero más fotos ;)"

Sonrió frente a la posibilidad de que le llamaran Narciso. Un hombre serio, inteligente, admirado por todos. Acarició la pantalla de su celular, la sonrisa desvaneciéndosele mientras releía el nombre. Narciso. Un hombre que era capaz de dejar sola a la persona que más amaba, para poder mantenerse encerrado en las cuatro paredes de su monasterio. Suspiró. El informe, el informe, debía volver al informe.

Cuando se hicieron las seis, apenas había contestado cinco correos y completado el dichoso informe, que solo era uno de los tres que tenía que hacer. Estaba espantado. Nunca en su vida había sido tan improductivo. Todo era culpa de Hange. Maldita cuatro ojos y sus ideas.

Una vez en su casa, procedió a bañarse minuciosamente. No sabía si tenía algo que ver con su nueva presencia en las redes sociales, pero de pronto se sentía más sucio de lo normal. Su transpiración era más fuerte o… ¡qué sé yo! Tan solo estaba intranquilo. Pasó al menos cuarenta minutos bajo la ducha.

Lo primero que hizo al salir del baño, con el pelo aun goteándole en la cara, fue revisar el celular. Ya eran las siete y media pero Eren no había vuelto a escribir por lo de las fotos. Bueno, mejor, ¿no? Así no tendría que rebuscárselas pensando qué foto se podía sacar. Después de todo, él odiaba las fotos. Mejor sin fotos.

Se acercó a la biblioteca y buscó su vieja edición de _Narciso y Goldmundo_. Era bastante agradable encontrar una persona que también disfrutara de este libro. A decir verdad, era uno de sus favoritos. Y la gente común que había leído a Hesse, en el caso hipotético y poco probable de que lo hubiera hecho, en general conocía _Demian_. Esa novelita también le gustaba (el hermoso beso entre Sinclair y Demian era la primera escena gay que había leído), pero había algo en la personalidad de Goldmundo que siempre había… envidiado. De adolescente, solía pasar horas imaginándoselo, con el cabello un poco largo y desarreglado, una sonrisa amplia, ojos grandes… luminoso. Sí, esa era la figura que tenía en su cabeza, la figura que hubiera querido rellenar alguna vez con alguien de carne y hueso. Un persona como un sol.

Suspiró frente a su propia imbecilidad. En verdad, estaba pensando en el ojo enorme de Eren. ¿Se verían realmente así si un día estaban frente a frente? ¿Brillarían tanto o sería algún filtro que le había puesto? Sus manos también eran bonitas. Esas eran las fotos que le había mandado ayer, en recompensa por las suyas. Siguiéndole el juego, la primera foto fue su mano derecha y la segunda, su mano izquierda. Con lo cual, al final, no sumó demasiada información. Pero no le importaba mucho porque se había entretenido bastante mirando esas manos.

Tenía los nudillos grandes y se le hacía un huequito simpático debajo del índice. Las uñas estaban cortas y limpias –algo que no era tan fácil de encontrar en un hombre en estos tiempos. La piel era de un color tostado agradable que le hacía pensar en días pasados al aire libre. Contempló sus propias manos pálidas sosteniendo el libro. Manos de encierro, manos de soledad. Revoleó los ojos hacia el celular, que había dejado sobre la mesita ratona. No despedía ninguna luz.

No pudiendo controlar su ansiedad, dejó el libro y prendió la computadora. Entró a Facebook y puso el perfil de Eren. No había nada nuevo, ninguna publicación diferente de las que ya había visto el lunes por la mañana. Repasó algunas de sus fotos y leyó los comentarios. La mayoría solo eran piropos de más o menos mal gusto. Otros eran memes y chistes que no entendió. Se aburrió rápido y volvió a su página de inicio. Después recordó el famoso "Intereses: Hombres" y pensó que lo mejor sería explorar a fondo su propio perfil, en la búsqueda de cualquier pavada que Hange hubiera podido poner.

Y efectivamente encontró algo en lo que todavía no había reparado. Tenía 52 contactos. 52. ¿Cuándo había agregado a esa gente? ¿Quiénes eran? Era imposible que él conociera a tantas personas. Buscó el celular para interrogar a su compañera y se encontró con que tenía un mensaje de Eren. Volteó hacia la pantalla de su PC. ¿Por qué no mostraba la notificación? Le dio a actualizar y entonces sí, apareció. Estúpida tecnología, nunca se podía confiar. Se quedó un momento mirando el aviso con el inicio del texto en su celular.

"Ey, capitán… estaba pensando…"

Hasta ahí se podía leer. Aguardó. Le llegó otro mensaje antes de que lo abriera.

"Pero si lo incomoda, podemos…"

Hizo el celular a un lado y abrió la conversación en la computadora. Se le habían ocurrido mil cosas pero ninguna era que el chico fuera a pedirle su número de teléfono. Y que dos minutos de silencio suyo hubieran alcanzado para hacerlo arrepentirse.

"Pero si lo incomoda, podemos seguir hablando por este medio."

Lo pensó un momento.

"Sí, me incomoda."

Recibió un smiley representando tristeza. Este chico usaba muchos smileys. Eso era lo malo de hablar con gente de otra generación. O de hablar con gente, en general.

"Al menos", decía un nuevo mensaje, "envíeme un audio. Quiero escuchar su voz."

Nervioso, Levi se levantó y empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación. Un audio. Era una tontería. ¿Qué era eso de hablar contemplando la nada, como en un show de stand up? Le parecía ridículo. Había visto a otras personas hacerlo, incluso en la calle, apretando un botón y hablando con la mirada perdida. No le gustaba nada. Además, su voz era muy grave. Ya le habían dicho varias veces que había algo de raro en su voz. Hange le señaló que él había entendido mal, que intentaban elogiarlo, que su voz era incluso sensual. Pero era Hange y nunca se podía confiar en Hange, menos si te estaba elogiando. Dejó pasar tanto tiempo que Eren volvió a escribirle.

"¿Eso también le molesta? No se ofenda, por favor."

Le llegó el aviso de que le enviaban una foto. Clickeó y la abrió: era una boca haciendo un puchero. Aunque el gesto era infantil, los labios se veían hermosos, grandes, carnosos. Quiso culpar al hecho de que ocuparan gran parte de la pantalla por lo hipnotizado que se sintió. Parpadeó varias veces para volver en sí.

"No me ofendo, Eren."

Y soltó el botón de grabar.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** muchísimas gracias por leer y por los lindos comentarios que me han enviado hasta ahora, en verdad es importante para mí. También les agradezco a quienes se tomaron el trabajo de recomendar alguno de mis fics, son un sol. Me disculpo si este capítulo quedó medio seriote, no era mi intención pero bueno, a fin de cuentas esta es mi escritura habitual, solo de vez en cuando me salen los diálogos graciosos… pero bien! El próximo capítulo volverá al estilo de antes. No reconocí ningún argentinismo, avísenme si precisan que agregue una definición. Ojalá no les moleste que de pronto le dé tanto rol a los libros… la verdad es que de tenis y cocina no sé nada y me pareció que para que fluyera más al menos alguno de los temas de los que conversaran tenía que ser algo que me apasionara de verdad :P Para compensar, trataré de ir reseñando en mi página de Facebook todos los libros de los que hablen. _Narciso y Goldmundo_ lo reseñé la semana pasada, si quieren ir a echar un vistazo. En otro orden de cosas, quiero agradecerle mucho mucho mucho a **Andrea Cano,** quien hizo unas hermosas ilustraciones para este relato, que podrán ver en unos días en mi Facebook también. Es una genia! Bueno, nos vemos el sábado próximo, los quiero mucho!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Si bien la mayor parte del tiempo desde que se levantó hasta que llegó al trabajo estuvo repitiendo la voz de Eren en su cabeza, Levi tenía otras cosas de las qué preocuparse, por lo que entró a la oficina bastante decidido a interrogar a Hange. La mirada que cruzó con el jefe apenas atravesó la puerta, sin embargo, le dio ánimos para abstenerse hasta el almuerzo.

Abrió la computadora y revisó la aplicación en que anotaba sus tareas hechas y por hacer. Nunca había acumulado tantas tareas en dos días y aún le faltaba agregar las que le asignaran hoy. No entendía qué le estaba pasando. Alcanzaba que Hange se metiera en su vida un momento para arruinarlo todo, eso es lo que pasaba.

Le molestaba el celular en el bolsillo y decidió sacarlo de allí y apoyarlo en el escritorio. Pero claro, ¿qué ocurrió cuando lo puso boca arriba? De inmediato vio la lucecita verde que él sabía muy bien lo que significaba. Empezó a ponerse nervioso. Era incómodo tomar consciencia de lo pendiente que estaba de un tipo al que conocía hacía menos de tres días. No, ni siquiera: de hecho, no lo conocía en absoluto, chatear no era conocerse. Ni lo era mandarse audios. Definitivamente mandarse audios no era conocerse. Sin importar lo muy sexy que esos audios fueran.

¿¡En qué estaba pensando!?

Concentrarse, Levi, concentrarse… Además, esa voz podía ser muy sexy, pero, ¿habían hablado de algo que valiera la pena? Eren le había contado su día (¿cómo podía dedicar tanto tiempo a describir acciones que podían resumirse en "trabajar" y "jugar videojuegos"?), le había explicado el problema que surgiera en su trabajo (Levi no entendió nada excepto que hacía algo con computadoras) y después… después, nada. Los mensajes casi no tenían sentido. Le pedía fotos, jugaba a murmurar palabras graciosas, tarareaba canciones y le pedía que las adivinara y otras cosas por el estilo que Levi escuchaba varias veces pero que en general no contestaba.

Había algo de absurdo en esa dinámica. ¿Por qué Eren le seguía hablando, en realidad? ¿Había hecho algún mérito? Bueno, Levi creía firmemente de sí mismo que era una persona inteligente, responsable y muy pulcra, esos eran sus mayores dones. Sin embargo, difícilmente los hubiera demostrado en sus respuestas monosilábicas y ocasionales. Al menos no lo había insultado ninguna vez, y eso que simular amabilidad sí que no era su punto fuerte. Aunque tampoco sabría reconocer si simulaba… Bien, bien, ¿qué eran estas reflexiones inútiles? ¡A trabajar! Dio vuelta el celular, en la esperanza de borrar a Eren de su cabeza por un momento, y trató de enfocarse en sus tareas.

Aunque teniendo que masajearse los lados de la cabeza de vez en cuando para no perder el foco, logró resolver durante la mañana las deudas más importantes del día anterior. Las menos importantes las puso en otra carpeta, para planificar cómo eludirlas más tarde.

Había estado todo ese tiempo sin mirar el celular y sin abrir Facebook en la PC. Sin lugar a dudas esa era la mejor manera de trabajar. Decidió que revisaría los mensajes de Eren antes de bajar al comedor, le contestaría alguna cosa y luego dejaría el aparato dado vuelta otra vez hasta las seis. Sí, eso sería lo más sano.

Cuando a las 13.30 abrió el Messenger, se encontró con tres audios, una foto de una mano revolviendo una olla y cuatro mensajes, dos de ellos conteniendo algún tipo de receta. No le pareció viable escuchar los audios en la oficina y la receta no era la gran cosa, así que solo se quedó mirando la imagen. Ahí estaba de nuevo el huequito debajo del índice. Y eso, ¿no era un lunar? Sí, en el comienzo del brazo tenía un pequeño lunar muy bonito.

"Se ve rico".

No era muy claro a qué se refería, pero al menos le había contestado. Pronto le llegó una respuesta.

"¿Le gustaría probarlo?".

Lo que visualizó Levi en su boca en ese momento no fue exactamente comida y estuvo a punto de cerrar la conversación solo por vergüenza. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que la pregunta, incluso sin doble sentido, era bastante atrevida. ¿Lo estaba invitando a su casa o qué? Tal vez solo era una broma. O estaba hablando de que reprodujera la receta. Bien, daría una respuesta ambigua también y ya.

"En mi trabajo tenemos comedor. Quizás en otra ocasión".

Y enseguida:

"Le tomo la palabra, eh!", acompañado de un smiley guiñando un ojo que Levi supo interpretar como un plus de picardía.

¿A qué cuernos se estaba comprometiendo? Tenía que ser más cuidadoso en la elección de sus palabras. Finalmente, optó por cortar por lo sano y señaló que no podía hablar mucho durante el horario laboral. Por la noche lo leería, si quería escribirle a lo largo de la tarde. Al ver que Eren empezaba a protestar, cesó la aplicación, se puso el celular en el bolsillo y enfiló para el ascensor, donde lo esperaba Hange.

Verla le recordó que tenía asuntos importantes que discutir con ella.

—Han... ¿Quiénes son los 52 contactos que hay en mi perfil? Solo te reconozco a vos y a mi prima Mikasa. Y creo que estaba el imbécil de Moblit.

—Buenos días primero, ¿no? Hoy ni pasaste por mi cubículo.

—Venía concentrado.

—Ya me imagino en qué.

Las puertas estaban cerrándose cuando Hange vio a Moblit acercándose, por lo que apretó el botón para abrirlas.

—Ey, gracias —murmuró su colega al entrar, con el tono dubitativo de siempre, como si esperara que lo dejaran afuera a propósito. —¿Todo bien, chicos?

—Todo perfecto, acá le estoy enseñando a Levi a usar las redes sociales, ¿no, enano?

Levi le dio un codazo seguido de una mirada de furia.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Es solo una broma interna, no la escuches —aclaró Levi.

—Pero es verdad que me agregaste a Facebook hace unos días y que ni siquiera tenés foto de perfil, ¿no hablaban de eso?

El más bajo entrecerró los ojos.

—No, no hablábamos de eso.

Hange, aguantándose la risa, alzó las cejas en dirección a Moblit para indicarle que luego le explicaría. Él sonrió comprensivo y al llegar al comedor alegó que había quedado en almorzar con otro compañero para despedirse rápidamente de ellos.

Una vez sentados en su tradicional mesita apartada, Hange retomó la conversación.

—Bueno, ¿qué era lo que me preguntabas antes?

—Que quiénes son todos esos contactos, de dónde salieron. Tengo cincuenta y pico.

—Ni que fueran tantos.

—Lo son si solo conozco a tres o cuatro. Bueno, ¿y quiénes son?

—Ah... son las personas que le daban me gusta a algún comentario tuyo o algo así... los agregué cuando te hice el usuario y te metí en los grupos. Aunque Eren ya me dejaba comentarios en cuanta página estaba, pero no iba a apostarlo todo a un solo número, claro. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta alguno?

—¡No! ¡Ni sé quiénes son!

—Claro que no sabes quiénes son, así funcionan las redes sociales, lo sabrás chusmeando sus perfiles y chateando con ellos.

—No pienso iniciar una conversación con esos tipos desconocidos.

Hange suspiró.

—Suerte que apareció este Eren, sino... ninguna red social iba a salvarte de tu eterna soledad.

Levi se quedó en silencio durante un rato.

—¿Crees que... crees que Eren también haya agregado a otros tipos, ese día que me agregó a mí?

Hange se bajó los anteojos para mirarlo con atención.

—Sería perfectamente razonable que lo hubiera hecho. Es evidente que anda de levante, sino nada haría que soportara de tan buen humor tus continuos desplantes, sabés.

Él volvió a sumirse en silencio. ¿Con cuántos hombres estaría hablando Eren en ese momento? Los otros probablemente le estarían contestando, en lugar de tener mil prioridades antes. ¿Le mandarían fotos más interesantes que las de él? Seguro eran fotos atrevidas, fotos sexys. Él no podría mandar eso, nunca. No era competencia. Eren solo le hablaría mientras esperaba que los otros picaran. Cuando tuviera una presa segura, se olvidaría de él. Solo estaba entreteniéndolo. Eso era todo. Bueno, él tampoco era un gran entretenimiento, así que quizás ni siquiera esperaría a encontrar a alguien mejor antes de considerar abandonar sus conversaciones. Se dio cuenta de que estaba frunciendo demasiado el ceño cuando Hange le dio un golpe en la frente.

—¿Qué pasa, enano, estás celoso? No llevan ni tres días hablándose. No seas tan pretencioso. Si las cosas salen bien, ya hablarán de exclusividad más adelante.

Él solo se encogió de hombros. De pronto Eren le daba asco. No quería volver a hablar con él. Se lo imaginó copiando y pegando sus eternos monólogos en diferentes chats, a ver quién le contestaba. Luego vio las fotos sucias que le enviaban esos otros hombres sin pudor. No quería hablar con alguien que lo considerase uno entre muchos. Eren no era uno más, se estaba dedicando solo a él. Aunque eso era porque no había otras personas que le pudieran interesar. Bien, quizás sí estaba siendo pretencioso, pero… Quería revolverse el pelo y gritar. Apretó los dientes.

Tal vez no era demasiado tarde para olvidarse de toda esta tontería de las redes sociales.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** ay… este Levi nos traerá complicaciones, sépanlo. En fin, ¡espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Si le tienen fe a esta historia, porfi recomiéndenla, vivo de sus comentarios hermosos. Les cuento que en mi página de Facebook estamos por llegar a los 500 me gusta y para celebrarlo haré un concurso, así que si quieren ganarse un fic mío sobre el tema que quieran, presten atención a la página :). Les dejo un abrazo enorme, ¡nos vemos el próximo sábado!

 **PD.** Otra vez no se me ocurrió ningún glosario, avísenme si quieren que clarifique alguna palabra.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Agradezco especialmente a **Daris Teufell** y a **Perla Lae** por sus primeras lecturas y opiniones.

Todo _35 y solito_ está dedicado a **Luna de Acero**.

* * *

El jueves, Levi llegó a la oficina con más ojeras de lo normal.

El día anterior, tras su tradicional baño, se había dedicado a limpiar minuciosamente su casa y, cerca de las 22.30hs, cayó rendido en su cama.

Pero a la hora lo despertó su estómago, reclamándole por haberse salteado la cena, y de ahí en más no pudo conciliar el sueño. Tenía un nivel de ansiedad terrible sobre el cual se negaba a meditar. No obstante, despierto y recostado en su cama no era sencillo esquivar las reflexiones, por lo que acabó por levantarse y ponerse a cocinar.

Al final, no solo cenó, sino que dejó preparados dos platos distintos para comer en otro momento. Consiguió dormirse pocas horas antes de que sonara el despertador.

Así que ahí estaba, hecho un zombie, cuando Hange pasó detrás de su cubículo y le dio un codazo. Aún no podía reconocerse si estaba efectivamente vivo, por lo que Hange decidió repetir el golpe. Podría haber revisado si respiraba metiéndole un dedo en la nariz, pero la intuición le decía que no era la mejor opción. En cuanto lo vio sacudir un poco la cabeza, soltó el discurso que venía guardándose.

—¡Hola, Levi! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Qué onda con esa cara de muerto? —antes de que él pudiera contestar a algo de todo eso, ella prosiguió con el tema que evidentemente la había llevado hasta allí. —¿Me trajiste el diccionario de alemán que te pedí?

Él se restregó los ojos y parpadeó, intentando unir en su mente unas palabras con otras.

—¿De qué hablás? No recuerdo que me hayas pedido nada.

Hange bufó, decepcionada.

—Te llamé y te mandé un mensaje… aunque me daba el contestador, ¿te funciona mal el teléfono?

—Ah… —desvió la mirada. —Lo tengo apagado.

—¿Apagado? ¿Por?

Hizo una mueca, quitándole importancia.

—¿Y vos para qué querés mi diccionario de alemán?

—Encontré un artículo genial sobre nuevas líneas de aplicación de la física cuántica, ya sabés que amo esas cosas. Pero bueno, está en alemán, y no confío en el traductor de Google, esa mierda te pasa las palabras al inglés y de ahí al alemán, cero fidelidad.

—Han, por más que hayas ido a un colegio alemán de chica, no creo que te alcance un diccionario para leer un artículo académico de esas características.

—No tenés idea de lo que soy capaz de lograr cuando encuentro algo que me interesa.

—Pfff… tengo más idea de la que quisiera. Bueno, mañana te traigo el diccionario, ¿ok? Pero me lo devolvés rápido, me gusta llevarlo a clase y el lunes ya curso.

—¿Solo me lo prestás por un maldito fin de semana? Tu solidaridad es infinita.

—Podría ser peor, no te quejes.

Hange negó con la cabeza, resignada a que su amigo tuviera la sensibilidad de un tronco, y se despidió para ir hacia su computadora.

Levi, por otro lado, decidió que si quería sobrevivir al día necesitaba un café, por lo que minimizó los archivos en su computadora y se encaminó a la pequeña cocina ubicada al final del pasillo. Casi le da un infarto cuando vio que la cafetera tenía un papel pegado con cinta adhesiva aclarando que estaba descompuesta.

—Ah… fantástico.

Agarró la cafetera de todos modos y la examinó, como si con su simple mirada pudiera arreglarla. Petra, una colega que estaba junto a él preparándose un té, lo observó con compasión.

—En la heladera está el número de teléfono de la cafetería de la esquina, ¿por qué no pedís un café ahí? Da la impresión de que… bueno, de que lo necesitás de verdad.

Sus ojos pasaron de Petra a la heladera un par de veces, hasta que se dirigió a esta última sin pronunciar palabra. Memorizó el número y luego sacó su celular. La pantalla negra, sin la habitual luz verde titilante, le recordó por qué estaba en ese estado en primer lugar.

—Mmm… —reunió fuerzas para comunicarse con alguien que no fuera Hange. —Gracias por el consejo… y… mmm… ¿me prestarías tu celular para hacer la llamada?

Petra apoyó su taza en la mesada y le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Sí, seguro, ¿qué le pasó al tuyo?

—Nada… —murmuró Levi mientras tomaba el aparato que le extendían. —Quiero decir, sí, le pasa algo… o sea…

Ella se cubrió delicadamente la boca con las manos para que no se notara que se estaba riendo.

—Está bien, Levi… ya entendí. Te espero mientras llamás.

—Sí… eso… gracias.

Mientras volvía a su cubículo a aguardar por el café que había encargado, se pasó la mano por el cabello como si eso fuera a disminuir su exasperación. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Por qué le molestaba hablar con gente? Es decir, por qué le molestaba más de lo habitual. ¿Cada vez que le preguntaran por su teléfono actuaría como un estúpido? Parecía que sí. ¿Y cuánto tempo duraría esto? ¿Hasta que Eren olvidara su número? Ah, no… Eren no tenía su número, le escribía por Facebook. Tenía que dar de baja su maldito usuario. Sí… mañana… o pasado… sí, uno de esos días, le pediría a Hange que lo ayude con eso y podría volver a encender su teléfono.

Después de tomar el café, las cosas mejoraron un poco. Aunque seguía alterado, la concentración le duraba lo bastante como para contestar los correos del día y finalizar los informes. Incluso armó una presentación de Power Point para una reunión en la que participaría el viernes.

En el medio de todo eso, aprovechó la comida demás que había cocinado el miércoles y, en lugar de bajar al comedor, agarró el tupper que se había traído y se fue a comer solo a la plaza del Vaticano, que estaba enfrente. Se sentó de cara a la pantalla gigante que pasaba publicidades de las obras que se realizaban en el teatro Colón, ubicado en la misma manzana. Estuvo absorto en los mismos videos, una y otra vez, durante la media hora que tardó en acabar de almorzar.

Su cara de muerto debía de ser relativamente impactante, porque a las 18hs Hange le propuso tomarse juntos el subte*.

—¿Vos no te tomás un colectivo* normalmente?

—Sí, pero hoy voy a otro lado.

Levi sospechó, pero no estaba de ánimos para resistirse. Alcanzó que pisaran la estación para que Hange sacara el tema de la discordia.

—¿Y cómo va todo con Eren?

Levi apretó los dientes. Luego respiró hondo y concluyó que evadir la pregunta no era la mejor opción.

—Decidí dejar de hablarle.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?

Uff, ya se venía venir este nivel de entusiasmo por parte de su amiga. Intentó aplacarla con su parquedad.

—Perdí el interés.

—Oh, vamos, Levi, nunca te había visto tan pendiente de alguien como estos tres días, ¿así nada más perdiste el interés? ¿No me estarás ocultando algo?

—Yo nunca miento, es como soy, cuatroojos.

—Qué no vas a mentir vos, enano bífido... Apuesto a que tu cara demacrada se debe a esto. ¡Lo tengo! Es por la conversación que tuvimos ayer, ¿cierto?

—No sé de qué hablás.

—¡Claro! Te estás imaginando a Eren conversando con otros posibles contactos y te morís tanto de celos que preferís dejar de hablarle. ¿Es eso o no?

—Por supuesto que no.

La llegada del subte interrumpió su discusión. Ya en el vagón, apretujados entre la muchedumbre, Hange insistió.

—Levi… es imposible mantenerme lejos de la verdad por mucho tiempo y lo sabés.

—Está bien, está bien… —murmuró Levi en voz baja, intentando no llamar la atención de los demás pasajeros y preocupado por que Hange pudiera gritar si seguía negándose. —es solo que… me da asco.

—¿Asco? ¿Qué mierda te da asco de que tenga otros contactos además de vos en su perfil?

Con esfuerzo, juntó energías para sincerarse.

—No, no sus contactos, sino que tal vez… tal vez esté con otros hombres, ¿entendés?

—¿…y?

—Bueno, pienso en su cuerpo… con fluidos y cosas de otros hombres… ugh, es asqueroso. No me gustan esas cosas, ¿ok?

—¿Qué cosas, los cuerpos humanos? ¿El sexo? ¿La felicidad?

Levi hizo una mueca.

—Bajá el volumen, querés. Es… es sucio, vos que estás sucia siempre no lo podés entender, pero a mí me gustan las cosas limpias.

—Querrás decir, las cosas tuyas. Lo que querés simplemente es tener el monopolio sobre Eren.

—¿Y qué con eso? ¿Es un deseo tan raro?

—Más que raro es patológico, sobre todo en una persona que no está dispuesta a ceder en nada nunca. Mirá, enano, pensá esto: ¿por qué mierda Eren reservaría su cuerpo de Adonis para un tipo que es capaz de descartarlo solo porque tiene la misma cantidad de contactos de Facebook que él? ¡O sea, quizás sí se lo esté reservando, pobre diablo! Se va a quedar sin el pan y sin la torta. No podés especular con la fidelidad de una persona x de las redes sociales tres días después de conocerlo, ¡TRES-DÍAS-DESPUÉS, Levi!

—Por favor, no grites, todos nos están mirando —se revolvió como pudo en su lugar, incómodo. —¿Querés decir… que estoy siendo drástico?

—POR SUPUESTO que estás siendo drástico, Levi. De hecho, Eren podría estar en una orgía con veinte tipos en este momento que DE TODOS MODOS sería drástico que dejes de hablarle por eso. Recién se están descubriendo. _En unos años_ , cuando te animes a darle tu número de teléfono, quizás puedan considerar pasar a la etapa de la monogamia, pero por ahora, por dios dejá de pensar en eso y ocupate en conocerlo un poco más, ¿dale?

Levi suspiró, invadido por sentimientos encontrados.

—Está bien… lo voy a pensar.

—No sé qué tenés que pensar. Si tuviste que apagar el celular porque sino no podías evitar leer sus mensajes, se me hace bastante evidente que lo que más querés en la vida es hablarle de nuevo. Y no me vayas a negar que esa es la única razón por la que tenés el teléfono apagado desde ayer.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Puede… puede ser.

Ella le palmeó la espalda, para lo cual tuvo que hacer un movimiento retorcido entre medio del resto de los viajantes de la hora pico.

—Bien, buen muchacho, así se habla. En esta estación me bajo, ¡pero mañana me contás sin falta cómo fue retomar la conversación con Eren!

Y le guiñó un ojo, mientras caía en el andén y era arrastrada por la multitud que se bajaba allí. Levi se quedó mirándola, pensando en que viajar en subte también era bastante asqueroso. Consideraría dejar de hacerlo.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** este capítulo no me salió muy gracioso, perdón u.u Prometo que el siguiente compensará. Les agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews, favs y follows. Lo mejor de estar publicando esto es la devolución que me hacen ustedes, así que aunque más no sea un escueto "me gustó", no dejen de escribírmelo, por favor. Les mando un abrazo gigante y ¡hasta el próximo sábado!

 **Glosario**

 ***subte:** forma abreviada de "subterráneo", expresión que utilizamos para referirnos a los trenes que viajan bajo tierra. En otros sitios le llaman " **metro** ", por ser transportes principalmente metropolitanos. En Buenos Aires hay seis líneas de subte, identificadas por un color y una letra: A (celeste), B (rojo), C (azul), D (verde), E (violeta) y H (amarillo). Durante la hora pico, viaja tanta gente que apenas se puede entrar. De todos modos, las personas los siguen eligiendo porque son mucho más veloces que los colectivos.

 ***colectivo:** a menudo llamado " **bus** " en otros países, es el transporte público más habitual en Argentina y consiste en una especie de camioneta alargada en la que entran aproximadamente 20 pasajeros sentados más otros tantos de pie. La expresión vulgar para llamarlo es " **bondi** ". La mayoría de las veces se identifica su recorrido por su número.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

El jueves tampoco pudo dormir. Se puso a ver por milésima vez _Good bye, Lenin!*_ para practicar su alemán. Quizás porque él también había sido abandonado por su padre, siempre le emocionaba ver esa maldita película. La diferencia con los protagonistas era que él ni siquiera había llegado a conocerlo. Daba igual, al menos no estaba pensando en Eren.

Si Kuchel, su madre, se enterara de estas discusiones internas que estaba teniendo se burlaría de él por meses. Eso, después de pasar por la euforia y la decepción de saber que estaba conociendo a alguien _al fin_ y que luego había decidido cortar por lo sano. No iba a ser divertido pero ya quería que fuera sábado, el día que habitualmente ambos se reservaban para una llamada por Skype.

Ya hacía dos años que ella había conseguido ese trabajo en un hotel de Berlín especializado en turistas latinoamericanos de clase alta. Desde entonces, Kuchel lo había visitado en dos ocasiones. Ella hubiera preferido que fuera él, pero Levi sentía terror de viajar y más aún a un país cuyo idioma solo chapuceaba. Por eso estudiaba alemán fervorosamente: la idea era sentirse listo para ir a verla el próximo año.

Kuchel ya le había explicado que ningún turista necesitaba el alemán para recorrer el país, y menos para quedarse en una ciudad tan cosmopolita como Berlín, pero no había modo de convencerlo. Si le costaba comunicarse en Buenos Aires, donde vivía desde los 23 años, no se imaginaba lo difícil que sería lidiar con un montón de gigantones rubios y atractivos que no supieran que Argentina existía.

Lamentablemente, toda su reflexión sobre el alemán acabó por recordarle que el apellido de Eren parecía alemán y comenzó a preguntarse si sabría algo al respecto, si habría estado en el país, si…

No, no… nada de eso le importaba… en lo absoluto.

Tras muchos esfuerzos, logró dormirse cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, mientras intentaba ver _Keiner liebt mich*_ , de la genial directora Doris Dörrie, sin subtítulos. Debía implementar eso de ver películas sin subtítulos más seguido, definitivamente no era mala solución para este insomnio que amenazaba con instalarse en su vida.

El viernes fue más astuto y se compró el café antes de entrar a la oficina. De todos modos, descubrió que tan astuto no había sido porque varios colegas lo miraron raro cuando entró. Fue al baño a mirarse al espejo y encontró lo esperado: se había volcado café caliente en gran parte de su camisa blanca y estaba tan dormido que no había sentido una mierda. Era el colmo. Necesitaba matar a Jäger. ¿Qué? ¿Eso qué tenía que ver?

—Algo seguro tiene que ver —murmuró para sí mismo, mientras se pasaba inútilmente las toallas de papel por la tela manchada.

Tras soportar las burlas de Hange toda la mañana, usó la hora de almuerzo para regresar a su casa a cambiarse. Miró la cama con un deseo mortal y luego procedió a regresar al subte B. A Dios gracias vivía a media hora de distancia de la empresa, porque si aún viviera en el Conurbano* como en sus primeros años allí, bonito espectáculo hubiera dado con la ropa empapada el maldito día entero.

En el camino se tomó otro café, teniendo más cuidado esta vez, y en su desorientación olvidó alimentarse.

Hacia las dos, durante la reunión programada, le bajó la presión, por lo que Petra lo obligó a comer unas donas que había comprado para la merienda. Preocupada, acabó por correr el rumor de que Levi estaba deprimido (¿¡cómo mierda llegó a esa conclusión!?), así que a lo largo de la tarde varios colegas con los que hubiera preferido no hablar le trajeron chocolates y se interesaron por su salud.

Levi los miró con odio a todos. En particular, pasó lista mental a los objetos filosos que tenía a mano cuando reconoció que Petra se acercaba al cubículo de Hange. Apostaría su sueldo entero a que le estaba pidiendo a la cuatro ojos, única persona con relativo acceso a Levi, que lo arrastrara a alguna estúpida fiesta.

Dicho y hecho: recién eran las cinco y media cuando Hange lo buscó para comentarle que todo el piso había acordado irse de _after office_ a la salida para probar un bar que habían abierto a tres cuadras un mes atrás.

—Hange, sabés perfectamente que odio esos lugares. No sé qué boludez* te habrá dicho Petra, pero si creés que tenés que levantarme el ánimo, lo mejor que podés hacer es dejarme irme a mi casa a dormir, solo, en silencio.

—Ohhh, vamos, enano gruñón, te va a hacer bien… si realmente vas a seguir sin hablar con Eren, lo menos que podés hacer es intentar comunicarte con otros seres humanos. Volver a tu solipsismo de siempre no te va a traer nada nuevo.

—No me estaba yendo tan mal encerrado en mi caparazón.

—¿Hablás en serio? ¿Querés que te pegue o qué?

Levi suspiró. Odiaba los _after office_ en los que hubiera más de un par de personas involucradas, así que les escapaba como a la peste. Pero era cierto que llevaba dos días sin dormir y que tenía que probar algo, lo que fuera, para cambiar su estado de ánimo. Tal vez emborracharse como un idiota le hiciera bien. No tenía por qué intercambiar palabras con nadie, más allá de señalarle al barman el 2x1 que quería y asentir cuando le preguntaran si quería más. Bueno, no perdería nada intentando.

—Vos ganás, Han… pero si alguien viene a joderme pretendiendo una conversación conmigo, tu responsabilidad como autora intelectual de esta situación es rescatarme, ¿queda claro?

—Clarísimo como tu segunda camisa del día, Levi.

Se sacaron la lengua mutuamente. Levi se sintió infantil pero estaba de tan mal humor que nada podía empeorarlo.

Poco después, el diccionario de alemán pasaba de la mochila de uno a la de la otra y se subían juntos al ascensor, donde los esperaban Moblit y Oluo, otro colega que Levi despreciaba. Para su sorpresa, Hange elevó el celular y tomó una _selfie_ de todos allí apretujados.

—¿Qué carajo hacés, cuatro ojos de mierda?

—Comparto con el mundo mi victoria sobre vos, Levi.

Y le mostró la publicación que estaba haciendo en Facebook:

"Arrastrando al enano a un after office… dénme mi premio! — _con_ _ **Levi Heichou**_ _,_ _ **Moblit Berner**_ _y_ _ **Oluo Bozado**_ _en Sina Bar_."

—Estoy seguro de que en el fondo de tu alma perversa me hiciste un usuario en esa red del mal nada más que para hacer algo como esto.

—¡Bingo! —exclamó ella, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Hange te hizo un Facebook, Levi? ¿Cómo permitiste que te pasaran al lado oscuro? —intervino Oluo, con su característico tono petulante.

—No te hagas, vos, que vivís pendiente de las redes sociales. Subís _selfies_ todas iguales cada cinco minutos, no podés quejarte de nada.

—No son _selfies_ , querida, son obras de arte de la fotografía contemporánea…

—Uff, tremendas obras de arte…

Ya en el portal del edificio, aguardaron a los demás confirmados y comenzaron a caminar hacia el bar. El hecho de que fueran casi quince personas moviéndose al unísono alteraba bastante a Levi, que acabó por quedarse al fondo con Moblit, quien por suerte era bastante respetuoso de su misantropía y no trataba de hablarle si no era necesario.

Cuando llegaron al bar reclamaron una mesa para todos, lo que no había, por lo que durante un rato estuvieron moviendo muebles y haciendo acrobacias hasta que lograron repartirse en dos mesas próximas una de la otra, apropiándose de medio local. Levi se dedicó a consumir alcohol en silencio, dejándose arrullar por el griterío, la música pop que era cada vez más monótona y la luz violácea que definitivamente invitaba al sueño.

Sin embargo, los ocasionales empujones de sus colegas, las risas que buscaban su complicidad y otros gestos amistosos que no quería recibir, lo mantenían despierto y ansioso. Repartía su mirada entre los compañeros que más conocía y el resto de los clientes del local. Trató de imaginarse una historia para ellos, como si fueran un personaje de Hesse o si estuvieran en una película como las de Doris Dörrie. Esa parejita heterosexual de la punta se coqueteaban con una desvergüenza que solo podía querer decir que estaban de trampa*. Bueno, quizás estuvieran enamorados, pero probablemente estuvieran de trampa. Y esos cuatro de allá, ¿eran amigos? ¿Tantas personas amigas a la vez? ¿No serían más bien un grupo de terroristas planeando la mejor manera de poner una bomba debajo de su mesa para acabar sus absurdos sufrimientos?

Ninguno de esos argumentos sonaba a Herman Hesse, a decir vedad.

¿Y qué historia habría detrás de aquel chico de remera* rayada que acababa de entrar, mirando para todos lados como si viniera escapándose o estuviera buscando a alguien? Era alto y delgado, sus brazos se veían bastante musculosos, ¿sería deportista? Tenía unos ojos muy llamativos, sí, de un color verde que… UN MOMENTO…

—…yo conozco esos ojos… —murmuró para sí mismo, entrecerrando los propios para fijar la vista.

Y de pronto, a pesar del alcohol y el sueño y la vida, todas las fichas cayeron. Se paró de un salto y corrió hacia la barra, donde Hange pedía el cuarto 2x1 para compartir con él. Sin mucho disimulo, se colocó detrás de su espalda, asomando apenas el rostro sobre su hombro, como quien otea la distancia.

—Ey, ey, ¿qué te pasa? Te dije que yo invitaba esta tanda de tragos, ahí te los llevo, no seas impaciente…

—No, no… no es eso… necesito que me escondas durante un rato.

—¿Qué te esconda? Sos pequeñito pero tampoco para que no te puedan ver, Levi, ¿de quién te querés esconder?

Le señaló hacia delante con una inclinación de cabeza.

—¿De Oluo?

—No, no en nuestra mesa… más atrás, ese chico que está sentado solo, el que está hablando con la moza.

—¿Y quién es ese? ¿De dónde lo conocés?

—Hange, actúa como mi amiga y tapame hasta que se vaya del bar sin preguntarme nada, por favor.

—Ser tu amiga no me hace cómplice de cualquier delirio en el que te metas, enano, decime qué carajo pasa…

—Bueno… es que…

—¿Qué? Ya me estoy cansando de hablarte mirando para otro lado y escuchar tus cuchicheos en mi oreja, quiero que lo sepas.

—¡Está bien, perdón! Pero… c—creo que es… creo que ese es Eren.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** los párrafos iniciales me quedaron muy largos y aunque lo intenté no logré acortarlos, lo siento. Bueno, ahora que más o menos está planteada la historia, trataré de ir metiéndome con algunos temas colaterales, como el resto de la vida de Levi más allá de Eren, y la vida de otros personajes que andan dando vueltas por ahí, como Petra por ejemplo. Esta vez sí tenemos un largo glosario, espero no les resulte incómodo. Les agradezco los reviews que me dejaron hasta ahora y les pido que porfi porfi porfi sigan dejándolos, son mi alimento durante toda la semana. En el último capítulo no recibí ni un review y me rompieron el corazón ;_; (es broma, lo entiendo, pero bueno... si me dejan unito por lo menos ya me harán más feliz jeje). Por cierto, por si alguien aún no lo sabe, tengo una página de Facebook donde subo dibujos de mis lectores, concursos, traducciones y otras cosas, síganme si quieren estar al tanto de las novedades :) Les dejo un gran abrazo!

 **Glosario y aclaraciones**

* _Good bye, Lenin!:_ película alemana muy famosa, dirigida por Wolfgang Becker. Relata la vida familiar de un muchacho que resulta atravesada por la caída del muro de Berlín y el pasaje de la Alemania Oriental del comunismo al capitalismo. Su madre tiene una salud delicada y, para no asustarla, decide ocultarle el cambio, lo cual implica disfraces, noticieros falsos y otras locuras. En el medio de esa farsa, empieza a sospechar que su padre no los abandonó por los motivos que él creía.

* _Keiner liebt mich:_ puede traducirse como "Nadie me quiere" y es una película bastante bizarra que retrata una situación similar a la de Levi: una chica con una vida aburrida llega a los 30 años y comienza a sufrir que los demás esperen de ella una pareja. Lo interesante es que no cae en ningún cliché, los personajes son realmente curiosos y todo el desarrollo de la trama es inesperado. A Levi le gusta mucho esta película, aunque detesta la mugre en que viven varios de los personajes.

*Conurbano: como en otros países, le llamamos así al conjunto de ciudades que está alrededor de una capital y que en general viven de ella. En Argentina, el Conurbano de la Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires (CABA para los amigos) es la parte más poblada del país. Millones de personas viajan todos los días desde el Conurbano a CABA para trabajar o estudiar allí. Es bastante habitual que una persona que nació en el Conurbano aspire a vivir en CABA alguna vez para poder dejar de pasar tantas horas viajando. Mi papá, por ejemplo, durante 35 años viajó entre dos y tres horas de ida y otras dos o tres de vuelta todos los días hábiles para ir al trabajo.

*boludez: idiotez, estupidez.

*ir de trampa, estar de trampa: engañar a la pareja con otro u otra.

*remera: no me acuerdo si ya expliqué esto, pero es la prenda de vestir superior que habitualmente usamos todos… en otros países se llama playera, camiseta, franela, polera y polo. Tiene mangas cortas, el cuello puede ser redondo o en v (en este caso, redondo), no tiene bolsillos ni botones y… ya, ustedes me entienden.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Gracias a **Daris Teufell** por su primera lectura y por su paciencia.

* * *

—Levi, no seas ridículo, ¿no me habías dicho que no le enviaste fotos de tu cara? ¿Cómo te va a reconocer solo por saber tu nombre? Ni siquiera creo que vaya a tener oportunidad de escucharlo...

—¡Eh, Levi! —gritó Oluo en ese momento, desde la otra punta del bar, señalándolos con claridad—. ¡Vení acá, que Petra dice que no puedo tomar tanto como vos! ¡Hagamos una competencia!

No le contestaron y, cuando empezó a repetir su nombre, creyendo que no lo oían, ambos pudieron observar claramente cómo el chico-que-podría-ser-Eren miraba en dirección a Oluo y luego recorría el salón con los ojos.

—¡Me está buscando, Han, ya sabe que estoy acá y me está buscando! —exclamó desesperado, enterrando el rostro en su espalda y casi temblando.

Hange se volteó, harta.

—¡Bueno, ok, sí puede reconocerte! Pero, ¿sabés qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible de que se encuentren y hablen un momento? A ver si te animás a decirle en la cara que te estuviste imaginando su culo lleno de semen de otros tipos y que esa es la razón por la que dejaste de hablarle.

—Y—yo no me imaginé su culo…

—Ah, no, andá con ese cuento a Magoya*. Dale, no podés estar atrás mío durante toda la puta noche.

—Claro que puedo…

—Uff… un día me vas a matar del estrés.

Volvió a girarse y empezó a caminar hacia su mesa, mientras Levi hacía malabares imposibles para mantenerse tras ella. Cuando comprendió que debía sentarse, no supo qué hacer. Decidió correr un poco su silla, de modo de quedar de costado y que su mirada no pudiera cruzarse con la del chico-que-casi-seguro-seguro-que-era-Eren y de quien también estaba bastante convencido que estaba más bueno que el pan.

Durante un rato creyó que su absurda estrategia lo salvaría, hasta que vio en las cejas levantadas de su amiga un gesto difícil de interpretar pero que probablemente significara que se estaba riendo de él porque su plan estaba a punto de fracasar.

En efecto, dos minutos después sintió un dedo picándole el hombro. Se giró lentamente, intentando preparar su cerebro para la lluvia de emociones insoportables que adivinaba se le vendrían encima.

Y entonces, lo vio: el par de ojos más hermoso que pudiera existir nunca. A fin de cuentas, la foto no tenía ni un maldito filtro. Sus iris brillaban como si tuvieran estrellitas. Por momentos, la tenue luz del local hacía alguna magia que le agregaba un haz dorado a cada uno. Y el rostro… ¡vaya! ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan bello? ¿Eso era legal?

—Ehm… disculpe… sé que esto le va a sonar raro, pero… mmm… ¿puede ser que usted sea _Levi Heichou_?

Y su voz… ahh… su voz era la de los audios… esa voz tan… tan…

—¿Disculpe…? Bueno, si no es usted, de verdad le pido perdón, es solo que me lo recordó, lo siento…

¿Cómo…? Esas palabras parecían señalar que había tardado tanto en contestar que Eren asumía que no iba a hacerlo. Tenía que hacer algo. Que _decir_ algo.

—Eh…

—¿ _Levi Heichou_ no es tu usuario en Facebook? —preguntó Moblit, que estaba sentado junto a él y lo había oído.

—Ehm… sí… o sea… s—í, es mi usuario…

Aunque desvió la vista, aun podía darse cuenta de cómo se iluminaba el rostro del muchacho.

—¡Dios, sí sos vos! ¡Lo sabía! Perdón que venga a interrumpirte así… soy Eren… no sé si me reconocés, creo que nunca te mandé una foto de mi cara, ¿no?

—Ah… sí… ehm… Eren… sí, claro…

Levi no sabía dónde meterse. Su mayor miedo era que Hange, Moblit, o incluso Oluo y Petra y los demás imbéciles que probablemente estaban escuchando todo intervinieran de alguna manera estúpida. Tenía que encontrar una excusa para alejarse de ahí y hablar con Eren a solas. ¿Qué iban a decir todos ahora que sabían que hacía amiguitos por internet? Que era gay debían de saberlo a esta altura de la vida, pero ya esto era otra cosa…

—Ey, Levi, devolveme el vaso de Moblit —dijo de pronto Hange, sacándole el trago casi vacío de las manos y extendiéndoselo a su colega a lo largo de la mesa—. ¿Por qué no te vas a comprar tu propia bebida, borrachín?

Durante unos segundos no entendió nada, hasta que finalmente _sí entendió_. Hange le guiñaba un ojo y, con su paciencia infinita, le brindaba una excusa para alejarse de esa pandilla de monos y conversar con Eren. Aunque más no fuera para decirle que lo odiaba y odiaba su maldito harem y el semen desparramado por su cuerpo y todo eso.

—Ah, cierto… mmm… Eren… ¿me acompañás a la barra?

—Sí, sí, claro…

Apenas se distanciaron, Eren comenzó a disculparse, retomando el trato de usted que habían instalado en sus conversaciones virtuales.

—Lamento mucho haberlo interrumpido, tal vez no quería que sus amigos me vieran, y lo entiendo, en serio, no me ofende, es que, de verdad, me emocioné tanto cuando escuché que decían su nombre, y luego, bien, realmente una corazonada me decía que era usted, y ¿sabe? Me emocioné tanto, no sé, no cabía en mí, tenía que hablarle, pero le pido disculpas si-

—Bueno, ya está, si seguís disculpándote me vas a poner nervioso.

Ja. Como si no estuviera al máximo de su posibilidad de nervios ahora mismo.

—Sí, sí, tiene razón, perdón… lo que pasa es que yo…

Oh por dios, en persona era tan hablador como por chat. Levi se daba cuenta de que no estaba siendo amable, pero Eren parecía no reconocerlo y seguía su propio tren de pensamientos entusiastas. Lo cortó para preguntarle qué tomaría.

—Un daikiri está bien.

—¿Un daikiri? ¿De esos con frutas?

—Sí, sí, si hay de durazno mejor, sino de frutilla.

—Pero hay dos por uno. ¿No hay algo menos dulce que te guste? Así puedo tomar yo también sin matarme de sobredosis de azúcar.

Eren se rió como si fuera el mejor chiste de la historia. Levi todavía sentía que si la tierra lo tragaba en ese mismo momento y del otro lado del suelo estaba el infierno, estaría mucho más cómodo allí.

—Mmm… ¿mojitos? Puede pedir que al suyo no le pongan azúcar y que al mío sí.

Eso no sonaba tan mal, aunque Levi no podía creer que hubiera gente que agregara azúcar a sus tragos. Se sentaron en la barra mientras esperaban que se los prepararan. Las banquetas estaban más juntas de lo que Levi hubiera deseado, pero estaban fijadas al suelo y no podían moverse. Al colocarse ambos en sus respectivos apoyapiés, chocaron una rodilla con la otra. Eren se disculpó y se apartó, pero al poco rato la gravedad había unido sus piernas de nuevo. Levi notó que Eren traía un jean con roturas (aunque relativamente prolijas*), por lo que lo que entraba en contacto con su pantalón de gabardina era en verdad la piel del muchacho. Trató de apartar los ojos de allí.

—Qué gran casualidad encontrarnos acá, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Y la verdad es una suerte. Porque desde el miércoles al mediodía que intento comunicarme con usted. ¿Se le rompió el celular o algo así?

Levi se quedó de piedra. Toda la situación de estar frente a frente al fin le resultaba tan estresante que casi se había olvidado de que todavía tenía apagado el celular y que evidentemente este mocoso lo habría notado. ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Qué le decía? ¿Le describía sus imaginerías con orgías que lo tenían por protagonista?

—Ah… sí… se me cayó al inodoro el otro día.

¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Eso era todo lo que iba a decir? ¿Así nomás abandonaba toda su decisión de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a este muchacho? ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando?

—Uh… qué mal, lo siento mucho, ¿lo llevó a arreglar?

¿Y si esta conversación derivaba en que le pidiera el número otra vez? ¿Solo por verlo en persona iba a renunciar a todas sus convicciones? No, no, de eso sí se escaparía, no pensaba darle su número.

—Creo que no tiene futuro… voy a ver si puedo comprarme uno estos días, al menos en cuotas —y enseguida aclaró: —Tendré que cambiar el número.

—Ah, comprendo, qué lástima… y… ¿no tiene computadora?

¿Eso qué tenía que ver?

—¿Por qué no iba a tener computadora?

—No sé, digo… porque mis mensajes los puede ver desde cualquier dispositivo, son de Facebook. Y como me contestaba todos los días y de pronto hizo silencio… no sé, ¿no entró más en Facebook?

Así que no iba a ser tan fácil como largar una mentira y ya. Bien, Levi Ackerman, a ver qué se te ocurría ahora. Ya estaba hasta el cuello de fango, solo debía enterrarse un poco más.

—Tenés razón, se me pasó…

"Pensá rápido, pensá rápido, maldita sea", se dijo a sí mismo, revoleando los ojos en todas direcciones en busca de inspiración. De pronto, recordó lo que había dicho Oluo en el ascensor y concluyó que puesto que no podría ocultarle por mucho tiempo a Eren lo pésimo que era con las redes sociales, tal vez admitirlo desde ya le diera alguna ventaja.

—…es que… bueno, soy nuevo en esa red, no me gusta mucho la tecnología… y como me acostumbré a usarlo desde el celular… no se me ocurrió.

Para su sorpresa, Eren suspiró.

—Qué alivio… por un momento creí que lo había hecho enojar y que ya no quería hablar conmigo. Me deja muy tranquilo saber que todo está bien entre nosotros. Podemos seguir conversando de ahora en más, ¿verdad?

Le ofreció la sonrisa más bella que hubiera visto en su vida.

Mierda.

—Sí… claro… si recién empezamos a conocernos…

Eren Jäger: 1; Levi Ackerman alias "Heichou": 0.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** ¡muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews! Como saben, me alegran el alma contándome sus impresiones y teorías. Quería darles dos avisos, el primero es que en mi página estoy haciendo un concurso de dibujo cuyo premio sería un fic a pedido, les sugiero participar, será divertido :D El segundo es que el sábado que viene estaré presentando una ponencia sobre yaoi y si bien es temprano no sé a qué hora llegaré a mi casa. Así que si ven que a las 6 (hora argentina) aún no subí el capítulo, no desesperen, tal vez llegue más tarde y lo suba en la noche, pero sin falta tendrán su actualización el sábado. Y finalmente, este capítulo viene con una preciosa ilustración realizada por **Andrea Cano** , que subiré a mi página en estos días para que puedan verla. Por cierto, quiero aclarar que no sé un pito de ropa ni de tragos, así como de muchas otras cosas de las que con descaro me animaré a hablar en este fic, así que si necesitan corregirme, adelante, háganlo (pero con dulzura, plis). Un abracito y ¡hasta el próximo sábado!

* andá con ese cuento a Magoya/andá a contárselo a Magoya: es una expresión que significa que no le creemos un pito de lo que nos está diciendo. Es como responder: "esa mentira decísela a otro, yo no me la trago".

* prolijo/a: ordenado, bien hecho… en este caso se refiere a que no se trata de los jeans rotosos llenos de hilachas.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Gracias a **Daris Teufell** , **Andrea Cano** y **Perla Lae** por las primeras lecturas y por los bellos dibujos.

* * *

Mientras bebía su mojito no lo suficientemente amargo, Levi pensaba con detenimiento cómo mierda iba a escapar de esa situación.

¿Por qué tenía que escapar? Bueno, había varias razones.

La primera era que este era su quinto trago de la noche y no había comido nada en todo el día. Confiaba en su resistencia pero también se conocía lo bastante como para saber que en medio de una frase muy elocuente podía caer redondo como fulminado por un rayo. No lo admitiría ante nadie, pero era así.

La segunda venía a hilo con la anterior: para ser completamente sincero, no entendía muy bien que digamos cómo la conversación había llegado a ser sobre cuáles eran sus planes para esta noche y si los mismos podían incluir a Eren.

Bien, eso último aún no lo habían mencionado pero por muy torpe que fuera Levi eso no lo hacía estúpido: se daba cuenta de que la cosa iba en esa dirección y realmente no sabía qué excusa podría poner para negarse a todo, no sabía a qué, pero a lo que fuera que le quisiera proponer este mocoso apresurado.

La tercera era que… En verdad, esta era un poco más confusa… pero Levi estaba seguro, convencidísimo, de que de algún modo Eren estaba cada vez más cerca de él. Y eso no tenía tan claro qué quería decir pero sí veía que evidentemente implicaría problemas.

Consideró fingir que Hange lo llamaba por teléfono pidiéndole que se fueran con urgencia pero por suerte recordó a tiempo que se suponía que su celular no funcionaba.

Pensaba que estaba por ocurrírsele alguna idea cuando de pronto sintió el brazo de Eren rozando el suyo. Aunque lo quitó de inmediato, él lo había sentido, no había dudas, lo había rozado, así es como era. Su nivel de ansiedad se cuadruplicó, si eso era posible. Necesitaba huir de esto ya mismo.

Se esforzó por concentrarse. Debía de haber alguna manera de desviar la charla hacia algo menos peligroso. Alguna cosa que implicara menos… menos contacto físico. Se masajeó la sien. La confusión que le generaba el alcohol se mezclaba con una extraña lucidez y, de pronto, se le antojó que si se soltaba podría encontrar esa fluidez que no solía ser su cualidad principal.

—Esperá, esperá... antes de que sigas haciendo planes para el resto de la noche, hay algo que no me cierra* en esta "casualidad".

—¿Qué casualidad?

—Esta, la de habernos encontrado.

—Ah... mmm... ¿qué no te cierra? Digo, le cierra.

—Esto de... bueno, cuando entraste parecía que estabas buscando a alguien. Y cuando Oluo me llamó, miraste para todos lados, era como si estuvieras esperando eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Me habías visto cuando entré y me ignoraste? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —esta vez, Eren no se corrigió.

—No me cambies el tema de conversación...

—¡Pero me esquivaste a propósito! Entonces sí estabas enojado conmigo por algo...

—Dije que... no me cambies de conversación... ¿por qué sabías que estaba acá? Lo sabías, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí, pero...

—Nada de peros. ¿Cómo sabías? ¿Te hablás en secreto con Hange? ¿Te está pagando o algo así? Si es así, la voy a matar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablás? ¿Quién es Hange? ¿Esa mujer que te andaba abrazando tan mimosa?

—Mimosa, Hange, pffff —soltó una risa pero luego se recompuso—. ¿Cuándo me abrazó?

—¡En la foto!

—¿En qué foto?

Eren se tapó la boca de pronto, cayendo en la cuenta de que había hablado demás. Levi trató de hacer memoria: se ve que él debería saber de qué foto hablaban; incluso, creía que debería molestarle por algún motivo. Fotos, fotos... él odiaba las fotos... ¿cuándo se había tomado una foto? Estaba por rendirse cuando el rompecabezas acabó de encajar en su mente.

—¡Ah, esa foto! ¡Te metiste en el perfil de Hange! O sea... ¿cómo le dicen ahora...? Estal—Estal—

—¿ _Stalkear_ …?

—¡Me estuviste estalkeando, eso!

—¡No es verdad! ¡La foto apareció en las noticias del inicio! ¡No lo busqué a propósito!

—Pero hasta recién fingiste que habías llegado acá sin motivo. O sea que estabas mintiendo.

—¡No es así! Pensé en escribirle y contarle que justo estaba cerca de acá, a ver si estaba de acuerdo con que aprovecháramos para conocernos. Pero sabía que no me iba a contestar, por eso me mandé sin decirle...

—Eso no quita que hayas mentido. Además, si yo no te daba permiso, no venías, y qué tanto lío.

—¡Pero hacía dos días que no chateábamos ni publicaba nada! ¡Estaba preocupado, quizás… hasta había muerto!

—¿Por dos días sin conectarme...?

—¡Y sí! Hoy en día es raro que alguien pase todo el día sin conectarse, puede ser que algo malo le haya pasado...

—La que es rara es la gente, por dios, monos inútiles con internet. Bueno, como sea, cuando me viste dijiste que era una casualidad.

—¡Y usted cuando me vio se ocultó deliberadamente! Creo que tengo tanto derecho como usted a una explicación.

—¿Sabés qué? Voy a llamar a Hange para que me lleve a mi casa.

Eren se quedó estupefacto mientras lo contemplaba buscar su celular palpándose el pantalón. Por suerte para Levi, se acordó a tiempo, por segunda vez.

—Ah. No. Cierto que no tengo celular.

—De todos modos es raro que necesites que esa mujer te lleve, ¿es tu novia o qué? ¿No habías dicho que eras soltero?

—No recuerdo haber dicho nada pero de todos modos me tiraría al mar atado a una piedra antes de ser pareja de Han. Creí que había quedado clara la parte de que soy más gay que una mariposita.

—No tenés mucho en común con una mariposita.

—Da igual. Me quiero ir. Me siento mal. Me bajó la presión.

—¿Esto es en serio o me estás esquivando otra vez?

—Es en serio, mocoso, ¿no me ves pálido como un muerto? No comí en todo el día.

—¿Por qué no comió? ¿Está a dieta? Para mí se ve bien así.

—No estoy a dieta, tan solo... —pensó en los motivos de su insomnio y su falta de hambre y deseó que hubiera una roca cerca bajo la cual pudiera esconderse—. No importa... voy al baño —murmuró, incorporándose.

—¿Lo acompaño?

Levi se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Eren le había apoyado la mano en el hombro. Miró la mano. Pensó en lo que podría pasar si iban juntos al baño.

—Creo que mejor voy solo.

—Bueno, pero antes prométame algo...

—A ver, ¿qué?

—Sinceramente, me preocupa que del baño se escabulla por algún lado. Y usted me cae bien, no sé, me gustan nuestras conversaciones, aunque también sea un poco extraño en su forma de tratarme... pero no me importa eso. No se borre. Sigamos chateando. ¿Me lo promete?

Levi volvió a mirar la mano. A pesar de la luz violácea, distinguió el pequeño lunar de la foto. Era tan bonito que querría dejar un beso allí.

—Te lo prometo.

Durante un rato, tan solo se mantuvo inmóvil, mirándolo a los ojos. Todavía estaban demasiado cerca. Sentía un remolino formarse poco a poco en su cuerpo, y no precisamente en el estómago. Quería hacer algo pero no sabía qué. Luego saboreó su propia saliva ácida y le vino una arcada. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al baño.

Una vez allí, se encerró en un cubículo y se sentó. Se pasó las palmas por el cabello, buscando serenarse. No creía que fuera a vomitar. No obstante, las piernas le temblaban y no tenía ganas de ponerse de pie. Podía percibir la calidez del contacto de la mano de Eren en su hombro como si aún estuviera ahí. Debía de estar alucinando. ¿Y si lo había seguido al baño y lo estaba esperando fuera del cubículo? Resopló. Tenía que actuar como un adulto.

Decidió llamar a Hange. Las primeras tres veces le dio el contestador –era imposible oír una llamada con el ruido del bar– pero a la cuarta logró que atendiera.

—¿Levi…? ¿No estabas con Eren? ¿Ya te volvió a dar asco o qué?

—No, no… creo que es… un muchacho agradable.

—¿Y entonces?

—Bueno, eso mismo… es difícil, Han.

—¿Qué es difícil? ¿Lidiar con tener el tremendo culo de que Dios te haya puesto delante un pibe atractivo que está dispuesto a soportarte y que incluso aparece de la nada cuando te escondés como el cobarde que sos?

—Han… no estás siendo amable.

—¿¡Y por qué debería serlo!? ¿Desde dónde me llamás? ¿Te fuiste?

—No… mirá… me siento mal, me bajó la presión. Necesito que me vengas a buscar.

—¡¿Dónde estás?!

—En el baño… no me fui del bar.

—¿Y qué querés que haga yo? ¿Que vaya a buscarte al baño de hombres?

—No… no sé… quiero que me lleves en auto a mi casa.

—Levi, estamos en medio de una salida entre colegas, no nos vamos a ir antes solo porque te da miedo interactuar con un hombre que te gusta.

—Te dije que me siento mal… me da vergüenza, ¿ok? Me da vergüenza la posibilidad de vomitar delante suyo o algo así.

—¿No era que el señorito no vomitaba?

—Han, por favor… dejá de burlarte. Por una vez.

—Uff… mirá, Levi, está bien, pero el auto está en el estacionamiento de siempre, a la vuelta de la oficina, recordá que acá vinimos caminando.

—Y… traelo… y cuando estés en la puerta me avisás.

—No seas ridículo… ¿podés caminar o realmente estás tan mal? Verte borracho no es novedad, pero ya si no podés caminar tengo que subir algún video a youtube, sería histórico.

—Te dije que no estoy borracho, es la presión… sí puedo caminar. Y si volvés a subir algo de mí a internet, lo que sea, andá contando tus últimos días de vida…

—Ni que me la pasara subiendo videos tuyos, enano, ¿quién querría verlos? Bueno… si podés caminar, entonces vamos a hacer esto. Vas a fingir que… que sos una persona normal, salís del baño, le vas a explicar a Eren que te sentís mal y que preferís irte pero que está todo bien con él y que la próxima vez le comés la boca, te acercás a mi mesa y nos vamos caminando hasta el estacionamiento como seres humanos comunes y corrientes. Yo accedo a arruinar lo que queda de mi _after office_ a cambio de que vos tengas los huevos de saludar a Eren. Lo cual no es mucho pedir, realmente.

—Sos mala, Han, sos mala, eh…

—Puff, malísima.

—Bueno… trato hecho.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** mmm creo que sería imposible tener una conversación telefónica tan larga en un bar, pero… a la mierda el realismo xD. Bueno, finalmente se dio lo que temía y llegué tardísimo a casa, les pido disculpas. El lado bueno: la ponencia salió fantástica así que mi camino académico estudiando el fanfiction yaoi tiene futuro *tira corazones*. Para este capítulo casi no armé glosario porque lo leyeron tres personas y me dijeron que entendían todo, pero si se nos escapó algo, porfi me avisan y lo agrego. Y… charán charán: ¡tenemos dos ilustraciones esta vez! Una de nuestra querida Andrea Cano, que ustedes ya conocen, y otra de Perla Lae. Podrán verlas en mi página de Facebook próximamente. Como siempre, les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, favs y follows. Trataré de ir contestándoles, lamento no haberlo hecho aún. Recuerden que, si lo desean, todavía están a tiempo de participar en el concurso por los 500 likes. Les mando un abrazo gigante, ojalá este capítulo les haya gustado, ¡nos vemos el próximo sábado!

 **Glosario**

* eso no me cierra: expresión que significa "no me convence", "no me queda claro", como si nos inspirara alguna desconfianza. Creo que en México dicen "eso no me cuadra".


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

A fin de cuentas, Eren sí lo había seguido hasta el baño.

—¿Levi? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Su voz preocupada y dulce lo desconcertó: el pánico cedía y daba lugar a un vago deseo, aún no sabía de qué.

—Levi… ¿se desmayó o algo así? De verdad me está asustando, conteste…

Y de pronto, pasó la mano debajo de la puerta. Una mano grande pero delicada, con ese bonito lunar en la muñeca.

—Capitán Levi… ¿está acá?

Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, Levi bajó su propia mano y se la tomó. Eren lo apretó y luego se relajó. Se sentía suave. Quiso que eso durara.

—Qué bueno que lo encontré… ¿se está escondiendo? ¿Es algún tipo de juego?

No pudo contestar nada y el tono de Eren cambió.

—Mmm ¿no se habrá metido acá pensando en algún juego pícaro? Mire que me encantan esas cosas, desde ya le aviso…

Se dio cuenta de que esa sola frase y la tersa sensación de la mano habían alcanzado para ponerlo duro. No sabía qué hacer. Creyó que lo mejor sería guardar silencio.

—Vamos, Levi, abra la puerta… ya me dieron ganas… ahora no me puede dejar así…

Le soltó la mano para ir hacia el pestillo. Apenas lo abrió, Eren asomó la cabeza. Mostraba una sonrisa traviesa que le brillaba también en los enormes ojos. Levi solo podía mirarlo deslumbrado mientras abría la puerta, se metía dentro del cubículo y lo cerraba. Casi no cabían, Eren de pie contra la puerta, Levi sentado en el inodoro tapado.

Sin disimulo, lo observó de pies a cabeza. Tenía un short de jean muy ajustado que no recordaba, ¿no llevaba unos pantalones con las rodillas abiertas? Pero por dios, agradecía ese short. Nunca había visto a alguien tan apetecible en su vida.

Eren, fingiendo acomodarse en el pequeño espacio, separó las piernas en torno a las suyas y finalmente se sentó sobre él, quedando sus torsos prácticamente unidos.

—Ya veo que sí le gustan los juegos, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que este lo divertirá bastante…

Lo agarró de las muñecas y las guio hasta colocarle las palmas sobre cada glúteo. Instintivamente, Levi se metió en sus bolsillos y apretó un poco. Eren soltó un suave gemido.

—¿No me va a dar un beso…? —murmuró el chico, haciendo un pucherito.

Levi presionó en sus caderas para atraerlo hacia él, con lo cual logró rozar sus pelvis de un modo que le hacía ver las estrellas. Sin dudas quería darle un beso. Ya mismo quería hacerlo. Lo quería desesperadamente. Sí, ahora mismo lo haría…

Sin embargo, entonces, reconoció el sonido de una llamada de Skype. ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacía ese sonido en un baño? Eren bajó los hombros y puso cara de decepción.

—Yo quería que me acabara en la boca pero creo que hoy no podrá ser, ¿no?

A Levi casi le dan convulsiones. ¿En la boca? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿POR QUÉ NO PODRÁ SER?

Eren le guiñó un ojo y se levantó. Sin previo aviso, alargó un brazo y lo agarró de los testículos.

—Sé que tu mami es más importante que yo, siempre hay algo más importante que yo, ¿verdad?

Con el esfuerzo atragantado entre el manoseo de sus partes, Levi logró articular sus primeras palabras.

—¿M—i m-mami?

Y ahí cayó. Era sábado. El maldito día de conversaciones a distancia con su madre. Y ese sonido era ella llamándolo. Y si escuchaba eso desde el baño de un bar, solo podía significar una cosa…

—¡La concha de la lora*! —gritó, incorporándose en la cama.

De inmediato se volvió a acostar y se tapó la cara con la almohada.

—¡Volvete a dormir, idiota, volvete a dormir! ¡Te juro que nada es más importante que vos, por favor… aparecé de vuelta!

Se llevó la mano libre a la erección casi de piedra que le había dejado el sueño. Mordiendo la almohada, se bajó parcialmente los bóxer y empezó a tocarse. Todavía tenía la sensación de ese culito en sus dedos. Era tan perfecto. Tan sabroso. Con ese short tan ajustado… ¡dios! Y esa voz… diciendo… con un pucherito… _quería que me acabara en la boca_ … ahhhh…

Después de un minuto de absoluta inconsciencia comprendió que se había masturbado con la alarma del Skype de fondo, que era más o menos como decir que tenía a su mamá en la otra habitación. Sumado a ese horror (y al de la mano empantanada de semen; jamás dejaría de darle asco eso), estaba el hecho de que la causa de todo había sido una conversación de menos de media hora con un chico que no conocía y que cada vez temía más que no tuviera esos jodidos 27 años que había jurado… ¡por todos los santos! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba como un quinceañero que metía en sus sueños húmedos cada culo con que se cruzaba?

Turi turi tu… ¡La puta llamada!

Corrió a responderla, con la cámara apagada.

—Hola, ma… ¿no es muy temprano para que llames?

—¿Temprano? —se escuchó la voz, un poco entrecortada por la mala señal—. Son las cuatro de la tarde como siempre, a menos que hayan cambiado el huso horario otra vez… acá son las ocho.

Con espanto, Levi buscó el reloj en el escritorio y comprobó que había dormido como un tronco. Después, se preguntó por qué tenía la computadora prendida. ¿Qué se había quedado haciendo anoche? Sospechaba que viendo fotos del Facebook de Eren, aunque su memoria le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

—No, no, tenés razón… perdoná… esperame un segundo que voy a lavarme la cara.

—No me digas que… ¡te quedaste dormido! —escuchó desde el baño.

Se apresuró a volver para contestarle, con las manos más lavadas que la cara, sin lugar a dudas.

—Sí, supongo que sí… ¿qué hay de tan emocionante en eso?

—¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Quién sos vos y qué hiciste con mi hijo relojito alias me-levanto-a-las-seis-cuando-me-levanto-tarde?

—Tampoco para tanto, che… a veces… a veces me levanto a las ocho…

—¡Ajá, a tu madre no la engañás! ¡Vos saliste anoche! ¿No es cierto? Decime por favor que conociste a alguien y que no fue otra de tus salidas fracasadas con Hange…

Levi suspiró. Tenía mucho que contarle a su madre. ¿Desde cuándo le pasaban tantas cosas en una semana? Desde… no… nunca le habían pasado tantas cosas en una semana.

—De hecho…

—¿Sí…?

—Bueno…

—¡Ay, ya decilo, hijo!

—¡Dejá de interrumpirme, mamá!

—Es la ansiedad, Levi, tenés que entenderme…

—Si estás así vos, imagínate yo…

—¡O sea que sí hay alguien! ¡Hay alguien! ¡Al fin!

—Ya, mamá, si no te calmás me va a dar un infarto y nunca te vas a enterar de si conocí a alguien o no.

—Diosss… sí, sí, tenés razón, perdoná… bueno, contame, por favor, te escucho.

—Está bien… igual… no es para tanto… no quiero que después te decepciones, ¿está bien?

—Siiii ¡ya basta de preparación, hijo!

—Ok, ok… bueno… me hice un Facebook —no era necesario admitir la intervención de Hange—. Y conocí a un chico… y bueno, estamos hablando. Por ahora es solo eso.

—Ohhh no, no, vos ayer saliste, estoy segura… ¿no se vieron?

—Es gracioso, porque sí, o sea, nos vimos, pero—

—¡AHH LO SABÍA LO SABÍA! Mi hijo está hablando con otros seres humanos, al fin…

—Bueno, pero fue una casualidad… bah, en realidad no… uy me había olvidado de esa parte.

—¿De qué parte?

Las piezas fueron acomodándose en su mente lentamente. Eren había dicho algo crucial a este respecto. ¿Qué era? ¿Cómo era? Sí… que no había sido casualidad… que él había visto la publicación de Hange (¿qué publicación?)… y que había ido sin decirle nada… Un momento… ¿Este hombre lo estaba acosando o qué? ¿Había rastreado adónde había salido solo porque no le contestó unos mensajes (bueno, muchos)? ¿Se estaba dejando seducir por algún tipo de psicópata? ¿Ese short sería su perdición? No, no, no vestía short, eso había sido invento de su imaginación, definitivamente. Pero seguramente le quedaría bien. ¡ARGHHH! ¿¡En qué estaba pensando!?

—¿Hijo…?

Sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad. O al menos, a la realidad virtual de su madre en la pantalla.

—¿Sabés qué, mamá? Perdoná, pero no creo que esto vaya muy lejos…

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** ¡Tada~! Nos hacía falta un poco de acción ;) Sé que me salteé algunos acontecimientos, no se preocupen que los explicaré pronto. Bueno, ¡espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y debo decir que es todo gracias a Daris Teufell, ya que conversando con ella me vino la inspiración como un rayo; a ella le debo mucho de este fic. Además, ha ilustrado parte de este capítulo. Como algunas se imaginarán, se trata de nada más y nada menos que de la imagen con la que participó del concurso (la pueden ver en mi página de Facebook). En fin, para ser completamente sincera, tenía escrito hasta acá, así que voy a ver si esta semana en la marea de correcciones y escritura del maldito artículo que debo entregar el 1° de diciembre, encuentro el modo de escribir el capítulo 11. Sean pacientes conmigo. Por de pronto, esperen algo más tranquilo que en este, creo que aprovecharé para hacer un repaso de los acontecimientos y refrescarlos un poco. Millones de gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs, contestaré todo en algún momento. Y sepan que amo absolutamente los reviews largos, no se contengan :P Bien, ¡hasta el próximo sábado! ¡Les mando un abrazote!

 **Glosario**

* la concha de la lora: exclamación de enojo o mucha frustración. Es el equivalente fuerte de "¡maldición!" y "¡mierda!". Para ser más precisos, "concha" es el vulgar para "vagina" y "lora" creo que quiere decir "prostituta". Pero bueno… cualquier argentino que se precie en la situación de Levi habría gritado esto xD


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

 **Advertencias (solo para quienes no quieren ningún tipo de sorpresas):** En la medida en que vayamos avanzando en la historia, se irán mencionando otras parejas fuera de Levi y Eren, incluidos otros intereses amorosos que hayan existido a lo largo de las vidas de nuestros protagonistas. Pero descuiden, no habrá _lemon_ ni cosas raras entre nadie que no sean Levi y Eren. Así que creo no se encontrarán con nada desagradable, pero por las dudas creí que era mi deber avisarles.

* * *

Terminó la llamada y buscó el reloj: las seis de la tarde. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba tanto tiempo charlando con su madre. En parte, fue agradable tener algo para contarle. ¿Tendría otra novedad el sábado próximo o volvería a su rutina de hablar del trabajo y de libros? Conversar sobre libros no estaba mal, pero era divertido variar un poco. Se pasó la palma por la frente para quitarse de encima unos cabellos del flequillo que se le metían en los ojos. Ya debía cortárselo otra vez.

Era una lástima haberse quedado dormido. El gimnasio al que acudía los sábados cerraba a las 14:00hs. No había llegado ni al último horario. Debería compensar en la semana. Quizás podría ir el martes.

Cerró la ventana del Skype y vio lo que temía: estaba abierto el Google Chrome en el perfil de Eren. Evidentemente se había quedado viendo sus fotos antes de acostarse. Le frustró su propia infantilidad. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que un desconocido le llamara la atención de este modo tan impropio?

Ah... había sido dos años atrás, con ese extraño colega nuevo en el trabajo. Su nombre era Farlan, no recordaba el apellido. Apenas lo trasladaron a su sector, Levi supo que era gay. Tenía ademanes delicados y su voz, un poco empalagosa, envolvía a quien lo escuchara hasta convencerlo de cualquier cosa. Durante los almuerzos, con Hange se sentaban a dos mesas de distancia de él y elaboraban teorías sobre sus posibles gustos y sobre su vida en general, para armar sobre ellas estrambóticos planes que acababan siempre en Levi conquistando al muchacho y transportándolo en brazos a su departamento, u otras fantasías igual de improbables.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de intentar llevarlos a la práctica. Habían pasado solo dos meses desde que lo vieron por primera vez cuando desapareció. A lo largo de las semanas, Hange lo ayudó a recoger rumores hasta reconstruir la historia: el jefe lo había encontrado robando y lo echaron de inmediato. Al parecer, lo habían trasladado por conflictos similares en otra sección, que no habían quedado del todo claros. La verdad era que esa noticia fue un golpe para Levi: se sintió un estúpido por haber caído tan rápido por una persona deshonesta.

—Han, tomá nota... no debo confiar en mi instinto, nunca. Recordámelo —le había dicho, con una mueca.

Su amiga intentó animarlo y aseguró que el muchacho era tan bien parecido y de trato tan agradable que la mitad de la oficina estaba tras él; de ningún modo había sido una debilidad de Levi. No obstante, ninguna de sus explicaciones le cambió la mala imagen que ya se había hecho de sí mismo.

Trató de espantar el mal recuerdo y continuó inspeccionando su computadora. No tenía notificaciones, o sea que debía de haber visto todos los mensajes acumulados de Eren por la noche. Estaba seguro de que serían bastantes. No quiso volver a leerlos: haberlos olvidado seguramente tenía sus aspectos positivos.

Además del Chrome, tenía abierto un documento txt. Lo expandió con curiosidad. Tenía la fecha del viernes y un número: 562. ¿Qué mierda quería decir eso? Lo pensó un rato. Regresó al Chrome y comprendió.

"Amigos • 562".

Dios, todavía tenía ese tema en la cabeza. 562 le parecía un número exorbitante. Buscó el perfil de Hange, para compararlo y hacerse una idea.

"Amigos • 1005".

Se metió a revisar. Estaba lleno de nombres extranjeros, instituciones científicas y pseudónimos. Esta Hange aceptaba a cualquiera, ¿cuál era su criterio de selección? ¿Por qué mierda había aceptado a un tipo cuyo perfil estaba en árabe? ¿Y ese llamado "ElCuloDe TuVieja"? Uff. Hange era menos confiable que sus gustos amorosos.

Buscó el de su prima Mikasa, ella era una persona seria y seguramente sería un mejor parámetro. Además, estaba más cerca de Eren en edad, tal vez tuvieran algo en común.

"Amigos • 340".

Bueno... no había ningún patrón en estos números. Quizás ese 562 no significara nada. Podrían ser como los contactos de Mikasa: en la mayoría, reconocía a parientes y amigas de la universidad o el colegio. Debería tranquilizarse.

Retornó al perfil de Eren. A ver quiénes eran estos 562 contactos. Así a vuelo de pájaro la primera impresión fue: nadie tenía su mismo apellido; el 80% eran hombres; muy pocos tenían su edad. Ooook… ¿tal vez sí debería preocuparse?

Sacudió la cabeza, en un intento desesperado por quitarse la estupidez de encima. Apagó la pantalla y se apartó de la computadora. Fue a la cocina y puso la pava para prepararse un té. Luego recordó la comida que había congelado el miércoles y la puso en el microondas.

¿Qué le pasaba con Eren? ¿Por qué esta persona prácticamente desconocida para él lo tenía en vilo? ¿Cómo se llamaba eso, además de "estupidez compulsiva"?

Lo mejor sería pensar en otra cosa por un rato.

Se recostó en la cama y se concentró en las manchas del techo. Había una mancha a la izquierda que siempre le llamaba la atención, aunque ahora era la primera vez que se le ocurría que tenía forma de culo. Un bonito culo, eso era. Decidió repasar los hechos de la semana, para organizarlos en su cabeza (y para evitar otra erección). Había cosas que necesitaba comprender.

El lunes había estado revisando si los dos empleados nuevos de Contaduría habían aplicado bien sus pagos. Luego había tomado nota de los errores del último documento elevado por Recursos Humanos. En el almuerzo, Hange le había pasado la clave del usuario que le había creado en Facebook y le había explicado lo básico. Luego recibió la solicitud de Eren… todo eso. Por la tarde tuvo su clase de alemán sin inconvenientes, incluso su profesora lo felicitó por el ingenio con que había resuelto la tarea. Sin embargo, acabó ese día como un niñato estúpido pasándose fotos raras con el mocoso.

El martes había contestado mails, elaboró uno de los informes de la semana… uff, ese día sí que había perdido el tiempo. El reto que había recibido del jefe había estado totalmente justificado, y podría haberlo vuelto a recibir a la salida, que lo habría tenido bien merecido. El único hecho memorable del martes —y bastante vergonzoso— era que por la noche había empezado a mandarse audios con Eren.

Qué bonita voz tenía ese pibe, debería armar una carpeta para guardar esos audios, de ese modo no los perdería si se borraba el historial.

El miércoles… ¿Qué había hecho el miércoles? Había mejorado un poco su productividad, terminó los dos informes que debía del día anterior y resolvió varios asuntos por mail. Ah, y ese día había empezado a preguntarse por el asunto de los contactos. O sea que esa curiosidad malsana, por llamarla de algún modo, ya le venía durando cuatro días. Había sido día de limpieza y… ¿qué más? Y había cocinado. Sí, eso era lo que estaba descongelando ahora mismo.

Como conectado con su memoria, el timbre del microondas le avisó que ya estaba listo su almuerzo-merienda. Apagó la pava y preparó el té. Llevó el plato y el té hasta la mesa. Contempló su comida, que a pesar de su breve estancia en el _freezer_ seguía teniendo un aspecto agradable. ¿Le gustaría a Eren? ¿Debería comentarle esta receta?

Se esforzó por seguir rumiando su semana.

El jueves ya empezaba a arrastrar el insomnio que se había desatado cuando… ¿podía admitírselo a sí mismo o no? Bien, lo cierto es que el estúpido insomnio empezó cuando decidió apagar su celular y olvidarse de esa pelotudez de conocer gente por Facebook… En fin, a pesar de todo eso, ese día fue bastante productivo. Terminó informes, contestó correos, incluso hizo el bendito Power Point que le habían pedido los de Recursos Humanos para revisar cómo mejorar sus documentos.

Después fue al gimnasio… ¿qué más? Ah, sí, vio películas. Genial jueves. Genial.

Instintivamente, levantó la vista buscando el culo en el techo. Luego recordó que lo había visto en su habitación, no en el comedor. Un momento… ¿Por qué mierda quería ver un culo en el techo? Uff, en serio… conocer a Eren le había hecho mal.

Bueno, y el viernes… la primera memoria que le venía a la cabeza era Oluo llamándolo "robacunas". ¿QUÉ? Odiaba a ese imbécil, un día le daría una paliza… le hizo una maldita escena en cuanto se acercó a buscar a Hange, "oh, no conocíamos ese aspecto del reservado y serio Levi, ¿eh?", "así que le gustan chicos, ajá", "ahora entiendo para qué se hizo el Facebook" y otro montón de chorradas ante las cuales su amiga no disimulaba unas risotadas tremendas que no lo ayudaron en nada. Quería matar a Oluo, tanto, que se atragantó con lo que se había llevado a la boca.

Tosió un poco y trató de retroceder en el tiempo, estaba seguro de que había alguna otra cosa que debía recordar.

Estaba en el baño… ah, sí, el baño… ¡No, no ese baño del sueño! El baño mugroso y normal y _solitario_ del bar… Salió de ahí casi tambaleándose, sí… y fue hacia la barra, donde lo esperaba Eren.

El chico tenía una expresión compungida que le hizo suponer que su aspecto debía de ser desastroso.

—Perdón, Eren, fue un… fue un placer conocerte en persona, a pesar de… eso del estalkeo… pero bien, como podés ver… realmente tengo que irme, me siento pésimo.

—Comprendo —respondió él, resignado.

Sabía que tenía que saludarlo pero no tenía muy en claro cómo. ¿Cómo se despiden las personas que se acaban de conocer pero en realidad llevan toda la semana hablando? Amagó con acercarse pero luego se detuvo. Entonces fue Eren el que se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia él. Levi torció el rostro y recibió su beso en la mejilla, sin comprender en verdad si iba apuntado ahí o no.

—Bueno, hasta luego.

Y entonces, Eren lo había detenido y había dicho algo totalmente incoherente para él. ¿Cómo fue exactamente? A ver si lograba recuperar sus palabras… Fue más o menos así:

—Sí… che, Levi… ¿no te parece que esto es un poco exagerado? Digo, el nivel de dificultad… no creí que sería para tanto.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Se encogió de hombros y negó con una mano, quitándole importancia pero con una expresión de resignada tristeza.

—Nada, nada… se hará a tu modo —y repentinamente, le guiñó un ojo—. ¡Me voy a esforzar!

Sintió que le palmeaba un hombro y, considerando que ya no era capaz de sostener una buena conversación, se alejó en busca de Hange.

¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Sonaba a algo importante. ¿Tal vez había entendido mal? Era bastante probable. ¿Sería algún tipo de analogía con los videojuegos de los que le había contado? No le vino a la mente ninguna idea iluminadora. Quizás debería prestarle más atención cuando le hablaba de esas cosas. O aclararle que nada estaba más lejos de la vida de un _gamer_ que la suya propia, para que después no anduviera haciendo referencias al azar.

En fin… era mejor olvidárselo. Seguramente tan solo habría escuchado mal.

En su tercera memoria de esa noche, estaba en bóxer sentado en el comedor mirando fotos de Eren en la computadora. Patético.

Lavó los platos y trató de buscarle sentido a todo lo que había pasado. ¿Tenía alguna convicción al respecto? Sí, que tenía que matar a Oluo. Pero además de eso… Sí, había otra cosa que, poco a poco, aunque no supiera qué hacer con ella, empezaba a volverse considerablemente clara, esa era la verdad.

En su mente, pudo ver los inmensos ojos verdes de Eren, con esa expresión esperanzada que puso apenas se reconocieron, como si, por algún motivo, creyera que podía salir algo bueno de Levi. Como si creyera, absurdamente, que junto a él algún tipo de felicidad era posible.

Levi tenía una segunda convicción, sí. Y esa era que… mal que le pesara… Eren le gustaba. Y le gustaba bastante.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** perdón por este capítulo bastante horrible y aburrido :/ Me había anotado cosas para mejorarlo pero no logré mucho. El lado bueno: recién son las seis, así que al menos cumpliré con el horario habitual (oh, y pude entregar el artículo académico ayer, eso me hace feliz). Y es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. En fin. No sé qué poner en el glosario, empecé a usar más el "che" pero seguro todo el mundo sabe lo que quiere decir :v no sé, señálenme en los comentarios si quieren que aclare algo, y lo agrego. Hoy estuve escribiendo un poema triste y tonto, no estoy para escribir fics :/ ruego que me vuelva la inspiración en la semana. Bueno, como saben, les tengo mucho afecto y agradezco infinito cada review que me dejan. Lamento no estar contestando a tiempo, pero les aseguro que leo todo minuciosamente. Les dejo un abrazo gigantesco, nos vemos si quieren el miércoles que subiré un one-shot ereri/riren, y sino el sábado.

Lila.

 **PD**. Sí, con las advertencias me refería a lo de Farlan. No será más que eso, algunos recuerdos o cositas relacionadas a antiguos amores, etc., pueden con eso, ¿verdad?


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

 **Advertencias para lectores que no quieren ningún tipo de sorpresas:** por las dudas, reitero el aviso del capítulo anterior, para que quede claro que de ahora en más en cualquier momento pueden aparecer anécdotas o pequeños detalles relacionados con otras parejas. También repito la confirmación de que ninguna de esas menciones irá en menoscabo de que la única pareja central son Levi y Eren.

Gracias infinitas a **Daris Teufel** , quien revisa todos los capítulos antes de que los publique. Es un sol. Vayan también a leer sus relatos y a ver sus ilustraciones, es una gran artista.

* * *

Bueno, ya se había admitido que Eren le gustaba. ¿Y ahora qué?

Este pensamiento lo hizo buscar el celular instintivamente. Lo había dejado junto a su mesa de luz. No parpadeaba. ¡Pero claro, estaba apagado! Lo encendió con cierta ansiedad. Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que dejara la computadora; algún mensaje del atolondrado de Eren seguramente tendría.

Contempló con impaciencia cómo se desplegaba el logo en el medio de la pantalla. Luego hizo una musiquita tonta de comercial y al fin comenzaron a aparecer los íconos. Por algún motivo, no le reconocía el wi-fi y tuvo que volver a poner la clave.

Bien, ahora sí deberían llegarle todos los mensajes atrasados.

Contó hasta diez.

Le llegó un correo publicitario del banco.

Casi arrojó el celular por los aires.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo…", se dijo. Tal vez Eren ni siquiera se había levantado. En una de esas, después de que él se fue, se puso a conversar con alguien en la barra, hizo amigos, y se quedó allí toda la noche bebiendo. Y bailando. El barman no se veía mal. Quizás intercambiaron números. Y hablaron hasta las seis de la mañana. Y al cerrar, el barman lo alcanzó hasta su casa en su auto y, claro, cómo no iba a quedar cansado después de todo eso (que vaya a saber uno si continuó); sería esperable incluso que siguiera durmiendo hasta el domingo.

Esta reflexión no lo estaba ayudando a calmarse. ¿Por qué mierda estas eran las primeras explicaciones que se le ocurrían? Buscó en los recovecos de su mente alguna línea de pensamiento más razonable. ¿No había raquetas de tenis en las fotos de su Facebook? Los sábados son buenos días para jugar un partido. También podría estar compartiendo con su familia… tal vez tuviera un día a la semana para apagar el celular y desconectarse del mundo virtual (¿Eren era el tipo de persona que haría eso? No lo parecía; eso sonaba bastante más a él).

¿Y qué tal si él mismo le había escrito alguna grosería ayer, antes de caer inconsciente en la cama? ¿Se habría desubicado? Le parecía improbable. En todo caso, se negaba a abrir el Messenger y revisar los últimos mensajes. Podría decirse que le daba miedo lo que pudiera encontrar allí.

Por otro lado… él tampoco le había escrito nada en esas tres horas. ¿Qué pretendía de Eren? Es que siempre era el chico el que empezaba las conversaciones…

Uff, cuántas vueltas. Sería mejor dejar de pensar en ello y ya.

Se fue a dar un baño y luego se dispuso a limpiar su biblioteca. De reojo vio su celular brillar y lo agarró enseguida. Pero no era una luz verde sino azul. Se trataba de un mensaje de Hange.

"¿Ya prendiste el celular o aún no, enano? Avisame si seguís mareado, espero que al menos hoy hayas comido. Ayer me preocupaste bastante."

Sonrió. Esa Hange era una especie de hermana mayor, a pesar de que solo le llevaba un año. Aunque todo lo del día anterior había sido principalmente culpa de ella (por llevarlo al _after office_ , primero, y, segundo, por el estúpido posteo en Facebook), también era cierto que sin ella no habría sobrevivido a tremendo trance. Hacía al menos tres años que no se enfrentaba a la posibilidad real de tener una cita con alguien que le gustara verdaderamente, por lo que sin dudas no estaba preparado en su corazón para encontrarse a Eren así como así.

No pudo evitar que le viniera a la mente la dichosa última cita a la que había ido con alguna expectativa. Se trataba de un muchacho rubio cuatro años menor que él —que, sin embargo, lo triplicaba en altura y musculatura— y que trabajaba en la confitería del hotel boutique* donde su madre, en ese entonces, era recepcionista. Como el lugar quedaba cerca de su barrio, ocasionalmente pasaba por allí a visitarla y acabó por notar que el hombre lo miraba con cierta insistencia.

Hubiera quedado en eso si no fuera porque la segunda recepcionista cayó enferma y Kuchel aceptó cubrir parte de su turno nocturno como si fueran horas extra. A esa altura de la noche ya no había trenes para regresar a Ituzaingó, la ciudad en que vivía, por lo que Levi le llevaba algo de comer, se quedaba con ella en su última hora de trabajo y la acompañaba hasta su departamento, donde, a falta de espacio, compartían la cama como cuando él era bebé.

A los tres días de esa rutina, su madre ya había reconocido las miraditas que se tiraban su hijo y el rubio, y aprovechó la primera ocasión en que vio la confitería vacía para invitar al chico a cenar con ellos. Se llamaba Mike y era ayudante de cocina, aunque a menudo también hacía de mesero y atendía la caja. Levi se decepcionó al descubrir que no agarraba un libro ni por puta, pero en cambio sí compartía con él su interés por la cocina y la limpieza. Era de pocas palabras y trataba a Kuchel con mucho respeto, lo cual le hizo sentir cómodo.

Cuando, dos semanas después, la otra recepcionista regresó, Levi creyó que ya no tenía excusas para hablar con Mike y se resignó. No estaba enamorado —apenas se conocían—; sin embargo, sí le resultaba bastante atractivo y su conversación era muy agradable. Se lamentaba por no seguir viéndolo pero eso no alcanzaba para que se animara a hacer algo al respecto, sin importar cuánto le insistiera su madre.

Mike, en cambio, a pesar de sus largos silencios, resultó ser más valiente, porque cuando las cenas compartidas cesaron le preguntó a Kuchel por su hijo y al fin esta accedió a darle su número de celular. Al día siguiente le escribió y lo invitó a tomar algo, sin muchos preludios.

Levi estaba en shock. Se puso tan nervioso que leyó al menos seis veces el mensaje, mientras caminaba en círculos por su departamento. Como su madre lo había traicionado entregando con facilidad su teléfono —y sin consultarle—, sintió que solo podía recurrir a Hange. Y ella efectivamente lo aconsejó bien.

—Mirá, Levi… pensá racionalmente. Lo primero es si el tipo te gusta o no, y eso dijimos que sí, ¿no? Listo. Lo segundo, es considerar si hay algún riesgo. Trabaja con tu mamá y ella sabe su nombre completo, ¿verdad? O sea que no le conviene secuestrarte o matarte, porque ella lo denunciaría y perdería el trabajo. Y tercero, hay que pensar qué pasaría si algo sale mal. Y bien, a este tipo no tenés por qué volver a cruzártelo, su turno solo coincide con el de Kuchel en sus últimas dos horas, no trabaja con vos, no es tu vecino, no es tu pariente, ¡listo! Si no te agrada cómo van las cosas, bloqueás su número y ¡ _au revoir_!*

Así que aceptó. Quedaron para ese viernes en la noche. Levi dedicó al menos dos horas a bañarse y vestirse. Se probó casi todo lo que tenía y se maldijo por no ser como Hange, que podía usar tres días seguidos la misma muda de ropa sin hacerse problema —bueno, en verdad realmente _no quería_ ser como Hange, puaj—. Llegó al bar que había elegido Mike con una ansiedad que casi le volaba los sesos.

Tuvo que aguardar por él casi 40 minutos, aunque al menos tuvo la decencia de avisarle por mensaje que estaba retrasado porque su jefe no sabía que había cambiado el turno con un colega y le había hecho un lío. Ya empezaba a considerar con seriedad la posibilidad de huir cuando Mike apareció.

Y entonces ocurrió. La alarma que le indicaba que no estaba donde quería estar inició su canto: Mike simplemente se acercó, lo agarró de la cintura y le estampó un beso en la boca. Sin mediar palabra. No solo eso, sino que lo manoseó con una impunidad que no podía justificarse de ningún modo. Levi estaba tan anonadado que ni siquiera atinó a cerrar los labios. Parecía que tenía dedos en todo el cuerpo. Sentía asco y horror, sobre todo de sí mismo, por no poder reaccionar.

—Veo que aún no pediste nada —murmuró el hombre apenas lo soltó, como si nada—. ¿Compartimos una cerveza de litro? ¿Te va la Stella*?

Levi inspiró fuerte. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Cómo lo iba a agarrar así, sin decir "hola"? ¿Qué acaso él era su juguete para tomarlo sin pedir permiso? Todas las razones por las que escapaba de las citas volvieron a su memoria.

—Prefiero whisky. Pedí vos que yo ya vengo.

Y se fue. Bloqueó su número en cuanto pisó la calle.

Por supuesto, fue Hange la que soportó sus quejas al respecto durante el siguiente mes. Era una loca y debería bañarse más seguido, pero era una gran amiga.

Tomó el celular para contestarle su mensaje preocupado, intentando traslucir lo menos posible sus sentimientos de agradecimiento con ella. No podía mostrarse blandito. Vaya uno a saber qué ventaja sacaría la cuatro ojos sobre él si lo hiciera.

Después de apretar "enviar" se quedó largo rato observando el ícono del Messenger. Pero no, no quería ser él quien le escribiera al mocoso. Que hubiera admitido que le gustaba no quería decir que ahora se arrastraría a sus pies o algo así.

¿Escribir un puto mensaje era arrastrarse…?

Volvió a su biblioteca. Se demoró más de lo necesario pasando el trapo por el lomo de su edición de _Narciso y Goldmundo_ , pero fuera de eso estaba bastante concentrado. Luego hojeó un poco _Los monederos falsos_ , de André Gide. De pronto le urgió releer el encuentro entre Edouard y Olivier, los dos protagonistas cuyo romance dicho a medias atravesaba todo el argumento. Edouard le llevaba bastantes más años a Olivier que él a Eren. Además, era su tío (¿y a qué venía esta comparación?). Y así y todo, cuando se reencontraban en la estación de tren, a ambos les palpitaba rápido el corazón. Al fin encontró el capítulo IX:

 _«_ _No tendríamos que deplorar nada de lo que sucedió a continuación, con solo que la alegría que sintieron Edouard y Olivier por volverse a ver hubiera sido más expresiva; pero una singular incapacidad para medir su crédito en el corazón y en el espíritu del prójimo les era común y los paralizaba a ambos; de modo que, al creerse que el único emocionado era cada uno de ellos, preocupado enteramente por su propia alegría y como avergonzado de sentirla tan viva, solo le importaba a cada uno no dejarla traslucir en exceso._ _»_

¿Estaba haciendo lo que creía que estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba proyectando sus fantasías amorosas en un libro como una niñita de 15 años? O un niñito, bien que él hacía esas cosas de manera regular a esa edad. Pero, ¿a los 35? ¿Con qué necesidad? Y más aun, ¿por qué mierda estaba actuando él, en la vida real, igual que el tarado de Edouard, el protagonista de una novela de enredos?

Tenía que poder actuar más seriamente. Sí. Él podía hacerlo. Simplemente… al día siguiente, digamos, podría escribirle a Eren, con mucha tranquilidad, preguntarle cómo había ido su sábado e invitarlo a tomar un café en la semana. Un café era algo aséptico, no tenía implicancias difíciles de sobrellevar, pero al mismo tiempo simbolizaría su madurez al demostrarlo capaz de dar el primer paso como cualquier otro ser humano normal con intereses románticos y/o sexuales en otro ser humano. Bien, él podía, sí. Ya iban como dos veces esa semana en que le habían reconocido el talento novedoso de entablar diálogos con los de su misma especie. Era tiempo de aprovechar esa herramienta que hasta ahora había ignorado tener.

Acabó de acomodar sus libros y se sacudió las manos, satisfecho consigo mismo.

Se lavó los dientes minuciosamente.

Tras ir al baño, le echó lavandina a la taza del inodoro y luego al lavatorio. Revisó todas las perillas de gas, apagó la computadora (se apuró a cerrar el Chrome sin mirarlo, no quería prenderse de las fotos de Eren otra vez y mucho menos andar revisando su número de contactos) y bajó todos los interruptores de las luces.

Entró en la habitación a tientas en la oscuridad, dejó un vaso con agua en la mesita de noche y encendió el velador. Se colocó su mordillo* para los nervios en la boca, se puso una remera grande y cómoda para dormir y dobló cuidadosamente sus pantalones de entrecasa sobre una silla.

Ya recostado en la cama, agarró el celular para ponerse una alarma a las 8hs. No quería desperdiciar el domingo como había desperdiciado el sábado. Estaba por apoyarlo en la mesita cuando le ganó la tentación y abrió el Messenger. Quería verificar si Eren se había conectado durante el día, aunque no sabía qué probaría con ello.

Con un esfuerzo de voluntad, clavó los ojos en la parte superior de la pantalla, para obligarse a leer los últimos mensajes en orden.

vie. a las 3:16 PM

"Si está enojado conmigo, por favor dígamelo. Estaba pasándola bien con nuestras conversaciones, déjeme disculparme si es preciso."

"Si es por las fotos o los audios o el número de teléfono… no volveré a pedírselos, en serio."

sáb. a las 1:23 AM

"No quiero molestarlo, pero avíseme si llegó bien y si se siente mejor."

Y entonces, una respuesta suya, lacónica, a las 2:05 am:

"Aprendí a leer esta mierda en la computadora".

¿¡Qué!? ¿Eso era todo lo que le había dicho? ¿No podía ser un poco _menos_ cortés? ¿Qué carajos le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento? Ni siquiera recordaba haber escrito semejante cosa. Para el caso, hubiera sido mejor no explicar nada, pues en lo que concernía a Eren, debería suponer que su teléfono no funcionaba y que no prendería la PC hasta después de desayunar por lo menos.

Tal vez… de hecho, seguramente lo había puesto como para sí mismo, para resolver la mentira que había dicho al respecto (eso sí estaba clarito en su memoria), sin ninguna mala intención, sin enojo ni nada, pero sonaba pésimo, pésimo, pésimo. Eren, a pesar de ello, le había contestado.

"Supongo que eso quiere decir que llegó bien. Lamento incomodarlo. Cuando tenga ganas de volver a hablar, escríbame."

Y él… él no había escrito ninguna cosa más. Dejó que el intercambio muriera allí. POR ESO Eren no le había mandado mensajes en todo el día. Pobre ángel, solo quería ser respetuoso de su carácter agrio de lobo estepario. Quiso patear algo pero ya estaba en la cama y era imposible.

Bueno, bueno, ¿qué era eso de "pobre ángel"? Estaba empezando a hablar como su madre, la edad le había pegado fuerte. Mmm… le escribiría disculpándose, diciéndole que aún estaba borracho en su última respuesta o algo así… ¿eso hablaba bien o mal de él?

Comenzó a escribir pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que eran las doce de la noche. _Eso_ sí que lo haría quedar mal, mandarle un mensaje desesperado cual adolescente ebrio antes de dormirse. No, tenía que esperar. Sí, sería mejor esperar.

¿Con qué cara lo iba a invitar a un café al día siguiente? "Sí, hola, yo soy el hijo de puta insensible que casi que solo te escribió la palabra mierda ayer, pero juro que ahora hablaré como una persona". Argh… tiró el aparato sobre la mesita y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

Bien, quizás… quizás sí se estaba comportando como un quinceañero tonto, porque eso era lo que le surgía. Debía de tener en cuenta en sus planes que esa era su personalidad verdadera si quería evitar cagarla aun más. No podía seguir jugando a ser un adulto cuando evidentemente esa no estaba resultando ser su especialidad.

Al menos no en algunos temas. En _estos_ temas. Para ser más exactos: e _n Eren_.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** he notado que en muchos comentarios usan la palabra "ereri" para describir esta historia. Solo quería recordarles que a la hora de los bifes esto será un riren. Pero como se habrán dado cuenta, eso no condiciona en nada la personalidad de nuestros protagonistas. Espero que todos los que siguen esta historia no se tomen a mal ni una cosa ni la otra. Les agradezco infinito por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Aunque no parezca, leo todo minuciosamente. En algún momento contestaré todo. Ah, perdón por todavía estar en la misma semana que el capítulo dos xD Ya avanzará el tiempo, ya avanzará... Y por cierto, intenté evitar que este capítulo me quedara desproporcionadamente más largo que los demás, pero no lo logré. Espero que eso les dé felicidad :P ¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

 **Glosario:**

* hotel boutique: supongo que estarán en todos lados, son unos hoteles muy pequeñitos que están de moda en Buenos Aires, a veces son temáticos o tienen una galería de arte o algo que los hace especial. Es decir, tienen pocos clientes pero son muy caros.

* _au revoir_ : expresión francesa que literalmente significa "hasta que te vuelva a ver" pero en la práctica se usa como "adiós", que es lo que está queriendo decir Hange aquí.

* Stella: Stella Artois es una marca de cerveza muy conocida aquí y se supone que es menos fea que otras (mi país no se caracteriza por la buena cerveza, al menos no a nivel industrial).

* mordillo: usé esta palabra porque es menos rara, pero en realidad se trata de una placa mio relajante. Es algo que te hace el dentista cuando tenés bruxismo (o sea, cuando presionás los dientes inconscientemente, hasta dañarte). Es una plaquita con la forma de tus dientes superiores, transparente, que te ponés al acostarte y te quitás al levantarte. Se hacen a medida. El bruxismo no es algo que se cure con el tiempo, así que lo normal es que lo uses toda la vida.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

Abrió los ojos unos minutos antes de que tocara el despertador. Miró el techo y encontró enseguida la mancha con forma de culo. Parpadeó pero no logró que dejara de parecer un buen par de nalgas. Agarró el celular con la excusa de apagar la alarma antes de que sonara, aunque, en verdad, él lo sabía, quería verificar si Eren había cambiado de actitud misteriosamente durante la noche y le había mandado algo. Pues no, no hubo cambios misteriosos. Quiso escribirle pero se abstuvo. Definitivamente, intentar comunicarse un domingo a las 8 de la mañana era todavía más raro que hacerlo el sábado a las 12.

Se desperezó y enseguida le urgió levantarse. Tras quitarse el mordillo, fue al baño, se duchó, se lavó los dientes y se afeitó los tres pelos miserables que le crecían en los bigotes. Su media ascendencia asiática, de parte de padre, lo beneficiaba con cierta tendencia a lo lampiño, lo cual tenía el lado malo de que cualquier pelo que le creciera resultaba tan solitario que se veía más bien ridículo. Nunca podría tener una barba como la gente.

Desayunó té con tostadas mientras leía las noticias en el celular. Como ese día eran las elecciones nacionales, los medios no deberían hablar de política. Sin embargo, cualquier paparruchada les servía de excusa para hacerlo del modo más tendencioso posible, por lo que rápidamente se cansó de sus tonterías y decidió poner música. Abrió Youtube y buscó _Rhapsody in Blue_ , de George Gershwin. Se preguntó qué música escucharía Eren. Curioso que ese tema de conversación tan trillado no hubiera salido entre ellos. Ya tenía algo sobre lo que preguntarle, en cuanto se animara a iniciar conversación. Que lo haría. Definitivamente. Esa misma tarde. Síp.

Pasó la mañana leyendo un libro que Hange le había regalado en julio por el día del amigo y que aún ni había hojeado: _Nadie me verá llorar_ , de la mexicana Cristina Rivera Garza. Resultó tan atrapante que recién lo soltó para cocinarse algo al mediodía. Esta Han sí que conocía sus gustos.

Después del almuerzo fue a votar, con la suerte de que no había nadie en la fila, por lo que en media hora ya estaba de regreso. Realizó su tarea de alemán y empezó a percibir que se le acumulaba cierta ansiedad, porque de cuando en cuando se detenía y contemplaba el celular, como si este fuera a ponerse a bailar en su mesa de la nada.

Cuando, hacia las tres, mientras encendía el lavarropas, con el rabillo del ojo identificó el parpadeo verde del Messenger, casi se lleva puesta la mesa por querer manotear el teléfono de inmediato. "¡Eren!", exclamó para sus adentros, tratando de contener la expectativa. Desbloqueó la pantalla, decidido a solo leer lo que entrara en el recuadro de las notificaciones y dejar el mensaje sin abrir al menos unos minutos. Pero lo que encontró no era lo que esperaba.

"Jean Kirchstein quiere contactarse contigo."

¿Jean cuánto? ¿Quién era ese? Tampoco sabía qué quería decir exactamente ese aviso. Lo pensó un poco y finalmente hizo click, ¿qué podía pasar? Hange le había dicho que podía bloquear a los usuarios en Messenger al igual que podía bloquear un número de teléfono, así que, si algo salía mal, siempre podía recurrir a eso.

Al apretar el botón, se desplegó un menú que nunca había visto. Al parecer, esto de "quiere contactarse contigo" quería decir que alguien que no era su contacto le había mandado un mensaje privado. Y, al parecer... este Kirs-no-sé-cuánto no era el primero que lo hacía. ¿Por qué no le había llegado el aviso en las demás ocasiones? Tenía al menos cuatro de esos mensajes. Bueno, primero miraría el de este chico de apellido impronunciable y luego revisaría quiénes corno eran los otros y por qué nunca había visto sus mensajes.

"Hola, papi.

¿Todavía solito?

Yo tengo algo para hacerte compañía."

Y continuación, una gran y perturbadora foto de una pija.

Se le desencajó la boca, paralizado a mitad del asco y la curiosidad. Se veía bastante diferente a la suya; esta era venosa y de un color amarronado. Tenía unos puntos blancos extraños en el lado derecho.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse la imagen de encima. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo se continuaba una conversación así? ¿Charlarían sobre su pene o qué? "Sí, sabes, muy interesante esa foto de tu pija que me mandaste, me dejó pensando..."

Y esos puntos, ¿estaría enfermo? ¿Era eso normal? No recordaba haber visto puntos blancos en otras pijas antes. Aunque, claro, tampoco había visto muchas. Y las de las pelis porno seguramente estaban _photoshopeadas_. Mmm...

Releyó el mensaje, a ver si descifraba algo más. ¿Qué quería decir ese "todavía"? ¿Acaso habían hablado antes? ¿Ya se conocían? No recordaba ningún Jean Kirs-blabla. Y ciertamente no iba a reconocerlo por la forma de su pija.

La foto de perfil se veía pequeñita y de todos modos solo era un torso musculoso. Se sentía en comunicación directa con un pedazo de carne. ¿Por qué no le mostraba el rostro? ¿Sería feo como la mierda?

Después entró en reflexiones más sutiles. ¿Qué tal si era Eren? Quizás estuviera probándolo, a ver si respondía a cualquier pija que le hablara. No, ¿qué estaba pensando? Eso era imposible. Conocía a Eren hacía siete días, ¿por qué querría probarlo? Podía ser que se hubiera enojado con él por su comportamiento levemente estrambótico del viernes, pero hacerse pasar por otra persona a raíz de eso sonaba a algo delirante que difícilmente una persona como Eren podría hacer.

Un momento, ¿una persona como Eren? ¿Qué sabía él de Eren? ¿Y si era un maniático paranoico o una cosa por el estilo? A fin de cuentas, había hecho lo de averiguar dónde estaba y luego simular que se encontraban de casualidad, ¿eso no era un poco raro?

Decidió entrar al perfil de este señor Jean, seguramente si era falso estaría vacío, pero si no lo era tendría alguna otra foto que lo orientara.

Bien... no parecía falso. Había unas cuántas fotos de un chico de cabeza alargada y con la nuca rapada, en general abrazado a otros chicos de su edad (¿tendría 20?), saltando y haciendo caras en lugares que básicamente parecían boliches gay. En algunas fotos salía jugando con un ovejero alemán en una plaza. La parte de información no decía gran cosa, tan solo que sus intereses eran "Hombres y Mujeres". Cualquier agujero le venía bien, digamos.

Volvió a la sección de mensajes pero ahora solo veía los de Eren.

"Cuando tenga ganas de volver a hablar, escríbame."

Argghhh… debería escribirle ya mismo y a la mierda. Obviamente no tenía nada que ver con la solicitud que le había llegado. De solo releer su última conversación, le agarraban cólicos. Tenía que mandarle algo, cualquier cosa. Bueno, cualquier cosa, no. No iba a ser como el señor pija con puntitos.

"Eren… acabo de darme cuenta de que te mandé una huevada* el otro día. Estaba medio dormido. Perdoname si sonó ortiva*."

Eso era fuerte. ¿Levi Ackerman, pidiendo perdón? ¿Así nomás?

"Puede ser que te haya escrito alguna huevada el viernes, estaba medio dormido… no le des importancia."

Eso sonaba mejor. Apretó enviar pero luego quiso escribir más.

"¿Vos llegaste bien? ¿Te quedaste en el bar?"

…

Reescribió: "¿Vos llegaste bien? ¿Qué tal tu sábado?"

Eso estaba mejor. Sin imágenes del barman llevándolo en el auto a las seis de la mañana. Se quedó viendo la pantalla pero la burbujita de Eren no bajaba. Así que retornó a buscar el mensaje de Jean. Apretó todos los botones hasta que dio con uno de unas personitas que, entre sus opciones, ofrecía las "solicitudes de mensajes". Ahí tenía que ser.

Encontró tres de estas "solicitudes". Todas del 14 de octubre, o sea, el domingo anterior.

La primera era de un tal Daz U que le mandó dos mensajes seguidos:

"ola"

"q ases"

Al menos no había pijas involucradas, como sí la había en la segunda solicitud, que rezaba más o menos así:

"Me tentaste la verdad, a ver si puedo tentarte yo también…"

Esta pija era ligeramente más interesante que la de Kirsblabla, al menos para su gusto. Era de un color rosado (sin puntos, por suerte), relativamente larga y ancha (más que la suya, mínimo, aunque quizás eso no fuera decir mucho) y tenía de fondo una pelvis depilada con bastante detalle. Impresionante. En efecto, no podía negarse que era tentadora.

La última incluía un número de teléfono y la aclaración "me gusta lo difícil. Llamame cuando quieras". Sin fotos.

Volvió a revisar las tres solicitudes, reflexionando. Excepto la de Daz, las otras tres, incluyendo la de Jean, parecían estar respondiendo a algo que él hubiera dicho. Sin embargo, no recordaba haberles hablado en su puta vida. Y eran del domingo 14, o sea, Hange todavía no le había pasado la clave. ¿Tal vez ella le había escrito a tipos al azar y cuando vio que eran imbéciles (porque en gran medida parecían serlo) no les contestó? ¿O qué mierda quería decir todo eso? ¿Por qué las redes sociales eran tan complicadas?

Un mensaje entrante lo desconcentró. Era Eren.

"Entonces… ¿no está enojado?". Había ignorado olímpicamente su esfuerzo por tener una conversación casual.

"No."

"No sé. El viernes también dijo que no estaba enojado pero no sonaba muy verosímil."

Levi se puso de todos los colores. Como si no fuera suficiente con pasar el domingo viendo pijas, ahora también tenía que lidiar con… ¿con qué exactamente?

"Si de verdad está todo bien", continuó el siguiente mensaje, "demuéstrelo".

Inspiró y expiró varias veces antes de contestar.

"¿Qué tipo de prueba necesitás?"

Los circulitos que subían y bajaban indicaban una de dos: o esa prueba ameritaba muchas explicaciones, o Eren no se decidía en qué pedirle. Cuando finalmente pudo leer de lo que se trataba, le agarró un ataque de tos. Una absurda serie de fantasías eróticas relacionadas con el tema cruzó su cabeza a la velocidad de un rayo, sin que pudiera detenerla.

"Mmm… ¿Tiene Skype? Sería un lindo gesto de su parte acceder a una videollamada."

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** No sé si alguien lo había notado, pero… ¡COMETÍ UN ERROR GRAVÍSIMO CON LAS FECHAS! En el primer capítulo era el día siguiente al cumpleaños de Levi, que en el canon cumple el 25 de diciembre, y luego pasó una semana y… ¡nunca vino Año Nuevo! Jaja qué desastre… plis cuando noten errores así, avísenme. Tendré que reescribir el primer capítulo y aclarar que Levi lleva todo el año con 35 años… porque estamos en octubre, más bien cerca de su cumpleaños número 36. En fin, ya saben, de ahora en más, esta novela viene transcurriendo en octubre. Les pido mis más sinceras disculpas por este error.

Chapuzas aparte, para quienes se acostumbraron a los argentinismos y quieren más (?), me gustaría recomendarles enfáticamente un one-shot riren/ereri que acaba de escribir la gran autora Yaoi Blyff titulado _Irresistible Tentación_ , prometo que les encantará. Según ella, leer este ensayo mío con voseo contó como inspiración, ¡así que estoy más que orgullosa de haber hecho un aporte a un relato tan bueno como el que publicó!

Una última cosa… en unas semanas probablemente tendré que pausar las publicaciones porque estaré sin computadora por algún tiempo, pero en fin, les iré avisando de todo con más precisiones a medida que se acerque el momento. Estén atentos/as a mi página de Facebook, que sí seguiré actualizando desde el celular. Como sea, luego regresaré a la rutina de los sábados como si nada, así que no debe cundir el pánico :P

Quedo aguardando ansiosamente sus reviews, no olviden que tengo muy en cuenta sus palabras y que me dan muchos ánimos, no podría seguir sin ustedes.

Un abrazo!

 **Glosario**

 ***** huevada: "tontería", cosa sin importancia.

 ***** ortiva: "aguafiestas", persona mala onda, enojona, que no quiere hacer algo, etc… digamos, un Levi promedio xD


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

El domingo había sido un día de emociones intensas.

Por un lado, estaban los primeros resultados de las elecciones, que, aunque no estaban lejos de lo que esperaba, no le habían gustado un carajo. Además, tuvo que soportar por casi una hora completa a Hange despotricando en el teléfono contra sus compatriotas votantes, nada muy divertido.

Por otro, estaban las enigmáticas solicitudes de todos esos tipos sedientos por conocerlo. Había decidido recopilar un poco más de información antes de irle con el cuento a su amiga, así que durante la llamada se lo había guardado. Como fuera, no dejaba de tenerlo en mente y preocuparse por ello. Su ícono de perfil vacío no podía ser tan atractivo como para imantar a todos esos desconocidos, evidentemente.

Y luego… luego, estaba Eren. Podría decirse, exagerando un poco, que entre el miércoles y el domingo habían tenido su primera pelea y reconciliación. Tal vez, solo tal vez, se estaban salteando etapas… como tener una cita normal y darse un beso, digamos.

El reclamo de verse por Skype había tenido múltiples efectos en Levi. Lo más importante era que le había hecho comprender que no podía tomarse a la ligera al muchacho. Por más que fuera cierto el inexplicable interés que Eren sentía por él, eso no significaba que se fuera a tragar cualquier mentira que inventara sobre la marcha. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso o lo echaría todo a perder. Y si bien había una parte de él, muy escondida, que pensaba que echar las cosas a perder siempre era más fácil que tener que sobrellevarlas hasta el final, la otra parte quería darse una chance de probar algo con el chico. Realmente lo quería.

El otro efecto había sido, por supuesto, que le dio un ataque de nervios brutal. La costumbre de usar Skype para hablar con su madre no menguaba en nada el espanto que le generaba la posibilidad de mostrarse por cámara a una persona que le gustaba. La idea de Eren sonriéndole desde la pantalla, quizás a medio vestir (¿por qué no tendría toda su ropa? ¿Alguien podría explicar por qué?), era tentadora en exceso, pero el precio que tenía que pagar por ella, la de ofrecer su propia estampa de viejo cascarrabias encerrado en casa un domingo, le quitaba las ganas hasta de imaginarse la escena.

Dio varias vueltas por el departamento antes de contestar el mensaje y aceptar. Tuvo que apagar el lavarropas porque el ruido que hacía lo alteraba. De pronto, lo había acometido el temor de que Eren lo llamara de improviso y lo escuchara, como si el hecho de que descubriera que lavaba su ropa pudiera traerle alguna consecuencia. Finalmente, acordaron comunicarse una hora más tarde, ya que, se suponía, ambos estaban ocupados en ese momento.

Levi se lavó la cara y los dientes en detalle como si fueran a comerse la boca a través de la computadora. Se peinó, se revisó las uñas (que estaban impecables, obvio) y luego se dedicó a elegir vestuario. No fue muy original, pero tampoco su guardarropas le permitía serlo: tenía camisas negras, blancas y azules, remeras de colores tranquilos con dibujos abstractos, pantalones de vestir y jeans. Fin. Se dejó el jean que ya tenía puesto y se cambió la remera negra lisa por una camisa azul. En su mente, las camisas siempre garpaban* más que las remeras, aunque ambas fueran un poco sosas.

A último momento, se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en la casa. La cámara no solo lo mostraría a él, sino que además deschavaría algo de su modo de vida a través de lo que llegara a verse del departamento. El lugar en que eligiera hablar podría, además, dar alguna señal sobre el tipo de relación que tenían, o algo así. Bueno, no iba a mover la PC de un lado a otro, pero sí podía girar un poco la cámara para que enfocara el lugar más limpio de la sala. O su lugar favorito. La acomodó de manera que el fondo fuera su biblioteca y se alegró de haberla ordenado el día anterior.

Aunque hacía un rato que estaba en silencio y quieto mirando la pantalla cuando Skype empezó a sonar, igualmente apenas lo oyó se sacudió como si hubiera metido los dedos en el enchufe. Se demoró unos segundos en contestar: no podía dejar traslucir que no había pensado en otra cosa desde que tomaron la decisión.

—Hooolaaaa… —cantó Eren, saludándolo con la mano y sonriendo.

—Hola —respondió escuetamente, ya falto de aire.

El chico parecía completamente vestido (una lástima) pero de todos modos no podía dejar de contemplarlo. Llevaba una camisa blanca con florcitas celestes muy pequeñitas (bastante gay) y, lo más relevante, había tantos botones desabrochados que podía ver la línea hundida del pecho entre medio de sus clavículas. No era particularmente musculoso, ni relleno, más bien era un poco delgado, aunque tampoco tanto, porque no se le notaban las costillas (como solían notársele a él antes de que decidiera incluir el gimnasio en su rutina). No podía reconocer, por la calidad de la imagen, si tenía vello o no. Apostaba que no.

Se sentía un pervertido pero le resultaba bastante arduo apartar los ojos.

Su rostro, por otra parte, confirmaba la imagen positiva que se había hecho el viernes y que ahora, sin alcohol de por medio, podía precisar un poco más. Sus ojos verdes eran muy expresivos, aunque el pixelado de la mala conexión le impedía distinguir las estrellitas que sabía que poseían. El cabello castaño era un revuelo pero le quedaba bien así, le daba un toque de espontaneidad, así como los tres o cuatro vellos sueltos que tenía en el borde de las mejillas y que seguramente había olvidado afeitar. Durante un instante, ese pelitos le hicieron pensar en un gatito relamiéndose los bigotes.

Vaya imaginación, Levi.

—Con esa cara de muerto no me va a convencer de que está todo bien, ¿sabe?

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa otra vez. Suspiró.

—Lamento decirte que esta es mi cara normal, Eren.

Eren se echó a reír y, cuando lo hizo, sus pómulos resaltaron, un poco enrojecidos.

—Usted es muy gracioso, aunque no lo sepa. En mi opinión, tiene esa cara porque está aburrido muy seguido. Debería hacer cosas para divertirse.

—¿Ah, sí, cómo qué, sabelotodo?

Él rio de nuevo. ¿Iba a reírse de todo lo que dijera? ¿Desde cuándo Levi Ackerman era un genio de la comicidad?

—Bueno, no sé, hablar conmigo, por ejemplo.

—Percibo cierto interés personal influyendo en tus consejos, no sé por qué.

—El interés personal puede hacer más divertidas las cosas, a veces —y le guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno, bueno… ya estoy hablando con vos ahora, así que no tenés de qué quejarte. Y como ya te dije, no se me da mucho la tecnología, así que no sé muy bien qué se hace en una videollamada como esta…

—Si no sabe qué hacer, eso se resuelve fácil: desarrolle una forma nueva y propia de usted de hacer las cosas, y ya. Yo puedo adaptarme.

Nada de lo que le decía era lo que esperaba. No estaba nada acostumbrado a manejar conversaciones con este nivel de incertidumbre. ¿Qué pretendía este chico de él? ¿Solo quería charlar sobre sus vidas? ¿O creía que haría algo atrevido? Si fuera esto último, claramente la pelota estaba de su lado, tenía que dar el primer paso. Pero tal vez solo se tratara de un juego, solo le estaba sugiriendo hacer algo entretenido que superara de algún modo la cita tipo "entrevista". Como… el "ni sí ni no ni blanco ni negro"* que solía jugar en la primaria, aunque sin ningún tipo de duda no iba a proponer eso ahora.

—¿Te adaptarías a lo que sea? ¿No te preocupa que te pida algo inadecuado?

La sonrisa de Eren se amplió ostensiblemente.

—Me encantaría que me pida algo inadecuado.

Levi experimentó la urgencia de echarse al suelo y rodar. ¡Esto era demasiado! ¡No podía seguirle el ritmo a este muchacho! ¡Parecía la escena de su sueño! Eso es, debía de estar soñando de vuelta… ¿Y si se dejaba llevar y ya? Su hilo de pensamiento fue interrumpido por la carcajada que salió de sus parlantes.

—¡Debería ver la cara de terror absoluto que puso! Solo estoy jodiendo… quiero que se relaje, ¿ok? Ya entendí que lo ponen nervioso las cámaras, no es necesario que haga nada especial, con que haya aceptado conversar me conformo… por ahora, al menos.

Y volvió a guiñarle un ojo.

La personita que corría en derredor del cerebro de Levi gritando de forma escandalosa no parecía dispuesta a callarse, ni un poco. Sin embargo, por suerte, Eren era muy bueno creando conversaciones de la nada y solo necesitaba una cooperación mínima por su parte.

Al final, tuvieron una charla común y corriente sobre sus intereses y algunas experiencias de su vida, muy parecida a las que solían tener por mensaje, aunque hacerlo escuchando su voz y viendo sus expresiones definitivamente no era lo mismo. Pudo observar un montón de detalles desconocidos para él, como la manía que tenía de enrollar y desenrollarse las mangas de la camisa a cada rato, la tendencia a reírse de casi todo con una alegría inusitada y cierta costumbre de morderse el labio cuando estaba callado.

Se preguntó qué aspectos de sí mismo habría revelado también. Lo que era seguro era que había elegido un buen lugar para la cámara, porque le sirvió de excusa para hablar un poco de libros. Como el aparato era inalámbrico, recorrió con él toda la biblioteca y parte de la sala, para mostrárselas. Se fue dando cuenta de que Eren no tenía sus mismos gustos en literatura (aunque se esforzaba por disimularlo); sin embargo, sí tenía pinta de lector y eso lo tranquilizaba.

Luego el chico le mostró dónde estaba, que resultó ser su habitación, una bastante grande, por cierto, pero sin muchos muebles fuera de un ropero empotrado y el escritorio, donde además de la laptop que ahora usaba tenía una consola de videojuegos y un televisor bastante grande. Aunque Levi no entendía un pito de esas cosas, se esforzó por prestarle atención a sus precisas descripciones técnicas e incluso hizo una o dos preguntas sobre el último juego con el que estaba enganchado. Eren parecía radiante por poder contarle sobre eso.

Si el entusiasmo mermaba, el muchacho acudía a los temas que, según Facebook, tenían en común: el tenis y la cocina. Le contó que había empezado a entrenar ese año y había descubierto que le encantaba. Además, seguía con pasión la carrera del tenista argentino más famoso del momento, Juan Martín del Potro, sobre el que intercambiaron impresiones. Levi se encontró en dificultades para admitir que, aunque le encantaba este deporte, lo consideraba muy caro y que, encima, el motivo por el que le llamaba la atención no era la intensidad física ni las prácticas al sol que Eren mencionó tan feliz, sino porque era solitario y silencioso, con públicos más bien tranquilos y sin ningún tipo de situación caótica, más allá de que se cancelara un partido por una lluvia. Por lo tanto, prefirió concentrarse en el desempeño de Eren y lo interrogó minuciosamente por sus clases, sus puntos fuertes y débiles y su cronograma de ejercicio.

Un poco excedido por las preguntas de Levi, que parecían dirigidas a un profesional, el chico desvió la cosa hacia la cocina. Cada uno comentó el origen de su interés —en el caso de Eren, porque era un modo de compartir con su madre; en el de Levi, porque desde niño estaba solo en casa y se volvió una necesidad— y, si bien Levi esquivó con habilidad el bulto de contar más sobre su pasado, Eren en cambio acabó narrando gran parte de su historia familiar.

Hacia las seis y media, a pesar de la relativa fluidez con que se había dado todo, Levi sintió la necesidad de cortar la llamada. Algo en él creía que las cosas se arruinarían si las prolongaban demasiado. O que adoptarían un significado excesivo, que no sabía si se animaba a asumir, aún. Eren aceptó su excusa barata para despedirse con una condición: que le tirara un beso a la pantalla.

—No sé si sos consciente de que soy un hombre adulto…

—Ahhh, dale, hombre adulto, salúdeme como corresponde, por lo menos.

Accedió y realizó un gesto irreproducible en palabras, que estaba totalmente convencido de que debía de verse ridículo, pero que le arrancó a Eren una expresión de ternura preciosa. Él a su vez también le envió un beso que, aunque probablemente tuviera la intención de ser gracioso, le removió hasta la médula dorsal.

Y ahora era lunes y mientras viajaba en subte al trabajo el ochenta por ciento de su cerebro estaba ocupado por los labios de Eren abriéndose para él. Bueno, al menos tenía una linda fantasía en la cual sumergirse mientras sus colegas en la oficina se mataran discutiendo sobre las elecciones. No estaba tan mal, esto de gustar de alguien, después de todo.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** ¡Se acerca fin de año! Como se imaginarán, igual que al resto de los mortales, estas fechas suelen sugerirme tomarme un descansito. Y así lo haré, entre el 29 de diciembre y el 20 de enero, aproximadamente. Estaré sin computadora, por lo que no podré publicar durante ese periodo. Cuando regrese, seguiré actualizando como siempre. Voy a ver si puedo subir el capítulo 15 el jueves próximo, o en su defecto a ver si lo puedo dejar en borrador y luego subirlo desde el celular el sábado 30. Voy a estar viendo, no les prometo nada. De todos modos sí intentaré conectarme ocasionalmente desde el celular para contestar los mensajes lindos que quieran dejarme :D (digo esto a pesar de que les debo respuesta a mil reviews… pero haré lo posible por resolverlo antes de irme u.u). Si puedo, también seguiré actualizando mi página de Facebook. De paso les cuento que allí abrí un post para que me hagan preguntas, que luego contestaré en una publicación de Wattpad (me han etiquetado, fue contra mi voluntad, ¡lo juro!), así que si lo desean, pregunten nomás. Y por cierto, hoy de nuevo tenemos una linda ilustración acompañando el capítulo. Es de **Andrea Cano** y lo subiré al álbum de fanarts de mi página en cuanto pueda.

Mientras no estoy, para que no me extrañen, les recomiendo encarecidamente leer mis otros fics viejos a los que nadie presta atención u.u

Les deseo feliz noche buena, feliz navidad, feliz fin de año, feliz año nuevo, y sobre todo, ¡sean felices porque sí, que les importe un pito la fecha! ¡Hasta prontito!

 **Glosario**

* garpaban: el verbo "garpar" se supone que es simplemente "pagar" al revés, pero hoy en día se usa mucho en el sentido de convenir o quedar bien. Una camisa que garpa es una camisa que atrae, que le puede traer algún beneficio a Levi, en este caso con Eren.

* "ni sí ni no ni blanco ni negro": no sé qué tan popular es este juego pero para mí era ese tipo de cosas que todos conocíamos cuando era chica. Se trata básicamente de que una persona se compromete a responder todo lo que le pregunten, pero siempre evitando decir las palabras "sí", "no", "blanco" y "negro". La gracia estaba en preguntarle algo que solo se pudiera responder con eso y la persona tenía que tener el ingenio de encontrarle la vuelta para contestar sin mentir pero sin usar las palabras prohibidas. En este caso Levi se pregunta si deberían poner alguna regla en la conversación que los obligue a pensar bien sus respuestas… por suerte lo descartó xD


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

Esa semana transcurrió demasiado rápido.

Levi aprendió que si entraba a la página de inicio de Facebook, en lugar de a su perfil, podía leer las publicaciones de todos sus grupos (a los que no había prestado atención hasta entonces). Rescató entre ellas dos recetas interesantes y algunos consejos para evitar las manchas de aceite. Hacia el miércoles, el inicio se le llenó de comentarios sobre el Torneo de Basilea, en el que participaba Juan Martín del Potro, conocido como Delpo, el jugador sobre el cual él y Eren habían platicado. Alentado por Hange, se esforzó por interactuar en algunas de esas publicaciones y llegó a sostener un intercambio de cinco mensajes con un señor que decía haber participado en el Torneo cuando era joven.

Cada una de estas pavadas que le pasaban terminaban apareciendo de alguna manera en sus conversaciones con Eren, las cuales a pesar de todo todavía tenían un tono bastante inocente, básicamente porque Levi no cazaba ni uno de los palos* que el chico le tiraba con insistencia, o en su defecto, si los cazaba, disimulando su estado de shock los ignoraba con su mejor cara de póker. Sin embargo, en la medida en que se diversificaban las herramientas para contactarse, sus charlas no podían evitar cambiar al menos un poco: ahora podían ocurrir en el chat, con audios o con videollamadas.

De estas últimas hicieron otras dos, en las cuales las camisas cada vez más coloridas del chico humillaban terriblemente los diseños planos y aburridos del guardarropa de Levi. Cosas como estas —y las largas descripciones de partidas de videojuegos— lo hacían sentir siglos más viejo; pero luego Hange se burlaba de sus inseguridades y le permitía ver que la mayor parte del tiempo, al menos en temas amorosos, seguía comportándose como un adolescente. Sumándose la edad que le daba su formalidad y restándose la que le quitaban sus nervios infantiles, quedaba bastante próximo a la edad de su nuevo "cyberamigo".

Si bien Hange le advirtió que esa palabra estaba considerablemente pasada de moda, fue la que eligió para presentar a Eren cuando Oluo y otros colegas empezaron a hostigarlo el lunes. Sus esperanzas de que las elecciones y las discusiones políticas alcanzaran para hacerles olvidar el penoso espectáculo que había dado el viernes pronto se esfumaron y Levi acabó por inventar una historia un tanto inverosímil sobre un amigo de su prima con el que había empezado a chatear de casualidad.

Por suerte para él, Moblit, que rápidamente ató los cabos "nueva cuenta de Facebook" y "súbito cyberamigo atractivo", no comentó sus conclusiones con nadie y tan solo le guiñó un ojo desde detrás de la multitud que lo acosaba, en un gesto de complicidad que él no buscaba pero que tampoco estaba en condiciones de rechazar.

Para el jueves, solo Petra continuaba tirándole preguntas que ella consideraba disimuladas cuando se lo cruzaba en la cocina. Los demás, aburridos de sus reacciones siempre más lacónicas y agresivas de lo necesario, fueron dejando el tema, tal vez con intención de retomarlo cuando necesitaran concretar alguna venganza contra él, ya que el cuento del amigo de la prima no se lo creyó nadie.

El lado introvertido de Levi le sugería, una y otra vez, olvidarse de Eren y así ahorrarse este tipo de situaciones incómodas que no le servían para nada. Por momentos, se quedaba viendo un punto fijo mientras la voz en su cerebro enumeraba las ventajas de la soltería eterna. Pero por mucho que se dijera a sí mismo, también tenía un lado afectivo que ya había sufrido demasiado y precisaba poder expresarse. Finalizaba esos monólogos asfixiantes apretando las mandíbulas y prometiendo darse aunque sea una oportunidad. Si esto salía mal, entonces sí, permitiría al Levi misántropo apoderarse hasta de su último resquicio.

Una vez más o menos decidida esa cuestión, se entregó cada vez más a la fantasía virtual en la que se había metido.

El sábado, mientras comentaban con Eren las semifinales de Basilea, entusiasmados porque el domingo Delpo se enfrentaría a Roger Federer, uno de los mejores del mundo (y, además, una suerte de oponente legendario para el argentino), presintió que estaba listo para dar un paso más, aunque no sabía bien cuál.

Llevado por esa intuición, o tal vez por la punzada que le atravesó la boca del estómago cuando Eren se despidió porque "había quedado con un amigo", apenas cerró la ventana del chat, agarró el teléfono y llamó a Hange. Tras una mínima presentación de la situación, ella ya veía todo lo que él no y enseguida trató de orientarlo hacia alguna reflexión que lo llevara a la acción.

—¿Te acordás cuando en las Olimpíadas de 2016 te moriste de embole viendo conmigo la final de tenis? Durante un mes por lo menos me estuviste reprochando el haberme dormido durante el tanto que había dado vuelta el partido para Del Potro.

—Obvio que me acuerdo, nunca más en mi puta vida pienso invitarte a ver conmigo un partido importante. Ya aprendí que esas cosas se disfrutan en soledad.

—No, no, Levi, esa no es la lección que tenías que aprender... es solo que yo puedo ser una buena amiga pero no puedo satisfacer todas tus necesidades. Tal vez ahora sí hayas encontrado con quién ver un partido importante, ¿no te parece?

—Ah, eso... bueno, sí, los de ayer y hoy los vimos juntos, con Eren.

—Ay, dale, no me refiero a que cada uno lo vea en su casa y mientras chateen...

—¿Y a qué te referís? Sabés que no me gusta que uses enigmas conmigo.

Casi podía escucharse a través del tubo la palmada de resignación que se daba ella, que nunca acababa de sorprenderse de los límites deductivos de su amigo.

—Me refiero a que lo invites a ver la final de este torneo con vos.

—¿¡En mi casa!? ¿Vos estás en pedo*? Nunca en mi vida traje a nadie a mi casa. Además no tengo cable, no puedo invitarlo a ver el partido en la computadora, con todas las interrupciones y retrasos que tiene la mierda del _streaming_...

—Bueno, bueno, puede ser en un lugar neutral, ¿qué tal en un bar?

—En los bares solo pasan fútbol —hizo una mueca de odio que expresaba toda su opinión al respecto.

—Vamos, alguno especializado en tenis habrá... ¿por qué no lo preguntás en los grupos de Facebook esos a los que te agregué? En alguno seguro te podrán tirar buena data.

—No sé... es que... supongamos que exista ese bar. Y que lo invito a Eren. ¿Después qué?

—¿Cómo después qué? Él acepta, se ven, fingen ver el partido un rato y después... ¡te lanzás sobre él y se matan a besos! ¡Y te lo llevás a un telo*! (Pagalo vos, porfi, no seas tacaño) ¡Y después...! No sé, ya si te lo llevás a un telo lograste lo principal.

—Hange, dale, vos me conocés, no llevaría a un telo a alguien que recién conozco... de hecho, nunca iría a un telo, ¿nunca pensaste en que tal vez haya semen y flujo en lugares donde no limpiaron bien? Es más, ¿qué tal si ni siquiera limpiaron?

—La verdad no suelo estar pensando en eso mientras COJO EN UN TELO... Levi, no podés estar pensando todo el tiempo...

—¡Bueno, yo soy así, ¿está bien?! Solo vamos a ver el partido y hablar... pero... ¿y si lo aburre cómo hablo en persona? Ya sabés que me trabo y me pongo agresivo...

—Vaya si lo sé.

—Bien, a eso me refiero, a que tal vez lo espante. Encima últimamente estuve teniendo unos sueños que me desconcentran. Me preocupa hacer algo desubicado, qué sé yo...

—¿Algo como salir corriendo si intenta besarte?

—No, bueno, pero ¿y si intenta besarme después de que tomamos algo y tengo mal aliento?

—Digamos... ¿como los seres humanos normales cuando se besan? Levi, no sos un robot, lo más probable es que se den besos con mal aliento alguna vez. ¿Y qué es eso de los sueños que dijiste hace un rato? ¡No me digas que estás teniendo sueños húmedos con Eren!

—Noooo... ehm... no estoy teniendo sueños húmedos con Eren, para nada...

Las carcajadas de Hange no se hicieron esperar del otro lado de la línea. Levi podría haber entrado en combustión espontánea de tanto que le subió la temperatura.

—¡Yo sabía que solo necesitabas un poco de estimulación visual! ¡No sos un bloque de hielo después de todo!

—¡Cla-claro que no soy un bloque de hielo!

—Eso es una buena noticia, Levi. Ya está, lo más preocupante de todo lo tenés resuelto.

—No resolví nada, ¿cómo hago para asegurarme de no aburrirlo? ¿Y para elegir ropa que le guste? ¿Y si se me mete una lechuga entre los dientes y no me doy cuenta?

—No seas boludo, por favor. Mirá, vos no te vestís mal, podrías mejorar pero tenés tu onda, no te enrolles con eso. Lo de la lechuga, no sé, andá a veces al baño a revisarte si te deja más tranquilo. Y lo de la seguridad: ¡no se puede! Justamente la gracia de estas cosas está en la incertidumbre.

—A mí la incertidumbre no me parece graciosa.

—Ya sé, por eso estás solo como un hongo. Pero esa etapa de tu vida se terminó, ¡ahora sos un nuevo Levi!

—¿Desde cuándo corno se supone que soy un nuevo Levi?

—Mirá, el nuevo Levi no preguntaría eso, tan solo iría a invitar a Eren y me mandaría un mensajito cuando lo haya hecho. Así que espero tu sms. ¡Chau!

—No, ¡aguantá-!

Pero Hange ya había cortado. Caminó en círculos por la habitación durante un rato. Después se sentó frente a la computadora. Se levantó y volvió a dar unas vueltas. Retornó a su asiento. "Vamos, puto nuevo Levi, demostrá tus superpoderes para relacionarte...", masculló, mientras escribía la pregunta en uno de los grupos de tenis en el que Eren no estaba.

Para las dos de la mañana ya había conseguido los nombres de tres bares. Los _googleó_ y eligió el más bonito y menos incómodo para llegar desde su casa.

"Eren, estaba pensando en ir mañana al bar Rose a ver la final de Basilea. ¿Querés venir conmigo?"

Contempló el botón "enviar" durante el suficiente tiempo para descubrir que eran casi las tres de la mañana. Comprendió que si Eren veía su mensaje ahora, podía significar que aún estaba despierto por andar con su amiguito, lo cual lo pondría de mal humor. Y si no veía su mensaje, podía significar que estaba demasiado entretenido con dicho amiguito como para agarrar el celular, lo cual lo pondría de todavía peor humor.

Lo mejor sería escribirle en la mañana. No a las 8... pero en la mañana.

Se fue a acostar y pasó el siguiente par de horas imaginándose los posibles escenarios en el bar, mientras renegaba contra el maldito sueño que no quería venir.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** ¡Oh dios, he vuelto! Millones de disculpas por no llegar a publicar este capítulo en diciembre… parece que mi cerebro estaba más frito de lo que pensaba. De hecho… este cuatrimestre que se viene podría fácilmente ser catalogado como "cuatri de la muerte", voy a estar acogotada de responsabilidades hermosas e insoportables (entre otras mil cosas, estaré a cargo de mi primera materia en la carrera de Letras, y en tercer año, OMG OMG OMG) y no tengo muy en claro si la periodicidad de una actualización por semana me seguirá funcionando. En tal caso, avisaré por acá cualquier cambio que haga. De todos modos por ahora amo mortalmente este fic así que no lo dejaré por nada del mundo. Oh y recuerden seguirme en Facebook, donde suelo hacer anuncios sobre mis escritos (además de organizar concursos y otras cositas lindas). Como sea, mil gracias por todos sus reviews, ¡no puedo creer que estamos pasando los 54! Es sorprendente. Se los agradezco muchísimo. Y me disculpo por no estar contestándolos, pero aunque no lo crean guardo todos para eventualmente hacerlos, no dejaré nada sin responder. Esos reviews dan vida, son importantes para mí, no lo duden.

En fin, ya estamos cerca de un posible segundo encuentro entre nuestros salames favoritos, ¿qué expectativas tienen? ¿Cómo se lo imaginan? ¡Estaré leyendo vorazmente todos sus comentarios!

 **Glosario**

* tirar palos: es como "tirar los galgos" (¿conocen esa?), es decir, tirar indirectas con dobles intenciones, coquetear, seducir, esas cosas. "Cazar" en este caso es entender, reconocer.

* en pedo: "estar en pedo" quiere decir "estar borracho" y la expresión a menudo se usa como sinónimo de los "¿estás loco?" o "no lo haría ni loco" del español neutro.

* telo: es "hotel" al revés y se usa específicamente para los hoteles adonde se va a tener sexo. También les dicen "hotel alojamiento" pero nunca escuché una conversación donde se refieran a ellos sin usar la palabra "telo". Se pagan por hora y si tenés mucha plata podés quedarte toda la noche y hasta pedir champagne o cosas así. Creo que en algunos países no existen pero acá es muy normal.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

 **NOTA:** Fanfiction estuvo andando mal todo el sábado y todo el domingo, razón por la cual no pude subir el capítulo en fecha. Lamento la demora.

* * *

Cuando se despertó a las 6 de la mañana, supo que no era buen momento para conectarse. Se restregó los ojos y, tras varios intentos infructuosos por volver a dormirse, decidió vestirse y salir a correr.

No era una práctica habitual en él, pero a veces servía para relajarlo. El día que su madre le avisó que había decidido irse del país, estuvo trotando al menos dos horas. También salió a correr después del fracaso con Mike. Y en otras situaciones parecidas. En una época, necesitaba correr cada vez que sufría una salida _after office_ con sus compañeros. Eso, por lo menos, ya lo había superado. No era feliz bebiendo con ellos, pero podía soportarlo.

Regresó a las ocho y se preparó un buen desayuno, que acompañó con la lectura del libro que había empezado la semana anterior, _Nadie me verá llorar_. Nadie iba a verlo llorar a él, pensó, y era verdad: en toda su vida, nunca había llorado delante de otra persona. Bueno, tal vez cuando era un bebé, pero luego, como mínimo desde los 10 años se había propuesto a sí mismo no permitirse llorar en público, y lo había conseguido. La vida de cada quien es lo suficientemente miserable como para agregarle las miserias de otros que lloran en público.

Hacia las 11, consideró que era un buen momento para enviar el dichoso mensaje. Contempló con atención el celular, por las dudas de que alguna señal de Eren se le hubiera escapado. Sin embargo, no encontró más que lo que ya había visto: desde que salió con "su amiguito", el chico no volvió a escribirle. Ni para decirle que volvió bien a su casa ni nada (en caso de que hubiera vuelto a su casa). Bueno, pero ¿por qué tendría que haberle avisado? ¿Acaso Levi era su padre? Esa reflexión le trajo a la cabeza la diferencia de edades y se preocupó. Cruzaba los dedos por que fuera cierto que había cumplido los 27. Si bien no dejaba de ser joven en comparación con él, por su aspecto adolescente se notaba que la realidad podría llegar a ser peor.

Al final mandó un mensaje similar al que había pensado el día anterior. Observó fijamente la pantalla, pero la burbujita con el ojazo verde de Eren no bajaba hasta sus palabras. Optó por cumplir con el pedido de su amiga y contarle que estaba siguiendo su consejo. Le daba vergüenza que fuera así, pero en parte no sabría qué sería de su vida sin Hange.

Ella, no obstante, no contestó su _whatsapp_. Bien. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba ocupado, ¿no? Limpió la mesa, se bañó y preparó su tarea de alemán. ¿Qué haría si Eren no contestaba a tiempo? El partido empezaba a las 15hs. ¿Iba igual al bar? En su mensaje había dado a entender que iba por sí mismo y que solo casualmente pensó en invitarlo. Al mismo tiempo, si él no respondía lo más probable iba a ser que estuviera tomando un sucio colectivo para nada, para estar solo en un bar que encima transmitía el partido por _streaming_ igual que como él lo podría ver en su casa, ya que ningún canal de televisión iba a pasarlo. No, si Eren no le escribía, definitivamente no iría a ningún lado. Actuaría como el viejo cascarrabias que de todos modos ya sabía que era y pasaría el domingo encerrado en su departamento aseando y escuchando a Gershwin. Eso no sonaba tan mal.

¿O sí?

A las 12, bastante nervioso, llamó a Hange. Colgó a los cinco tonos, cada vez más frustrado. Ya había terminado la tarea y no sabía qué hacer. Antes —lo cual quería decir _antes de Eren_ — nunca le sobraba tiempo, siempre había algo que limpiar, un libro por leer, una actividad del trabajo que pudiera adelantar. Ahora, en cambio, alguna cosa se había descalabrado dentro de él y no conseguía la paz necesaria para seguir su rutina a rajatabla*, como había hecho toda la vida. Se puso a revisar su ropero en busca de cómo vestirse, por si decidía salir a fin de cuentas. Sus camisas blancas, azules y negras se sucedían una a la otra, en medio de pantalones que tenían todos el mismo corte y dos sacos de vestir. ¿Cómo era posible que a sus 35 años su guardarropa siguiera siendo tan escueto como a los 25? ¿Qué acaso jamás iba a cambiar? Esa pregunta cruzó su cerebro como un leopardo hambriento y lo dejó pasmado, preparado para huir o luchar.

—¿Qué acaso… acaso yo quiero cambiar? —masculló, observándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba de la puerta del mueble.

Hacía un rato que estaba probándose distintas camisas cuando su celular al fin sonó. Se arrojó sobre él, quizás aún con la metáfora del leopardo en mente. Era Eren.

"Buenísima idea, cuente conmigo. Lo veo ahí a las 3".

Lo primero que pensó es qué clase de persona desorganizada plantea encontrarse a la hora en que el partido comienza. Lo segundo que pensó fue _mierdamierdamierda_ , que era su forma de expresar que estaba contento y que… y que eso le daba un miedo atroz.

"Mejor que sea a las 14.30hs. Por si el partido se adelanta".

Casi podía oír una Hange imaginaria retándolo: "¿Qué decís? Nunca se adelantó un partido en toda la historia de la humanidad, Levi".

Por suerte, Eren no era (todavía) tan sarcástico con él.

"2 y media entonces. ¿Me pasa la dirección del bar?"

A las 14hs Levi ya estaba en el bar Rose, con la camisa menos oscura que encontró (una azul francia que había comprado por error, creyendo que era azul petróleo) y reconociendo por el retorcijón de su estómago que se había olvidado de almorzar. Revisó su celular, sorprendido de que Hange aún no hubiera leído su mensaje. Para volver a llamarla, se escondió en el baño, "por si Eren llegaba antes". Sin embargo, otra vez no obtuvo resultados.

14.30 había tomado un café y hojeado un diario, y ahora tamborileaba con los dedos en la mesa, ansioso por que el mesero se llevara la taza antes de que Eren apareciera y descubriera lo temprano que había venido.

14.40 dejó el celular frente a él, con el Messenger abierto, a la espera de una justificación por la demora.

14.45 empezó a escribir un mensaje interrogando dónde carajo estaba, pero no lo envió. Se quedó contemplando el aparato hasta que recordó que no había inventado ninguna explicación para tenerlo de nuevo consigo desde que dijo que se le había caído al inodoro. Estaba teniendo una suerte tremenda con ese tema: casi cien veces estuvo a punto de delatarse, y siempre zafaba de algún modo. Puso el teléfono en modo avión, lo escondió en el fondo de su bolsillo y continuó rumiando en silencio su enojo frente a la evidencia de que lo habían plantado.

14.50 percibió el zumbido de su sangre hirviendo de rabia, ruido que se trocó por un grito interno cuando sintió unas manos en sus hombros. Miró hacia arriba y allí estaba: la inexplicablemente luminosa sonrisa de Eren.

—¡Lleguéeee…! —canturreó el chico, mientras lo soltaba y se sentaba a su lado—. ¿Qué hacía tomando café? ¿No quiere pedirnos una cerveza mejor?

Levi, que esperaba una disculpa por la demora, tardó un poco en comprender. Como se quedó en silencio, Eren se preocupó. Después largó una risotada. Ahí Levi reaccionó.

—¿De qué te reís?

—Es que me dio miedo que fuera abstemio* pero después me acordé de lo borracho que estaba la semana pasada y me dio risa haber hecho una conclusión tan estúpida.

—No estaba _tan_ borracho.

Eren solo repitió su sonrisa, con lo que Levi pudo observar que tenía algunos dientes inferiores torcidos, cosa que en la imagen pixelada del Skype y las fotos cuidadas de Facebook no se notaba. Luego cuando cerró la boca comprendió que ese desperfecto le abultaba el labio de un modo bastante sensual y eso le hizo sonrojarse.

—Yo creo que sí lo estaba porque sino no se pondría colorado cuando se acuerda.

—No me puse colorado…

"O no me puse colorado _por eso_ ", acabó la frase en su cabeza.

—Como usted diga, mi capitán, nada de colorados —exclamó de pronto el chico, haciendo una venia en broma*—. Bueno, ahora ¿pedimos la cerveza? ¿Y una pizza? ¿Usted almorzó? Yo tengo que confesar que me acabo de levantar, me muero de hambre…

Esa pequeña declaración inundó a Levi con escenas confusas. Primero, en torno a la comida: un almuerzo romántico como en las películas, pero luego un almuerzo nada romántico porque era pizza, y finalmente un orégano malvado metiéndose entre sus dientes (no era una lechuga, pero…). Después, en una injustificable combinación de ideas, su mente se volcó hacia la voluptuosidad: Eren plácidamente durmiendo, el sol iluminando suave su linda cara, su cuerpo con poca ropa desparramado en la cama. Por último, la imagen se oscureció con elementos inesperados: Eren despidiéndose de su "amigo" muy tarde en la madrugada, el "amigo" mirando largamente a Eren con deseo, Eren dudando si ya entrar en su casa o si aún debía "hablar algo" con el "amigo", luego el "amigo" acercándose y…

—Le pregunté si almorzó. Apurémonos a pedir antes de que empiece el partido. —La ensoñación se rompió y Levi regresó a la realidad—. Este es el tercero que veo de ellos dos en estos meses pero la verdad me produce la misma ansiedad de siempre.

—Sí… sí, tenés razón —respondió vagamente.

El muchacho lo miró extrañado.

—¿Tengo razón en…?

Entonces Levi cayó en el sinsentido de su comentario.

—En que pidamos pizza. Me parece bien. Cualquiera que no tenga ananá* ni calabresa*. —Y de pronto recordó las palabras de Hange, por lo que agregó—: Yo te invito.

Eren estaba de nuevo sonriendo. Distinguió las estrellitas en sus ojos, como en el primer encuentro.

—Acepto la invitación. Pidamos una napolitana.

Y mientras lo observaba levantar el brazo alegremente para llamar al mesero, Levi tuvo una súbita revelación: en ese chico se escondía todo el entusiasmo por la vida que a él, simplemente… siempre le había faltado.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** guauuuu, ¡fuertes declaraciones, Levi! Jaja, disculpen, me emociono releyendo el capítulo como si lo escribiera otro xD Bueno, a veces me preocupa que mi Levi sea demasiado intenso, a menudo termina los capítulos con alguna reflexión trascendental a pesar de que la historia recién empieza, ¿qué le va a quedar para decir en el capítulo 50? ¿Eh? En fin, ¿ustedes qué opinan? En otro orden de cosas, les aviso que ya corregí el capítulo 1 (¡finalmente!) y que estaba pensando que cuando lleguemos a un número importante de lecturas o de reviews o algo así… hagamos algún concurso, ¿qué opinan? Pensaba regalarle al ganador o ganadora el pago de una ilustración de su escena favorita del fic hecha por alguna artista que acepte pesos argentinos, que es lo que tengo xD En fin, escucho sus sugerencias. Les agradezco por todo su apoyo, ¡hasta el próximo sábado!

 **Glosario**

* a rajatabla: con mucha exactitud, sin ninguna flexibilidad. Me han dicho que en otros países significa "a velocidad". Pues aquí lo usé en el sentido que le conozco yo, es decir, que cumple su rutina sin desvíos, con mucha precisión.

* abstemio: hasta donde sé, es una palabra universal del español, pero me han preguntado por ella así que la agrego. Una persona abstemia es aquella que no bebe alcohol en ninguna circunstancia. Puede ser por motivos de salud, creencias religiosas o lo que sea. Es común entre quienes beben mucho alcohol no entender al abstemio o molestarlo o… no sé, siempre que hay un abstemio es el tema de conversación de la reunión durante un rato xD

* venia: yo pensaba que esta palabra era universal también pero gracias a mi beta descubrí que no, al parecer es un regionalismo rioplatense. Pues bien, es el saludo militar en el que se levanta la mano con los dedos extendidos y se la lleva a la frente. Es una broma que Eren hace por llamar "capitán" a Levi.

* ananá: fruta a la que en otros sitios llaman piña. Por algún motivo la pizza con ananá suele ser cuestión de debates y bromas. Están los que dicen que una pizza con ananá no es una pizza y los que aman la pizza de ananá. ¡Ya saben en qué team está Levi!

* pizza calabresa: no sé si es algo que solo ocurre en Argentina o qué, porque no encontré esta expresión en el diccionario, pero en fin, es una pizza bastante popular que arriba tiene un embutido. En general es longaniza calabresa (o sea, de una región de Italia), lo cual le da nombre a esta pizza.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

 _Gracias a Daris Teufell por toda su ayuda como beta reader de esta obra._

* * *

Gracias a la diligencia de Eren, lograron pedir la pizza y la cerveza antes de que empezara el partido, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar, porque el primer set fue especialmente intenso. Desde el inicio fue una competencia muy cerrada, en la que si un punto lo ganaba Federer, el siguiente lo ganaba Delpo, y así nunca lograban sacarse ventaja. Eren no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla, cosa que Levi descubrió porque, a pesar de haberse comprometido consigo mismo a concentrarse en el deporte, no podía evitar desviar la mirada hacia él de cuando en cuando. Esta era su primera cita en, ¿qué? ¿años? ¿siglos? Así que en verdad no le era sencillo poner su atención en ninguna cosa.

Hacia el final del set tuvieron que jugar un desempate que pareció eterno. Por los nervios, Eren entrelazaba y separaba sus dedos, hasta que en el momento crucial bajó la mano y, de una, agarró la mano de Levi, apretándola un poco.

—¡Vamos, Delpo, vamos! —exclamó.

Levi perdió por completo la comprensión del partido. ¿Por qué le había dado la mano? ¿Había sido un impulso por el entusiasmo? ¿O era todo una excusa fútil para tocarlo? ¿Lo iba a soltar enseguida?

Por lo menos eso lo pudo responder, pues cuando al fin Delpo marcó el tanto que le permitió ganar y avanzar hacia el segundo set, Eren soltó un gritito de alegría, respiró aliviado y no retiró su mano. Simplemente, la dejó ahí. Levi la miró, luego miró la pantalla y luego miró su rostro, que solo en el corte publicitario se giró hacia él.

—Un partido emocionante, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Pero estaba silencioso. ¿Se está aburriendo?

—No.

—¿Y por qué no decía nada?

—Es que… no soy muy expresivo.

Eren sonrió pero no protestó ni se burló. Levi, de todas maneras, se preocupó. ¿Estaba mal que no hiciera ninguna exclamación? ¿Debería hacerla? Más que apretar los dientes no le surgía. En el segundo set, intentó exhalar con fuerza cuando Federer hacía un tanto y mascullaba un "¡bien!" si era punto para Delpo. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que la mayor parte de sus pensamientos se atascaban en torno a la mano sobre la suya.

¿Por qué aún estaba allí? Era claro que ahora Delpo estaba perdiendo, así que ya no era un gesto de alegría o tensión. Resultaba difícil comer la pizza y beber cerveza con una mano ocupada, por lo tanto podían convenir en que tampoco era una actitud práctica. Y además, había empezado a sudarle. Eso sí que era desagradable. ¿Y si el resultado de esto era que Eren se asqueara y lo dejara para siempre? Debería quitar su mano. Aparte, la necesitaba. Realmente tenía hambre y no podía cortar las porciones sin las dos manos.

Bien, y ¿por qué no la quitaba y ya? ¿Por qué seguía preguntándoselo sin entrar en acción? Lo que pasaba era que si la movía luego no iba a haber razón para volver a tomarse de las manos. ¿Y qué con eso? Y… que… tal vez a Levi le gustaba sentir esa mano allí.

El partido acabó, con el suizo Federer ganando dos sets a uno, y la pizza estaba casi entera, la cerveza vacía y las manos juntas.

—Tanto esfuerzo en el primer set para cagarla así después —señaló Levi, esforzándose por salir de su silencio habitual.

—Bueno, tampoco jugó mal… qué sé yo.

—No sé.

—Fue mala suerte nada más.

—Sí… —Una idea cruzó su cabeza—. ¿Y si somos yeta*?

Eren largó una risotada.

—¿Qué? ¿Cree que fue nuestra culpa?

—Podría ser. ¿Yo yendo a un bar a ver deporte? No es algo que ocurra todos los días.

—Ah, vamos, fue un solo partido. Por lo menos deberíamos juntarnos a ver otros tres antes de afirmar algo tan drástico.

¿Estaba allanando el terreno para una segunda cita? ¿Eso quería decir que la estaba pasando bien? ¿Todavía no se había espantado por la transpiración de su mano? Le urgió cambiar de conversación. No podía desde tan temprano programar una siguiente cita, por dios. Esto iba muy rápido.

—Bueno… de todas maneras tenés razón en que no jugaron mal.

—Esa actitud me gusta más —declaró Eren, tras lo cual le soltó la mano para servirse el último puchito* de cerveza.

La mano de Levi quedó desamparada. Sentía el frío súbito de la soledad. ¿Por qué se la había soltado? Y de hecho, ¿por qué se la había sostenido hasta ahora? Más preocupante aun: ¿con qué excusa podía repetir el contacto? Tal vez esa era su oportunidad de pasarse discretamente una servilleta por el dorso. O podría aprovechar para cortarse un par de porciones, por las dudas de que luego su mano quedara inhabilitada de nuevo.

Durante estas profundas reflexiones, Eren llamó al mozo, pidió otra cerveza y luego, como si tal cosa, volvió a tomarle la mano. Levi dio un respingo y trató de pensar qué significaba eso. Le pareció que una cita tenía más aristas complicadas de las que esperaba.

—Levi, ¿estás bien? Estás un poco pálido.

—Puedo parecer un muerto, pero es mi color natural.

—No jodas, en serio te digo... ¿te molesta que te agarre la mano? Sé que hay gente medio maniática con eso, que no quieren que los toquen... ¿sos de esos?

Levi entró en pánico. ¿Él era "medio" maniático? ¡Claro que lo era! Pero no era esa la imagen que quería darle a Eren. Incluso si sus manos estaban transpirando y probablemente estuvieran sucias, no quería que lo soltara. Tenía que pensar rápido cómo escapar de esa situación. Estaba tan aterrado que ni siquiera notó el cambio del "usted" al "vos".

—Me resulta improbable que una persona se describa a sí misma como maniática, ¿no te parece?

Eren se rio como siempre y presionó levemente su mano.

—Tomo eso como un permiso para darte la mano, entonces.

Eso llevaba las cosas a otro nivel, lo cual se confirmó cuando notó que el chico se estaba inclinando y comprendió que lo que venía era un beso. ¿Qué se hacía en momentos así? ¿Debía cerrar los ojos y proyectar los labios en un pico de pato? ¿Se quedaba quieto? ¿Huía?

Pero antes de que sus labios se tocaran, el mesero apoyó con fuerza la nueva cerveza frente a ellos y les sirvió. Eren se mostró muy disgustado e intercambió con el tipo miradas de odio mientras agradecía de compromiso y tomaba su vaso. Apenas el hombre se alejó, el chico empezó a despotricar.

—¡Homofóbico de mierda! ¿Viste lo que hizo? ¡Fue a propósito!

—¿Qué cosa? —interrogó Levi, un poco confundido y con la cabeza en el beso inconcluso.

—Que vio que nos íbamos a besar y se apuró a traer la cerveza para molestarnos. Es un pelotudo*. Ahora voy a darte un chupón* que lo va a escuchar todo el bar. Vamos a coger* en su precioso baño impecable. Si creen que los gays son promiscuos y los incomodan, yo les voy a dar promiscuidad.

Levi pasó por todas las emociones juntas. Ya que se blanquera* en palabras que estaban por besarse le había acelerado el pulso, pero la idea de coger en el baño hasta le había cambiado el color de la cara. Este chico estaba loco. Tenía que calmarlo.

—Con algo así solo vas a probar su punto. Lo mejor sería esperar afuera a que termine su turno y romperle la nariz. Nunca se va a olvidar en la vida de que un maricón le partió la cara.

Eren lo miró estupefacto. Luego se echó a reír.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Levi, molesto.

—Es que creí que ibas a decirme que no hiciera nada o que escribiera una carta formal quejándome... nunca me imaginé que eras de los que se van a las piñas.

—No lo hago muy seguido, pero si es necesario, lo prefiero sobre otras soluciones demasiado complicadas.

—¿O sea que en serio te agarraste con alguien? ¿Sos bueno peleando?

—En algún momento concluí que más me valía ser bueno, sí.

—¡Uy! Contame alguna anécdota. Yo nunca me fui a las manos con nadie.

—Bueno, dejame pensar... en el secundario me acuerdo de un boludo* que me gritó "puto" porque me negué a transar* con una chica borracha que se me había tirado encima. Estábamos en la fiesta de egresados me parece. Yo me giré hacia él y, sin decir nada, me le acerqué y le asesté un puño en plena cara. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

—¡Guau!

—¿Y vos, tanto escándalo hacías recién y resulta que no le pegaste a nadie?

—Bueno, pero tengo otros métodos para poner a los tarados en su lugar.

—¿Ah sí? ¿A ver, cuáles son las armas del gran Jäger?

—Mirá, te pongo de ejemplo algo que me pasó en el trabajo anterior, en una oficina. Tenía un compañero que era un idiota insufrible, no pasaban ni cinco minutos sin que hiciera algún comentario homofóbico o racista o algo. No debía de respetar ni a su abuela ese imbécil. Todos ahí eran medio pelotudos, pero este se zarpaba*. Y el salame ni había registrado que el jefe era gay de acá a la China. De hecho yo creo que me contrató porque me tenía ganas, aunque nunca se dio. Y bueno, un día junté algunas capturas de pantalla del grupo de Whatsapp de los cinco empleados de esa sección, más algunas de un chat interno que teníamos, donde este chabón* hacía los chistes más ofensivos del planeta, y se los mandé al jefe. Le dije que estaba preocupado porque esos comentarios bajaban la moral del grupo y blabla, lo cual no era cierto porque los otros no eran mucho mejores que él, pero bueno, bajaban _mi_ moral.

—¿Es decir que sos un botón*? ¿Y el jefe ese te dio pelota? Te habrá ignorado olímpicamente.

—¡No soy botón! A un igual lo protejo, pero no soy igual de un tarado como ese. Y obvio que el jefe me dio pelota, nadie ignora así como así a Eren Jäger. Se disculpó, dijo que eso no representaba los valores de la empresa para nada y que iba a hablar con él.

—¿Y lo hizo o estaba siendo amable porque, como dijiste, "te tenía ganas"?

—Yo creo que las dos cosas. —Eren rio.

—¿Y tu compañero aprendió a guardarse sus chistecitos?

—La verdad que no sé porque no lo vi más. Lo despidieron.

—¿Hiciste que despidieran a un compañero?

—Bueno, me conformaba con que lo pusieran en su lugar, pero al final supongo que sí, lo hice echar.

Levi estaba anonadado. Si bien el colega despedido parecía efectivamente un imbécil, la actitud de Eren al respecto no acababa de cerrarle. Se imaginaba que también podía ser el tipo de personas que cuando rompe una relación luego sube fotos íntimas del ex a internet como venganza. Suplicó que no fuera así pero, mientras tanto, una cosa era segura: tenía que tener cuidado con la furia de Eren Jäger.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** Perdón por los quichicientes modismos de este capítulo u.u Supongo que en la medida en que hablen más en persona, esto pasará cada vez más. Pero piensen en todo el vocabulario que van a incorporar (?). Los argentinos que me lean, plis díganme si le pifio en alguna definición (no soy buena con mi propia lengua, esa es la verdad). Gracias por leer hasta acá, ¡quedo esperando sus comentarios y opiniones!

 **Glosario:**

* yeta: una persona yeta es aquella que trae mala suerte. Al parecer, viene del dialecto napolitano, en el cual "jettatore" es el nombre de un ser maléfico que con su presencia produce daños.

* puchito: es el final de algo, cuando queda solo un poquito. Supongo que es en referencia al cigarrillo, ya que a la colilla le llamamos "puchos" (bueno, ahora le dicen puchos a los cigarrillos en general, pero creo que antes solo era la colilla).

* pelotudo: es una forma especialmente grosera de decir "estúpido". La gente la dice todo el tiempo pero a mí me da vergüenza usarla :v

* chupón: es un beso muy fuerte, como si se chuparan el uno al otro. También se usa para besos en el cuello que dejan marcas.

* coger: ¡tener sexo! Es un modo grosero de decirlo, pero muy cotidiano.

* blanqueara: "explicitara", "admitiera". Es cuando algo que se hacía de manera oculta o disimulada pasa a estar expuesto, a volverse evidente. Por ejemplo, cuando dos amigos están siempre muy juntos y un día reconocen que se pusieron de novios, les diría "¡al fin blanquean su relación!".

* boludo: es como "pelotudo" pero menos grosero, lo usamos todo el bendito tiempo. Incluso puede usarse como una forma de llamar a alguien, sin que sea despectivo.

* transar: beso con lengua. Creo que los chicos no usan más esa palabra pero es de la época de Levi :v

* zarpaba: "zarparse" es pasarse de la raya, hacer demás, cruzar un límite. Puede ser bueno o malo, según en qué se zarpen. En este caso, es malo, muy malo jaja.

* chabón: hombre, muchacho.

* botón: traidor, persona que le va con el cuento a los superiores. ¡Es muy malo ser botón, chicos!


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

A pesar de todas sus ínfulas de venganza, no le hicieron nada al mesero. Solo atacaron la pizza y se acabaron la última cerveza mientras contaban anécdotas de peleas pasadas. Eren, una vez que entraba en un tema, se tiraba a él de cabeza para comentar hasta lo último que se le ocurría. No solo para hablar de él mismo, sino también para arrancar aunque más no fuera con tirabuzón* todo lo que Levi pudiera contarle. Eso permitía que la conversación fluyera, aunque tenía el lado no tan loable de hacerle sentir al hombre en un hervidero de tensión. ¿Cómo se le ponía pausa a esto? Intentó dos veces ir al baño para despejarse, pero siempre una urgencia del relato lo retenía: ¿cómo iba a irse ahora que llegaba la mejor parte?

Entre idas y venidas, acabó confesando su última batalla campal, hacía cinco años atrás. Habían acordado almorzar juntos con su madre en el centro e iban apurados porque Levi debía regresar puntual a la oficina. Había tanta gente que caminaban en fila, Levi detrás, como si fuesen desconocidos. Al pasar al lado de un tipo enorme en ropa deportiva, escuchó claramente cómo le susurraba obscenidades a su madre mientras esta avanzaba. No lo pensó un segundo: apenas estuvo frente a él, le dio un puñetazo que le dobló la cara.

—Andá a piropear a tu vieja, degenerado.

Esas habían sido sus palabras, aunque no las reprodujo, sin importar cuánto le suplicara Eren. El piropeador, al que nunca en su vida nadie había puesto en su lugar cuando se zarpaba* con las mujeres, no logró comprender la situación a tiempo y para cuando quiso reaccionar, Kuchel ya había arrastrado a su hijo hasta la otra cuadra.

Eso dio lugar a toda una perorata contra los piropos por parte de Eren que a Levi le cayó bien aunque, como muchas otras cosas en esa cita, le pareció excesiva. No _tan excesiva_ , sin embargo, como le pareció la venganza que el chico había perpetrado contra un amante ocasional. El hombre, creyéndolo dormido, le mandó un audio de Whatsapp a un conocido contándole "lo fácil"* que era Eren, cómo "lo tenía comiendo de su mano" y que seguramente sería "pan comido" convencerlo de que se acostara también con él. Cosas que, según Eren, había inventado completamente. Apenas el tipo salió de la habitación para ir al baño, Eren le tomó el celular, creó una lista de difusión con todos sus contactos y les envió todo el porno que encontró en su tarjeta de memoria, más alguna que otra foto personal que consideró comprometedora. A ver si encontraba una explicación para darles a sus familiares tan rápido como había soltado ese chisme sobre él. Si bien no lo vio nunca más, estaba convencido de que lo tendría en un lugar importante de su memoria, junto al recuerdo de la primera vez que mojó la cama o alguna otra cosa así de humillante.

—¿¡Que hiciste qué!? —Levi se llevó dos dedos a la sien como para concentrarse mejor y entender—. ¿Por qué te acostaste con alguien así en primer lugar? Estoy a punto de darle crédito a sus palabras.

—Noooo… yo no sabía que era así, hasta entonces había sido muy amable conmigo… ¡me había engañado el hijo de puta!

—Ya veo…

La mezcla de sentimientos que atravesaba a Levi era difícil de describir. Por momentos, lo ofendía que Eren mencionara con tanto descaro a una parva de sujetos que lo deseaban y que, a veces, lo habían obtenido efectivamente, y los celos que lo consumían le hacían querer levantarse y volverse a su casa sin despedirse. A la vez, esos tipos que lo habían usado o se habían burlado de él le merecían el mayor desprecio del universo y las ganas de encontrarlos para molerlos a palos*, aunque nunca fueran a saber el porqué, le rondaba como gato entre las piernas. Pero por otro lado, las imágenes mentales de Eren en la cama, en un boliche*, en el trabajo (en cualquier lado en realidad) lo embargaban de un modo tal que en síntesis lo que prevalecía en él era la confusión.

Su lado racional sin embargo extrajo algunos datos interesantes. El primero: no había sido totalmente delirante su suposición de que debía tener cuidado con los 562 contactos de Eren en Facebook. ¿De dónde sacaba un chico de 27 años el tiempo para tener anécdotas con tantos hombres? Bueno, para él bien podría ser un solo hombre que ya le resultaría demasiado. Sin dudas esta era información que le seguiría trayendo problemas en el futuro. Además, ¿quién contaba estas cosas en una maldita primera cita? En verdad, no tenía tanta experiencia en primeras citas, pero se sentía autorizado a negar que fuera un tema de conversación popular. El segundo: Eren hablaba hasta por los codos, no era de extrañar que hubiera sobrevivido incluso a un chat con Levi. Esto era una ventaja pero también un peligro, debía aprender cómo tratar con él para que no lo desbordara hasta enloquecerlo. Tercero: cualquier dato que le diera a Eren, sobre todo si era por medios virtuales, podía llegar a ser usado en su contra si se portaba mal. El alivio venía de saber que Eren no parecía enojarse en serio sino por cosas bastante graves y él no creía ser el tipo de persona que insulta a otra de esa manera. O, por lo menos, no había tenido oportunidad de serlo.

Cuarto: ¿cómo mierda era posible que, en medio de tantas cosas, su cerebro encontrara la manera de quedarse petrificado contemplando cómo brillaban sus ojos, cómo movía las manos, e incluso cómo masticaba (no hablaba con la boca abierta, un punto para Jäger)? Todo el rato que estuvieron comiendo y sus dedos no se rozaron le representó un gran e inexplicable sufrimiento.

Entre idas y venidas, terminaron afuera del local sin piñas y sin beso. Ofuscado por esa última carencia, Levi se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta la parada de colectivo*. Apenas llegaron el vehículo ya estaba arribando, por lo que Eren se giró hacia él y, mascullando un "uy, ya vino", le dio un pico* rápido. Sus labios se rozaron durante un microsegundo de electricidad y luz. Levi se quedó paralizado, contemplando cómo el chico subía las escalerillas a trompicones y, una vez arriba, lo saludaba desde la ventana con alegría. Solo cuando el bondi* se perdió de vista, cayó en la cuenta de que esa línea también lo dejaba cerca de su casa. Había perdido _LA_ oportunidad de alargar apropiadamente ese beso. Negando con la cabeza, se alejó sin dirección clara, tocándose los labios.

Ya había llegado a una estación de subte cuando logró despabilarse un poco y decidió revisar el celular. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Hange —probablemente se hubiera sentido culpable de no atenderlo antes— y un mensaje de Eren en el chat de Messenger.

"Dos cosas: ¡olvidé tratarlo de usted! Es que estaba demasiado entusiasmado. Le pido mil disculpas. Y dos: ¡me quedé con ganas de besarlo de verdad! Espero ansioso que encontremos algún otro partido que ver esta semana."

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara como en la de un niño que recibe una golosina. Se apartó del flujo de gente y se arrimó al cobijo de un portal para poder contestarle.

"No te preocupes, yo también estaba entusiasmado."

Se le ocurrió que eso podía alentarlo a abandonar el trato formal y él no quería eso. Eren se veía en verdad hermoso cuando usaba el usted. Así que lo borró y empezó de nuevo.

"Veremos cómo compensás ese desliz. No es necesario esperar al próximo partido."

Eso sonaba bastante mejor. Lo envió y enseguida Messenger le avisó que Eren le había dado un "me asombra" a su mensaje.

"No se preocupe... le aseguro que no se olvidará de mi compensación."

Y un _smiley_ guiñando el ojo.

Recién entonces Levi comprendió lo pervertido que sonaba lo que él mismo había escrito. Le dio un ataque de tos de solo pensarlo. ¿Qué podía querer decir "compensar" en la mente de un chico cuya venganza contra el mesero iba a ser coger en el baño?

Pensaba en eso cuando el aparato empezó a vibrarle con otra llamada de Hange. Atendió mientras bajaba las escaleras del subte, pues no podía quedarse haciendo tiempo en la vereda por siempre.

—Me fallaste en la mañana, cuatroojos.

—¡Lo sé, Levi, y lo siento! De hecho, tengo algo que quisiera contarte. Pero primero, ¡decime cómo fue esa cita! Porque fuiste, ¿no? Si dejaste plantado al pobre pibe voy hasta donde estés a darte un sopapo.

—De hecho fui y creo que salió muy bien. Con algunos detalles perturbadores, pero bien.

—¡Quiero esos detalles ya mismo!

—Sí, ya sé que las cosas perturbadoras son tus favoritas. Esperá que me subo al subte… mejor corto y te lo escribo por Whatsapp, hay mala señal acá.

Fiel a su estilo, no se explayó demasiado, pero sí le expresó algunas de sus preocupaciones principales y acordaron almorzar juntos en la semana para tratar de desentrañar el misterio de la (en palabras de Levi) aparentemente abundante vida amorosa-sexual del muchacho. Demostró estar levemente resentido por la falta de beso, lo cual sorprendió gratamente a su amiga.

"Siempre es bueno tener una prueba de que sos humano."

Ya estaba entrando en su departamento cuando recordó que ella también iba a contarle algo y la llamó para acabar la conversación apropiadamente.

—¿Qué me tenías que contar?

—Bueno… quería explicarte por qué no te pude contestar más temprano.

—Mirá, antes de que inventes una excusa estrambótica… estoy casi seguro de que estabas con Moblit. Nunca me decís cuando hacés algo con él.

—¡No! ¿Qué? Pfff ¿de dónde sacás eso? ¿Por qué sería-? O sea… ¿Justo Moblit? Nahhh… por qué iba a ser él… quiero decir…

—En serio era Moblit, ¿no?

—Mierda, Levi, contaba con tu poca intuición para estas cosas, ¿por qué cuernos creés que es Moblit?

—Han, hace por lo menos un año que los veo echarse miraditas a mis espaldas. Es obvio que entre ustedes hay algo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué me lo ocultás.

—Bueeeno, tampoco así como "algo"…

—No sé, si no me contás, no puedo saber qué tienen exactamente.

—Y… tenemos… eh…

—¿Confiás en mí o no? ¿Por qué no me lo decís?

—Sí, en realidad… esa es la noticia… pero ahora me estoy poniendo un poco nerviosa, aunque no lo creas, sé que parezco buena lidiando con estas cosas pero no lo soy.

—Bue, yo no creía que fueras buena con eso, no te preocupes. Y tampoco es para que te pongas nerviosa por decirme que están saliendo, eso es una obviedad. Yo puedo tener poca experiencia en estas cosas pero tampoco soy boludo.

—Sí… bueno… "saliendo" no sería la palabra…

—Ya sé, ya sé, no te gustan las etiquetas, llamémosle "compañero de aventuras", ¿qué te parece?

—En realidad sí hay una etiqueta y es que… lo noticia que tengo es…

Levi aguardó en silencio mientras Hange tomaba aire como preparándose para una carrera. De pronto, cuando él estaba por darse por vencido y cortar, le llegó claro el grito revelador:

—¡…que nos vamos a casar!

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** asdfghjk horrible capítulo! Nada salió como esperaba y me costó un triunfo… pero bueno, ya es la fecha límite y no quería dejarlos esperando. Tal vez un día corrija todos los capítulos y este lo rehaga de cero D: Ni siquiera he podido dárselo a Daris para que lo leyera, así que todos los errores son más responsabilidad mía de lo normal. En fin. Quería empezar a introducir un poco más las historias de los personajes secundarios, como comenté hace un tiempo, y de paso alargar un poco el capítulo (que antes terminaba al final de la cita). Aunque tengo bastantes ideas al respecto, si les gustaría ver algún personaje o ship en especial, háganmelo saber y tal vez me convenzan :P Pero como siempre, no prometo nada. Ahora sí, voy a las malas noticias que ya adelanté por mi Facebook: no estoy pudiendo con este ritmo de publicación. Estoy hasta las manos con varias cosas, en parte porque en diciembre dediqué todo mi tiempo libre a los fics en lugar de adelantar trabajo. Así que decidí cambiar las cosas. Voy a hacer una actualización mensual por algún tiempo, los terceros sábados de cada mes. Si logro liberarme un poco vuelvo a lo semanal, sino tal vez a una actualización cada 15 días. Lo que no quiero es perder la regularidad. Haré lo posible por siempre tenerlos al tanto de las fechas de publicación y no hacer modificaciones sin avisarles. En este caso, el capítulo 19 llegaría el 17 de marzo. Me duele mucho hacer esto, mi publicación semanal era mi mayor orgullo D: Sin embargo, me da mucha vergüenza ver cómo me demoro en las entregas de los artículos que debo por estar escribiendo fics. Amo los fics pero también amo mi carrera u.u Les pido por favor que comprendan y sean pacientes. Si sirve de consuelo, tengo como 30 fics ya publicados que pueden leer mientras esperan la actualización jiji. Les tengo un afecto enorme, me encanta poder compartir lo que hago con ustedes y espero que el cambio de periodicidad no afecte lo que piensan de este relato. Les mando un abrazo gigante y unas enormes disculpas.

 **Glosario**

 ***** arrancar con tirabuzón: no sé de dónde mierda viene esta frase ni si se usa en otra parte, tal vez de hecho solo la usemos mi madre y yo je. En fin, quiere decir arrancar con mucho esfuerzo, con muchas preguntas e insistencia.

 *** zarpaba:** ya expliqué este una vez, es pasarse de la raya, hacer algo desubicado, esta vez en un mal sentido.

 *** ser "fácil":** no sé si se usa igual en todas partes pero aquí se le dice "fácil" a la persona que acepta tener sexo con alguien sin mucho coqueteo previo (por ejemplo, la persona que tiene sexo en la primera cita). Por supuesto, en este mundo machista las fáciles siempre son mujeres, aunque alguna que otra vez lo oí en referencia a chicos gay. Es un insulto que da por hecho que la persona en cuestión debería resistirse al sexo, como si no tuviera ganas y como si solo el varón tuviera derecho a estar excitado. La verdad es una estupidez pero se usa un montón. En este caso implicaría que el tipo pensaba que Eren se acostaría con cualquiera que lo buscara un poco.

 *** molerlos a palos:** golpearlos hasta decir basta.

 *** colectivo y bondi:** transporte público que circula por la superficie.

 *** pico:** beso superficial en el que solo se aprietan los labios de uno contra el otro.

¡Si se me olvidó poner alguna palabra en el glosario, avísenme en los reviews y lo agrego!


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

 _[EL RETRASO EN LA PUBLICACIÓN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO SE DEBIÓ A PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS DE LA PLATAFORMA]_

 _Gracias a mi beta Daris Teufell. Les pido que si les gusta este fic, ¡le agradezcan a ella por su constancia y apoyo!_

* * *

La explicación del matrimonio entre Hange y Moblit no era, en realidad, nada romántica.

Resultó ser que Moblit tenía una abuela, quien lo había cuidado de pequeño mientras sus padres trabajaban, y ella, sin consultarle nada pero prestando mucha atención a sus necesidades, le había comprado un hermoso departamento en el barrio de Villa Urquiza, a cuarenta minutos de viaje de su trabajo. Cuando se lo mostró él quedó fascinado. Justamente había pensado en mudarse porque le habían aumentado _otra vez_ las expensas* en su edificio y ya le estaba costando pagarlas. Si tuviera algo propio sería la solución a la mayoría de sus problemas económicos (que no eran pocos, porque no era un gran administrador que digamos).

Sin embargo, la abuela, un poco chapada a la antigua, le puso algunas condiciones para poder habitar el lugar. Ella sentía que no le quedaban muchos años de vida —Moblit estaba seguro de que exageraba— por lo que deseaba ver casado a su único nieto "antes de abandonar este mundo". Por lo tanto, no pensaba darle las llaves hasta que no la invitara a una fiesta de matrimonio como dios manda.

Anonadado, Moblit intentó negociar con ella. Le explicó que estaba en pareja con una persona muy especial, que probablemente le caería bien (eso no lo tenía tan claro en realidad), pero que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba mucho la idea del casamiento, y menos por Iglesia, ya que ambos eran ateos de pies a cabeza. La abuela se rio.

—Me importa un pito la Iglesia, lo que yo quiero es una gran fiesta donde llorar de felicidad por mi nieto, como en las películas.

Lo de la fiesta no sonaba tan mal, así que Moblit fue y, sin muchos preámbulos, lo consultó con su novia. Traía tres propuestas: mudarse juntos ("¡Yay!", gritó Hange), casarse ("¿QUÉ?") y hacer un festejo de proporciones delirantes ("¡Siiiiiii!"). Lo primero que hicieron fue _googlear_ las condiciones para casarse y luego para divorciarse, por las dudas. Cuando vieron todos los estudios médicos prenupciales que había que hacerse, Hange prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—A mí no me engañan, esto es para ver si soy virgen. ¡Edad de las cavernas modo _on_!

Sin embargo, al final no eran tantas condiciones. Casarse parecía relativamente fácil y traía algún que otro beneficio impositivo. Parecía algo razonable para hacer. Después de todo, ambos tenían bastante claro que pensaban compartir gran parte de su vida. Lo sabían casi desde que habían empezado a salir, dos años antes. Lo que era un misterio, incluso para ellos mismos, era por qué mantenían oculta su relación. O más bien, por qué no le habían puesto un nombre, porque tampoco ponían especial esfuerzo en disimular lo bien que se llevaban. Habían dejado las cosas fluir, sin anuncios ni explicaciones. Y hasta ahora les había funcionado, pero... ¿por qué no dar un giro de 180°? Los cambios podían ser divertidos.

Así era como lo habían decidido, mientras almorzaban, el domingo 29 de octubre. Investigando un poco en internet encontraron que, por un precio extra, podían llevar al funcionario del Registro Civil hasta el salón de eventos que contrataran, de modo de casarse frente a todos los invitados y actuar un casamiento al estilo tradicional, aunque sin cura. Ahora debían elegir y reservar un lugar, comprar su ropa, buscar un buen cocinero, ¡eran muchas cosas!

Y ahí era donde entraba Levi. Si bien Moblit era muy bueno organizando eventos, estuvieron de acuerdo en que el vestido de Hange debía ser sorpresa para él... ¡pero ella no tenía idea ni de dónde empezar a buscar! Así que, sin colgar el teléfono a través del cual le dio la noticia, se dirigió al departamento de su amigo, al que llegó solo 15 minutos después que él.

Estuvieron hasta bien entrada la noche viendo vestidos por internet, leyendo foros con recomendaciones y buscando información sobre modistas. Al principio, Hange se negó a lo de las modistas (incluso estaba tentada de ir de frac, idea que Levi defenestró) pero su amigo la convenció de que la situación ameritaba un poco más de esfuerzo. Él podía ser muy sobrio con su propia vestimenta, pero entendía de ropa y sabía que una fiesta así era una buena oportunidad para que Hange se luciera (cosa que probablemente no fuera a hacer en otra ocasión, conociéndola, así que había que aprovechar).

Cuando ella se fue y al fin tuvo un momento de paz para pensar, los sentimientos más contradictorios se agolparon en su cabeza. Durante toda la tarde se murió de ganas de hablar de Eren, pero se lo había guardado porque comprendía que era un día importante para Hange. Con lo metiche que era, si ella misma no había seguido preguntando sobre su cita era porque realmente estaba sobrepasada por su propia noticia.

Él también lo estaba, en realidad. Le rondaba insistentemente un recuerdo de su cumpleaños número 30 en que Hange y él se habían hecho una promesa que ahora se veía que no cumplirían: un poco borrachos y apoyado uno sobre el otro en una mesita al fondo de un bar, habían acordado que si a los 50 seguían solteros, se casarían. Fundamentalmente, el plan era compartir la jubilación y asegurarse de que sus bienes (en caso de que los tuvieran para ese momento) no se los llevara el Estado mientras uno de los dos viviera. Así que, bien, ahora resultaba que si seguía soltero a los 50 tendría que buscarse otra persona con quien compartir jubilación. La idea traía consigo la imagen de Eren de frac y con ramo, la cual pronto era expulsada con espanto cuando le llegaba la memoria de tantas anécdotas alocadas que le había contado esa tarde.

Pues bien, Eren podía resultarle bastante atractivo y efectivamente hablar con él mejoraba su ánimo de forma instantánea, pero ¿acaso no debería haberse encendido su alarma interior frente a todo lo que había escuchado hoy? Y, ¿por qué le agradaba tanto, de todos modos? ¿Quizás había algún tipo de patrón? Se había interesado por el patán de Mike, por el ladrón de Farlan y ahora por... ¿Qué? ¿Un controlador? ¿Un vengativo? ¿Un loquito? En fin, lo que sea que fuera Eren...

Sin embargo, algo le decía que él era distinto, no terminaba de creerse sus historias, había algo puro y luminoso en él. Un momento, ¿no se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a creer en su instinto? ¿Acaso no tenía la mejor imagen de Mike y de Farlan antes de descubrir sus verdaderas identidades? Tal vez no sabía ver... y, como señala el dicho, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, así que en una de esas él, en su ansia de por fin haber encontrado la persona que buscaba, simplemente se tapaba los ojos ante lo más obvio.

Antes de dormirse, revisó el celular y encontró, por supuesto, un mensaje de Eren. Debía de haberse quedado pensando en las mismas cosas que él, pues decía:

"¡Buenas noches, mi capitán! Creo que hoy hablé mucho de mí... ¡soy un poco bocón! Espero no haberlo incomodado, si lo hice no dude en decírmelo y me corregiré. Sepa que pasé el resto del día pensando en usted."

"Pues sí sos bastante bocón", pensó, girando el celular como si tener otra perspectiva del mensaje fuera a ayudarle a comprenderlo, "Así que podés amenazar por demás pero también te corregirías si te lo pidiera...". Reflexionó que el chico debía de tener algún problema de autoestima o como mínimo no sabía bien lo que quería, si asustarlo o retenerlo.

"Ya hablaremos de la corrección que necesites. Que tengas buenas noches."

Alcanzó que apretara "enviar" para que se diera cuenta de que otra vez estaba escribiendo algo pervertido sin proponérselo. Su cerebro debía de tener algún talento especial para el doble sentido, en el sentido extremo de que ni él mismo tenía acceso a ese doblez. Eren le respondió con dos _smiley_ : uno que guiñaba el ojo y otro con ojos de corazones. Como fuera, sus accidentados comentarios tenían buen efecto.

Le costó conciliar el sueño y cuando al fin lo hizo tuvo una fantasía confusa en la que besaba a Eren en el baño de un salón de fiestas en el que supuestamente Hange se casaba. Sin embargo, de pronto Eren lo acusaba de mirar demasiado a su amiga con su vestido de novia (aunque no recordaba cómo era el vestido) y a modo de reproche llamaba a su madre y le decía que tenía un hijo con muy malos modales. Su madre se ofendía tanto que pedía hablar con él y le gritaba que no quería que viera a Eren nunca más. Cuando se despertó, Levi se sentía culpable de haber incomodado a su madre, de haber mirado mucho a Hange y de haberse escondido en el baño para transar.

Le llevó todo el desayuno y el viaje al trabajo tomar la decisión de que sí, estaba dispuesto a una segunda cita con Eren. Y que no, no sabía cómo proponer tal cosa. Pero la iniciativa del primer encuentro había sido suya, ¿verdad? Entonces ahora la pelota estaba del lado de Eren. Seguramente al chico se le ocurriría algo.

Por otro lado, tampoco tenían que resolverlo "ya ya". ¿O sí? ¿Cómo se interpretaría si él no sacaba el tema de verse nuevamente? ¿Lo normal era que las primeras citas fueran muy cercanas unas de otras? Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido su última segunda cita, así que no lo tenía muy claro que digamos.

De todas formas, tenía el alivio de un acuerdo que él le había impuesto la semana anterior: solo podían conversar fuera del horario laboral. Y los lunes además tenía alemán. Así que hasta como las nueve de la noche no tendría que hablar con él. Mientras tanto podría seguir reflexionando.

Las horas, sin embargo, pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaba. Tener a Hange y Moblit cuchicheando siempre alrededor suyo (por ahora, era el único al que le habían contado su gran novedad) no lo ayudó a concentrarse demasiado. Cuando salió de su clase y encontró el primer mensaje de Eren, comprendió que no había meditado en nada de todo lo que se había propuesto.

Por lo tanto, creyó que lo mejor sería mantener la conversación lo más casual que pudiera. Se puso a contarle sobre su clase, los temas que había visto, lo mucho que la profesora lo había felicitado por su tarea y la invitación que le había hecho de ir juntos a ver una película de un ciclo de cine alemán que estaba organizando la embajada de ese país. La reacción del chico no fue la que esperaba.

"¡No pasó ni un día de nuestro encuentro y ya está organizando una cita con otra persona!"

Levi se quedó pasmado. ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Qué cita?

"No es una cita", fue lo único que atinó a escribir.

"¿Ah, no? Para mí que esa tipa le tiene ganas."

"Nada que ver, mi profesora es lesbiana", y enseguida agregó, para darse veracidad: "Conozco a su novia, a veces me ofrece café al comienzo de la clase".

"Que tenga novia no prueba que sea lesbiana, quizás sea bisexual. Si de verdad no es una cita con ella, entonces yo también podría ir."

"Claro que también podés venir."

"¿En serio?"

"Si te gusta el cine alemán, podés venir."

"Lo que me gustan son los chicos que estudian alemán", tras lo cual Eren envió un _smiley_ que lanzaba un beso.

"Entonces no vas a saber adónde mirar en el cine porque vamos como 15 alumnos distintos ese día."

"Ahh... es una salida grupal... lo hubieras dicho antes..."

"No sé qué te imaginaste."

Ya en la puerta de su edificio, guardó el celular un momento para sacar la llave. Entró, subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y se metió en su casa. Dejó su bolso en un rincón y fue directo a lavarse las manos y la cara. Sintiéndose más limpio, se tiró en la cama y recuperó el teléfono. Entre varias bromas y disculpas continuadas, como si su demora de seis minutos en contestar pudiera significar algo trágico, Eren finalmente había enumerado algunas aclaraciones:

"1. Usted dijo 'me invitó a ir juntos', no me juzgue por malinterpretar.

2\. Estaba jodiendo, puede ir al cine con quien quiera, no se preocupe.

3\. De verdad me gustaría sumarme al grupo en esta salida, ¿está de acuerdo?"

Levi suspiró. Le pareció que había una leve tensión entre los dos, algo sin resolver que no les permitía la misma fluidez de siempre (si era posible usar esa palabra para describir un diálogo en el que él estaba involucrado). Bueno... la película en cuestión la daban el viernes a la noche. Si aceptaba la autoinvitación de Eren, tácitamente estaban diciendo que no se verían hasta cuatro días después. Eso no estaba mal, le daría un poco de tiempo para pensar, y así quizás al verse estarían más tranquilos.

"Ya te dije que podés venir."

Soltó el aparato y se quedó mirando su querida mancha en el techo, redonda y pellizcable. ¿Para dónde estaría yendo esto? ¿Realmente estaba en camino a construir una relación o lo que fuera? ¿Tenía sentido hacer alguna predicción habiendo visto a Eren solo dos veces en su vida? ¿Lo llevaría con él al casamiento de Hange y Moblit? Pasara lo que pasara, había algo agradable en la transformación de la mancha: de pronto, algo informe y sin valor había empezado a representar a una persona cuyo recuerdo le arrancaba siempre una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** Ok... el lado bueno es que cumplí con la fecha propuesta :D El lado malo es que a duras penas llegué a escribir esto (y no me termina de convencer el resultado), así que seguiré manteniendo la regularidad de un mes por un tiempo más. Por lo tanto, el capítulo 20 llegará el 21 de abril y tendrá mucha más interacción entre Eren y Levi, ¡lo prometo! Sé que este capítulo tiene demasiado sobre Hange y Moblit, pero aunque mi beta con mucho amor me señaló qué párrafos podría borrar o modificar, no tuve el valor para hacerlo... me gusta mucho escribir sobre ellos y sobre líos administrativos xD De todas formas, me comprometo a controlarme más para la próxima jaja. A mi favor quiero decir que este ¡es de los capítulos más largos de todo el fic! Y por cierto, ya llegamos a los 1000 votos en Wattpad, así que pronto estaré abriendo el concurso prometido. Si puedo lo hago el domingo 25/3. ¡Visiten mi fanpage en Facebook para participar! Por cierto, ¿a quiénes se imaginan en los roles de la profesora de Levi y su novia? ¿A qué otros personajes y parejas querrían ver en el fic? Ya tengo mis ideas al respecto pero me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones :D En fin, les quiero y extraño, sufro bastante el haber disminuido la regularidad de mis publicaciones. Por eso les agradezco especialmente a quienes me han seguido dejando comentarios y votos mientras no actualicé, me mantienen con esperanza de que este fic llegue a buen puerto. ¡Les mando un abrazo gigante y amorosito!

 **Glosario**

* Expensas: no sé cómo funciona esto en otros lugares pero aquí si alquilas un departamento lo más habitual es que pagues un extra mensual llamado "expensas" para mantenimiento del edificio (luz del pasillo, limpieza de lugares comunes, sueldo del portero/a, etc). Mientras que el alquiler está regulado por el contrato, nada controla las expensas, por lo que suelen aumentártelas de manera abrumadora a cada rato. ¡Eso es lo que sufre Moblit!


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

No fue nada fácil lidiar, a lo largo de la semana, con la nueva actitud que Hange había adquirido desde que le anunció su compromiso. Para su sorpresa, se olvidó por completo de su promesa de reunirse a conversar sobre Eren y él no se atrevió a recordársela. En los más de 14 años que llevaban de amistad, ella nunca había dejado pasar nada que pudiera ser importante para él. Podía ser pesada, entrometida, vulgar y hacerle sentir más vergüenza que la mierda, pero era verdaderamente atenta con él, como nadie más lo era (además de su madre y su abuela, que en paz descansara). Levi no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar frente a este cambio.

Por un lado estaba molesto y en ocasiones se le escapaba tratarla con más acidez de lo habitual. Y por otro lado comprendía que ella estaba emocionada y que debía apoyarla en un momento que parecía significarle tanto. Había, sin embargo, un "lado c", si eso fuera posible: Hange de pronto había decidido ponerlo al corriente de esta aventura amorosa que llevaba casi dos años ocultándole. ¿Por qué no se lo había contado antes? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? ¿Cuál era el problema? Consideró seriamente preguntárselo a boca de jarro*, sino a ella, al menos a Moblit, al que esperaba poder intimidar en su calidad de mejor amigo de la novia. No obstante, reflexionando sobre las posibles respuestas, no se sintió preparado para enfrentarse a ellas. ¿Qué tal si, efectivamente, no confiaba en él? ¿Qué haría si le escupía una información así?

No. Prefería torturarse por su cuenta, por lo que se dedicó a elaborar intrincadas hipótesis respecto a esto y a todo lo demás que no estaban pudiendo hablar con la tranquilidad que deseaba.

Por ejemplo: ¿cómo debía considerar esa especie de "tensión" que había empezado a sentir en sus conversaciones con Eren? ¿Había cambiado algo, o fue siempre así y él no se había dado cuenta? Percibía en el muchacho algún tipo de ansiedad por agradarle con la que no sabía bien qué hacer. No solo con la cuestión del cine, cuando se disculpó por su supuestamente fingida escena de celos antes de que él le reprochara nada, sino también en detalles más pequeños. Por ejemplo, el martes le había preguntado cómo iba con la lectura de _Narciso y Goldmundo_ , que habían comentado cuando se conocieron. Eren, que normalmente hablaba hasta por los codos, estuvo un buen rato en silencio. Luego dio respuestas esquivas. Finalmente, dijo que lo había terminado hacía unos días y que la conclusión no le había gustado nada. Entonces debatieron sobre eso con más normalidad (él defendió las decisiones del solitario Narciso, y Eren a troche y moche* sostuvo que cualquiera que dejara ir a la persona amada era un idiota) y pareció que todo estaba bien, pero algunas lagunas en los argumentos del chico le hicieron sospechar que tal vez no había comprendido bien el libro y se forzaba a mencionarlo por darle gusto.

El miércoles ocurrió algo similar cuando salió el tema de la película que verían. Conversaron sobre sus gustos en cine y en principio Eren mencionó algunos filmes _pochocleros*_ que para Levi eran malísimos. Se lo hizo saber (la sutileza no era su habilidad especial) y describió algunas de las propias favoritas, haciendo énfasis en el director Xavier Dolan porque hacía poco había vuelto a ver _Los amores imaginarios_ , que le parecía perfecta. Dolan se caracterizaba por su preciosa fotografía y por argumentos que, si bien se repetían entre sí, se salían de lo común respecto de otras películas. Levi sentía cierta empatía por sus protagonistas casi siempre homosexuales, con hermosas madres demasiado independientes y un padre tan ausente que ni si quiera se mencionaba. _Los amores imaginarios_ le gustaba especialmente porque trataba de todos los devaneos mentales de un muchacho enamorado, sin necesidad de llegar nunca a los hechos concretos de cualquier película romántica. Digamos que, por razones obvias, Levi se sentía identificado con esta situación. No dijo tanto en su conversación (se quedó más bien en la fotografía y la audacia de algunas de sus propuestas), pero alcanzaron unas pocas sugerencias para que Eren pareciera cambiar totalmente de intereses. Mencionó varios filmes de temática gay (algunas alemanas, de hecho, como _Caída Libre_ ) y luego saltó a los clásicos, algo de ciencia ficción ( _2001: Odisea en el espacio_ ), a Hitchcock, y cuando Levi mostró rechazo por el suspenso volvió a virar de dirección. Siguió por la línea de Kubrick y coincidieron en cierta simpatía por _Ojos bien cerrados_ , con lo que la charla se estabilizó. No era claro, para Levi, si Eren en verdad tenía gustos tan diversos y resaltaba los que mejor combinaban con él, o si de plano estaba inventando en el momento. O si tal vez solo estaba nervioso y decía lo primero que le venía a la mente. Enumeró muchos buenos títulos así que algo de cine debía de saber, ¿no? Era difícil interpretar la situación.

El jueves en cambio los problemas fueron de otra índole. Eren le preguntó si no le iba a mandar más fotos y no supo dónde meterse.

"Ya conocés mi horrible cara, no hay más para ver", contestó Levi. Recibió como respuesta una foto de los labios de Eren, que estaba haciendo un pucherito infantil que le provocó cosquillas en todo el cuerpo.

"¿Ni una solita?".

Tuvo que acceder y de nuevo se enfrascaron en el intercambio de imágenes fragmentarias. En un esfuerzo por ser más atrevido, Levi se desabrochó la camisa y fotografió el hueso de su cadera sobresaliendo por encima del pantalón. Surtió buen efecto y a cambio obtuvo la visión de dos largas y hermosas piernas desnudas, dobladas a medias sobre un colchón. Estaba borrosa y atosigada de filtros pero alcanzaba para que todo el cuerpo empezara a vibrarle mientras recorría con los dedos en la pantalla el dibujo de sus pantorrillas. Una tercera foto, esta vez de una mano morena acariciándose el vientre, lo hizo saltar en el lugar. Sin saber qué hacer, dejó el celular y fue a lavarse la cara. Volvió y el reencuentro con la imagen le provocó el mismo efecto. Se quitó los pantalones y se recostó en la cama, contemplando su celular. Pero enseguida se sintió avergonzado y decidió volver a vestirse. Antes de que lo hiciera, sin embargo, la vibración del teléfono lo desconcentró.

"Mándeme otra, por favor".

Caminó en círculos en la habitación, pensando en qué contestar. Luego se paró frente al espejo del ropero y se contempló. ¿Qué más podía fotografiar? Sus piernas eran tan pálidas que en los muslos podían verse los diseños azules de las venas. Le daba asco verlas, agradecía que la moda masculina le impusiera el uso de pantalones largos. Sus pies eran demasiado pequeños para los de un hombre adulto: una especie de mini pie, pues apenas calzaba 35, como un niño. De sus manos ya había mandado un par de imágenes, también de su hombro y su cabello. ¿Tal vez podría ser su cuello? En el movimiento, su camisa desabrochada se abrió apenas y le dejó entrever su propio pezón. A pesar de su contextura delgada, años de entrenamiento constante habían desaparecido el cuerpo esmirriado por el que tantas burlas había soportado en la adolescencia. No era especialmente musculoso pero las líneas del pecho se le marcaban con claridad y ya no tenía hundido el esternón.

Tratando de no mirar el reflejo de su entrepierna, que delataba algo que no sabía cómo manejar, apuntó con la pequeña cámara del celular hacia su tórax. Cuando logró una imagen decente la envió. Se preguntó cómo cuernos se hacía lo de los filtros, tal vez eso ayudaría, pero al diablo, ya la había mandado de todas maneras.

Eren le contestó con un _smiley_ de asombro. Aparecieron los tres puntitos, señal de que estaba escribiendo algo, pero luego se apagaron. Reaparecieron al rato, y así varias veces, hasta que finalmente dijo:

"Levi, realmente me gustás mucho. Gracias por esa foto, la atesoraré."

Se sentó en el borde del colchón, desde donde podía aún ver su reflejo en el espejo, y releyó el mensaje. Pensó en sus ojeras, en su baja estatura, en su palidez. Pensó en los rasgos semi asiáticos que le habían ganado más de una mirada de rechazo a lo largo de su vida. Pensó en cómo podría sentirse si descubriera que alguien era capaz no solo de aceptar todo eso, sino además de amarlo.

Pero, ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¿Quién habló de amarlo? Eren bien podría tan solo estar caliente. A fin de cuentas, había elegido cuidadosamente sus fotos para mostrar lo "menos peor" de sí mismo. Así es fácil caerle bien a cualquiera. Algo pesado fue cayendo en su estómago. Comprendió que ya no estaba excitado.

"Me alegra haberte satisfecho, eso quiere decir que fueron suficientes fotos. Me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana."

No leyó la respuesta del chico.

El viernes al mediodía, cuando fue evidente que sería imposible conversar con Hange sobre Eren para aclarar sus pensamientos, decidió que tenía que tomar medidas drásticas: tratar de comunicarse con otra persona. Miró en derredor en la oficina: ¿Oluo? Definitivamente no; ¿Petra? Con lo amable que era esa chica, si le daba muestras de alguna confianza luego no tendría cómo sacársela de encima… y tampoco era como si fuera a estar dispuesto a conversar con seres humanos tan seguido. Revisó su agenda y tras mirar muchos nombres que ni sabía por qué tenía anotados llegó a su prima Mikasa. Esa era una opción razonable. Mikasa era más joven y seguramente tendría alguna experiencia saliendo con varones. Y sobre todo: no era muy habladora, no corría riesgos de que le devolviera la llamada.

Así que apenas llegó a su casa, mientras miraba sus camisas azules y negras, marcó el número. Le explicó brevemente la situación. Ella estaba sorprendida, lo cual podía notar por los cambios en su respiración, porque no dijo nada que la delatara.

—Mika, ayudame, debe de tener tu edad, dame algún consejo… ¿qué les gusta a los chicos de tu generación?

Su prima lo pensó un momento.

—Mmm… no les gusta que los golpees. Así que no lo golpees.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué lo golpearía?

—Por ejemplo, si te da una nalgada. No es una invitación a jugar a las peleas.

—¿Qué…? ¿Este consejo está basado en tu experiencia?

—Exacto. Lo aprendí de la peor manera.

—Mikasa, no quería saber tanto.

—Vos preguntaste. Como sea, si te nalguea y no te gusta, es mejor que se lo expliques más tarde. Los hombres no razonan durante el sexo.

—Prima, soy hombre, tengo cierta idea de cómo funciona eso.

—Es distinto, no sos como los otros. Si te hubiera golpeado, te habrías defendido y listo.

—Eso es porque somos familia y ya sé cómo sos. Además, justamente por eso, NUNCA te nalguearía.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—¿Podríamos volver al tema central de esta conversación, por favor? Dejemos de lado los gustos, no sé si me podrás ayudar con eso… pero ¿qué opinás de esas anécdotas que me contó? ¿Debería asustarme de que le revise el celular a la gente y esas cosas?

—Yo le reviso el celular a Jean.

—¿¡En serio!? Esperá, ¿y quién es Jean? —Ese nombre le sonaba de algún lado, pero no podía precisar de dónde.

—Un compañero de la universidad. Empezamos a salir la semana pasada.

—Ah… y… ¿por qué le revisás el celular?

—Porque a veces deja los mensajes de su mamá sin responder y ella se asusta. Entonces cuando él va al baño o algo yo le agarro el celu y le aviso a la mamá que está bien, que yo lo cuido y que se lo devolveré en perfecto estado.

—Eso no suena muy saludable.

—Su mamá no piensa eso.

Levi suspiró. Esta charla no estaba sumándole mucho. Mikasa se relacionaba de formas tan extrañas como él o peor, ¿qué consejo podía darle? Miró el reloj en su mesa de luz y se dio cuenta de que solo faltaba una hora para su salida grupal al cine, por lo que decidió cortar y empezar a acicalarse.

Se bañó con cuidado y, mientras se vestía, tomó la decisión definitiva de comprarse ropa más variada ese mismo fin de semana. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta le llegó un mensaje de Eren... con una foto.

"¿Cómo me veo? ¿Es el look adecuado?"

Se apoyó en la pared mientras lo contemplaba. Era la primera foto de cuerpo completo que le enviaba. Eren estaba sonriendo y haciendo la V con la mano derecha. Llevaba un jean muy ajustado y una camisa con finas rayas verdes en vertical. El cuello y los puños eran blancos y destacaban su piel mestiza. Tenía más botones abiertos de lo recomendable y su pecho expuesto hizo que Levi se encontrara salivando.

"No está mal", escribió.

"Nada, nada mal", pensaba para sí mismo. Aunque seguramente Eren se hartara de él cuando lo conociera mejor, cuando viera a plena luz sus mil defectos, su fealdad, su estupidez, hasta que eso pasara debía aprovechar la posibilidad de contemplar este tesoro que había llegado inexplicablemente a su puerta. Sí, eso sería lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** decidí adelantarme y actualizar hoy :D Espero que sea una sorpresa agradable. Perdón por no haber hecho el concurso aún, básicamente es porque no tuve tiempo de sentarme a editar en Canva la imagen con que lo promocionaré, ¿pueden creerlo? Trataré de hacerlo antes de subir el próximo capítulo. En fin. Me gusta cómo quedó este pero no me agrada para nada lo que estoy haciendo con el capítulo 21. Ya van dos veces que dejo de lado responsabilidades importantes para ponerme a ello pero no me viene la inspiración, escribo horrible, sin sentimiento, puaj. No sé qué pasará. Les pido disculpas de antemano jaja. Y les agradezco a quienes siguen leyendo y me apoyan, lo valoro un montón. Sé que es agotador esperar la actualización mensual, también es desagradable para mí escribir tan de vez en cuando, así que estoy doblemente agradecida por su apoyo. Ya quiero que se termine este cuatrimestre y tomar menos trabajos para el próximo… a ver si por una vez cumplo con esa promesa de no atosigarme de responsabilidades :/ Oh y les agradezco también que a veces visiten mis otros fics, es muy lindo reconocer lectores en el resto de mis publicaciones n.n Por cierto, para quienes disfrutan de los argentinismos, les recomiendo mucho Junta de Ganado de Luna de Acero, lo leí recientemente y me encantó, está por subir la última parte en estos días. Bueno, ahora sí, ¡les dejo el glosario! ¡Hasta el 12 de mayo!

 **Glosario**

* boca de jarro: decir algo a boca de jarro es decirlo así como viene, sin pensar, de sopetón.

* troche y moche: es como decir "duro y parejo", "en todos los sentidos", "en exceso"… mmm en este caso sería como decir que defendió su idea a capa y espada. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé si lo usé bien xD

* películas pochocleras: los pochoclos son las palomitas de maíz, o sea que las películas pochocleras son esas pelis comerciales que solo están hechas para pasar el rato comiendo sin pensar y nada más. Tipo las pelis de acción y esas cosas.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** este capítulo incluye spoilers de la película _El centro de mi mundo_.

* * *

Aunque la profesora y sus compañeros ya estaban en el hall de entrada del cine, Levi permaneció de pie junto a la pequeña cascada artificial que decoraba la esquina del Village Recoleta, a la espera de la llegada de Eren. Estaba cruzado de brazos y vigilaba en todas direcciones, pero cuando descubrió una figura lejana que podría ser el muchacho simuló estar revisando notificaciones en el celular: no sabía qué cara debía poner en todo el tiempo que pasara entre que lo reconoció y que se encontraran, así que optó por no poner ninguna cara.

—¡Levi, acá estoy! Perdón por la demora… espero que aún haya entradas…

Arribó agitado, después de haber trotado las últimas dos cuadras en su afán de llegar menos tarde, por lo que se apoyó en sus propias rodillas un momento a tomar aire. Levi guardó el teléfono, en el que ni siquiera había abierto alguna aplicación.

—La profesora nos compró las entradas a todos, yo ya pagué la tuya.

—¡Ah, gracias! Dígame cuánto es así se lo devuelvo…

—No es necesario —murmuró Levi, mirando para otro lado—. Bueno, ahora vamos a sumarnos al grupo, que nos están esperando.

Se giró para entrar, y solo al darle la espalda por completo se dio cuenta de que Eren se estaba acercando para besarlo y que lo había esquivado sin querer. Un tironeo de la manga de su camisa lo dejó inmóvil.

—Espere… ¿no me va a dar lo que me debe de la otra vez? —susurró casi en su oído—. ¿O usted va a decidir cuándo nos podamos besar?

Levi se estremeció con sensaciones contradictorias. Creyó reconocer un hilo de decepción en su voz pero, a la vez, el modo de formular la pregunta le recordó a aquel sueño en que Eren aseguraba que le gustaban mucho "los juegos". Se sintió tentado de seguir ese camino.

—Así es —respondió, sin verle.

—¿O sea que me tendré que ganar su beso?

—Exactamente.

Contra lo que esperaba, el chico avanzó hasta su lado y lo besó en la mejilla. Sonreía.

—Soy bueno ganando cosas. Soy persistente. Ya verá.

Dentro del shopping, se dirigieron hacia el único grupo grande de personas que había, todas congregadas en torno a una mujer alta, musculosa y de corto cabello rubio que podía distinguirse a la distancia. Una vez allí, Levi hizo las presentaciones indispensables.

—Nanaba, este es… —Repasó mentalmente todas las palabras posibles: amigo, novio, _chongo*_ , conocido, _garche*_ (aunque, técnicamente, no podía ser un garche si no garchaban*, ¿no?)—. Este es Eren. Eren, ella es mi profesora, Nanaba.

—Mucho gusto —dijeron ambos, estrechándose las manos.

Luego Levi señaló a una chica bajita y con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ella es Riko, su pareja.

La muchacha solo lo saludó inclinando la frente, con lo que evitó cualquier contacto físico. Nanaba, con una expresión dulce, recuperó la atención de los recién llegados.

—Gracias por venir, Eren, siempre es agradable encontrar gente interesada por la cultura de mi país —dijo, sonriendo y omitiendo totalmente que el chico estaba retrasado—. Ahora vamos yendo que deben de estar terminando los cortes publicitarios.

Cuando quedaron al final del grupo, Eren codeó a Levi riendo bajito.

—Esas dos son la prueba de que usted y yo hacemos buena pareja.

—¿De qué hablás?

—Una alta sonriente y una enana enojada, y mire qué lindas se ven juntas.

—¿Me estás diciendo enano enojado?

—Para nada, no sé a qué se refiere.

Le habría dado un buen golpe si no fuese porque ya estaban en la silenciosa sala de cine y vio a Nanaba guiñándole un ojo. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Pero enseguida entendió: se había encargado de distribuir a todos los alumnos a su alrededor y en la fila atrás suyo, de modo de dejarles la tercera fila hacia arriba completamente vacía para ellos dos. Se puso colorado solo de pensar que hasta su profesora trataba de ayudarlo, ¿tan miserablemente necesitado se veía?

Se sentaron a tiempo para leer el título del film: _Die Mitte der Welt_ , extrañamente traducido como "El centro de _mi_ mundo". La fotografía era bonita, un montón de imágenes de flores y árboles muy iluminados, algo agradable. Sin embargo, no era fácil mantener la concentración: Eren, como si lo hiciera por distracción, le había tomado la mano sobre el apoyabrazos. Lo dejó pasar pero cada cierta cantidad de tiempo, al igual que en su primera cita, se le cruzaba por el cerebro la pregunta de si su mano no estaría demasiado transpirada, seguida de una mezcla entre la felicidad que le daba la calidez de su palma sobre la suya y la vergüenza de que algo tan pequeño lo entusiasmara así.

Cuando comprendió que el protagonista de la película era un adolescente gay no pensó en nada. No obstante, cuando la línea argumental fue virando hacia el lado de su primer amor en el colegio algo empezó a incomodarlo. Y definitivamente le cambiaron los colores cuando el muchacho se encontró al despampanante "chico nuevo" desnudo en la ducha comunitaria. Eren le apretó los dedos, así que lo miró de reojo por si quería decirle algo, pero parecía absorto en la película, se diría que casi babeando. Así que esa leve presión tal vez hubiera sido un acto reflejo, ¿un reflejo de qué? ¿Cómo se sentía Eren viendo los músculos impresionantes de ese joven actor en la pantalla gigante? Levi imaginó su propio cuerpecito, ahora más pequeño y débil en comparación. Se sintió contrariado, ¿parecería que lo llevaba a ver esa película a propósito? ¿Que intentaba calentarlo? ¿Cómo se podía interpretar? Luego no pudo evitar caer en la cuenta de un hecho más que absurdo: la posibilidad de que a Eren le excitara ver a ese hombre en la película le estaba dando celos.

La cosa, por supuesto, podía empeorar, pues el pibe* en cuestión también era gay y pronto aparecieron las primeras escenas eróticas. Como si eso le despertara a Eren cierta complicidad indispensable, se inclinó hacia él y le dejó un pequeño beso de mariposa. Levi controló sus reacciones pero no lo rechazó, así que en la siguiente escena de ese tipo Eren directamente lo lamió y repartió besos intensos y sensuales ahora no solo en el cuello sino también en la oreja y en su mandíbula.

Ya no importaba qué escena transcurriera, en ningún momento dejaba de incitarlo, soltando el cálido aliento contra su piel, chupándole levemente el lóbulo, inspirando con fuerza a lo largo de todo el borde de su cara. Levi temblaba y se mordía los labios en un esfuerzo por contener su agitación, que pugnaba por salir en forma de gemido, algo que sin ningún género de dudas no quería soltar en un cine, rodeado de su profesora y los otros estudiantes de alemán. Eren, consciente del efecto que estaba teniendo, se animó a ir más allá y le apoyó una palma en el muslo. Muy despacio, fue arrastrándola por su pantalón hacia el lado interior de la pierna. Muy lento… y de pronto, todo en la película se detuvo. Con horror, Levi contempló al protagonista descubrir a su novio teniendo sexo con su mejor amiga. Lo habían engañado. Las personas más importantes para él en este mundo lo habían engañado. Una angustia que hacía tiempo no recordaba resurgió en él y toda su carne se tensó. Eren lo reconoció y se giró a ver qué ocurría en la pantalla.

—Uh… pobrecito —murmuró, para dar a entender que estaba siguiendo el argumento.

—Ese tipo es un hijo de puta —soltó Levi sin mediar reflexión—. ¡Y con la mejor amiga! Se merecen una buena patada en el orto*…

—Bueno, por ahí después le da alguna explicación…

—Nunca perdonaría a alguien que me mintiera así. Que me dijeran que me aman cuando en realidad… qué espanto.

Entonces Levi comprendió que estaba sobrerreaccionando: ¿desde cuándo lo ponían así las películas? Trató de calmarse pero estaba tan alterado que la simple frase "todo está bien" repitiéndose en su mente le aceleraba la respiración. De pronto, no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo sería ver a Eren con otra persona. Cómo sería si le mintiera, si él fuera uno entre muchos, si solo le importara el sexo, si fuera a dejarlo cuando lo conociera de verdad. Casi sintió asco por él solo porque existiera la posibilidad de que alguna vez lo defraudara de esa manera. Eren entendió que el clima se había arruinado y no intentó seguir avanzando. Se acomodó en su asiento y le volvió a tomar la mano, ahora en un gesto más bien de ternura.

El resto de la película viró drásticamente su argumento: se olvidaba del asunto amoroso, en una especie de crítica a las narrativas románticas que hacen a un lado los otros planos de la vida de los personajes, y se concentraba en unos extraños problemas familiares que acababan resolviéndose por el lado de lo fantástico. Cuando salieron, había un aura incómoda entre ellos. Estaban silenciosos. Nanaba dudó si acercárseles pero al fin lo hizo.

—Chicos, los demás estudiantes y nosotras vamos a ir al bar María, que está acá a la vuelta, para comentar un poco la peli. Si quieren venir, están invitados, pero si quieren seguir por su cuenta, no hay drama*. Levi, con vos podemos charlar en alemán sobre lo que vimos durante la próxima clase. Como vos prefieras.

Levi sabía que sería absurdo que Eren fuera con ellos a comentar la película. Seguramente los demás estudiantes querrían practicar su alemán o hacer preguntas sobre el lenguaje que lo aburrirían. Sin embargo, algo le decía que no quería quedarse a solas con él. Lo invadió cierta desconfianza inexplicable y lo único que de verdad deseaba era que la cita terminara rápido.

—Dale, voy al bar —dijo de sopetón, sin interrogar siquiera con la mirada a su compañero.

Nanaba identificó algo raro en el singular del verbo "voy" así que se apresuró a dejarles espacio.

—Genial, te esperamos ahí. Ustedes despídanse tranquilos —y le dirigió un gesto compinche* que lo puso más nervioso.

—Bueno… supongo que entonces yo me voy yendo —empezó Eren, una vez solos, con un tono triste—. Pero… ¿otra vez nos vamos a despedir sin un beso?

Ahora no había escapatoria, no podía irse del tercer encuentro sin un beso, así que a pesar de sus sentimientos confusos, Levi lo enfrentó y sonrió.

—Tenés razón, no puedo decir que no te lo ganaste.

Aunque una parte de él se hubiera podido quedar contemplando su rostro sin más, alzó el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad. Luego llevó los dedos hasta su nuca y presionó un poco para hacerlo inclinarse. Eren obedeció y se acercó despacio, con la boca levemente abierta, y finalmente le dio un beso dulce pero sensual. Le rozó los labios con la lengua y de pronto lo abrazó, apretándolo un poco. En la medida en que pasaba el tiempo, Levi no podía evitar preguntarse cuánto debería durar un beso normal. Pero a la vez, si bien no sabía bien qué hacer con sus extremidades mientras tanto, debía admitir que la sensación era tan agradable que no le molestaba si se extendía un poco. Cuando Eren pareció dispuesto a apartarse, sin saber por qué Levi volvió a presionarlo en la nuca y profundizó el beso una vez más. El otro reconoció su urgencia y la correspondió, entrelazando sus lenguas y dejándole morder levemente su labio inferior. Levi se sintió inmediatamente avergonzado por eso último y se separó con cierta brusquedad.

Eren le ofreció una media sonrisa.

—Levi… usted pone las reglas, voy a esperar lo que haya que esperar. Pero… —Se acercó y susurró en su oído—: Sepa que me muero por coger* con usted.

Esa noche Levi no pudo dormir. No solo permanecía en su oreja, cuello y boca la sensación de los pequeños besos y cuchicheos, sino que todo su cuerpo tenía piel de gallina, como en permanente escalofrío. Al día siguiente decidió dejar apagado el celular: no quería pasar otro insomnio y sabía que si hablaba con Eren eso era lo que pasaría. Se quedó tiempo de más en el gimnasio, tuvo la tradicional charla con su madre (esquivó como pudo los reproches por su lentitud en su relación con Eren) y pasó la tarde con Hange, visitando negocios de ropa de casamiento. No logró conversar sobre nada de lo que le preocupaba. Por la noche tuvo pesadillas en las que estaba de vuelta en el colegio y no podía confiar en nadie. Un profesor sin rostro pero de sonrisa perversa lo amonestaba por haber espiado a sus compañeros en las duchas (¿qué duchas? ¿Qué escuela argentina tiene duchas?).

El domingo volvió a salir a correr. Necesitaba quemar energías, apagar el cerebro, no pensar en nada. En su cabeza se confundían dos tandas de imágenes: el cuerpo de Eren demasiado cerca, su aliento, sus caricias, por un lado; y la desesperada escena del protagonista de la película corriendo, defraudado, roto por dentro, tras descubrir el engaño. ¿Acaso no había sospechado durante toda la semana que Eren le mentía en algunas cosas? ¿Y si era así? ¿Y si le mentía en más cosas? ¿Y si tenía amantes? ¿Y si el viernes en la noche, habiéndolo él dejado con las ganas, se fue con cualquier otro? ¿Y si tenía razón cuando creía que todos esos contactos de Facebook eran tipos con los que coqueteaba? ¿Y si el mundo en verdad era tan horrible como le había parecido hasta ahora y la absurda esperanza de que Eren fuera distinto demostraba ser no más que eso, una fantasía infantil de su parte?

El lunes sin embargo se dio cuenta de que quería volver a verlo. Como en la ocasión anterior, todos los miedos que le dejaban los encuentros no acababan de apagar el deseo de verlo una y otra vez. El deseo de… de enamorarse.

Reflexionó que lo mejor sería, nuevamente, distanciar la cita lo más posible pero dar a entender que le interesaba concretarla. Por la mañana le escribió para decirle que se había dejado el cargador en la oficina y que por eso el celular se le había apagado. Otra vez se olvidó de que podría haber visto el Messenger en la pc, pero Eren no dijo nada. Luego agregó que le gustaría volver a verse, pero que en la semana no podía, tenía mucho trabajo y debía hacer horas extra. Sus planes, no obstante, chocaron con la realidad de que las cosas no siempre se acomodarían espontáneamente a sus designios.

"Yo no puedo el fin de semana", señaló Eren, y agregó un _smiley_ triste.

"Oh".

"…"

"…"

"¿No va a preguntarme por qué no puedo?"

"¿…por qué no podés?"

"Me voy a Brasil", explicó el chico, después de ponerle un _smiley_ de fastidio frente a su poca creatividad.

"¿Qué?"

"Sí, resulta que hay un Congreso de no sé qué y mi jefe quiere que vaya en representación de él. Me paga el viaje, la estadía, todo".

"¿Qué?"

"Ya hizo esa pregunta. Lo único malo es que solo son tres días. Me voy el viernes a la noche, paso ahí el sábado, domingo y lunes, y esa misma tarde estoy volando para acá, un poco triste. Pero bueno. Igual estoy contento, es un viaje gratis".

Levi no escribió más nada.

"¿Está pensando qué otra cosa además de "qué" puede decirme? Le tiro una pista: podría alegrarse por mi buena suerte o algo así".

"¿A qué parte de Brasil vas?"

"A São Paulo".

"Eso… ¿eso tiene playa?"

"No, ¡ojalá! Sao Paulo es ciudad bien ciudad. Igual me gustan las ciudades. Playas de Brasil ya conozco, mis viejos me llevaban de chico. Pero ciudades grandes nunca vi, estoy emocionado".

"Ok".

"¿Ok qué?"

"Ok a…", pensó un momento cómo continuar: "a que no haya playas".

"¿Eso es algo bueno?"

"Supongo".

"Mmmm ¿no será que le preocupa que me agarre algún _garoto*_ , no? ¿En eso está pensando?"

"¿Quién? ¿Yo?"

"Sí, usted. ¿Es de esos tipos celosos y posesivos que hablan dos veces con una persona y ya la consideran suya?"

"No diría eso".

"No lo diría pero lo es, ¿eh? Bueno, yo eso se lo puedo perdonar".

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Sí, pero con una condición".

"¿Cuál?"

"Que cada vez que discutamos por celos, la pelea lo ponga tan caliente que tengamos el mejor sexo de reconciliación de la historia".

"Siento que no sería mi estilo".

"Entonces, ¡olvídese de los celos! ¡No me van ni ahí!"

Todavía rojo por leer la condición de Eren, Levi consideró el hecho de que quizás la palabra "celoso" sí lo definiera bastante bien. Si el chico tenía unas cuantas cosas que mejorar de su personalidad, sin dudas otro tanto era cierto para Levi. Bien… tenía todo un desafío por delante. Y no se refería solo al desafío de esperar un poco más de lo esperado para verlo de nuevo (aunque eso tampoco sería sencillo). Al final, para esto y para otras cosas, tal vez él mismo fuera su principal obstáculo.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora** : ¡Aquí estamos! Si bien sigue sin convencerme este capítulo, tiene el lado bueno de ser más largo de lo normal, ¿no? Estaré aguardando por sus opiniones. Al fin tuvimos un beso en serio ;) Les cuento que ya subí a mi fanpage el concurso del que tanto les hablé, pueden ir allí para participar y ganarse una ilustración a pedido. Por otro lado, quería aclarar que si bien empecé este fic con un afán de realidad un poco obsesivo (respeté mucho fechas reales como el partido que fueron a ver al bar o el día de las elecciones, etc) decidí ser un poco más flexible, después de todo, nadie me dará un premio a la veracidad por hacer ficción :v Así que, si bien esta peli alemana se estrenó en el Village Recoleta en 2017 efectivamente, no fue en la fecha en la que fueron los personajes. Imagino que a nadie le molestará eso xD Bueno… si todo sale bien, el próximo capítulo debería salir el 9 de junio, aunque aún no he podido ni empezarlo. Crucemos los dedos. Próximamente se viene uno de los clímax de la obra (aunque no parezca). Espero que les emocione tanto como a mí. Sigo tapada de trabajo por ahora, así que continuaremos por algún tiempo más con la periodicidad mensual en las actualizaciones. Les pido disculpas si a veces no llego a responder sus reviews y comentarios, pero sepan que leo todo y me hacen feliz. ¡Les dejo un abrazo!

 **Glosario** :

* chongo: pareja masculina circunstancial.

* garche: persona con la que solo media un vínculo sexual.

* garchar: forma muy vulgar pero cotidiana de decir "tener sexo".

* pibe: muchacho.

* orto: culo.

* no hay drama: no hay problema.

* compinche: cómplice, compañero, persona que nos da una mano.

* coger: tener sexo.

* garoto: significa "muchacho" en portugués. En Argentina (y creo que en otros lugares) está la fantasía de que en Brasil hay muchos muchachos y muchachas bellos y que si uno va de vacaciones ahí seguro acaba teniendo buen sexo (¿?). Sobre todo es una idea asociada a las playas turísticas. Todavía me acuerdo de la cara de baboso que ponía mi abuelo cuando la obra social de los jubilados organizaba algún viaje a Brasil (estoy segura de que ninguna "garota" iba a mirarlo nunca, pero no perdía la esperanza). La cosa es que esta escena hace más referencia a esa fantasía más bien ridícula antes que a cualquier elemento de la realidad. Consideremos que Levi nunca fue a Brasil, además. Y que es bastante celoso xD


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

* * *

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser pasar la semana entera, incluyendo el sábado y el domingo y el lunes siguiente, sin noticias de ese mocoso? Bueno, y había que ver si lo podía ver el martes, ya que tal vez estaría cansado de su viaje. Lo más probable era que tuviera que esperar hasta el siguiente viernes. Para alguien que ha estado solo la mayor parte de su vida, no debería ser tan complicado, ¿no es así?

Pues no, no era así. Recién era miércoles y Levi caminaba por las paredes. Se sentía fatal por haber mentido sobre sus ocupaciones de esa semana, pero a la vez tenía el suficiente orgullo como para no dar el brazo a torcer, así que mantenía firmemente su pantomima de hombre-adulto-muy-ocupado. Solo conversaba con Eren fuera de su horario laboral, como siempre, y a veces hasta esperaba una o dos horas más, para simular que había hecho horas extra. En ese tiempo inventado no sabía qué hacer, limpiaba una y otra vez las mismas partes de su casa, caminaba en círculos alrededor de la mesa del comedor y reordenaba sus libros.

Para el jueves, varios en la oficina empezaban a reconocer su ansiedad y no pudo esquivar a Petra cuando se le acercó en la cocina, mientras se preparaba el tercer café del día (¿¡a quién se le ocurre calmar la ansiedad con café!?).

—Che, Levi… te ves un poco estresado, ¿está todo bien? No te habrás olvidado de comer otra vez, ¿no?

Con un gran esfuerzo de su voluntad, Levi reprimió su expresión de odio más visceral y solo le ofreció una expresión de odio moderado.

—No me olvidé de comer _otra vez_.

—Bueno, bueno, no me pongas esa cara… pero si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, decime.

Iba a musitar un no y salir huyendo pero entonces recordó algo. Hacía dos semanas Nanaba le había mencionado una aplicación para celular para practicar idiomas y él, como Hange estaba tan distraída, no había sabido a quién pedirle que se la instalase. Tal vez con eso se entretendría un poco estos días. Así que se animó y le solicitó ayuda a Petra.

—¿De verdad no sabés descargar una _app_ de la _playstore_? Es lo más fácil que hay. ¡Quién diría que sos el más capo* en la oficina de auditorías!

—Bueno, tampoco soy "el más capo"…

—Sí, qué no… —insistió Petra, mientras miraba la pantalla para instalar el _Duolingo_ —. Yo creo que si le cumplen a Niles la promesa que le hicieron de que este año lo ascendían, su lugar te va a quedar a vos.

—Si un día me convierto en jefe de sección, olvídense de irse antes la mitad de los viernes, manga de vagos*.

—Uhh y yo que hinchaba por vos, ahora me hacés arrepentir —Petra sonrió con picardía mientras le extendía el aparato—. Ya está. Cuando lo quieras abrir hacés click en el ícono con forma de lechuza verde.

—Bien. Gracias.

—De nada, señor amargado.

Mientras le sacaba la lengua, Petra salió de la cocina llevando consigo la sopa instantánea que se había calentado. Levi se quedó mirando su celular pero en verdad pensaba en como ella lo había llamado. A través de los años, casi con intención, él había creado a su alrededor ese aura de tipo malo, serio, aburrido, y habitualmente se sentía cómodo con transmitir esa idea. Le permitía mantener la distancia fácilmente con todo tipo de sujetos indeseables. Sin embargo… ya no estaba tan seguro de que su prioridad ahora fuera protegerse de todo y de todos. Tal vez había alguien a quien quisiera abrirle la puerta para ir a jugar, como decía la vieja canción.

Esa tarde, después de luchar durante una hora con el Duolingo, decidió tomar la iniciativa y mandarle un audio a Eren. Incluso optó, a último momento, por pasar su visita al gimnasio para el día siguiente, ya que el viernes Eren estaría viajando y probablemente no podrían hablar.

"¿Y, ya tenés la valija lista? ¿Qué ropa te llevás? No vayas con la camisa de flores azules, esa te queda demasiado bien."

Sin soltar el botón, se quedó viendo fijo el dibujito de un tacho de basura. Llevó el dedo hacia allí. Volvió a intentarlo.

"¿Ya tenés todo listo? Llevá mucho off, dicen que allá hay más mosquitos que acá. No sea cosa que te dé dengue y te mueras antes de volver a verme". Había dudado, estuvo a punto de hacer referencia al deseo tan explícito expresado por el muchacho en su último encuentro, pero al final eligió algo menos sugerente. Porque, si Eren agarraba el palo (que lo haría), después, ¿él dónde se iba a meter? No, no, le convenía ir despacio, así era todo más sencillo, tenía que mantener el control. Ya bastante osado era haber dicho "volver a verme".

"No se preocupe", le llegó enseguida la respuesta, por escrito, "no pienso morirme de otra forma que no sea cogiendo. Y allá usted no va a estar, así que… no corro peligro".

Podría haberle dado un infarto allí mismo; solo por algún milagro inexplicable se salvó. Las conversaciones entre ellos habían escalado a niveles inesperados y tenía que pensar muy bien sus respuestas para no perder el equilibrio. Además, aquella frase había sido una propuesta explícita de exclusividad, un tema del que aún no habían hablado y que Levi tampoco sabía cómo abordar por el momento. Como sea: qué suerte que eso no había sido un audio.

"Me alegra descubrir que sos inmune a cualquier catástrofe no sexual", escribió, tratando de ser gracioso. No le fue tan mal, porque recibió un _smiley_ riéndose.

"Soy una persona fuerte. Che, ¿me dice cómo está vestido?".

"Con la ropa del trabajo, ¿cómo voy a estar? Pantalón y camisa".

"Igual que siempre, digamos", un puño directo a su corazón. No obstante, sin quejas replicó: "¿Y vos?".

Esta vez sí fue un audio: "Tengo una musculosa gris abierta y unos shorts deportivos. Nunca me vio con musculosa, ¿no? ¿Quiere verme? Más de uno me ha piropeado esta musculosa, yo creo que vale la pena verla".

Aunque lamentó que los shorts fueran deportivos y no ajustados, Levi debía admitir que sí quería ver esa musculosa. La foto no se hizo esperar. Eren estaba sentado en su cama, apoyado contra la pared, de ¾ perfil frente a la cámara, de modo que se veía un poco de lo que su musculosa _especialmente_ abierta dejaba libre a su costado derecho. Levi tuvo que humedecerse los labios. Le pareció distinguir, a través de la tela, uno de sus pezones erectos. Pero no, no podía ser, debía de ser su imaginación… aunque, ¿por qué estaría imaginando eso?

"¿Y? Diga algo. ¿Me queda bien?".

Casi que debió secarse la baba antes de responder que sí, que era cierto que le quedaba bien. Después de sacudirse el shock, reparó en la frase "más de uno me ha…" y empezaron las preguntas: ¿quiénes? ¿Cuándo? ¿Hoy? ¿Con qué derecho lo andaban piropeando? Se concentró en ocultar estas preguntas en el fondo de su corazón.

"Girate, así lo aprecio mejor".

En seguida llegó la segunda foto, en la que Eren, haciendo gala de los mismos poderes contorsionistas de las chicas que salían en la tapa de las revistas para hombres, mostraba de algún modo su rostro, un lado completo de su torso y su culo, todo a la vez. El short deportivo, por suerte, dejaba adivinar lo suficiente y la apertura de la musculosa era tal que prácticamente se le veía hasta la cintura. Era fácil imaginarse metiendo la mano por ahí, agarrándolo fuerte y…

"Uy, tengo videollamada de mi jefe, tengo que cambiarme y atender sí o sí… después la seguimos, ¿sí? De todos modos, ya me imagino qué significa su silencio, así que me siento elogiado". Después del audio, Eren envió un _smiley_ guiñando un ojo. Levi, que efectivamente no había podido evitar llevar la mano hasta su pantalón, se puso rojo como si su madre lo estuviera espiando.

La videollamada estaba durando bastante, así que tuvo tiempo para tranquilizarse y pensar. Primero se preguntó si sería cierto que lo convocaba su jefe a semejante hora en la noche (¿y si era uno de los que lo había piropeado? ¿Y si era el amigo ese con el que salió una vez y del cual no le contó nada?), aunque después recordó que el hombre era estadounidense y que, si bien con algunas ciudades había poca diferencia horaria, con otras había mucha, así que tal vez fueran las cuatro de la tarde allá donde estuviera ese señor. No era tan irracional. ¿Pero por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Se habría cambiado Eren realmente?

Al fin decidió poner manos a la obra con alguna cosa, antes de que la espera lo enloqueciera. Recorrió el departamento en busca de algo para limpiar o resolver. En líneas generales, todo estaba impecable, lo cual empezaba a frustrarlo. Hasta que dio con una serie de cajas escondidas debajo de su cama que nunca había tocado. Se trataba de unos trastos viejos, fotos y tontos recuerdos que Kuchel no se había podido llevar a Alemania pero que, no teniendo la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para arrojarlos a la basura, le había pedido que se los conservara, "para cuando volviera".

Levi era bastante respetuoso con las pertenencias de su madre, pero a estas alturas, cuando había cada vez menos probabilidades de que regresara, le pareció razonable inspeccionar de una vez estas cajas. Tal vez encontrara allí algo de utilidad. Así que agarró unas tijeras, se sentó en el suelo y cortó la cinta de embalar que cerraba la primera caja.

Había souvenirs de casamientos y cumpleaños de 15 a los que no recordaba que hubieran ido, recetas recortadas de los paquetes de harina Blancaflor, agendas viejas. Revolviendo, encontró una foto de su madre cuando tenía 18 años, poco antes de haber quedado embarazada de él. Se veía bellísima, con su largo pelo negro y sus facciones serias de modelo europea. Tal vez podría darle un mejor lugar a semejante imagen, así que la dejó junto a él, fuera de la caja.

Pero al quitar esa foto, llegó a distinguir el lomo de un libro que no debería haber estado ahí.

Se trataba de una edición muy vieja de _El retrato de Dorian Grey_ , de Oscar Wilde. Tenía comido algunos bordes, como si antes de llegar allí lo hubieran arrojado a un lúgubre sótano durante decenios. El encuentro lo perturbó, pues recordaba perfectamente cómo, a sus catorce años, había arrojado aquel ejemplar espantoso a la basura. ¿Cómo había llegado a la caja? ¿Acaso su madre lo había encontrado y rescatado, sin comprender lo que significaba para él? ¿Tan poco lo conocía en aquel entonces?

Con un estremecimiento, tomó el libro y lo abrió.

En la primera página tenía una dedicatoria escrita con letra de caligrafía: _A mi Dorian personal, con afecto, tu Lord Henry_. Mientras leía presionó tanto los dientes que comenzaron a dolerle las mandíbulas. Reparó en que el desgraciado ni siquiera había colocado su verdadero nombre, hasta en esos detalles se cuidaba el culo su "Lord Henry", lo cual, en verdad, lo volvía en efecto bastante parecido al corrupto personaje cuya denominación tomó prestada. De Dorian, en cambio, él no tenía nada. Quien le había dado este obsequio sabía, incluso mejor que él en aquella época, que si había algo que Levi no tenía era la belleza y la gracia del famoso Dorian Grey. La dedicatoria, después de todo, no era más que una cruel ironía.

Apoyó el objeto en el suelo, lejos de la foto, y acomodó parsimoniosamente todo lo demás, hasta volver a cerrar la caja y retornarla a su solitario hogar bajo el colchón. Puso la imagen de su madre en el cajón de su mesa de luz. Luego, agarró nuevamente el libro, guardó en una bolsa algunos utensilios de la cocina junto con una botella y salió del departamento.

Bajó a la calle y dio algunas vueltas por el barrio hasta dar con lo que le interesaba. Era un balde de pintura vacío, arrojado allí como basura. Siempre alguien tiraba uno de esos. Lo llevó junto a unos escalones, de modo de poder sentarse y aún manipularlo sobre el asfalto. Arrojó allí el libro. Y lo prendió fuego.

Contempló las llamas durante largo rato, con una curiosa mezcla de satisfacción y odio. Finalmente, aquel regalo cumplió el destino que siempre tuvo reservado.

Cuando el plástico ya estaba derritiéndose, le echó el agua que había traído. El humo oscuro que surgió le hizo toser, por lo que se retiró de inmediato.

Una vez en su casa, quiso leer. Un clavo saca a otro clavo, como quien dice. Siempre compraba demás y luego no tenía tiempo de verlos todos, así que seguramente algo interesante que lo ayudara a cambiar el foco de atención debía de haber. Pasó el dedo por varios lomos en su biblioteca, murmurando los títulos, hasta que dio con _Muerte en Venecia_ , de Thomas Mann.

Esa _nouvelle_ era un clásico y siempre había tenido ganas de leerla. La había comprado hacía dos años en una librería de usados donde la encontró en oferta, pero desde entonces había estado juntando polvo.

Se sentó en su sillón de dos plazas a leer. Le costaba concentrarse, pero dio lo mejor de sí. Sin embargo, cuando fue evidente que Eren no volvería a conectarse al Messenger, decidió irse a dormir sin siquiera cenar.

El viernes algunos recuerdos aún le rondaban la cabeza, así que agradeció que Hange dejara a Moblit por un momento y almorzara con él, a pesar de que el motivo por el que ella lo buscaba no era el que hubiera esperado. Resultó ser que el día anterior Hange había quedado atrapada en un ascensor con Oluo durante un buen rato, hasta que unos técnicos resolvieron el problema. En todo ese tiempo no habían tenido otra cosa para hacer más que hablar. Para colmo, Oluo demostró ser el tipo de persona que cuando se asusta sufre un repentino ataque de sinceridad, por lo que le confesó varias cosas personales que Hange habría preferido ignorar. Entre ellas, que estaba enamorado de Petra. Fue bastante insistente al pedirle que le hiciera gancho*, y Han, no teniendo dónde escapar hasta que los técnicos terminaran, finalmente aceptó.

—¿Y vos creés que yo de entre todas las personas voy a poder ayudarte? ¿Justo yo?

—Bueno, no sé, al menos conocés a Oluo y a Petra tanto como yo, alguna idea se te tiene que ocurrir.

—La verdad, sí tengo una. En realidad, dos ideas.

—A ver.

—La primera: si le enseñaras a ese salame* a no ser tan insoportable, entonces sus posibilidades con Petra aumentarán exponencialmente. La segunda: decile que desista, ya. Nunca va a dejar de ser insoportable.

Hange aguantó la risa.

—Veo que al menos tenés un buen concepto de Petra.

—Sí, Petra es bastante amable, incluso conmigo que no hice ningún mérito nunca.

—Lo que pasa es que estás bueno.

—Qué voy a estar bueno… Si es eso, que se compre unos anteojos —Aguardó a que ella acabara de reír antes de continuar—. Hablando de eso… realmente tampoco hago mérito con Eren… y hasta tuvimos una tercera cita, ¿sabías?

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico, Levi, ya lo tenés!

—Bueno… es un poco sospechoso, ¿no? ¿Tenés alguna idea de por qué me tiene tanta paciencia? Me doy cuenta de que no soy lo que buscaba. Ya varias veces me dio la sensación de que, bueno, espera más acción. Y yo soy… el que soy. Es decir… me tiene mucha paciencia, eso.

Su amiga hizo una pequeña mueca, como quien recibe una noticia inesperada. Enseguida se recompuso, sin embargo, y volvió al tono liviano de siempre.

—Ah, bueno, ya sabes cómo son los chicos más jóvenes, jaja, qué sé yo… —respondió, nerviosa—. Algo te habrá visto, ¿no era que se había enamorado de tu nuca y tu hombro o no sé qué?

—De pronto tengo la sensación de que me estás ocultando algo, cuatro ojos…

—¿Yo? ¿Qué te podría ocultar sobre esto?

—No estarás hablando con Eren a mis espaldas o algo así, ¿no?

—Evidentemente no… por qué haría una cosa así… ¿por quién me tomás?

—¿Por una metida loca que quiere poner patas para arriba mi vida?

—Nahh… pensás demasiado, Levi. Incluso si ese chico se acercó solo buscando sexo o algo así, ahora que tiene la oportunidad de conocerte va a descubrir lo que tenés para dar.

Levi la miró con incredulidad.

—Está bien, está bien, es cierto que no sos una persona especialmente interesante, pero… algo tenés, ¿no? Sino, alguien genial como yo no sería tu amiga.

—Qué alivio saber que lo mejor que tengo para mostrar de mí mismo es una loca que no se baña.

—Esta semana ya me bañé…

—Uff, quién lo diría, en siete días hubo uno en que te acercaste a la ducha, estoy impresionado.

—¡Callate, friki de la limpieza!

Risa va, risa viene, esta charla no hizo más que agregarle más confusión de la que tenía. Sin embargo, la visita al gimnasio después del trabajo sí le permitió conseguir algo de calma y pausar sus elucubraciones conspirativas. Hacia las nueve, ya en su casa, mientras cocinaba, recibió una foto de Eren en el avión. Estaba vestido con la remera rayada que le vio en su primer encuentro y con el pelo húmedo y despeinado, nadie diría que viajaba a un Congreso de no sabía qué mierda, pero en todo caso se veía encantador para él.

"Ya tengo que apagar los datos del celular, lamento no haber hablado más con usted hoy, estuve a las corridas y probablemente siga así durante unos días… pero sepa que lo tengo en mi mente", rezaba el primer mensaje.

El segundo, por otro lado, aclaraba: "y en otros lugares ;)".

Tuvo que sacar la sartén del fuego al comprender que por quedarse viendo fijo a la pantalla estaba dejando que los vegetales se quemaran. Cuando soltó todo y pudo escribir algo con sentido, nunca apareció el tick azul que hubiera indicado que el mensaje había llegado a destino. Eren ya debía de haber desconectado su celular.

Sintió un súbito vacío.

Al acostarse, unas horas después, se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría Eren en llegar, si iría directo o haría combinación, y si le escribiría o no en cuento consiguiera wi-fi. En verdad, no tendría por qué escribirle, ¿cierto? Seguramente arribaría al hotel en la madrugada y con lo viejo cascarrabias que era Levi, ¿quién querría escribirle a esa hora? Fue difícil dormirse con ese pensamiento, pero por fin lo logró.

En la mañana, aún no tenía ningún mensaje. Se mató en el gimnasio y por la tarde se distrajo conversando con su madre. Ella estaba bastante contenta porque una clienta del hotel con la que había trabado amistad la había invitado a visitarla en Suiza durante diciembre. La señora vivía cerca de un complejo de esquí y Kuchel nunca había esquiado, así que tenía buenas razones para emocionarse. Levi se alegró por ella y se agarró de eso para no profundizar mucho en las nulas novedades que tenía de su relación con Eren. Kuchel probablemente se había dado cuenta, pero optó por no decir nada: ya lo había regañado lo suficiente el sábado anterior.

Hacia la noche, recibió las primeras señales de vida del muchacho. Era un mensaje largo, dividido en partes, como un correo electrónico.

"Querido Levi, le cuento que acá la conexión que tengo es bastante mala y a eso se suma que me tienen corriendo de acá para allá desde que llegué. Así que le escribo esto ahora desde el baño, donde sinceramente me escondí nada más que para escribirle, y se enviará cuando pase por algún lugar con wi-fi. Como sea, el evento está buenísimo, hay varios talleres a los que mi jefe ya me anotó, hoy hice uno genial sobre iOS, que es en lo que él quiere que me empiece a especializar, y por mí encantado, siempre quise programar para Apple. Las charlas en general las dan representantes de grandes empresas, hoy escuché a unos tipos muy piolas de Google, también hay empresas de acá e incluso de Argentina, una de las charlas que me agendé para ir mañana la da un tipo de Mercado Libre. Pinta copado, tal vez algún día trabaje ahí también. Y a la noche uno de los espónsores* organiza una fiesta, voy a ir con dos pibes que conocí en el taller que hablan español, uno es de Colombia y el otro también de Argentina pero es de Tierra del Fuego, ¿puede creerlo? Nunca había conocido a nadie de ahí, tiene anécdotas muy locas. La cosa es que llego al hotel, me baño, me cambio y salgo para ahí. Parece que ese será mi ritmo hasta el lunes. No se enoje si no le escribo mucho. Le juro que no ando con ningún _garoto*_ ".

Y una foto tomada en el espejo del baño, esta vez sí un poco más formal: llevaba camisa blanca y pantalón negro de vestir. Quizás por eso o por efecto del espejo, parecía más alto. Levi se maldijo al reconocer que los hombres más altos que él le resultaban invenciblemente atractivos.

Las imágenes de Eren en una fiesta imaginaria le dificultaron dormirse, hasta que se mezclaron en un extraño sueño: se encontraba en un boliche gigantesco, lleno de luces fosforescentes que le impedían reconocer los rostros. Hange no estaba y de algún modo él sabía que no tenía más que catorce años. Entonces, se le acercaba un hombre alto de cabello largo y negro. Tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes, pero no se distinguía ninguna de sus facciones. De pronto lo agarraba de la muñeca y tironeaba. Levi entraba en pánico. Aunque no entendía qué podía hacerle, era evidente que nadie lo ayudaría si algo pasaba. Estaba solo.

Despertó sudado y con el agotamiento de quien no ha cerrado los párpados en toda la noche. Durante el desayuno, perdió al menos dos horas mirando las noticias en Facebook. Cuando de súbito apareció una foto en la que habían etiquetado a Eren, el tiempo se detuvo. Se trataba sin dudas de una imagen que había sido tomada durante le noche, en la fiesta que le había mencionado. Iba acompañada de la frase "alta* fiesta, papaaaa", evidentemente escrita por un argentino. Eren posaba con otro montón de muchachos jóvenes y, para Levi, bien parecidos, sosteniendo unos cartelitos con frases en inglés, portugués y español. Decían tonterías tales como "soy el alma de la fiesta" y "los tragos están como me gustan, gratis". Los que estaban en otros idiomas ni los miró. Pero el de Eren estaba en español: "solterito y sin apuros". Sintió cómo la furia le subía hasta las orejas. ¿Por qué no había agarrado uno de esos mensajes vacíos que tenían todos? ¿Por qué el de él lo promocionaba prácticamente como carne fresca? "Y sin apuro…". Estaba indignado. Le parecía de muy mal gusto. No era necesario algo como eso. Tenía ganas de ponerle un "me enoja", sin embargo el hecho de desconocer al que había subido la foto lo contuvo.

Bueno, no era más que una bobería, ¿o no? No debía preocuparse por eso. No se podía discutir por redes sociales, no podía enojarse y gritarle por Messenger. No debía hacer un escándalo. Al menos no hasta que Eren regresara.

Prendió la computadora y abrió la carpeta en la que Nanaba le había descargado una colección de series y películas alemanas, allá por sus primeras clases con ella. Hizo click en la primera que encontró. Se dispuso a esperar.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** ¿Recuerdan el concurso por las 5000 lecturas? Pues ya se hizo y tenemos una ganadora ¡Perla Lae! ¡Felicitaciones :D! Cuando su premio esté listo, se los compartiré por aquí. Les agradezco a quienes participaron. Espero poder hacer otros eventos similares en el futuro. A quienes se lo perdieron, ¡eso les pasa por no seguir mi página en Facebook! Pueden subsanarlo empezando a seguirme ahora :P. Les aviso que en el próximo capítulo ya empezará a haber más interacción entre nuestros dos torpes muchachos. Ya veremos qué sale. Quedo esperando sus comentarios, ¡gracias por leer hasta aquí!

 **Glosario**

* capo: genio, líder, persona capaz.

* manga de vagos: grupo de personas irresponsables, perezosas.

* hacer gancho: ayudar a que dos personas se interesen la una por la otra en sentido romántico o sexual.

* salame: forma coloquial y no tan vulgar de decir "tonto".

* espónsores: es la versión españolizada del inglés "sponsor", que simplemente quiere decir patrocinador, pero en verdad no he escuchado mucho esta última, por lo que preferí el anglicismo "espónsor" aunque escrito se vea bien raro, ja.

* _garoto_ : como ya dije la vez anterior, _garoto_ es la palabra portuguesa para chico o niño, pero en Argentina suele usársela para referirse a un joven brasileño atractivo.

* alta: en el lenguaje coloquial de ciertos grupos sociales se coloca este adjetivo delante de casi cualquier cosa para magnificarlo. En este caso, quiere decir que es una gran fiesta, un evento muy divertido.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:** en esta ocasión no solo me ayudó muchísimo con la primera lectura mi hermosa beta, **Daris Teufel** , sino que también me dieron una mano **Sofii_T** , **Sad Cherry** y **Perla Lae**. A todas ellas, muchísimas gracias.

* * *

Hacia la tarde del domingo empezaron a llegarle nuevos mensajes de Eren en los que comentaba el desarrollo del Congreso e incluía algunas fotos con intención risueña, como una en la que simulaba abalanzarse sobre la mesa casi infinita de bocadillos que les ofrecieron en el almuerzo. No era el tipo de textos que inician una conversación (ningún "¿cómo estuvo su día?"), sino más bien una especie de bitácora general. Incluso llegó a dudar de si eran realmente para él o si le enviaría lo mismo a varias personas, pero el trato de usted le hizo considerar improbable que pudiera dirigirse a algún muchacho de su edad (¿y qué si tenía un harem de señores mayores a los que trataba de usted? Mejor, ni pensarlo…). La cuestión era que Levi se agarró de esa excusa para no contestarlos, o si lo hacía, era con cierta parquedad y dejando pasar un rato.

Estaba cenando cuando recibió el primer reproche.

"Yo soy el que tiene poco tiempo y poco wi-fi, pero es usted el que no me escribe más de tres palabras seguidas…". Eren figuraba como on-line, es decir que probablemente esta vez no hubiera ningún retraso entre lo que escribía y lo que se enviaba.

"No soy yo el que está en un Congreso loco rodeado de amiguitos nuevos, ¿qué te voy a contar? ¿Qué cociné? ¿Si barrí o no barrí mi casa?". Apenas apretó el botón de enviar se arrepintió. Si bien era una buena justificación para su mala onda y le evitaba admitir su reacción infantil frente a la foto de la mañana, también dejaba en evidencia lo aburrida que era su vida. Cada vez debía de ser más claro para Eren que Levi no hacía más que trabajar y estarse en su casa, en el mejor de los casos, leyendo un libro interesante. Y, ¿quién querría salir con alguien con una rutina así?

Para su suerte, Eren no dijo ninguna de las frases hirientes que él esperaba: "Falto yo para hacer emocionante su vida, me parece. Aguante un poco más, que ya regreso". Y el ya clásico _smiley_ guiñando el ojo.

"Aguantaré estoicamente". Sonrió para sí mismo, pues a fin de cuentas, eso era en verdad lo que estaba haciendo, aguardar por su regreso. Sonaba patético pero el primer paso para combatir un defecto es reconocer que se lo tiene, ¿no? Pues bien, su defecto era que se estaba enganchando de verdad con ese mocoso.

El muchacho aceptó sus explicaciones y no insistió con la queja, pero cuando el lunes por la noche, sentado en el avión, a pocos minutos de tener que apagar los datos, vio que Levi estaba conectado y no le respondía, su actitud cambió.

"Usted no me engaña, está enojado por algo".

Levi se sintió en la obligación de darse por aludido de alguna manera: "No te engaño".

"Eso fue lo que yo dije, ¿se está burlando de mí? Admita que está molesto por alguna cosa".

Estaba acorralado. ¿Y si le decía la verdad y ya? Estaba cansado y había estado enfurruñado por dos días, ¿por qué tenía que seguir controlándose?

"Lo admito".

"¡Ajá! ¡Yo sabía! A ver, dígame qué le pasa. Mire si se cae el avión y usted lo último que hizo fue mentirme".

Imaginó, contra su voluntad, las emociones que lo embargarían de enterarse a la mañana siguiente que el vuelo no había llegado a destino. No entendió, o no supo cómo entender, el inmediato dolor que lo acometió. Un fuerte deseo de sincerarse le ganó la partida a su diplomacia fingida.

"Bueno… ahí van mis motivos". Y adjuntó la foto que había visto y que, por supuesto, se había descargado.

Otra vez, nunca llegó el tick azul. ¿Qué carajos? ¿No se supone que los datos los tiene que quitar manualmente? ¿Cómo es que se fue de la conversación así sin más? ¿¡Y si de verdad moría en un accidente y su último contacto había sido reprocharle por un cartelito en una fiesta!?

Todas esas reflexiones eran inútiles. Su desesperación no le devolvería la conexión a internet a Eren ni mucho menos evitaría una desgracia aérea. Sin embargo, como siempre, su llamado a la racionalidad no alcanzaba para darle la paz tan anhelada y repitió su dificultad para conciliar el sueño.

El martes, tras apagar la alarma, lo primero que vio fue una catarata de mensajes del muchacho.

"¡LA CONCHA DE SU MADRE, LA AZAFATA SE QUEDÓ AL LADO MÍO HASTA VERME QUITAR LOS DATOS! ¡UNA HIJA DE PUTA! Pero ya estoy en Aeroparque, ¿usted sigue ahí?".

"Estoy mirando la foto hace quince minutos y todavía no entiendo qué le molestó. No estoy tocándole el culo a nadie, nadie me lo está tocando a mí, todos parecemos bastante sobrios, ¿cuál es el problema?".

"DIGAME CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA".

"¿Pero está muy enojado? ¿O un poquito enojado? ¿Me tengo que preocupar?".

"¿Va a volverme a hablar? Mire que le llevo regalos. No sea malo".

"Mire que estar boludeándome* dos días por una foto de mierda…".

"Bueno… me voy a dormir, no doy más. Chau".

Había más mensajes, de hecho, pero los leyó salteados, como solía hacer cada vez que le parecían demasiados y se sentía sobrecogido. El último lo había enviado a las 4.15hs. El lado bueno era que si Eren estaba tan afectado debía de significar que él y su opinión le importaban bastante. El lado malo era que ahora Eren parecía ser el enojado. Y su enojo tenía considerablemente más sentido que el suyo propio.

"Por supuesto que voy a volverte a hablar… ya estaba acostado cuando escribiste. Ahora quiero mis regalos". Le dio click a enviar y se preparó para su día laboral. Eren debía de estar dormido todavía, porque no vio el mensaje. O tal vez estaba tan molesto que ni quiso abrirlo. No, no, debía de estar dormido, sí, eso tenía que ser. Apretó tanto la mandíbula que meditó sobre llevar el mordillo puesto unas horas más. Podía quitárselo antes de entrar a la oficina.

Al fin no lo hizo, condicionado por el resquemor de cruzarse con alguien y… ¿y qué? ¿Con quién iba a cruzarse? ¿Desde cuándo le preocupaba lo que pudiera pensar la gente de su aspecto?

Cuando llegó al trabajo, Nile, su jefe, lo llamó de inmediato. Habían llegado órdenes desde arriba y habría que agilizar algunos procesos. Esta vez tendría que hacer horas extra _de verdad_. Se pasó la mañana de reunión en reunión y recién a las 15.30 pudo salir a comer. Ya Hange y Moblit habían tomado su turno de almuerzo, así que se compró algo en la cafetería casi vacía del edificio y se puso a revisar sus notificaciones. Aún no había nada del mocoso, ¿era posible que siguiera durmiendo? Miró las noticias de Facebook y entró en uno de sus grupos de tenis a leer los comentarios sobre el partido que acababa de empezar entre Jack Sock y Marin Cilic en el Master de Londres. De pronto, identificó a un usuario en medio de todos que elogiaba el culo de Sock. Ese tenía que ser gay, definitivamente. Entró a su perfil y lo revisó por encima: reflexiones políticas, fotos con sus sobrinos, memes que mal que mal le hicieron gracia… parecía soltero. ¿Esto hacía la gente en las redes sociales? ¿Se espiaban al azar y se empezaban a hablar de la nada? ¿Alguno de los infinitos contactos de Eren habría llegado a conocerlo de ese modo? ¿Él debería tratar de conocer a más personas así en lugar de enfrascarse en estar pendiente de Eren día y noche?

El resto del día fue más tranquilo, ya que por lo menos pudo trabajar solo desde su cubículo. Volvió a prender el celular cuando salía para su casa. Ahora sí tenía un mensaje del chico.

"Nada de regalos hasta que me explique su enojo".

Ya en el subte, había decidido qué responderle: "No tiene gracia si te lo digo yo".

¿Por qué no olvidar esa tontería y ya? ¿Por qué no le restaba importancia? Sabía que le avergonzaría admitir las razones de su enfado, pero algo le impedía soltar el tema. Esta relación le estaba haciendo cobrar conciencia de lo cabeza dura que podía llegar a ser.

"Uff, a ver… mire, lo pensé bastante, y se me ocurrió una opción. A ver si es".

Recibió una captura de pantalla de la foto, esta vez con un círculo rojo en torno al bendito cartelito.

"Vas por buen camino".

"Usted es un celoso del orto, ¿no? Mire… ya le dije que no iba a estar con nadie en el viaje, aunque no me lo había pedido ni lo habíamos hablado. Me ofrecí yo solito. Y oportunidad de coger no me iba a faltar, pero tomé esa decisión porque entré en su juego y voy a ir hasta el final. Si quisiera estar con otros, no necesitaba aclararle que no lo iba a hacer y meterme en una mentira, ¿no le parece?".

Levi se impresionó con eso de que no le faltaría oportunidad para coger, pero enseguida se quedó atascado en la expresión "entré en su juego". ¿En qué juego? ¿Qué sería ir hasta el final? No lo sabía pero, ya que estaba, debería usar eso a su favor.

"Me parece, sí, pero lo que también me parece es que ese cartelito es de un mal gusto tremendo. Espero coincidas conmigo. Si vas a seguirme el juego, como dijiste, espero mi compensación por el mal trago que me hiciste pasar".

No había pasado ni medio segundo cuando le llegó un "ARRRGHHH" de desesperación seguido de un _smiley_ echando humo por la nariz.

"¡Es un cartel pelotudo*, lo agarré de casualidad! ¡No me va a hacer sentir culpable por eso!".

"Entonces, ¿no tenés ni un poco de ganas de compensarme?".

Ahora sí se demoró más en responder, escribiendo y borrando, según lo indicaban los tres puntitos móviles. Bajó del subte y, cuando ya había puesto la pava para hacerse un té, leyó el siguiente mensaje:

"Está bien, está bien… usted gana, sí me dan ganas, la verdad. ¿Qué opina si lo espero el viernes con una cena casera? Hace como un mes quedamos en que probaría una receta mía, no sé si se acuerda. Me gustaría que venga a casa, pasemos un rato solos… sin colegas de trabajo, ni mozos atrevidos, ni compañeros de alemán… ¿no suena bien? Le puedo mostrar todas mis fotos de Brasil. Verá que no hay nada más polémico que ese cartel de mierda. Y le doy los regalos".

Ahí había un montón de cosas. Pero lo que más había era que cualquier cita programada en una casa sin otra gente tenía evidentes fines sexuales. Levi sintió a la vez una punzada de deseo y un atroz miedo a compartir su intimidad, a exponer sus defectos, a revelarse en sus hábitos de persona que ha pasado demasiado tiempo sola. ¿Quería dar este paso? Pensó en las múltiples fotos que el chico le había enviado, en su cintura visible a través de aquella musculosa abierta, en sus largas piernas, en el lunar de la muñeca… en los sueños húmedos que lo habían asaltado más veces de las que quisiera reconocer.

"Suena bien".

Arrojó el celular en la mesa y encendió la computadora. Decidió mirar por _streaming_ el último partido del día del Master de Londres, a ver si podía sacarse esas confusas imágenes eróticas de la cabeza. Jugaba Federer otra vez: concentrarse en sus límpidos movimientos de relojito suizo lo liberarían de pensar durante un rato.

Antes de acostarse, sin embargo, todo su cuerpo se encendió de nuevo ante un mensaje de Eren, que rezaba "le mando un adelanto del viernes, para que sepa qué esperar". Iba acompañado de una foto muy particular. Se distinguían su hombro, su brazo, parte del pecho, su mano y su boca: suficiente para comprender que iba desnudo debajo de un delantal rosado. Tenía el dedo índice manchado con algo que probablemente fuera comida y se lo llevaba a la boca, que estaba apenas entreabierta. Se veía una partecita de su lengua y casi reconocía el brillo de la saliva.

"Tengo bastantes expectativas. Buenas noches", contestó, sin pensarlo mucho. Dejó el teléfono en la mesa de luz y se metió en la cama. Sin embargo, las escenas que rondaban su mente hacían de todo menos dormirlo, así que al final quitó las sábanas y se acarició por sobre el pijama. Sintió sus pezones, su abdomen, los huesos del borde de la pelvis. Trató de imaginar qué pensaría Eren al sentir todo eso, qué opiniones le despertaría su aspecto en vivo y en directo, pero rápidamente se desviaba hacia el cuerpo del muchacho y veía sus propias manos imprimiendo marcas en él, apretándole la cadera, acercándolo, moviéndolo a un ritmo constante, delicioso, cada vez más fuerte, más intenso, y lo oía gemir, podía figurarse exactamente cómo sonaría su voz gimiendo, ah, ahh, más, Levi, más, por favor… por favor…

Contempló sus palmas manchadas de semen. El asco por su propia excitación le subió por la garganta como una arcada. Fue a lavarse y clavó los ojos con odio en el espejo. ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué se sentía mal? ¿No estaba todo marchando bien ahora? Por la luz o no sabía por qué, de pronto resaltaron sus ojeras y se sintió muy viejo, demasiado como para tener una aventura, y sobre todo demasiado viejo para salir con alguien tan joven y atractivo como Eren. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué carajo estaba pensando esto?

Ocultó el rostro en la almohada, tratando de retener el retrato de Eren sonriendo por sobre cualquier imagen de sí mismo y de su repulsión. En esa lucha estaba cuando finalmente logró dormirse.

El miércoles, el jueves y el viernes no fueron malos días, la ansiedad se le subía al cerebro a veces pero se las apañó bien, jugaba al Duolingo, se esmeraba en el gimnasio, hizo minuciosamente todas las tareas que Nile había apilado en su carpeta de cosas-por-hacer, conversó con Hange sobre su próxima cita, incluso se animó a hacer otra llamada a su prima Mikasa, quien le recomendó enfáticamente llevar lubricante y preservativos en la mochila.

—Los hombres son tan idiotas que son capaces de no tener ni en su propia casa, creeme —habían sido sus palabras textuales.

Le recordó que él también era hombre pero no consiguió que cambiara su tono de resentimiento, como si tuvieran una especie de enemigo común. Reflexionó sobre si debería depilarse alguna parte del cuerpo pero optó por no hacerlo. Hange le insistió en que se comprara ropa distinta pero al final no reunió el coraje suficiente. Iría así, como era él realmente, y después vería si valía la pena tratar de cambiar. Sí, eso sería todo.

El viernes en la tarde había sudado tanto de los nervios durante todo el día que se duchó por segunda vez, esta vez despacio, tomándose casi una hora. Se quitó sus tres pelos de barba y se echó colonia por todas partes. Se revisó el cuerpo minuciosamente, por si tenía alguna mancha o cicatriz o cosa que no recordara y que pudiera ocultar. Estuvo un buen rato eligiendo la ropa, aunque no tuviese muchas opciones.

Hacia las nueve, apareció por fin frente a la dirección que le había dado el chico. Era un edificio antiguo y elegante de Recoleta*, alquilar allí debía de salir una fortuna, ¿cómo hacía para pagarlo solo? ¿Tanto ganaban los programadores? Había un hombre de uniforme limpiando la vereda, así que cuando Eren le contestó por el portero eléctrico para que subiera, el señor le abrió la puerta. Tomó un ascensor muy bonito, remodelado, hasta el piso sexto. Una vez allí se encontró con la sorpresa de que solo había dos puertas. O sea, que el departamento de Eren era un medio piso. MEDIO PISO. Sintió la humillación en sus bolsillos.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir revolcándose en su pobreza, incluso antes de que tocara el timbre, una de las puertas se abrió, revelando a un Eren resplandeciente, con su ya conocido delantal rosa, aunque no desnudo, como cabría esperar. De todos modos, llevaba algo todavía más impactante: un. Puto. Short. Ajustado. No importaba lo demás, a Levi se le iban los ojos en esas piernas, en los muslos bien torneados, en el…

—Bueno, podrías mirarme a la cara al menos para saludarme, ¿no?

—Te estoy mirando… —empezó Levi, levantado el rostro no tan rápido como se proponía—. …el rostro.

—Sí, claro, claro.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente recién Levi cayó en la cuenta de que el saludo, a esta altura de la vida, probablemente debería ser un beso en la boca. Tratando de cumplir con eso, que supuso una expectativa normal para la situación, se estiró un poco y apoyó sus labios sobre los suyos. No obstante, no reflexionó sobre el tipo de beso, y al dejar la boca abierta dio lugar a un saludo más bien intenso. Eren cerró la puerta tras él de un golpe, sin mirarla, pues tenía los párpados bajos mientras profundizaba el contacto. Le pasó los brazos por los hombros, primero estirados y enlazados al final, en el aire, pero luego los dobló y lo tomó de la nuca, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar. Levi a su vez lo tomó de la cintura, tanteando el borde del short y sintiendo lo fácil que era levantarle un poco la musculosa. Pero a diferencia del muchacho, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, pues se sentía levemente empujado y no sabía dónde poner los pies.

De un vistazo, llegó a reconocer un living gigantesco, varias bibliotecas y aparadores, una mesita ratona, un sillón para tres personas o más, una mesa de comedor y luego el kitchenette, más muebles, ¡un montón de cosas! Los movimientos apremiantes de Eren lo llevaban hacia el sofá, ¡dios, qué ardientes esos labios! ¡Nunca iba a agotarse de ese beso! Sentía la cálida lengua mimándolo, la succión sobre su labio inferior y después una suave mordida en el superior, los dedos en su cabello, en su cuello, rozándole las orejas, eran tan agradables sensaciones o más bien electrizantes, sí, electrizantes como atropellar el asiento de espaldas, caer allí tomado por sorpresa y, sin aviso previo ninguno, Eren ubicándose sobre él, quitándose el delantal de un tirón, con las piernas a los lados de sus piernas, las rodillas contra el respaldo, sosteniendo el rostro de Levi con sus manos cual piedra preciosa, como un estanque de agua cristalina en el que estaba decidido a ahogarse, ¡electrizante era definitivamente una buena definición para eso!

No sabiendo bien qué hacer con las propias manos, finalmente las apoyó en sus muslos, que de tan expuestos como estaban parecían rogarle que los tocara. Apenas entró en contacto con ellos no pudo evitar sorprenderse de su suavidad. Quizás por ser esa parte particular del cuerpo, pero los vellos castaños no eran más que unas pocas pelusas repartidas por aquí y por allá que agregaban tersura en lugar de interrumpirla. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, dejó sus manos avanzar en ese mar de sensaciones agradables.

En algún momento, comprendió que estaba metiéndose debajo del short. Y al principio no concluyó nada de ello, pero de pronto la intensificación manifiesta y precisa de los gemidos que Eren soltaba dentro del beso le hizo tomar consciencia de que estaba cruzando un límite nuevo. Esta idea lo hizo entrar en pánico. La pelvis que insistentemente chocaba con la suya, cada vez con más entusiasmo, confirmó sus miedos. Acababa de llegar, todavía no habían intercambiado ni dos palabras, y ya iban a coger. No, eso no podía estar pasando. Apenas si se conocían. Esta era, ¿qué, la tercera cita? ¿De verdad fue él quien inició esta situación? ¿Cómo iba a salir de esto?

Le apretó los glúteos, en un intento desesperado de convencerse a sí mismo de que necesitaba continuar, que no podía detenerse ahora, que eso era demasiado delicioso. Pero cuando Eren llevó las manos a sus pantalones, evidentemente para desabrochárselos, rompió el beso y retiró las manos.

Fue tan brusco su movimiento que el muchacho reconoció que algo iba mal. Levi tenía inclinado el rostro hacia un lado, como para asegurarse de que no pudiera recomenzar el beso. Había dejado las manos en su cadera, no era claro si para alejarlo o para acercarlo.

—Mmm… ¿pasa algo? ¿Te acordaste de que dejaste una canilla* abierta o qué?

Levi estaba levemente sonrojado y se esforzaba por recuperar la respiración. Pensó que le estaba ofreciendo la excusa perfecta.

—Sí… eso es… exactamente eso, acabo de acordarme y… debería volver a casa a cerrarla.

Sin mover un ápice su culo, bien ubicado sobre las partes íntimas del otro, Eren se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Me estás cargando*? Lo dije en broma, o sea… si dejaste una canilla abierta antes de venir hasta acá, tu casa ya debe de estar inundada. Sugiero que te olvides de ella y terminemos con lo que empezamos…

No había contado con que fuera una broma. Mmm. Bueno, debería revisar qué contestar.

—No, es que… perdón, pero realmente deberíamos parar.

Y simplemente agarró al chico por la cintura para tratar de quitárselo de encima, con tan mala puntería que acabó por hacerlo caer a su lado en el sillón. Acto seguido, trató de ponerse de pie como si no hubiera pasado nada. Por supuesto, no fue tan fácil: Eren lo agarró de la camisa, que en el tironeo se salió del pantalón y, durante un segundo, dejó al descubierto un poco de piel.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, Levi? ¡Volvé acá! ¡No podés dejarme así!

Él lo observó. Despatarrado* como había quedado sobre los almohadones, podía distinguirse su notoria erección estirando todo lo posible la tela del short. Y de pronto, otra cosa se llevó su atención. El olor. Había un olor horrible. Eren giró el rostro hacia la cocina con espanto.

—¡Mierda, la comida! ¡Me olvidé que dejé el fuego prendido!

El chico se levantó y pasó por encima de la mesita ratona de un salto. Corrió una carrera de obstáculos hasta las hornallas y se puso a revolver frenéticamente.

—Bueno, te salvaste de mi furia porque se me está quemando la cena —se rio Eren—. Ahora calmate, meditá, mirá mi casa, mis fotos de Brasil… y después vemos. Pero no te vas a ir así de la nada, ¿estamos?

—Suena un poco autoritario para mi gusto —murmuró Levi, recorriendo la sala. Con el cuerpo de Eren a distancia, ya se sentía más seguro.

—No quiero decir que… no me hagas sonar como un puto violador, Levi. Solo me refiero a que acabás de llegar, tampoco te vayas de la nada… es raro. Ni que tuviera tres ojos para que te espantes así.

—No me espanté.

—Sí, lo que digas —soltó el muchacho, con cierto desgano. Luego estiró una mano en la que tenía un cucharón, señalando partes de la casa—. Esta es la sala de estar… luego está este kitchenette… después mi pieza… a la que no estás obligado a entrar, te aclaro. Revisá todo tranquilo, a ver si eso te da más confianza.

—Me estás tratando de vos.

—A veces pasa.

Ignorando el cambio en el tono de voz de Eren, se focalizó en la casa. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la amplitud. No solo tenía un living de puta madre, donde entraban al menos 30 personas bailando descontroladas, sino que además había un pasillo que conducía a tres habitaciones como mínimo. Si bien Eren en su presentación enfatizó la sala de estar y la cocina (separadas apenas por una barra), Levi notó de inmediato el pasillo. Había un baño, una habitación podía ser la de Eren, otra quizás fuera un estudio o sala de juegos —¿en serio? ¿Necesitaba otro lugar de esparcimiento además de ese living gigante?— pero, ¿y la tercera?

De por sí la posibilidad de que Eren alquilara para él solo un departamento tan grande era bastante inverosímil pero ya que tuviera habitaciones extra era ridículo. De a poco, empezó a formarse en su mente la idea de que Eren le había mentido. O vivía con un amigo que no sabía por qué le ocultaba o aún vivía con sus padres. ¿Y por qué mentiría sobre ello si no era para evitar que sospechara sobre su verdadera edad? Es decir, que si no se hubiera detenido a tiempo, ahora podrían señalarlo con el dedo y llamarlo pedófilo. Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, el rompecabezas que tan difícilmente había construido ahora se desmoronaba.

Entonces, le pareció observar algo raro en las estanterías y mesitas que había por todos lados. Había pocas cosas en ellas. Como si algunos lugares estuvieran deliberadamente vacíos. Empezó a sospechar que Eren habría retirado los objetos asociados a sus padres, las fotografías familiares, todo lo que pudiera darle una pista de la verdad. Ya estaba enojándose. Se acercó a la biblioteca para cerciorarse de que en los huecos no hubiera marcas de polvo que delataran las ausencias. No, al contrario: estaba todo recién lustrado. Más sospechoso todavía. Desvió la mirada hacia los libros. Había una estantería de ciencia ficción. Otras tres contenían libros de medicina. ¿Por qué diablos tenía libros de medicina? ¿No era programador? Lo que entonces se le ocurrió buscar, ya presintiendo que no los encontraría, fueron los libros de Hesse. Pasaban mucho tiempo chateando sobre libros, y no de ciencia ficción y medicina exactamente. Y esos libros de los que hablaban no estaban. Conteniendo la creciente angustia y sobre todo el odio, formuló su pregunta sin despegar los ojos de los lomos de cuero de una enciclopedia de cardiología.

—Eren... ¿dónde está tu edición de _Narciso y Goldmundo_? Quiero ver si tu traducción es mejor que la que yo tengo, no me gusta mucho el trabajo que hicieron en esa.

Registró un segundo de silencio, antes de que llegara la respuesta jovial.

—Ahh... leí una edición virtual... no recuerdo el traductor, luego te lo envío por mail, ¿dale?

—…dale.

Eren, todavía enfrascado en la lucha con la comida, se dio vuelta un segundo, otra vez con expresión alegre, como si la frustración de hacía un rato se le hubiera pasado.

—Che, ¿por qué no mirás las fotos de Brasil que traje mientras cocino? No es tan divertida mi casa y aún me falta un rato con esto. Ahí te alcanzo mi celular.

A regañadientes, Levi se acercó. Por supuesto que si hubiera habido alguna foto comprometedora, Eren ya la habría borrado. Esto no era prueba de nada. Pero bueno, le daría el gusto y contemplaría un rato las malditas fotos. Tomó el teléfono que Eren le extendía por encima de la barra. Tenía el álbum ya abierto. Se puso a verlas mientras caminaba hacia el sofá. Había fotos de comida y de salones lujosos, y luego puras _selfies_ de Eren haciendo cosas graciosas. En alguna que otra estaba abrazando a otras personas que tenían cara de ser programadores como él, nada más. Cuando se sentó, sin querer tocó algo que lo llevó a la pantalla de inicio.

—Se me salió el álbum.

—Abrilo de nuevo… es el que dice Brasil. Está después del que se hace por defecto, "Camera".

—Que conste que estoy revisando tu celular solo porque vos me lo pediste.

—Sí, sí…

Pero al abrir la galería, la carpeta que llamó inmediatamente su atención no fue "Brasil". Más abajo, había una llamada "Levi". ¿Qué habría allí? ¿El mocoso había hecho una carpeta especialmente para las fotos que le enviaba o algo así? Viendo de reojo hacia la cocina y confirmado que Eren estaba de espaldas, decidió abrirla y ver qué pasaba. Más sospechoso que la colección de libros de medicina no iba a ser.

Primero se topó con las últimas fotos que él le había mandado, nada especial. Pero la última no era nada suyo que recordara. La imagen más antigua de la carpeta era una captura de pantalla. Tras otro vistazo rápido hacia la nuca de Eren, abrió el archivo. Esto fue lo que encontró:

"35 Y SOLITO

Mi nombre es Levi, tengo 35 años y vivo en Almagro. Me gustan los libros, la cocina y el tenis. Soy solitario pero ahora mismo me hace falta un poco de compañía… ¿alguien por ahí está disponible? No lo parezco a primera vista pero puedo ser muy juguetón. Me gusta hacerme el difícil pero al que me siga la corriente hasta el final lo espera el premio mayor ;) Es una promesa, denme una oportunidad.

Si quieren un poco de diversión, no duden en escribirme. Estaré esperándolos 3"

Lo peor era la pequeña flecha junto a su nombre de usuario, "Levi Heichou", que indicaba el título del grupo en el cual "alguien", ya podía imaginarse quién, había publicado esta atrocidad bajo su nombre: "Solteritos en apuros (BUENOS AIRES – SOLO GAYS)".

QUÉ. ERA. ESO. Apretó tan fuerte el celular que creyó que lo rompería.

Bien. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. El tamaño de la casa. Las estanterías vacías. El supuesto libro virtual. El maldito anuncio. Sentía desprecio por todo, de pronto Eren era justamente el tipo de persona que había intentado evitar toda su vida, ¿qué mierda hacía en esa casa? ¿Por qué no se iba corriendo? Y Hange. Tenía que ir a matar a Hange. Sí, lo haría ahora mismo. No. Mejor, se iría a su casa y pensaría. Tenía que hacer encajar todas las piezas. Porque ahora no encajaban. Definitivamente no.

—Levi, ¿estás bien? Estás en silencio hace mucho tiempo.

Eren estaba apoyado en la barra y lo contemplaba con cara de preocupación. Y no era para menos, pues la cara de Levi estaba desfigurada y le saltaban las venas de la frente como si se dispusiera a ganar un torneo de boxeo. El hombre se levantó, tieso, caminó hasta el chico y le mostró la pantalla.

—¿Qué mierda es esto?

Durante un momento, Eren lo miró sin entender, hasta que le cayó la ficha.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso! Eh… bueno… es… una publicación tuya…

—¿Te parece que este pedazo de MIERDA lo escribí yo? ¿Eh, Jäger? Aparte, no me hablaste ahí, ¿o no? Hablamos en un grupo de cocina o no sé qué carajos, ¿no es así? ¿No era que no te gustaba mentir?

—Bueno, sí, le hablé en otro grupo, pero yo no lo engañé, ¿qué iba a saber que no había sido usted el que había escrito el anuncio? Además, ¿por qué alguien escribiría en nombre suyo? No entiendo —dijo Eren, la voz temblándole, volviendo al usted frente a la súbita mención de su apellido—. Lo único que hice fue no comentar el anuncio directamente, pero nada más, no le mentí en nada.

—Qué no me vas a haber mentido. Esta casa no es tuya ni en pedo, fijo que vivís con tus viejos todavía. Y puedo seguir contando, me faltan dedos. Aparte, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta cuando me conociste que yo nunca podría haber escrito semejante boludez? ¿Qué tenés en la cabeza?

—Bueno… no sé… pensé que era parte de su juego… que en algún momento ya iba a revelar su verdadera personalidad o algo así…

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero esta es mi verdadera personalidad. Cara de orto*, aburrido, anticuado, pocas palabras, ropa de oficinista, no hay más que esto. Hiciste mal tu apuesta, mocoso.

—Yo…

—Abrime la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—Me voy. Esto se terminó. Basta de perder el tiempo.

—No, pero déjeme explicarle, no se vaya, por favor.

—No quiero que me expliqués nada, quiero irme. Este es el Levi real, ahora ya sabés, no te hagas ilusiones. Y este es el Eren real, un mentiroso que solo está buscando sexo. Una lástima, pero seguro no te va a costar encontrar otro más afín a vos. Hay más como vos que como yo, así que no tenés de qué preocuparte. Abrime la puerta o la fuerzo hasta que se abra.

Quizás demasiado impactado por toda la situación como para reaccionar, Eren acabó por obedecerle. La contorsión de los músculos de su cara podía indicar angustia o cualquier otra cosa en verdad. Levi trató de ignorar su expresión, ignorar sus piernas, ignorar sus manos que ahora se veían tan frágiles en torno a la puerta, casi como si esperara que lo golpeara.

—Abajo me abre el portero, ¿no?

—Sí, pero… deme otra oportunidad, por favor.

Lo miró a los ojos un segundo. Los tenía húmedos. Se le revolvió el estómago. Hacía solo quince minutos o poco más había estado besando ese rostro con fruición. Creyendo, incluso con miedo, que ahí había algo por lo que valía la pena enfrentar todos sus demonios. Después de todo, sin embargo, era mejor quedarse en el infierno de su aislamiento. Agarró el picaporte desde el pasillo y tironeó, para que Eren no pudiera verlo siquiera mientras esperaba el ascensor.

En la oscuridad del pasillo, Levi volvía a estar completamente solo.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora** : Woah… eso fue largo… ¡e intenso! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Se sorprendieron? ¿Creen que Levi actuó bien al irse? ¿Qué pensarían de sus amigos si les hicieran algo como lo que hizo Hange? La verdad fue agotador escribir un capítulo tan largo, mi plan es empezar a publicar con una periodicidad de 15 días en lugar de un mes completo y regresar a mis capítulos cortos, ¿qué opinan? Estos días estoy con menos trabajo así que tengo cierta esperanza de que funcione, ya veremos. Por otro lado, les aviso que recibí nuevos preciosos fanarts de este fic así que los estaré subiendo a mi página de Facebook próximamente, ¡presten atención! Les dejo muchos abrazos y besos *arroja corazones*

 **Glosario**

* boludear: verbo creado a partir del sustantivo "boludo" (tonto, idiota) que significa algo así como "tomar por tonto", "hacer perder el tiempo", "dar vueltas innecesarias"… ese tipo de cosas.

* orto: es otra forma de decir "culo". Ser un "celoso del orto" sería ser muy celoso, algo así.

* pelotudo: forma bastante grosera pero cotidiana de decir "tonto".

* Recoleta: es un barrio caro de la ciudad de Buenos Aires.

* canilla: es sinónimo de "grifo" según entiendo. El cañito de metal por el que sale agua, eso…

* cargar: se le dice cargar a hacer una broma o a burlarse. En este caso sería como decir "¿me estás tomando el pelo?".

* despatarrado: estar tendido o caído con las piernas abiertas, como desarmado, en una posición desordenada… algo así.

* cara de orto: esta expresión, sinónimo de "cara de culo", quiere decir poner cara de enojado, de mala onda, muy serio… también le decimos ser "ortiva". La cara que todos le conocemos a Levi es una típica cara de orto :D


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

* * *

No había hecho ni una cuadra cuando empezó a vibrarle el celular. Le alcanzó reconocer el nombre de Eren en la pantalla para decidir apagarlo. Sin embargo, al no haber puesto la contraseña, el botón de apagado solo lograba encender una y otra vez la pantalla, en la que se veía el mensaje del chico. Harto, sacudió el aparato y estuvo a punto de lanzarlo hacia los autos que pasaban a toda velocidad a su lado. Finalmente, recordó la contraseña y pudo apagarlo normalmente. Para entonces, ya había caminado cinco cuadras y se había pasado de la parada del colectivo* que debía tomar. No se detuvo a reflexionar al respecto: siguió caminando hasta llegar a su propia casa, casi una hora después.

Exhausto, una vez allí arrojó su saco y el teléfono al sofá, se aflojó el cinturón, se tiró en la cama y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

En esa misma posición lo encontró en la mañana siguiente el sol entrando por la ventana cuyas persianas había olvidado bajar. Le dolían mucho los hombros y el cuello, pero lo que más le molestaba eran las náuseas, probablemente debido a que no probaba bocado desde el mediodía anterior. O tal vez el único motivo fuera que acababa de sufrir el revés amoroso más brutal de sus últimos ¿qué? ¿5 años? ¿10? Ya no recordaba ni quería recordar.

Contra su propia rutina, se levantó cerca del mediodía a prepararse arroz. Almorzó viendo viejos capítulos de _La niñera_ con audio latino en una página web que encontró googleando. Silenció el Skype para no tomar la llamada de su madre, durmió la siesta y solo después de una copiosa merienda de pan con dulce de leche se sintió en condiciones de sentarse a pensar en lo sucedido.

Primero, Eren.

No era cierto que hubiera quedado prendado de sus monosílabos (eso era razonable, de hecho) sino que desde el principio suponía que sus dificultades para relacionarse, su incapacidad para hablar como ser humano normal y demás eran nada más que un juego previo, una prueba para hacer más sabrosa la cereza del postre, que no debería tardar tanto en llegar, ¿no? Habría escupido tras ese pensamiento si no fuera porque estaba en su propia casa y no quería ensuciar.

Lo único que Eren quería era sexo. Algo que podría haberle dado Levi o cualquier otro hijo de vecino que se cruzara en su camino. Todo lo demás, las palabras amables, las atenciones, las conversaciones inteligentes, no eran más que una vil excusa, una preparación lamentablemente inevitable: nada que valiera la pena en sí mismo.

A fin de cuentas, era como decía Mikasa… los hombres eran unos idiotas que solo querían coger. ¿O ella había dicho otra cosa? Ya no se acordaba, pero esa frase sonaba lo suficientemente verdadera para él. ¿Las mujeres también serían así? ¿No había una varita mágica para hacerse heterosexual y probar?

Ah… así que la única razón por la que alguien como Eren podría soportar su mal humor, su estupidez, sus vueltas… era suponer que vendría una escena de sexo salvaje después. Puaj.

Como si ese solo descubrimiento no alcanzara para desprestigiarlo por completo, además el pibe* le había clavado quichicientas* mentiras por la espalda: evidentemente no había leído _Narciso y Goldmundo_ , sus gustos en cine fijo que eran búsquedas en Google, no vivía solo y no tenía 27 años. Debería haber aprovechado para revisarle el celular un poco más, apostaba a que tendría alguna otra carpeta con nombre de chico, sino varias. ¿Por qué mierda le iba a creer ese chamuyo* de la exclusividad si ni siquiera había podido decirle la verdad respecto a sus malos gustos literarios? ¡No había más que estúpidos libros de ciencia ficción y medicina en todas esas bibliotecas para titanes que rodeaban la sala!

Bueno, en verdad, a Levi solía gustarle la ciencia ficción cuando era adolescente, pero en un rapto de ira como el actual no podía pararse en esos detalles.

Segundo… Hange.

¡Hange! ¡Ella era _su mejor amiga_ , maldita sea! ¿En quién carajos se suponía que podría confiar de ahora en más? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle eso? ¡Había sido el anuncio más humillante que hubiera visto en su vida! ¡Lo ofrecía como carne en el mercado! ¡Hasta tuvo el descaro de inventarse la historia de que se hacía el difícil para justificar… justificar su personalidad del orto!

Nunca, nunca más hablaría con Hange.

No, primero debía vengarse, le daría un buen golpe, la mataría, o mejor, se la agarraría con Moblit, y luego dejaría de hablarle.

No, mejor, solo dejaría de hablarle.

Poco a poco, empezaban a cerrar un montón de cabos sueltos: los tipos desconocidos que le mandaban fotos de penes, el "¿aún solito?" del tal Jean, las expresiones raras de Hange, las veces en que Eren le dijo "usted pone las reglas" y tantas otras frases similares…

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto? Tanto tiempo esperando, reuniendo fuerzas para volver a confiar… pero era un idiota, nunca debería haber tenido esperanzas, jamás de los jamases debió haber aceptado la propuesta de Hange, ni la solicitud de Eren, ¡tendría que haberse encerrado en casa solo y masticar su odio por el mundo sin interrupciones!

Probó prender el celular, debía descubrir cómo bloquear al mocoso. Tenía al menos veinte mensajes en el Messenger, treinta notificaciones en Facebook (esperaba que no todas de él) y diez llamadas perdidas. Borró todo parsimoniosamente. En eso estaba, cuando el celular empezó a saltar con una llamada entrante. Lo tomó tan por sorpresa que largó un pequeño grito y dejó el aparato en la mesa. Claro, Eren estaba llamando otra vez. ¿Cómo podía ser? No recordaba haberle dado su número. Volvió a apagar el celular, esto no tenía caso. Debería pedirle ayuda a Hange. ¿¡A Hange!? Pues sí, ¿acaso quería explicarle toda la situación a Petra para que le diera una mano? ¿Iba a viajar hasta el departamento de Mikasa solo para que manipulara su teléfono? Todo sonaba ridículo. Tendría que hablar con Hange una última vez antes de distanciarse de ella para siempre.

El domingo se pidió un kilo de helado y pasó el día viendo series que consideraba estúpidas, sobre todo cosas que solía ver su mamá cuando él era chico y que recordaba que le hacían reír. El lunes en la mañana llamó por teléfono a Recursos Humanos y avisó que estaba enfermo. Sonaba tan mal que ni le pidieron que llamara al médico laboral. Fue otro día de helado y series, a decir verdad. Hasta faltó a su clase de alemán, cosa que no hacía desde hacía meses.

Por la noche se sintió él mismo otra vez: el universo le parecía un asco, ningún ser humano le interesaba y no pensaba cambiar su guardarropas a otro más colorido _jamás_. Le escribió un correo a su madre con un resumen de lo ocurrido ("mamá, corté con Eren, si me hacés cualquier pregunta dejo de hablarte como lo hice con él"), para que no se preocupara, y se fue a acostar, dispuesto a regresar al trabajo el martes.

Al despertar, por un momento lo acometieron unas tontas ganas de llorar: había reconocido la mancha con forma de culo en el techo. Se palmeó la frente como para entrar en razón.

—Levi, hoy hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva. Eso es… es un estúpido durazno. Nadie llora mirando un durazno. Bueno, ni mirando culos. Ahora… voy a levantarme y hacer ver que no estoy hablando en voz alta conmigo mismo.

Ducharse le hizo bien, sintió que el agua se llevaba por las rendijas mucha de la mierda emocional que tenía pegada al cuerpo como lapa. Durante el viaje a la oficina, puede decirse que estuvo normal, sin reacciones raras ni nada de andarse murmurando consejos de autoayuda como un loco.

Pero al abrirse el ascensor frente a su piso, necesitó un segundo de respirar profundo. Allí estaba. La peor amiga de este mundo. Su archienemiga. La mujer que lo había metido en esto. La persona en la que más confiaba (después de su mamá), hasta el viernes anterior. Inspirar. Exhalar. Inspirar. Exhalar. Ok, tal vez sí sonaba un poco como un maldito libro de autoayuda.

Al fin, reunió las fuerzas necesarias.

—Han, enseñame cómo bloquear un usuario de Facebook.

Hange estaba muy tranquila ingresando a su cubículo cuando Levi apareció de pronto no sabía de dónde y le apretó el cuello de la camisa.

—Ya, ya, ahí te enseño, hola primero, ¿no? ¿Ya estás mejor de salud?

—Estoy bien. Ahora ayudame a bloquear un usuario.

—Bueno, ya va… ¿qué pasó? ¿Alguien te está molestando?

—Sí —escupió él, con desprecio—. Alguien llamado Eren Jäger.

—¿¡Qué!?

Ella alargó la e, para hacer claro su aturdimiento, pero como Levi no pareciera dispuesto a explayarse, agregó otras preguntas.

—¿Pero cómo les fue en su cita del viernes? ¡No contestaste ninguno de mis mensajes! Te estuve escribiendo y llamando todo el fin de semana.

Él la observó con odio.

—Ahora sabés cómo nos fue.

Ya la había soltado y se dirigía a su computadora, donde esperaba poder concretar el procedimiento y olvidarse de todo. Su amiga lo siguió sin parar de hablar.

—Esperá, esperá, no podés bloquearlo de un momento a otro, seguro no fue tan malo, dale otra oportunidad…

Él se volteó bruscamente, enfrentándola.

—Mirá, cuatro ojos, estoy bastante enojado con vos también, pero no puedo pensar si no dejan de llegarme notificaciones de ese hijo de puta ya mismo. Después de eso, hablamos, y vas a ver que no estás en posición de decirme nada sobre ningún tema.

Hange parpadeó, sin entender. Levi señaló la página de Facebook que se abría en su Chrome.

—Ya mismo lo bloqueás de todos lados. Y quiero que me ayudes a bloquearlo en el teléfono. AHORA.

Mientras ella se sentaba con cara de pánico y empezaba a teclear, él sacó su celular del bolsillo y lo encendió. Ignoró el cartel de _Duolingo_ que le avisaba que había perdido su racha de 9 días de práctica, así como las llamadas perdidas y demás mierda. Lo apoyó junto a la pantalla, dado vuelta. Aunque había desactivado el vibrador, algún tipo de sexto sentido lo hacía desear revisarlo si lo tenía encima. Lo quería lejos. Lo destruiría si no saliera casi un tercio de su sueldo.

No podía creer que hubiera llegado tan lejos con esta situación estúpida. Se sentía terriblemente engañado por ambos. Los aborrecía. No quería volver a ver sus caras. De Hange no podría escapar por completo porque trabajaban en el mismo maldito edificio, pero al menos no quería volver a cruzarse con el idiota de Eren. No importaba lo bien que supiera llevar una conversación, eso solo lo hacía un mentiroso de primera, nada más que eso. Un mentiroso con una cara bonita, eso era. Nada más. Nada más.

—Bien, ya está bloqueado, ni siquiera le saldrá tu usuario en el motor de búsqueda.

—Perfecto. Ahora bloquealo del celular. Nunca le di mi número pero me estuvo llamando, no sé cómo y a estas alturas tampoco me importa. Solamente no quiero que eso pase otra vez.

Ella le dirigió una mirada titubeante, pero finalmente tomó el celular y se puso a buscar el número. Estaba lleno de mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Se moría por revisar alguno, pero con la mirada atenta de su compañero sobre ella definitivamente no podría hacerlo. Cualquier paso en falso y Levi la mataba. Y no en sentido figurado.

—Levi… no son llamadas al celular, son llamadas de Messenger. Con haberlo bloqueado de Facebook alcanza.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No es alguna de tus putas trampas? Más te vale que el mocoso no me pueda volver a contactar.

—Estoy segura… está bloqueadísimo. Ahora, ¿me vas a decir qué mierda pasa?

Levi agarró su celular y se puso a borrar los mensajes y otras notificaciones relacionadas con el muchacho. Mientras lo hacía, Hange tan solo siguió sentada allí, expectante.

—Si no te volvés rápido a tu cubículo, el jefe te va a matar.

—¿No pensás decirme nada?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera el por qué estás enojado conmigo?

—Creeme que es mejor que lo hablemos cuando haya estado por lo menos diez minutos sin recibir una de esas putas notificaciones. A menos que quieras terminar con los dientes rotos.

Ella se puso de pie e hizo una mueca.

—Me gustan mis dientes. Pero bueno… voy a estar esperando a que me avises cuándo podemos hablar.

—Así será. Tan solo… no me hagas preguntas molestas y en algún momento yo te voy a contactar.

Hange suspiró. Sabía cómo era Levi. Así que se dirigió a su lugar, preparándose mentalmente para aguardar por bastante tiempo antes de descubrir qué miércoles ocurría. Pero por mucho que la carcomiera el misterio, su ahora (aunque ella aún no lo supiera) ex amigo la tenía bastante más difícil. Ya que podía tener el celular prendido sin riesgo de recibir notificaciones, debía dedicarse al siguiente paso: borrar las fotos y los audios de Eren. Hacía al menos quince minutos que estaba contemplando la galería de imágenes como un estúpido cuando desistió… las borraría en el almuerzo. Después de todo, puesto que no hablaría con Hange, tampoco tendría otra cosa para hacer mientras comía.

Efectivamente, de 13 a 14hs estuvo en un rincón del comedor con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, volviendo a escuchar cada audio antes de dejar que se perdiera en el vacío infinito de los archivos eliminados.

"Levi… envíeme un audio deseándome buenas noches. Por favor. No podré dormirme sin eso".

"¿Sabía que Alemania es el tercer país que más premios nóbeles de literatura ganó? Aunque no sé si Hesse entra en esa lista o no, porque él nació en Suiza, ¿no?".

"Hoy descubrí un músico nuevo, no sé si usted lo conocía, se llama Johnny Hooker… mire, le grabo un pedazo de la canción que estoy escuchando: Me leve com você pras estrelas / Me jogue contra as ondas do mar / Me cegue com as suas certezas / Um novo deus nascerá…"*.

"No me mandó un puto audio en dos días, vamos, cuénteme algo, lo que sea".

"Quiero tocarme escuchando su voz".

"No me deje hablando solo… siempre contesta solo la mitad de mis audios. No se crea que no me doy cuenta de que no los escucha todos. Pero no me voy a rendir".

"Bueno… ya veo que hoy no me va a responder más. Me voy a dormir. Espero que mañana esté más hablador. Aunque, ¿sabe qué? Así arisco me gusta igual. Es diferente a todos los hombres que conozco. Seguro ni escucha esto así que hablo tranquilo. Usted me gusta mucho. Buenas noches".

Eren tenía razón. No había escuchado ese audio. Ni sabía cuándo se lo habría mandado. Contempló el botón de eliminar, lo analizó, lo escudriñó. Finalmente, hizo click.

Por la tarde, arribó a su casa habiendo cumplido los tres cometidos que se había propuesto: bloquear a Eren, borrar todo lo que tenía de él y no hablar con Hange después de que lo hubiera ayudado. Sin embargo, no se sentía tan bien como esperaba. Escuchar los audios y mirar las fotos antes de borrarlos había sido una mala decisión. Ahora estaba confundido. La empalagosa voz de ese pendejo se le había metido en el alma. Y su cara. Sus manos. Su cuerpo. Ahí había muchas imágenes difíciles de olvidar.

Se quitó el saco y se metió en el baño.

De pronto aparecían preguntas que no había considerado en primer término. ¿Acaso él no le había mentido a Eren también? ¿Qué había de todo eso de "oh, tiré el celular al inodoro" y demás chamuyos* que le había hecho cada vez que no quería hablarle? ¿Y cuando dijo que estaba "muy ocupado" en el trabajo solo porque le daba miedo verlo tan seguido? Hasta esa estupidez de la canilla… Eran iguales, después de todo, dos malditos mentirosos, unos inmaduros, gente que no sabía llevar adelante una relación. Se merecía todo lo que tenía, todito.

"Sos un pelotudo, Levi", murmuró, viéndose al espejo con expresión de odio.

Esa noche volvió a pedir delivery de helado. Quería poder borrar de su memoria todo lo que había pasado. No más Eren. No más Hange. Regresar el tiempo atrás. Avisarse a sí mismo que enamorarse no era una buena cosa. Regresar un mes y medio atrás. No, antes. Antes de lo de Mike. Antes de lo de Farlan. Antes. Quería regresar a los 14 años. Alguien tenía que avisarle a Levi. Cómo podía existir un mundo tan cruel en el que nadie hubiera tenido la delicadeza de advertirle. Nadie había protegido al pequeño Levi.

Pero ahora sabía. No volvería a caer. Ya no más.

Se durmió pensando en eso. Se imaginó abofeteando al pequeño Levi hasta hacerlo comprender. Porque comprendería. Eventualmente, comprendería.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** ¡Se sigue tensando la cuerda! ¿Qué hechos del pasado atormentan a Levi? ¿Creen que Eren y Levi volverán a hablar? ¿Qué debería hacer Eren en su opinión para que Levi vuelva a hablarle? ¿O creen que Levi debería negarse a todo contacto? ¡La última vez había varias personas del #TeamEren! ¿Cómo piensan que seguirán las cosas?Dejen sus comentarios, por favor. Todavía no me siento tan segura con la idea de la periodicidad de 15 días pero por ahora seguiremos tratando, ¡así que nos vemos de nuevo el sábado 4 de agosto! Les dejo un gran abrazo y ¡gracias por leerme!

 **Glosario**

* colectivo: transporte público en el que pueden viajar varias personas juntas.

* pibe: forma vulgar de decir "muchacho".

* quichicientas: muchísimas.

* chamuyo: verso, discurso que suena bien pero que es falso; en general implica cierto talento para expresarse con encanto pero puede ocultar habilidad en la mentira.

* Me leve com você pras estrelas / Me jogue contra as ondas do mar / Me cegue com as suas certezas / Um novo deus nascerá: "llevame con vos hacia las estrellas, juguemos contra las olas del mar, encegueceme con tus certezas… un nuevo dios nacerá" (traducción aproximada). Les recomiendo mucho esta canción. Hasta donde logro entender, habla de alguien que les ha hecho promesas hermosas y se va asegurando volver. Pero el yo lírico de la canción le pide que no los deje ahí, que se lo lleve con él a las estrellas… ¡deben escucharla!


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

* * *

El jueves ya se sentía listo para hablar con Hange. Consideró invitarla a un café después del trabajo, pero luego concluyó que si la conversación duraba muy poco se sentiría mal de haber gastado el dinero en el café. Así que mejor le explicaría las cosas a la hora del almuerzo y qué tanto lío.

Al llegar a la oficina no la saludó, pero hacia las 12.30 se acercó a su cubículo señalándola.

—Vos. Yo. En el comedor, ahora.

—Estoy en la mitad de un mail, esperame un segundo.

—Podés perder tu única posibilidad, si querés.

—Uff… ya voy, ya voy.

Bajaron en el ascensor en silencio.

—¿Hay una ceremonia especial para que me empieces a explicar o qué? ¿Cuándo vas a hablar?

—Cuando estemos sentados y no tenga que doblar innecesariamente el cuello para verte.

—Oooook.

Ya ubicados en la mesa y con sus respectivas viandas, Levi estiró los brazos, se tronó los dedos e inició el diálogo.

—Tal vez la expresión "35 y solito", que yo nunca usaría en mi vida, te suene de algo.

El tenedor que Hange acababa de agarrar hizo un ruido plástico al caer sobre la bandeja. Tragó fuerte pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por guardar la compostura.

—Ehm… sí, me es una frase levemente familiar, sí…

—No sé por qué tendría que desarrollar el tema para que entiendas. Ya te imaginarás quién tenía una captura de pantalla de esa publicación horrorosa.

Esta vez, Hange casi escupe el agua que intentaba beber.

—¿¡Queeeeeé!? ¡Eso es imposible!

—¿Qué cosa es imposible? ¿Qué tomes el agua por la boca en lugar de escupirla?

—No, no… no entiendo cómo eso llegó a Eren. O sea… mirá, dejame que te explique.

—No creo querer escuchar esto.

—Vamos, tenés razón en que me zarpé* un poco, pero escuchá toda la historia. El perfil te lo hice ese mismo viernes que volvimos borrachos, ¿ok? Me puse a agregarte a grupos al azar… y de pronto apareció ese de Solitos en Apuros o no sé qué. Entré y me puse a leer… eran como anuncios… todos eran bastante graciosos la verdad, no te voy a mentir, me desternillé de risa…

—Lo puedo visualizar perfectamente, lo cual es la única razón por la que te creo, no porque me digas "no te voy a mentir", mentirosa de pacotilla…

—Ay, dale… bueno… voy a ignorar ese insulto de película traducida. Estando así borracha y medio dormida hice el post porque me pareció divertido y quería ver qué pasaba. Pensaba borrarlo antes de pasarte el usuario y contraseña, y eso hice, ¿ok?

—Claro, borraste las pruebas que te incriminaban…

—¡No! ¡Era una broma! ¡Ni siquiera era tu nombre verdadero! Quería ver si servía para atraer a alguien piola* y si no, lo borraba y listo… de hecho al día siguiente encontré puros comentarios groseros, que imaginé que odiarías, así que eliminé la publicación y estuve eliminando también a los que te mandaban mensajes privados con fotos desagradables… o sea, realmente pensé en tu interés superior, lo juro.

—Te faltó borrar algunos, llegué a ver unos cuantos.

—¿¡En serio!? ¿Cuándo?

—No sé, esa semana o la siguiente… también un pibe me mandó una foto de su pija.

—Uff… son todos iguales… ¿los gays son siempre así, Levi?

—Eso suena bastante prejuicioso. Para el caso, yo no soy así.

—Vos no sos referencia.

—Qué, ¿y unos desconocidos en Facebook sí lo son?

—Bueno, no sé… está bien, algunos solo comentaban, pero no sé, parecían tontos, ¿sabés? Te conozco, ninguno te habría caído bien. Por eso eliminé el post, rechacé todas esas solicitudes de amistad y proseguí con la actividad en los otros grupos. Al toque* me escribió Eren y fue como… ¡bingo! Con este chico sí se puede hablar. No vino por la publicación, en serio, me habló, o sea, te habló en el grupo de cocina o en el de tennis, ya no recuerdo.

—Es que fue todo una actuación, Han.

—¿Qué cosa fue una actuación?

—Él sí vio la publicación… pero para no competir con los demás comentarios, hizo la gran James Bond y se puso a investigarme… como vos habías dejado toda mi información ahí expuesta… bueno, averiguó qué me podía gustar, entró en mis grupos y se puso a hacer ver que me encontraba de sorpresa. Encima no sé cómo no me di cuenta, ya cuando apareció en el bar… ¿te acordás de lo raro que fue eso?

—¡Sí, una re casualidad!

—Bueno, casualidad tu tía, en realidad el chabón* había visto en no sé dónde la foto que me sacaste que indicaba la localización del bar Sina… y vino haciéndose el desentendido… esa noche me lo dijo pero no me imaginé que toooodo entre nosotros era así, el muy hijo de puta no debe de haber leído ni un puto libro de los que hablamos, ni las películas, nada, estoy seguro, me dijo que vivía solo y a todas luces el departamento era de sus padres, me dijo que tenía como 27 y apuesto lo que quieras a que es más chico, capaz que hasta es menor…

—Uhh…

—Sí, era todo mentira, y ahora con tu publicación del orto todo encaja, es un demente, un stalker, lo que sea, no lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida. Y a vos tampoco.

—¿A mí por qué?

—Por tener el mal gusto de hacer esa publicación de mierda.

—Dale… ¿vamos a arruinar esta amistad por un post que hice borracha y que después eliminé?

—Exacto.

—Casi que soy tu única amiga, Levi, no da que te enojes así por esta estupidez.

—Hange… mirá… lo que siento en este momento es que no puedo confiar en vos. No me importa si estabas borracha o sobria. Yo cuando estoy borracho no publico pelotudeces con tu nombre. Vos lo borraste al día siguiente pero un mes y pico después yo sigo sufriendo las consecuencias de tu impulso de idiotez. No te puedo explicar cómo me rompe soberanamente las pelotas todo lo que está pasando. Yo estaba bien con mi vida solitaria y tranquila, entrás vos tratando de hacer no sé qué y de pronto tengo todo patas para arriba para nada. Gracias a vos, acabo de agregar otro mentiroso que solo piensa en sexo a la lista de imbéciles que pasaron por mi vida. La verdad, flaco favor* me hiciste.

Ella se quedó callada. Luego se cubrió los ojos por un momento. Ninguno de los dos había probado bocado. Se los destapó.

—Levi… está bien. Hice una boludez. Podés enojarte. Pero te quiero. Vos vas a ser el testigo de mi boda, ¿entendés? No me podés dejar de hablar por esto.

El hombre bajó la mirada y se puso a jugar con la cucharilla del postre. Por qué todo tenía que ser difícil, por qué. Cómo iba a hacer para cerrar esas heridas tan tontas y seguir como si nada. Se daba cuenta de que así funcionaba el mundo, había que simular que nada había pasado y continuar, siempre continuar. La gente se enfrentaba a la imbecilidad de sus amigos y familiares todos los días. La traición y la mentira eran moneda corriente. Lo normal era que tus seres queridos te humillaran de modos innecesarios e injustos. Y sin embargo todos seguían adelante. Tan solo… seguían.

—Ya veremos. Por ahora, no tengo ganas de escucharte más. Tal vez otro día. Podés irte, quiero comer mi almuerzo.

—¿No puedo comer en la misma mesa que vos ni siquiera? ¿No te estás pasando?

—Quizás.

—Argh… Mirá, enano malhumorado, te quiero tanto pero tanto, que voy a ser paciente hasta que este berrinche se te pase y podamos volver a hablar. Reconozco que estuve mal y voy a pensar en lo que hice. Pero voy a estar esperando a que recuperemos nuestra amistad en algún momento. Y tratá de que sea antes del casamiento, porfa.

Levi la contempló alejarse. Estaba exhausto, ni que hubiese salido a correr. Trató de masticar un bocado pero estaba complicado. Aún estaba la mitad del plato cuando lo vació en el basurero.

En la tarde se fue sin saludar a nadie. Le hizo bien pasar por el gimnasio y hacer su rutina habitual, desde el jueves anterior que no hacía nada con su cuerpo. Se quedó una hora demás y cuando regresó a casa el cansancio le alcanzó para echarse a dormir sin cenar.

El viernes entró a la oficina con su mejor cara de orto. Solo intercambió las frases indispensables con Nile y con Oluo, con quien lamentablemente tenía que colaborar para resolver un problema que había surgido con uno de los procesos que habían auditado la semana anterior. El día transcurrió normalmente y consideró que podía estar satisfecho de las decisiones que venía tomando. Se sentía más tranquilo.

Pero hacia las seis, cuando ya había agarrado sus cosas y se volteaba para irse, se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa. Bueno, no tan pequeña, porque medía por lo menos 1,80. Casi se le caen el saco y el maletín, que por suerte logró atrapar de nuevo en sus manos, antes de que se notara.

—¿Qué mierda hacés acá? ¿Y por qué tenés una bandeja con cafés?

Eren apoyó la bandeja en el escritorio más cercano.

—Es que dije que habían encargado un café y así me dejaron entrar.

—Uff, la mejor seguridad de la historia.

El chico se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente, aguardando.

—Y no respondiste qué mierda hacés acá. Es mi lugar de trabajo. No creo que sea el tuyo. Así que quiero que te vayas.

Cruzado de brazos, Levi puso su mejor cara de indiferencia, aunque fue imprevisto para él que Eren frunciera el ceño y le dirigiera un dedo acusador.

—Estoy acá porque me bloqueaste de todos lados. Sino, habríamos encontrado una manera más civilizada de entendernos. Pero cierta persona reaccionó como un nene malcriado que cuando se asusta se esconde debajo de la cama y listo. Y yo no soy de los que se esconden debajo de la cama. Así que si no venías hasta mí, vine yo hasta vos y cosa resuelta.

—¿Irrumpir de manera ilegal en mi trabajo te parece un acto de madurez?

—No me interesa ser maduro, pero sí puedo decir que soy valiente.

—Más bien diría que sos un testarudo egoísta. Al que, además, no quiero volver a ver en mi vida.

Eren apretó los dientes, furioso.

—Mirá, sabés qué, tengo ganas de gritarte pero no lo voy a hacer porque a pesar de lo que dijiste no soy egoísta y sé que la pasarías mal si hago un escándalo en tu trabajo. Así que lo que vamos a hacer es esto. Me voy a ir por donde vine con mi bandeja, pero, ¿sabés qué? Voy a esperarte abajo. Y más te vale salir por esa puerta, me voy a enterar si salís por otro lado para escaparte como un cobarde, ¿entendiste? Te voy a esperar abajo todo el tiempo que sea necesario, y cuando estés tranquilo y listo para hablar, venís y arreglamos las cosas. ¿Qué te parece?

—Que no hay nada que arreglar, ya te dije que no quiero volver a verte.

—Entonces preparate a dormir en tu oficina porque no me voy a mover de la puerta durante la próxima semana.

—Veremos quién aguanta más.

—Veremos —finalizó Eren, con una expresión desafiante—. Pero te dejo acá los cafés o no me van a creer abajo.

Y colocó los cafés en un escritorio cualquiera, tras lo cual se giró y se metió en un ascensor con otros empleados que se retiraban a sus casas. Desde allí, le sacó la lengua, gesto que confirmaba su desinterés en madurar.

Hange, que estaba acercándose a Levi cuando Eren apareció, dudó sobre si decirle o no que todo el mundo en la oficina se había quedado mudo mirándolos discutir, por mucho que el muchacho creyera que estaban haciéndolo en voz baja. Levi nunca en la vida había traído a nadie al edificio, ni siquiera había tenido jamás una foto de parejas o familiares en su cubículo, siempre iba solo a las fiestas de la empresa (si iba) y casi no hablaba con nadie fuera de Hange. Cualquier ser humano desconocido que se acercara a su cubículo iba a evidentemente llamar la atención de todos sus compañeros. Como sea, dedujo velozmente que esa información no le ayudaría en nada a su amigo y decidió simular que no había escuchado nada (¿quién carajos podría no haber escuchado?).

—¡Ey, Levi! ¿Bajamos?

Él volteó hacia ella con su ya legendaria mirada asesina.

—Sé perfectamente que escuchaste todo, cuatro ojos de mierda. No pienso bajar esas escaleras.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No sé de qué hablás, Levi! ¡No podés quedarte encerrado acá arriba!

Alzando un puño a la altura de su rostro, Levi aclaró su planteo.

—Si estabas buscando una oportunidad para recuperar mi amistad, esta es. Si encontrás una manera de que salga de este puto edificio sin pasar por la puerta principal, voy a empezar a considerar perdonarte.

—Levi, vos viste igual que yo cuando los superiores sobornaron al inspector que criticó nuestra salida de emergencia. Hay una sola, es pequeña, y sale junto a la puerta principal. A menos que te tires por la ventana, no hay otra.

—Voy a pensarlo.

—Estamos en un décimo piso, Levi.

—Igual voy a pensarlo.

—Ay… bueno, mirá, sí escuché, ¿ok? Y creo que Eren tiene razón.

—¿En qué carajos tiene razón, a ver?

—En que sos infantil y que cuando no sabés cómo enfrentar algo, simplemente te escondés. Entiendo por qué te enojaste con él e incluso por qué te enojaste conmigo, pero la solución no es bloquearlo y ya. No es como si hubiera matado a tu mascota o algo así.

—No tengo mascota.

—Fue un ejemplo, Levi… quiero decir que no es que hizo algo totalmente imperdonable, estuvo mal pero es algo charlable, algo por lo que se puede disculpar y compensarte, es desproporcionado que ni siquiera aceptes escuchar su explicación al respecto antes de decidir deshacerte de él por completo.

—No necesito un mentiroso en mi vida. Ya te tengo a vos, suficiente.

Hange suspiró.

—Mierda, Levi, nunca te vi tan feliz como cuando te llegaban uno de sus estúpidos mensajes sobre libros. Quizás no los leyó realmente pero pasó horas revisando los resúmenes en internet para saber cómo hablarte de ellos. Eso quiere decir que también sería capaz de leerlos si eso te hace feliz, no lo hizo porque no le diste el tiempo. Estuvo mal en mentir pero creo que solo lo hizo porque estaba inseguro, porque le gustabas mucho y tenía miedo de no tener nada que ofrecerte. Si le dieras-

—Bueno, ya, basta —la interrumpió. —Ya entendí que en las cosas difíciles siempre vas a estar de su lado antes que del mío. Podés irte, vos no tenés un psicópata esperándote en la puerta. Yo voy a buscar un lugar donde dormir.

—¿De verdad pensás quedarte en el edificio toda la noche?

—Eventualmente ese pendejo se va a cansar.

Ella tomó sus cosas y lo rodeó para llegar al ascensor.

—Veo bastante difícil que él se canse antes que vos. Parecen igual de cabeza dura, ustedes. Pero bueno, hacé lo que te parezca.

Con el saco en una mano y el maletín en la otra, Levi caminó hacia la puerta ventana que daba al pequeño balcón para fumadores. Allí, alguien había puesto una reposera* de colores que nadie sabía por qué estaba en ese lugar. Se sentó y apoyó sus cosas sobre su regazo. Contempló el majestuoso Teatro Colón en la manzana de enfrente, pero esta vez su belleza no logró cautivarlo. No sabía si en algún momento cerraban de forma definitiva el edificio o qué. Tal vez los empleados de la limpieza vinieran a echarlo. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Ese mocoso no aguantaría mucho. Ya con bajar en una hora o dos seguramente se libraría del problema. Solo debía esperar. Esperar.

Sacó un libro de su maletín. Hacía unos días había empezado a leer _Muerte en Venecia_. Se imaginó como Auerbach, el protagonista viejo y venido a menos, adormilado en su reposera solitaria, viendo a lo lejos en la playa a un hermoso muchacho que jugaba con las olas. Podía ver a Eren así, con sus shorts y su remera rayada, riendo y saltando en el borde del mar. Llegaba hasta él el timbre característico de su voz, algo infantil pero también seductor, con un extraño entusiasmo. Pero no era más que una figura inaccesible, algo en una vitrina que solo podía distinguir a la distancia. La imagen era cada vez más borrosa y pensó que quizás, como a Auerbach, le estaba llegando la muerte, para por fin despegarse de este mundo que nunca iba a traerle ningún placer. De repente se dio cuenta de que había pasado dos páginas y de que no tenía idea de qué había leído. Casi sentía la arena metiéndosele en los pies y tuvo la urgencia de levantarse e irse de allí de inmediato. Entró en la oficina para ir al baño. Se lavó la cara y se enguajó la boca. Luego volvió al balcón y continuó leyendo. No hizo más que visualizar a Eren realizando los gestos banales pero sensuales del pequeño Tadzio, el adolescente del que Auerbach se enamoraba, durante toda la maldita lectura. Cuando ya no lo soportó más, buscó su reloj. Eran las 22hs. Había estado allí como un estúpido durante cuatro horas. No podía haber dos estúpidos haciendo tiempo por cuatro horas a la vez. Así que tomó la decisión de que ya podía bajar.

Volvió a pasar por el baño y, absurdamente, se peinó y se lavó los dientes, como si estuviera por regresar al trabajo. Se puso el saco y subió al ascensor. Mientras veía los numeritos disminuir trató de imaginarse posibles escenarios. No, era imposible que Eren hubiera aguardado durante cuatro horas. Nadie en su sano juicio haría eso. Solo él mismo, y bien, no estaba convencido de estar en su sano juicio realmente. No tenía nada para lo que prepararse. Solo regresaría a su pequeño departamento, se tomaría un somnífero y se olvidaría de todo.

En el hall de entrada tuvo que pedirle al vigilante que le abriera porque ya habían echado llave. Cuando el hombre gentilmente le sostuvo la puerta para que pasara, por el rabillo del ojo ya pudo reconocer a Eren sentado en la vereda, leyendo. _Narciso y Goldmundo_.

Levi se paró a su lado y se quedó quieto, viéndolo. El muchacho alzó el rostro hacia él y le sonrió.

—Tenías razón, es un excelente libro. No sé por qué no me animaba a leerlo, creía que no lo iba a entender y me daba miedo de que te dieras cuenta de que en el fondo soy un tarado. Me pareció que si leía unas críticas en internet tenía más posibilidades.

—Con lo cual demostraste ser efectivamente un tarado.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quizás aún tengo la oportunidad de ser un tarado querible?

Levi terminó de salir del edificio y se apoyó en la columna opuesta a la del chico, con lo cual quedaban lado a lado, con la puerta separándolos.

—Lo veo difícil. Además de ser un tarado, sos un mentiroso importante. Ese departamento no es tuyo.

—Sí lo es.

—No lo es, es de tus padres.

—Bueno, por extensión, es mío.

Levi le reprochó con los ojos.

—Dale, me dijiste que vivías solo, no hay vuelta que darle a eso, me estabas mintiendo.

—Sí, sí, tenés razón, pero, ¿qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar?

—¿En tu lugar? ¿Cuál es tu lugar?

—El de un tarado que se enamoró perdidamente de un hombre que le lleva como 15 años y que nunca se fijaría en esta clase de tarados.

Aunque la expresión "se enamoró perdidamente" se escuchó como una bomba en su cabeza, Levi prefirió concentrarse en la otra mitad de la oración.

—¿15…? ¿No habías dicho que tenías 27?

Eren volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Como ves, ya me resigné a que es mejor decirte la verdad. De hecho, acabo de declararte mis sentimientos y tu reacción fue quejarte de mi edad, o sea que no estaba tan equivocado al creer que ese era un problema.

Pateando un pedazo de baldosa rota, Levi hizo acopio de valor.

—¿Sos mayor de edad?

—Sí, claro que soy mayor de edad, tampoco es para tanto.

—Bien, entonces la edad no es un problema.

Eren casi rueda por el suelo de la emoción.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me perdonás?

—No, te estoy diciendo que sos un imbécil por haberme mentido en un montón de cosas sin sentido. Lo que menos entiendo es esa captura de pantalla. ¿Por qué la tenías? ¿Por qué no me hablaste en ese mismo posteo y ya? Que de todas maneras, quiero decirte que no lo hice yo. Nunca jamás en la vida hubiera publicado esa ridiculez. Lo hizo una compañera de trabajo, que es casi tan imbécil como vos.

—Se ve que atraés a los imbéciles.

—Eso parece.

Despacio, Eren metió el libro en la mochila y se puso de pie.

—Bueno… voy a ser sincero con vos. Sos el primer hombre con el que chateo que cuando le pido una foto no me manda una de su pija. ¿Entendés lo que es eso? Sos el PRIMERO. Simplemente… estaba harto de los tipos centrados en sí mismos que solo querían llevarme a un telo. Quería tener una verdadera conversación con alguien. Y ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió lo de la captura de pantalla. Cuando veía a alguien buscando pareja, en lugar de hablarle ahí y dar lugar a que se me tirara encima con groserías como siempre me pasaba, conservaba el nombre y sus características e intentaba iniciar una charla por otro lado. Al menos así me contaban cómo había sido su día antes de ponerse pesados. De todos modos la mayoría resultó que eran idiotas también, vos sos el único que… mierda, aunque yo sea un imbécil y no sepa de libros y las películas que veo te parezcan malísimas, me encanta escucharte hablar de esas cosas, me encanta ver la pasión que ponés en eso y todo lo que sabés al respecto… mirá, ya te lo dije una vez hoy y no reaccionaste pero voy a repetirlo, me estoy enamorando de vos, y eso creo que, bueno, ¡nunca me había pasado! Y si yo hubiera comentado en ese post, me habrías ignorado como a los otros que te comentaron, porque apuesto lo que sea a que no te estás hablando con alguno de esos que te pusieron "papi lindo, ya quiero chupártela", ¿o no?

Levi inclinó el rostro hacia la derecha, intentado ocultar que se estaba sonrojando.

—Bien, no es necesario que contestes, ya con que me escuches estoy contento, y en todo caso, también estoy acostumbrado a tu silencio. Es que, ¿sabés qué? Me gusta que seas respetuoso conmigo. Quiero decir… no es que no me muera por tener sexo con vos, en serio… ay que estoy diciendo… me refiero… a que de todos modos me gusta que vayamos lento, que nos demos tiempo a conocernos, en verdad estoy disfrutando todo esto… y creo que no lo habría conseguido si no hubiera hecho esa tontería de la captura de pantalla que odiás tanto. Me disculpo por haberte mentido pero no me disculpo por haberme esforzado en iniciar una conversación interesante con vos, incluso si ahora persistís en no querer verme nunca más, igual estos meses valieron totalmente la pena.

Trabajosamente, Levi pensó en qué de todo lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza como un remolino podía ser dicho en voz alta. No eligió con el mejor criterio.

—En nuestro primer chat me llamaste "papi" y me pediste fotos, creo que tus estrategias no son muy buenas si querías obtener algo diferente.

Tapándose la cara con una mano, Eren soltó una carcajada.

—¡Es verdad! Capaz me merezco los malos resultados que siempre tuve y al final todo el mérito de que esta vez estuviera saliendo bien es tuyo, ¿eso querés decirme? Puede ser… si lo admito, ¿me vas a desbloquear y me vas a permitir volver a verte?

Levi suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento.

—Voy a pensarlo.

Cuando los abrió, Eren estaba frente a él.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —Y depositó un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Pasmado, Levi solo mantuvo silencio.

—Hagamos una cosa. Ahora te voy a dejar en paz para que pienses en todo esto. Pero mañana te espero a las 5 en la confitería Rose que está en Santa Fe, ¿la ubicás? Y ahí hablamos bien, como personas normales, y vemos qué queremos hacer. Si después de preguntarnos y contarnos todo lo que haga falta, seguís pensando que no te intereso, juro que no te jodo más. Pero si mañana no aparecés o ni siquiera me desbloqueaste, voy a traer una carpa y me instalo en esta puerta, ¿me escuchaste?

Le guiñó un ojo y, con la absurda bandeja bajo el brazo, se fue corriendo hacia la parada del colectivo que estaba por llegar. Levi pensó que eso había sido abrupto y que para ser un mensaje de despedida contenía demasiada información. Sin embargo, también reconoció que había en sus palabras algo de cierto: necesitaba urgentemente estar solo y reflexionar. Reflexionar sobre por qué un beso en el borde de su boca lo había dejado temblando como un niño.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** Ahhhh… ¡Cuántas emociones! Había escrito esto en septiembre de 2017, si no lo publicaba pronto, iba a morir xD La inspiración llega desordenada, jaja. Bueno, creo que a partir de ahora viene lo difícil… no creo que me salgan otros capítulos largos como estos últimos. Ojalá los planes que tengo para esta historia les gusten tanto como a mí, aunque confieso que tengo un poco de miedo jaja. Todavía falta muuuuucho por escribir. En fin… ¿qué esperan del próximo encuentro entre nuestros dos niños? ¿Podrán reconciliarse? ¿Quedarán como amigos? ¿Se darán otra oportunidad pero con condiciones? ¿Qué harían ustedes en el lugar de alguno de ellos? ¡Estaré leyendo sus opiniones! Aunque me tardo en contestar sus reviews, sepan que leo todo fervorosamente y que un día les llegarán mis respuestas, cuando ya no se acuerden de mí :P ¡Les mando un abrazo!

 **Glosario**

* me zarpé: me desubiqué, hice algo inapropiado, crucé un límite. Metió la pata hasta el fondo, digamos.

* piola: buena onda, simpático, divertido, "bien"… nada define completamente la palabra piola jaja.

* al toque: enseguida, rápido.

* chabón: muchacho, hombre.

* flaco favor: expresión que quiere decir que la cosa que se hizo te perjudica, es decir que un favor "flaco" sería un favor malo, un favor que no sirve o que es contraproducente. Fuera de este contexto, "flaco" quiere decir "degalgo" y también se usa como apelativo.

* reposera: silla para "reposar", o sea, es un asiento por lo general reclinable y fácil de transportar, que solemos usar en la playa o en el parque, en momentos de descanso. Creo que en otros sitios se llama "tumbona".


	26. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

* * *

Levi estaba sentado en el café Rose hacía quince minutos. Lo sabía perfectamente porque revisaba su reloj al menos cada veinte segundos. ¿Qué acaso ese mocoso nunca aprendería? ¿Hasta para pedirle disculpas se iba a hacer esperar? Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber cedido a la propuesta cuando escuchó el tilín tilín de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose de un golpe.

Eren estaba allí, agitado, tal vez porque, notando que llegaba tarde, había corrido las últimas cuadras. Se veía despeinado, con las mejillas rojas, atolondrado… hermoso.

Con cuatro zancadas, se le puso delante y se sentó enfrente.

—Ay, perdón por el retraso… —Y antes de que Levi pudiera quejarse, levantó un dedo indicando silencio—. Espere, espere… no me reproche todavía… no sé cómo va a terminar esta conversación, así que primero le doy los regalos que me quedaron pendientes. Si después se enoja y me los rechaza no sé qué voy a hacer, no quiero dárselos a nadie más.

Extendió los brazos sobre la mesa para arrastrar una bolsita de papel madera. Levi la inspeccionó con sospecha, aunque en su interior no podía evitar regodearse al escuchar nuevamente el trato de "usted".

—Ábrala.

Obedeció con cuidado. Dentro había varias cosas: una especie de harina blanca, una mermelada, una bebida que presumía sería alcohólica y algo que parecía un postrecito.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Bueno… como le gusta cocinar… pensé que los mejores regalos serían cosas de comida típica de Brasil. Así que le traje un paquete de tapioca, una mermelada de guayaba, una cachaça orgánica y un pote de crema de avellana con chocolate. Bueno, algunas cosas acá se conocen pero allá se usan todo el tiempo. Se me ocurrió que podría querer aprender alguna receta brasileña. Puede hacer tapioca con crema de avellana y coco rallado, eso es riquísimo, lo comí en la calle. Seguro a usted le saldría bárbaro y no se le quemaría nada, a diferencia de mí.

—Efectivamente… a mí no se me quemaría —admitió Levi, concentrado en leer las indicaciones en portugués de la tapioca—. Esto parece una goma.

—Sí, bueno… es medio gomoso… pero es rico. Le doy mi palabra.

—Está bien, te acepto el regalo. Ahora hablemos, por favor.

Guardó la bolsa de papel en su mochila y llamó a la moza. Pidieron un café doble y un submarino. Cuando se los trajeron, se prestó a escuchar a Eren. No obstante, este solo le sonrió y pestañeó un par de veces. Recién cuando el silencio ya se estaba volviendo espeso, el chico habló.

—Mmm… ¿quiere hacerme alguna pregunta?

—Ah, creí que tendrías un discursito preparado.

Rascándose la nuca, Eren amplió la sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—Confié en nuestra capacidad de improvisación. Lo de ayer consumió toda mi creatividad, debo admitir.

—Ya veo.

—Además, estoy seguro de que tiene muchas dudas que resolver. Podemos empezar por ahí, ¿no?

—Con lo que quiero empezar es con las mentiras —afirmó Levi, molesto—. Cualquier otra cosa que vayamos a hablar debería venir después de que quede claro qué sé en realidad sobre vos. Ya dijimos que no era cierto que vivías solo, sino que vivís con tus padres.

—Ajá.

—Y no tenés 27 años, tenés… ¿20? ¿21?

—20.

—Bueno. ¿Y lo del trabajo? ¿En serio trabajás? ¿El Congreso y todo eso era chamuyo*?

—No, no, eso sería demasiado… soy programador y trabajo desde casa porque mi jefe y mis compañeros están en otros países, eso es todo verdad. Y obvio que el Congreso también, usted vio las fotos.

—Bueno, entonces… digamos que el grueso de las mentiras está en tus gustos en libros y películas, ¿no? ¿Qué otros gustos te inventaste? ¿El tenis te gusta?

—Bueno… un poco… —Eren soltó una risita pícara—. La foto de la raqueta la tenía, no sé si la vio en mi perfil, esa es verdadera, no hay photoshop ni nada… y… a ver, me gusta… y es verdad que estaba planeando empezar a practicar… pero… exageré un poquito.

—O sea que cuando me dijiste tan convencido que seguías la carrera de Del Potro… No, esperá. Quiero decir, me habías dicho que ya habías estado viendo otros partidos y sabías los resultados y demás, conversamos sobre eso. ¿Cómo sabías esas cosas?

—Bueno… eso es buscar un poco en google… —Jugando con sus pulgares, el chico intentó poner su mejor cara de inocencia—. O sea, lo que pasa es que… sí me gusta, no para tanto, pero obviamente conocía a Del Potro, me gusta lo suficiente como para conocerlo. Y bueno… nada, lo demás fue leer noticias y cosas así.

—Pero cuando fuimos a ver el partido la primera vez estabas tan emocionado… o sea… nunca vi a alguien entusiasmarse tanto con esto. ¿Estabas actuando?

—¡No, cómo voy a haber actuado! ¡Sino ya me habría ganado un Oscar! Una cosa es exagerar algo en palabras, y otra… En fin. La cuestión es que yo me entusiasmo con cualquier cosa, no importa lo que sea. Es una de mis características, si me meto con algo lo hago apasionadamente, siempre, aunque ni sepa de qué se trata. Puedo hasta estar viendo un partido del Mundial de fútbol y emocionarme.

—Pará, ¿qué querés decir? ¿No te gusta el fútbol?

Eren puso los ojos en blanco en una expresión de hastío absoluto.

—Ooooodio el fútbol.

—Bien, por lo menos hay algo en lo que nos parecemos. Y esta vez espero que sea de verdad.

Levi se sorprendió cuando encontró que le tomaba las manos, radiante.

—Sí, sí, esto va en serio, no sabía que tampoco le gustaba ¡qué bueno! Posta* que odio ese deporte de mierda, son once monos corriendo atrás de una pelota, suuuper aburrido… y es tan difícil encontrar a alguien que me entienda. ¿En serio no le gusta?

—En serio no me gusta.

—¡Es bueno saberlo!

Le acarició el dorso de la mano con el índice en señal de aprobación. Levi pensó en retirar sus brazos y también pensó en por qué mierda ese pequeño mimo se sentía tan bien. Se esforzó por concentrarse.

—No te emociones tanto, todavía queda mucha tela por cortar. Lo de la cocina, ¿eso de que amabas cocinar es cierto?

—Ehhh…

—¿Eso también es una mentira?

—Bueeeno… no es una "mentira"… O sea, mire, uno elige qué mostrar, digamos, y yo le mostré algo, no es que fuera mentira, es que quizás a otra persona no le hubiera mostrado lo mismo, peeero… ehmm… está en alguna parte de mí ese ansia por cocinar, de verdad. No soy bueno, pero ya quisiera.

—¿Y las historias que contaste de tu mamá, sobre que cocinaban juntos? Eso sí es cierto, ¿o no? Sería bastante perverso que metieras a tu mamá en tu chamuyo.

—No, sí, todo eso es verdad, pero, ¿a quién no le pasa que cuando era chico cocinaba con la mamá? A todo el mundo. No sé, a mí me encantaba. Y es cierto que le hice la torta para su cumpleaños… y también es cierto que me puse a probar recetas cuando le mandé esa foto y le conté al respecto. Solamente que, bueno, me puse a probar recetas porque sabía que le gustaba cocinar y podíamos hablar de eso. No sé si lo hubiera hecho por mí mismo, pero por usted… me pareció que valía la pena.

Eso confundió a Levi, en varios niveles. En primer lugar, él de chico no cocinaba con Kuchel, ¿acaso su situación era excepcional o Eren no veía más que su propio ombligo? Su madre se la pasaba en el trabajo y su abuela, con quien vivían, apenas podía manejarse sola. Era descubrir cómo cocinar por sí mismo o almorzar fideos día por medio. Eren medía los hechos con la vara de su propia vida, como si no hubiera otras. Apartando eso, lo segundo que ocupó su mente fue en verdad lo que más lo conmovió. El muchacho no solo había falseado datos y simulado conocimientos, sino que efectivamente había hecho cosas, había cambiado hábitos, había tratado de _ser_ alguien distinto para él. Eso era bastante más que una mentira ligera para salir del paso. Los posibles escenarios que se derivaban de esta nueva información lo alteraron por completo.

—¿Por mí…? No entiendo, vos, qué, ¿estás dispuesto a cambiar completamente por mí? ¿O era un engaño? ¿O cuándo pensabas revelármelo? Si nos llevábamos bien, ¿qué ibas a hacer? No sé, imaginate, ¿y si nos casábamos? ¿Vos ibas a estar simulando toda la vida?

—Bueeeno… ehm… ¿me está proponiendo matrimonio y no me di cuenta?

—¡NO! ¡No te estoy proponiendo matrimonio! Ahhh ¡No me enredes!

—Bueno, bueno, ok, no fue una propuesta. Mire, la verdad es que lo primero que se me ocurre cuando conozco a alguien por internet no es si me voy a casar con él o no.

—Sí, ya me doy cuenta.

—¿Qué, usted sí? Comenzó a hablar conmigo y… ¿Vio mi ojo en mi foto de perfil y pensó "oh, me voy a casar con esta persona"?

—No, bueno, no, es decir, ¡obvio que no pensé en eso!

—No me digas que sí pensó en eso…

—No… por supuesto que no…

—Claro, porque… uhm, no salió con muchas personas por internet, ¿no? Siempre dice que es malo con la tecnología y esas cosas… ¿o sea que capaz que yo soy el primero?

—Ponele… P—ponele que sos la primera personas que… que conozco por internet.

—Ahh… No, Levi, esto es así, en internet las cosas no son tan confiables.

—Bueno, muuuchas gracias por aclarármelo, ya me estoy dando cuenta, creo que la experiencia me alcanza. Ya estoy listo para el próximo que me quiera mentir.

—No, ey, otro no… Conmigo alcanza.

Le apretó un poco las manos, sonriendo. Levi hizo una mueca. Bueno… efectivamente no tenía muchas ganas de soportar a otro mentiroso, así que sí… con Eren debería de alcanzarle.

—Desviaste el tema… mi pregunta es por qué te pondrías a aprender recetas si en realidad no te gusta. Mentirosos hay muchos, pero ya que te pongas a aprender algo realmente solo para aparentar… me parece que te falta un poco de amor propio, ¿no?

Ahí Eren lo soltó. Abrió un poco la boca, sin embargo ningún sonido salió de ella.

—Me da la impresión de que di en el clavo con algo —continuó Levi.

Para recomponerse, el chico sacudió un poco la cabeza. Después soltó otra de sus risitas falsamente despreocupadas.

—Puede ser… soy bueno adaptándome a los demás, qué sé yo.

—Pero, ¿te das cuenta de que si yo me enamoraba de vos, iba a estar enamorado de un fingimiento, de un artificio que habías construido? ¿De qué te sirve a vos que te digan que te quieren por algo que no sos?

—Mire, para empezar, usted nunca me dijo que me quisiera ni nada por el estilo, ni eso conseguí —le reprochó Eren, haciendo puchero—. Y por otro lado… bueno, le mostré muchas cosas de mí, suponía que si lograba que me diera la oportunidad bastaría que me conociera más para gustarle.

—¿Qué me mostraste que fuera en serio? Tu cara bonita nomás.

—Voy a tomar ese elogio porque no los prodiga muy seguido. Y en fin, además de mi cuerpo… —Y guiñó un ojo mientras lo decía—. Contaba con mi personalidad, no sé… Soy así como me mostré, hablador, entusiasta, calentón, mimoso, voy de frente… ¿no se notaba algo de eso?

—Me escribiste por un anuncio en el que prácticamente se prometía sexo salvaje, evidentemente sos calentón.

—¡No! ¡No se trata de eso, no mezcle las cosas! Le escribí porque pensé que podía ser una persona interesante…

—Si eso ni siquiera lo escribí yo, no puede haberte dado ninguna pista de mí… vos solo querías coger.

—¡No es cierto! Bueno, un poco sí, o sea, sí quiero coger, y más con usted, pero eso no es lo único, por ahí no soy bueno dando señales de que quiero una relación en serio, pero es así, me gustaría salir con usted y probar, posta que garchar está en un segundo plano para mí, lo juro.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Realmente está en un segundo plano?

—¡Sí! ¡Por completo!

—Está bien. Entonces te propongo algo. Igual todavía tengo muchas preguntas más para hacerte. Pero te lo tiro para que lo vayas pensando.

—Dale, a ver.

—Si después de este encuentro y de todo lo que nos tenemos que decir… si después de todo esto, decidimos seguir intentando, yo podría aceptar solamente con una condición.

—Dígala, vamos, ya quiero saber.

—No vamos a coger.

—¿Queeé? ¿O sea, nunca? ¿Seríamos una pareja célibe hasta el matrimonio o algo así? ¿Usted es muy religioso y no me avisó?

La frialdad con que había hecho su declaración tambaleó un momento frente al grito de decepción que pegó Eren. De todos modos, carraspeó un poco y rápidamente retomó su idea. Hablar de sexo no era su fuerte, pero un impulso que no sabía bien de dónde salía lo empujaba a plantear esta regla.

—Nada de eso, mirá que voy a ser religioso yo… bueno, alguna vez nos vamos a acostar, pero cuando yo lo diga. Pueden pasar meses o años… no importa. La cuestión es si vos estarías dispuesto a estar conmigo sin sexo. Porque recién ahí pondrías la carne al asador. Si no aceptás, al fin se te caería la careta y yo comprobaría que sos uno de tantos que solo piensa con el pito. Si aceptás, es porque te importa algo más allá de mi cuerpo o… no sé, lo que sea que te hace querer coger conmigo. Y no vas a saber cuándo se va a dar, simplemente tendrá que dejar de ser tu prioridad, no habrá nada al respecto que puedas hacer.

—Eso es una locura, Levi, una cosa es decir que una pareja no es solo sexo y otra cosa _muy distinta_ es que en una pareja no haya sexo en absoluto… ¡Se me va a secar la pija! ¿Cómo voy a estar _años_ sin coger?

—Bueno, años no, no sé cuánto tiempo, tan solo no quiero que estés pensando en eso siempre.

—¿Es que usted no quiere coger conmigo? Yo estoy seguro de que se babeaba con mis fotos, estoy segurísimo. Un poco lo tengo que calentar, ¿o no?

—Sí, bueno, eso no lo niego… lo que pasa es que yo tengo autocontrol. Y en este momento me importan más otras cosas. Por ejemplo, saber si puedo confiar realmente en vos. Y si para eso tengo que aguantarme sin sexo, me parece un precio justo. ¿A vos no?

Eren frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Por su cara, parecía estar meditando su respuesta. Tardó lo suficiente como para que Levi pudiera observar que, mientras que él se había ido tomando su café, el submarino de Eren yacía olvidado y frío en un rincón. Es decir que, a pesar de la soltura de Eren para hablar y admitir sus chamuyos, en el fondo debía de estar considerablemente nervioso. Habían hablado al menos por una hora, tal vez más. Eso era bastante, incluso más de lo que su cerebro estaba acostumbrado a tolerar. Podía ser una buena idea cerrar la conversación ahí y seguirla luego, ¿verdad? Solo se reencontrarían para charlar. Aún no había nada definitivo. No había dicho que accedía a salir con Eren. Sería una segunda reunión para despejar dudas, nada más. Sí, si Eren le daba ahora la contestación que debía, le propondría otra cita como esta.

Sintió cómo le tomaba una mano de nuevo, esta vez para llevársela a la boca y depositar un beso galante.

—¿Sabe qué? Acepto su desafío. Me va a quedar la mano mocha, pero bueno, aguantaré lo que haya que aguantar, porque usted me gusta mucho, se lo diré cuantas veces sea necesario. Y ya veremos si usted tiene tanto autocontrol como dice.

Dicho así no parecía ser exactamente la prueba de confianza que buscaba, sino más bien un desafío. Sin embargo… podía tomarlo. No sonaba tan mal.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** el glosario me quedó pequeño :v . Mejor avísenme qué frases quieren que agregue, por favor. Creo que no usé tantas palabras raras pero sí muchas expresiones típicas que no sé si son de acá o si son más generales. Con este capítulo hice un experimento: la mayor parte es una grabación que hice de mí hablando conmigo misma en la calle… después lo transcribí y lo completé. Por eso el estilo es más coloquial que otras veces. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Fue agradable de leer o prefieren los capítulos con más narración y menos diálogo? ¿Se cansaron de los "o sea" y "bueno" que repetían todo el tiempo? xD Por cierto, a diferencia de otras veces, todavía no escribí el próximo capítulo, así que no puedo prometer cumplir con los quince días. ¡Pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para lograrlo! Quedo aguardando sus comentarios. ¿Qué opinan de la condición de Levi? ¿Ustedes aceptarían una regla así de estricta? ¿Creen que él mismo podrá cumplirla? ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Glosario**

 ***** chamuyo: mentira, invento.

* posta: en serio, de verdad.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

* * *

Después de permitirse un tiempo prudente con la frente pegada a la ventana del bondi, mirando las casas pasar con cara de tarado, volvió al mundo real y agarró su celular. Por algún motivo execrable, estaba lleno de notificaciones (que no eran de Eren). Entre las cosas que había estado tocando en la semana, en un afán de asegurarse de que no quedaban rastros del chico en su teléfono, al parecer había conectado el aparato con su casilla de correos personal. Por eso, hacía unos días que le llegaban sistemáticos avisos de correos con publicidades de todo tipo, recordatorios de Google Calendar que no sabía que había programado y otras basuras similares. No obstante, no era eso precisamente lo que ahora saltaba a la vista.

Era un correo personal. De Hange. ¿Qué quería ahora esa cuatro ojos de mierda? ¿No había comprendido que estaban en guerra? Pues no, no había comprendido; después de todo, sobre malentendidos como este habían construido la perdurabilidad de su relación. Rodando los ojos, como si quisiera mantener su imagen de amigo enojado ante un público invisible, leyó el correo:

"Querido Levi:

Ya sé que estamos en una pausa en nuestra relación, pero después de haberle visto la cara a ese chico abajo en la puerta, estoy segura de que te esperó toda la noche si fue necesario, por lo que entiendo que eventualmente se encontraron y todo debe de haberse revolucionado en tu mundo, como tanto suele pasarte últimamente. Por eso, quiero decirte que, si necesitás hablar con alguien, podés contar conmigo. Aunque quieras dejar de hablarme de nuevo después de saciar tu urgencia. Yo estoy disponible.

Por otro lado, también debo aclarar que pienso que… ¡por favor, deberías darle una oportunidad! Un mentiroso de cuarta común y corriente no habría armado ese intríngulis para encontrarte en persona y pedirte de charlar. Me generó admiración. Es decir: ¡sería hermoso que lo trajeras a mi casamiento!"

¿¡Otra vez tomaba partido por el mocoso!? ¿¡Cuándo iba a priorizarlo a él!? Con rabia, salió de la aplicación de Gmail y revisó sus Whatsapp. El primero y más urgente era un comentario de su madre, rebosante de signos de pregunta y exclamación:

"¿Qué es esto de cancelarle la llamada a tu madre dos semanas seguidas? Más vale que te estés reconciliando con ese pibe y que me des nietos, ¡tu madre quiere nietos, Levi! Eso, o ni te pienses que te voy a perdonar estos dos plantones".

Uff… se le venía la tormenta encima. ¿Por qué carajos Eren había tenido que elegir para encontrarse justo el horario y el día que solía dedicar devotamente a su madre? Ahora debía pensar muy bien cómo contestarle, para calmar a la fiera. Kuchel podía ser un demonio cuando él la contrariaba, y lo sabía por experiencia. Aunque, ¿qué era eso de los nietos? Creía que ya la había acostumbrado a su tendencia a la soledad… pero parecía que no. Todavía tenía muchas cosas que negociar con ella. No pensaba darle nietos, tendría que hacerse a la idea.

Y a continuación, un mensaje de su prima:

"Mamá escuchó nuestra conversación telefónica y no entiende que no estás como para hablar ahora por mucho que le diga. Ya sabés cómo es. Mejor llamala en cuanto puedas o te va a caer en tu casa con una pila de los manju* que tanto odiás".

¡Ahora también tendría a su tía Kiyomi encima! ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? ¿Cómo mierda se le había ocurrido que saldría algo bueno de llamar a Mikasa? Además… realmente odiaba esos bollos rellenos de aduki, ¡no pensaba recibirle ni uno a su tía!

Desde su ingreso en su vida, cerca de sus 15 años, Kiyomi había mostrado siempre una preocupación exacerbada por Levi: lo visitaba cuando menos se lo esperaba, aparecía con regalos inexplicables y lo interrogaba como a delincuente. Él, que hasta entonces desconocía que tuviera parientes fuera de su madre y su recientemente fallecida abuela, la contemplaba con desconfianza, pero no podía escaparle. Solo cuando consiguió su primer trabajo, ella se calmó un tanto, como si lo considerara de pronto encaminado, aunque nunca dejaba de reprocharle que no se hubiera metido en una carrera universitaria. En los últimos años, su relación se había enfriado, tal vez porque la ausencia de Kuchel hacía más difícil convencer a Levi de asistir a cualquier reunión familiar, aunque la misma consistiera en juntar solo cuatro o cinco personas. Sin embargo, alcanzaba que Kiyomi se enterara del más leve cambio en su rutina (un curso que hubiera empezado, un viaje, un compañero nuevo de trabajo) para que le saltara encima desesperada por darle una ayuda que él no creía estar interesado en recibir.

Y esta era la razón por la que Levi prefería no andar contando sus cosas (ni tener a nadie cerca cuando sus cosas _sucedían_ , como el caso de Hange): luego la gente te atosiga con preguntas, expectativas, consejos y otras tantas cuestiones que no habías pedido. Él todavía tenía bastante que responderse a sí mismo antes de andar dándoles explicaciones a los demás.

Como por ejemplo, todo ese asunto del _celibato_ forzado. ¿Qué había sido eso? Definitivamente no se trataba de algo que hubiera llevado planeado. En realidad, no había planeado nada, porque de su intercambio con Mikasa solo había sacado en limpio que, si Eren lo molestaba, él debería amenazarlo con su fuerza física y todo se resolvería. ¿Qué tipo de relaciones tenía su prima, por dios?

Así que la propuesta había sido una improvisación. Simplemente, tener a Eren en frente le había cambiado todo. Nada que hubiera pensado con anterioridad tenía verdadero sentido al estar cerca de él. No creía que eso fuera el famoso enamoramiento del que tratan tantos libros y películas, no. Esto era distinto. Mientras estaba junto a Eren, _se sentía bien_. Incluso en una situación incómoda como el encuentro de ese día. El chico irradiaba una especie de calidez o bienestar, una… ¡una alegría, eso es! Algo que balanceaba bastante bien (mejor que ninguna otra cosa) su propia tendencia natural a la oscuridad y la angustia. Eren lo sacaba a flote para que diera un manotazo bajo el sol e inspirara fuerte el oxígeno puro de una playa olvidada.

Esa sensación era tan fuerte que se convirtió en una urgencia de conservar su proximidad. Sabía que esta suerte de felicidad no solo desaparecería sino que incluso se invertiría —ya estaba demostrado— si Eren volvía a decepcionarlo o a lastimarlo de alguna manera. Así que debía pergeñar un método que asegurara su cercanía pero, a la vez, le diera la paz mental que solo permite la confianza plena en el otro. Y lo que se le había ocurrido era esto. Una prueba definitiva de que Eren no era como los otros. Que no era como… en fin. Que Eren iba tan en serio como él.

Al llegar a su casa, estaba mareado y no había contestado ningún mensaje ni correo. Se preparó un baño de inmersión y estuvo allí tirado un largo rato, reflexionando sobre la idea perturbadora que había descubierto: en verdad deseaba _ir en serio con alguien_. Tantos años convenciéndose a sí mismo de que la soledad le sentaba perfecto, para ahora venir a descubrir que nada lo emocionaba tanto como la perspectiva de tener un verdadero compañero. Metió la cabeza bajo el agua con la esperanza de ahogarse, pero para su desgracia, su cerebro hueco flotaba.

Pasó el fin de semana limpiando, corriendo, paseando, mirando el techo: vanas excusas para rumiar una y otra vez lo que estaba pasando, para entender sus necesidades reales, para conocerse. Porque era un imperativo que aclarara sus ideas pronto: al despedirse de Eren el sábado en la tarde habían acordado continuar su tenso y extraño diálogo el lunes por la noche. Esta vez, Levi había elegido el lugar: un pequeño restaurante tailandés ubicado en el barrio de Palermo, que solía ser muy silencioso y tranquilo. No lo había dicho, pero planeaba invitarle la comida. Ni a sí mismo podría decirse exactamente por qué había resuelto eso, pero así era. No tenían permiso para volver a conversar por las redes ni para besarse ni nada hasta que terminaran sus conversaciones. Por lo tanto, lo mejor sería que pudieran acabar la cena con alguna decisión tomada. Debía llegar lúcido.

No le jugó a favor el hecho de que el lunes entrar en su oficina fuera un infierno. Las miradas de cada uno de sus compañeros y compañeras se le pegaban en la espalda y la nuca como figuritas en un horrible álbum de chismes. Se esforzó en potenciar al máximo su aura de odio y misantropía, pero aun así no pudo eludir las risitas tontas, los murmullos y las expresiones inquisitivas. El punto álgido fue cuando Moblit, sin dudas enviado por Hange, le acercó un café a su cubículo.

—Che… ¿todo bien? Te ves un poco tenso.

—Tu cara se ve un poco tensa —respondió Levi, y era cierto: Moblit era un manojo de nervios empujado por los hilos curiosos de su prometida.

El hombre suspiró, desenmascarado.

—Dale, Levi… está toda la oficina preocupada por vos. Tirá por lo menos un signo de que no estás al borde del suicidio o del asesinato en masa. Me sacrifiqué por el grupo y vine a preguntarte yo, pero obviamente no lo hago a gusto.

A Levi lo desarmó esa súbita sinceridad. Creyó que Moblit jugaría su papel cotidiano del tipo inocente que pregunta las cosas de forma casual, y al que podría esquivar con su clásico mal humor y su cara de pocos amigos. Sin embargo, enfrentar la verdad era levemente más complejo. Trató de pensar rápido qué respuesta podía traerle más provecho. Aceptó el café que el otro le extendía.

—Lo único que me tiene tentado de cometer una masacre es lo conventilleros* que son todos acá. Me miran como si tuvieran visión de rayos x. Pero fuera de eso estoy bien. Si lo que quieren es que tenga un poco menos de cara de orto (tampoco me pidan milagros), que prueben no atosigándome con su curiosidad malsana.

Entrelazando sus dedos, Moblit hizo una mueca que buscaba disculparlo por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Quieren saber quién era el chico que te visitó acá el viernes.

—Es el amigo de mi prima… del que ya les hablé, hasta lo vieron una vez, en ese _after office_ de mierda. Que no jodan. ¿Qué se tienen que meter?

Tras encogerse de hombros, su compañero agarró la tacita ya vacía.

—Ya sabés cómo son. Nadie se come el cuento del amigo de tu prima, es ridículo, como ya te darás cuenta. ¿Por qué cuernos iba a escabullirse en la oficina ese pibe? En fin, yo no te quiero joder y ya me voy, pero sabé que te van a seguir molestando. Pensá una mejor explicación en el ínterin.

—Aprecio tu interés por mi bienestar —masculló Levi con sorna.

Ese Moblit no era mal tipo, pero sus palabras no lo ayudaban. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Decir que estaba conociéndose con un psicópata que había averiguado la dirección de su oficina cuando lo bloqueó de Facebook? ¿Y que encima ahora estaba considerando darle otra oportunidad (por no decir algo más fuerte)? ¿Y que aparte era un pendejo al que le llevaba como 15 años? ¿Cómo mierda contar eso iba a salvarle de que se desparramaran los chismes? Todo lo contrario. Sería mejor guardarse cuanto pudiera. Eventualmente, se cansarían de tratar de sonsacarle una información que él no pensaba darles. Se habituarían a no saber. Así como no sabían tantas otras cosas, vagos del orto.

Arrastrándose dificultosamente entre la densidad de las miradas de sus colegas, a las 18 en punto Levi logró meterse en el ascensor para huir. Ya había hablado con Nanaba para pasar su clase a otro día, o de lo contrario no haría tiempo a bañarse, y Levi Ackerman sin bañarse no habría sido Levi Ackerman.

Cuando al fin entró al restaurant, se encontró con dos sorpresas. La primera, era que estaba prácticamente vacío. Hasta las moscas escucharían sus conversaciones. En fin, de todos modos, a él le gustaba el silencio. Y la segunda… era que, por una vez, Eren había llegado primero. Y. Que. Estaba. Jodidamente. Hermoso.

Se había puesto una camisa blanca con un delicado estampado en los bordes de las mangas y el cuello y un pantalón de jean ajustado. Sin embargo, no se trataba de eso para Levi: lo único que entraba por sus ojos era esa tibia iridiscencia, esa felicidad que emanaba de él como de un animal hermoso y libre. Extrañamente, durante un instante se cruzaron por su mente miles de desafíos que aún no había emprendido en su vida: viajar a otros países, estudiar, tal vez escribir; sintió que cada sueño abandonado, cada actividad realizada a medias volvía a despertarse en él, a encontrar su forma y su sentido. A pesar de sus nervios y su confusión, incluso frente a la posibilidad de la tristeza, sentarse junto a Eren lo fortalecía.

Se saludaron con un beso peligrosamente cercano a la comisura de los labios. Eren sonreía.

Qué estupidez haber pensado que toda variante del amor era una debilidad.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora** : Mil disculpas por no haber podido actualizar a tiempo el sábado pasado. De todos modos, haré lo que pueda por actualizar en quince días, el 22 de septiembre. Me fui un poco de mambo en este capítulo (todo muy meloso de pronto, ja)… pero bueno. Espero que me tengan esa paciencia: siéntanse libres de señalarme lo que consideren un desacierto o una debilidad de la trama. Miles de gracias por leerme y comentar. Si les agrada esta historia, les suplico me dejen review, eso me ayuda mucho a seguir. Les doy un fuerte abrazo.

 **Glosario**

* manju: bollo relleno de pasta de aduki tradicional de Japón. Es una comida dulce, de repostería.

* conventilleros: chismosos. En Buenos Aires usamos mucho esa palabra en relación a los "conventillos" que eran casas donde vivía mucha gente y que se usaban bastante a fines de siglo xix y principios del xx (cuando vinieron quichicientos mil inmigrantes), un poco al estilo del Chavo del 8, y donde por lo tanto toda la vecindad sabía y comentaba todo lo que pasaba ahí xD


	28. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

* * *

Aunque les llevó un tiempo decidirse, ya habían logrado elegir dos platos principales: un picante Chu Chi Plaa (salmón rosado, curry rojo, lima kaffir, cilantro, y chiles sobre colchón de verdes y arroz basmati) para Levi y el agridulce Kai Pod Met Mamuang (un salteado de pollo con ananá, castañas, hongos, y vegetales) para Eren. No se interesaron por las entradas, un poco porque les parecía demasiada comida y otro poco porque eran bastante caras. Para cuando la moza* se acercó a tomarles el pedido, ya se les habían terminado las conversaciones protocolares del tipo "¿cómo estuvo tu día?" y "no hace mucho frío, ¿no?".

—Bueno… ¿empezamos nuestra charla? —propuso Eren, con incertidumbre en la voz, apenas estuvieron solos de nuevo.

Quizás por la complejidad que había llevado la tarea de seleccionar la comida, pero la corriente mágica que había sentido Levi al entrar se había apaciguado y ahora recordaba algunos de los temas que les quedaban pendientes.

—Dale. Una cosa por la que olvidé consultarte el sábado son esas anécdotas que me contaste durante el partido de tenis… cuando hiciste que despidieran a ese tipo. Y el chabón* al que le cagaste la vida mandándole porno a todos sus contactos… ¿todo eso era cierto? Digo, ya que mentiste en la mayoría de las cuestiones, no puedo saber qué creer.

Debía de ser justo algo que a Eren le incomodaba particularmente, ya que infló los cachetes y dejó salir el aire por un huequito de sus labios, soplándose el flequillo en un gesto infantil de enojo.

—Ah, eso…. Mmm. Exageré un poco. Y usted, ¿en serio se agarró a las piñas* esas veces?

—Obvio. Bueno, no nos vayamos de tema. Entonces, ¿cómo fueron esas historias en realidad?

—Es que… —resopló—. El mundo está lleno de tarados, Levi. Me quería resguardar. Pensaba que si le contaba esas anécdotas así al pasar, podían funcionar como amenaza encubierta. O sea, para que no se burlara de mí en el futuro o algo así.

—Gran estrategia, esa de mentir y hacerte ver como un psicópata en nuestro segundo encuentro. Yo salí de ahí pensando en que cuando estuvieras enojado serías capaz de agarrar mi celular para mandar insultos a mi vieja.

Enrojecido, Eren se cubrió el rostro con las manos y negó fervientemente.

—¡Lo sé, soy un pelotudo! ¡Re exageré! ¡Me sentí avergonzadísimo cuando nos despedimos! Soy un salame*…

—Un poco.

—Gracias por su apoyo.

—De nada.

Levi esperó a que el chico se calmara y volviera los brazos a la mesa antes de insistir. Por suerte, la moza eligió ese momento para llevarles sus bebidas, agua para él y un té helado para el muchacho.

—¿Y entonces? No me dijiste qué parte de esas historias es verdad. ¿O era todo inventado?

—No, bueno… a mi compañero de trabajo lo despidieron, es cierto, pero es porque además de que yo denuncié sus chistes ofensivos, se acostó con la novia del jefe —se encogió de hombros, como para restarle relevancia a la segunda causal—. Y el pibe* del porno… es todo cierto. Menos lo del porno.

—O sea… sí te acostaste con él. Y sí dijo esas groserías sobre vos teniéndote al lado.

Acaso fuera por la escasa luz difuminada del lugar, pero por un instante pareció que los ojos de Eren se habían humedecido.

—Sí. No me acuerdo exacto lo que dijo, fue algo feo, capaz no tal cual como te lo conté, qué sé yo. Pero no me animé a hacer nada. Me hice el dormido y apenas nos despedimos, lo bloqueé de todos lados y no supe más de él. Me hubiera gustado hacerle algo igual, se lo merecía.

—Lo que se merecía era que no te hubieras acostado con él en primer lugar.

—¿¡Y yo qué iba a saber que era un desgraciado!? No puede ser que haya que "hacerse el difícil" solo por las dudas de que el otro sea un hijo de puta, si tengo ganas, tengo ganas y voy de frente. Eso no me hace "fácil", me hace sincero.

—Bueno, bueno, tampoco es que la sinceridad sea tu fuerte, digamos.

—Esto es un caso particular, quería protegerme.

—Claro, haber escondido las fotos y adornos familiares de tu casa cuando te visité fue un acto de supervivencia —murmuró Levi con sorna.

Fueron interrumpidos por la moza, que les sirvió los platos con amabilidad. No eran del tamaño que Levi esperaba, pero no se veían mal.

—Ya me decía Armin que se iba a dar cuenta… —masculló Eren, mientras masticaba el primer bocado.

El otro paró la oreja enseguida. Recordó otras ocasiones en que Eren había hecho referencia a alguien que siempre parecía estar disponible para él… esta era su oportunidad de descubrir quién era esa bendita persona misteriosa.

—¿Quién?

—Un amigo… que me ayudó a limpiar la casa para nuestra cita.

—¿Hubo sesión de limpieza especial y todo?

—Uff, ni se imagina, todo el día limpiando. Y diga que Armin es un pan de dios y me ayudó a pesar de estar en desacuerdo. Si no, no terminaba más.

—O sea que alguien te había advertido que estabas metiendo la pata y seguiste igual.

—¿Tiene que fijarse en lo malo siempre? ¿No me va a felicitar por haber limpiado todo para usted?

—Eso era esperable.

—Pff… no se conforma con nada.

—Y no. ¿Y qué hay de ese amigo?

—¿Qué hay qué?

—¿Es un amigo amigo o… un amigo… "amigo"? —dobló dos dedos de cada mano para representar unas comillas.

—¿Me está preguntando si me cojo a Armin?

—Sí, bueno, no es necesario que lleguen a tanto…

—Cierto que para usted ya intercambiar mensajes equivale a estar comprometidos de por vida…

—No pongas palabras en mi boca, mocoso, nunca dije nada parecido.

—Uy no, solo me preguntó si no se me había ocurrido que nos casaríamos el día que empezamos a chatear.

—¡No fue eso lo que quise decir! ¡Entendés lo que se te canta!

—Así es el mundo, señorito inglés, a ver si se va acostumbrando… la gente tiene derecho a hacer su propia interpretación, no siempre va a prevalecer su punto de vista.

—Mirá las vueltas que das para no contestarme lo de ese amigo tuyo, desgraciado.

—¡Ay, qué pesado, Levi! ¡Es un amigo! ¿Querés que te cuente todo de nosotros? ¿Cuándo nos conocimos? ¿De qué hablamos? ¿El color de sus boxers?

—¿Por qué sabrías el color de sus boxers?

—Porque tengo visión de rayos equis, pelotudo. Los tuyos son negros, por ejemplo.

Levi se alteró tanto que tuvo que tomarse de la mesa.

—¿Cómo sabés eso?

El chico soltó una carcajada tremenda y se agarró el estómago, que debía de dolerle de tanto reír. Era notorio que la moza, no muy lejos de allí, se esforzaba por no sonreír y mantener su mirada al frente. Por su parte, Levi fue poniendo cara de hastío en la medida en que reconocía que la risa era simulada para puro molestarle.

—Lancé un tiro de prueba y acerté… ¡si sos más predecible, vos! ¡En todo este tiempo solo te vi camisas azules, negras y blancas! ¡Ni una remera de entre casa, nada! Era obvio que ibas a usar boxers negros. O eso o slips blancos, pero realmente no quería que fueran slips, me dejé llevar por mis expectativas, lo reconozco…

—Mirá, mocoso irrespetuoso, primero a mí me tratás de usted… y segundo… me visto como adulto, ¿qué querés que haga? No es mi culpa que no hayas superado tu adolescencia gay arcoíris.

—¿Me está diciendo que crecer equivale a volverse aburrido? Qué espantoso prospecto. Y por cierto —murmuró, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre la mesa hasta quedar casi frente a su nariz—, no se haga el señor de buenos modales conmigo… la única razón por la que quiere que lo trate de usted, es porque lo calienta. Admítalo.

—Me tenés que tratar de usted porque… porque soy un señor mayor.

Eren se partía de la risa de nuevo. Levi no sabía dónde meterse. Lo había dicho sin pensar, todavía turbado por la palabra "aburrido" que flotaba en el ambiente.

—Ok, ok, me convenció, se trata de un respeto generacional… jaja.

—Como sea… no seas tan escandaloso. ¿No ves que el personal escucha todo?

—Escuchan todo aunque susurremos, me trajo a un restaurante diminuto y vacío, Levi.

—Ah, ahora resulta que no te gusta el restaurante que elegí.

Metiéndose una cucharada en la boca, Eren negó.

—La comida está rica, no dije que no me gustara, digo que debería haber supuesto que nos iban a escuchar. Pero qué sé yo, aunque nos graben y filtren los audios en Wikileaks, ¿quién carajo va a querer descargarlos? No somos tan importantes, le aviso.

—Te hacés el buenito pero te quejás de mi ropa, me decís aburrido, criticás mi restaurante… no estás sumando puntos.

—¿Y usted qué hace para sumar puntos? Hasta ahora, fueron todas preguntas y críticas hacia mí, pero yo también tengo algunas cosas que plantearle antes de ver si nos reconciliamos.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Levi, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa—. A ver, dispará.

—En mi humilde opinión, usted también me mentía.

—¿De qué hablás? —se atajó, cada vez más preocupado pero sosteniendo su cara de piedra.

—Primero, lo del teléfono… hizo malabares imposibles para no darme su número y para justificarse cuando tardaba mucho en contestarme. Yo no me creo lo de que se le cayó al inodoro y no sé qué… dígame, ¿eso era cierto o mi intuición tenía razón?

—No voy a decir que tu intuición tuviera razón, sería alimentar el pensamiento mágico.

—O sea… que no era cierto y me está dando vueltas de nuevo.

Levi chasqueó la lengua, atrapado.

—Tan solo… me abrumabas. Yo necesitaba dejar de hablar unos días y vos ¡me perseguiste y te metiste en mi reunión con mis colegas! No daba que te explicara cómo me sentía… qué sé yo. Sos un poco invasivo.

—Puede ser, está bien, yo le acepto ese defecto de mí, pero usted acepte el suyo. Mintió en eso y capaz que en más cosas. Como cuando decía que "tenía mucho trabajo"… para mí, era chamuyo*. Aparte me dejaba mensajes sin contestar, no escuchaba todos los audios… eso me parecía irrespetuoso la verdad.

—¡Pero mandabas demasiados!

—¡Y me lo hubiera dicho! "Eren, prefiero que me mandes menos audios así los puedo escuchar con más atención". Y listo. Pero se le atravesaba una piedra en la garganta cada vez que tenía que decir cómo se sentía realmente frente a algo.

—Tampoco para tanto.

—Puf, claro que es para tanto, ahora sí que no exagero, ni un poquito.

Juntando un montoncito de arroz con chile en el borde del plato, Levi suspiró.

—A veces… a veces no soy muy expresivo. Estoy acostumbrado a estar solo. Y a que a poca gente le importe cómo me siento, además. Vos te la pasás hablando y me superás, no puedo procesar todo y mucho menos corresponder contándote esa cantidad de cosas mías.

—¿Y por qué no me paró el carro? Tampoco tenía que abrir su corazón, solo decirme que le hinchaba las pelotas que hablara tanto. No digo que me fuera a callar, pero al menos sabría a qué atenerme.

—Es que… —apretó su puño derecho y se quedó contemplándolo—. Tampoco quería que te callaras ni nada parecido. Verte tan entusiasmado, con tantas ganas de compartirme todo era… no estaba mal, digamos. Tan solo… no podía ir al mismo ritmo. No te alcanzaba.

Por la manera en que jugaba con la lengua entre los dientes, con la mirada baja, Eren supuso que Levi todavía tenía algo más que decir y aguardó.

—Me parece que… me daba un poco de miedo.

—¿Mi entusiasmo?

—Sí, qué sé yo. Que parecieras tan… bueno. Tan interesado en mí. Así de la nada. Sin que yo hiciera mérito. Ahora sé que fue por el anuncio, pero antes…

Eren apartó su plato, casi vacío.

—No, no confundamos los tantos. Le escribí por el anuncio pero después lo fui conociendo. Me pareció culto, inteligente… aunque tiene sus arranques brutos también es bastante caballeroso… es atractivo, incluso su hombro, su nuca, esas fotos que me mandaba yo creo que para disuadirme o no sé qué, pero a mí me gustaban, eran originales y usted es muy hermoso, no sé si lo sabe. Me hacía reír… bueno, no lo puedo explicar bien. Pero mi entusiasmo era sincero, hacía cosas que me atraían. Capaz que también era porque se mostraba inaccesible y yo pensaba… bueno, esta no es una persona cualquiera, no sale todos los días con el primer fulano con que se cruza, es profunda y tiene algo que proteger… no sé, todo eso me atraía. Ahora siento que todo lo que digo suena estúpido.

Contando con que la oscuridad del lugar disimulara el rubor que acababa de subirle al rostro, Levi forzó una voz burlona.

—Sí, un poco estúpido suena.

—Ya hizo ese chiste hoy, no sea tonto —se quejó Eren, haciendo un puchero.

Durante unos segundos, jugaron con los cubiertos sobre el mantel.

—Está bien… —murmuró Levi.

—¿Está bien, qué?

—No voy a dejarte los audios sin escuchar. O si lo hago, te aviso. Voy a ser más sincero, aunque eso implique tener que admitir que no puedo manejar algunas cosas.

Eren sonrió, triunfal.

—Esa es una gran frase, apuesto a que logré más que cualquier terapeuta.

—Nada que ver… nunca hice terapia.

—Mal por usted. Bueno. Yo también voy a ser sincero de ahora en más. Le pido disculpas por mis exageraciones y todo eso. Y trataré de no llenarlo de audios y mensajes, al tercero que no contesta, paro.

—Suena bien. ¿Y la condición que te puse el otro día?

—¿Qué, la de llegar vírgenes al matrimonio? —bromeó el chico.

—Y subir al altar de blanco. ¿Te vas a poner un vestido para mí?

—Cállese, pervertido… como sea. ¿En serio quiere estar sin sexo?

—Sí, me parece que nos puede servir. Aparte, con las malas experiencias que tuviste, deberías ser vos el que lo propusiera.

—Tuve experiencias malas y experiencias buenas, yo no pienso renunciar a coger por culpa de unos tarados que tuve la mala suerte de cruzarme.

—Ok, ok… entonces, ¿podés renunciar por este tarado? —se señaló a sí mismo y esbozó una especie de sonrisa.

Eren suspiró.

—Si no queda otra.

Con la mano levantada, Levi hizo la seña para que le trajeran la cuenta.

—Ah, espere, espere —agregó el muchacho, apresurado—. Tengo una pregunta más, una muy importante.

—Te escucho.

—No está casado, ¿no?

Levi casi escupe el último sorbo de agua de su vaso.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo voy a estar casado?

—Sí, por ejemplo, no sé, esa Hange, la amiga con la que pasa taaanto tiempo…

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación, Eren —pensó "hasta cuando no le hablo esa cuatro ojos me trae problemas", pero no hizo ninguna referencia a su pelea—. Te dije que soy gay, no me van las minas.

—Bueno, pero tal vez esté casado con un hombre.

—Mirá, si estuviera casado, ahora mismo estaría cenando muy feliz con mi esposo en lugar de estar acá tratando de descifrar a un mocoso, ¿no te parece?

Eren sonrió, más tranquilo.

—Que me dé esa respuesta quiere decir que ni siquiera tuvo relaciones muy largas, ¿a que no? Sino, sabría perfectamente que después de un tiempo toda la gente casada empieza a tener horas libres para salir con terceros. El matrimonio es casi un negocio, el amor puede ir por cualquier otro lado.

—No sé con qué casados te andarás juntando vos para tener esa idea…

Se callaron de inmediato cuando la moza se acercó con la cuenta. Antes de que Eren pudiera sacar la billetera, Levi le dio su tarjeta a la mujer.

—Creí que íbamos mitad y mitad, no hubiera pedido un plato tan caro sino…

—Todo bien, Eren. No soy rico, pero puedo invitar a mi chico a cenar de vez en cuando, che. Además, puedo usar la tarjeta de crédito de mi esposo, que para eso lo tengo según vos, ¿no?

Por la cara del muchacho podía notarse su mezcla de sentimientos: una carcajada por su mal chiste y un leve rubor por la subrepticia declaración. Le quedaba bien esa expresión, potenciaba su natural luminosidad. Levi se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiéndose satisfecho de sus pequeñas acciones el día de hoy.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** ¡Logré cumplir con la fecha! ¡Uff! La verdad no lo releí después de la última corrección, ya no doy más xD El siguiente sábado que nos tocaría es el 6 de octubre, pero ese día tengo un compromiso (nos reunimos con mi hermano a festejar nuestros mutuos cumpleaños, que son a lo largo de septiembre) así que incluso en el hipotético caso de que llegara a escribir el capítulo, no creo que logre subirlo. Si puedo, lo dejamos para el domingo 7 y sino para el sábado 13, ¿está bien? Bueno, ahora que parece que nuestros dos tórtolos se decidieron al fin a tener algo… ¿qué creen que nos depare el futuro? ¿De qué piensan que tratarán los próximos capítulos? ¿Qué nos queda por resolver? Uff, pues muchas cosas, jaja. A ver qué se les ocurre. Les dejo un enorme abrazo y ¡un GRACIAS infinito por su apoyo!

 **Glosario:**

 *** moza:** mesera o camarera. Es la persona que atiende las mesas, sobre todo en un restaurant aunque creo que a veces también se usa la expresión en bares y otros espacios.

 *** chabón:** manera muy vulgar de decir muchacho, hombre, tipo.

 *** piña:** puñetazo. Se le dice "agarrarse a las piñas" a pelearse con alguien. También usamos "irse a la manos" y "cagarse a palos".

 *** salame:** forma suave de decir "tonto".

 *** pibe:** manera vulgar de decir muchacho, joven. Un pibe siempre es alguien más joven que la persona que así lo nombra, al menos que los dos sean muy jóvenes.

 *** chamuyo:** mentira, cuento, invento. También le decimos "hacer el verso".


	29. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

* * *

Estos sí que habían sido días intensos.

Primero la pelea con Eren, seguida de la pelea con Hange. Luego la intrusión psicópata del muchacho en su oficina… el extraño encuentro del sábado. Las miradas chismosas de sus colegas. Y la cena que, de algún modo, se le había ido de las manos.

Cuando salieron del restaurant, acompañó a Eren hasta la parada de su colectivo. Mientras caminaban, acordaron que de ahora en más volverían a conversar durante la semana como siempre. Levi se comprometió a desbloquearlo de Facebook, pero eso no alcanzó. Eren insistió en que la gente normal se hablaba por Whatsapp, y no satisfecho con haberle arrancado su número, luego solicitó la dirección de su casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso no es quemar etapas?

—Ay, dale… hace un mes y medio que nos conocemos. Aparte usted ya conoce mi casa.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Bueno… gracias a eso se dio cuenta de mi edad y tal… ¿Y si usted me esconde algo misterioso y yo lo descubro gracias a saber su dirección?

—¿De qué hablás? ¿Qué te voy a esconder?

—A su esposo, por ejemplo.

—Ya te dije que… como sea. ¿Qué vas a hacer, apostarte en mi puerta durante días hasta que compruebes que nadie más que yo sale y entra de ese antro?

—Esa parece una estrategia razonable…

Y a pesar de todo… había acabado dándole su dirección. Ni siquiera había logrado sonsacarle una promesa al menos de que no se aparecería por allí de improviso. Esta relación parecía condenada a los sobresaltos desde su mismo nacimiento.

Al fin se habían quedado en silencio junto a la parada y Eren aprovechó para besarlo. Levi no tardó mucho en comprender que una parte de él había estado aguardando por ese momento desde que habían discutido la semana anterior. Lo tomó de la cintura y, aunque hizo acopio de valor para no bajar las manos, el saber que el hecho de estar en la calle les impediría cruzar alguna línea peligrosa lo animó a dejarse llevar un poco. Fue un beso largo y apasionado, que convirtió su respiración en un manojo agitado. Solo se separaron cuando escucharon el bondi a una cuadra.

—Ahh… necesitaba eso —murmuró Eren, alzando la mano para detener al chofer.

Levi también lo necesitaba, pero no iba a admitirlo tan fácil. Sin darle importancia a su mutismo, el muchacho se inclinó a darle un pico de despedida antes de subirse al transporte.

—¡Espero volver a verlo pronto, capitán!

Reuniendo toda su voluntad, esta vez Levi sí contestó.

—Lo mismo digo…

Eren le guiñó un ojo desde la puerta, antes de meterse dentro. Ya sentado, lo saludó desde la ventanilla hasta desaparecer en la lejanía.

Levi regresó a su casa a pie, pues le quedaba cerca. Al igual que otras veces, iba acariciándose los labios, como si pusiera en duda el grado de realidad de lo que acababa de ocurrirle. Ya en su apartamento, en lugar de tantas otras emociones que podrían haberle embargado, primó un inesperado entusiasmo. Estaba ante algo nuevo y, más allá del miedo, el futuro se le hacía por una vez apetecible.

Antes de quedarse dormido, recordó el estúpido anuncio que había redactado Hange. Prueba de que su humor estaba lejos de ser el habitual fue su reacción: sonrió de lado y pensó en que podía seguir teniendo 35, pero que ya no estaba "solito".

Como fuera, la tonta sonrisa que le flotaba en los labios ya no estaba en la mañana siguiente, cuando lo despertó el alarido de la alarma. Había dormido mal, quizás porque le había ganado la ansiedad. Había tenido miles de sueños extraños, muchos de ellos incluyendo a Eren, y ahora se despertaba con dolor de cabeza y de espalda.

Por suerte, no era nada que una larga ducha y un tafirol* no pudieran resolver. Entró al trabajo con el rictus serio, pero todos podían reconocer que el aura de misantropía extrema lo había abandonado. Pasó un buen rato en una reunión, de la que Petra salió murmurando que no podía creer lo comunicativo que estaba Levi. En el almuerzo, aunque decidió sentarse solo lo hizo a una mesa de distancia de la de Hange y Moblit, por lo que podía escuchar sus voces. Por algún motivo, ya no le resultaba irritante el parloteo de la mujer. Al principio solo conversaban de trabajo, pero luego Moblit la interrogó sobre una traducción. Levi recordaba esa traducción, hacía siglos que Hange estaba con eso: era para lo que le había pedido el diccionario de alemán, algún tiempo atrás.

—¡Arrrghh! ¡Ese artículo parece escrito por el mismo demonio! No entiendo nada, Mob, te juro… le dedico un rato todas las semanas, pero traducir un puto párrafo me lleva dos horas. Y después, cuando descifro el segundo, me doy cuenta de que me equivoqué en el anterior y tengo que revisar todo de nuevo… si tan solo tuviera UN AMIGO que supiera alemán y me ayudara…

Moblit se rio bajito. Era evidente que ese había sido un poco subrepticio mensaje para Levi, que estando tan cerca y con tan poca gente alrededor podía oírlo todo. Lo curioso es que el susodicho también se rio. No mucho, pero era una risa después de todo.

Hange se volteó a verlo, reconociendo su sonido. Aunque el hombre se hizo el desentendido rápidamente, algo se había distendido entre ellos. La voz de Hange se relajó.

El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad. Eren seguía respetando la norma de los horarios, así que su primer mensaje de Whatsapp llegó a las seis y un minuto. Levi le contestó apenas pisó la vereda frente a la oficina. Un par de casuales comentarios escritos dieron lugar a los famosos audios. Estos, a diferencia de los del Messenger, podían ser más largos y eran más prácticos para escuchar. Levi se dejó arrullar por ellos por horas, hasta que se fue a dormir.

El miércoles tomó la determinación de visitar a su tía Kiyomi. La amenaza de Mikasa había sido clara: o iba él, o su madre le caería de sorpresa con los cosos* de aduki. Y era mejor prevenir que curar. Así que al mediodía le mandó un mensaje y acordó pasar por allí después del trabajo. Le avisó a Eren, para que no se tomara a mal si no le contestaba mientras estaba en compañía (el chico era un poco demandante). Luego, decidió escribirle un correo a su madre actualizándola sobre su situación. Si Kiyomi se enteraba de algo de su vida antes que ella, era capaz de pulverizar ciudades enteras con la sola furia de su mirada.

Durante la hora y media de viaje que tenía desde Buenos Aires hasta Burzaco, la localidad donde vivían sus tíos, terminó de finiquitar _Muerte en Venecia_ , para luego dedicarse a dejar volar un poco su imaginación, que no tan seguido tenía motivos para alegrarse como ahora. Trató de visualizar cómo sería de ahora en más su relación con Eren, cómo sería su familia, cómo se llevaría con Hange… ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué le importaría cómo se llevaría con Hange? Ah… ¿A quién quería engañar? Necesitaría volver a hablar con la cuatro ojos en algún momento.

Finalmente, tocó el timbre de la casa donde había pasado buena parte de su adolescencia. Le abrió Mikasa, con su adusto semblante de siempre, porque Kiyomi se había enfrascado en la preparación de tal variedad de comidas para agasajarlo que todavía estaba atrapada en la cocina. Como era su costumbre, fue directo al baño a lavarse las manos y la cara (viajar en varios transportes públicos le dejaba una estela de gérmenes, según él) y luego se sentó a la mesa para conversar con su prima, dándole tiempo a la dueña de casa para terminar sus quehaceres.

—¿Cómo va la universidad?

—Bien. ¿Y tu trabajo?

—Bien.

Se miraron un rato en silencio, sintiéndose cómodos junto a otra persona tan poco comunicativa como ellos mismos. ¡Ah, si todo el mundo pudiera comprenderse así!

—Che y ese Jean… ¿La tía sabe?

—Sí. No se lo presenté, pero sabe. Igual se iba a enterar, ya sabés cómo es.

—Claro.

—¿Y el tuyo? ¿Sabe tu mamá?

—¿El mío? ¿Te referís a Eren?

—Sí.

—Hoy le conté un poco más.

—Bien. Sino me pregunta a mí y eso me pone muy nerviosa.

—Claro.

Mikasa le extendió un trocito de pan saborizado que descansaba en una panera en el centro de la mesa.

—¿Te sirvieron mis consejos?

Él se encogió de hombros. Se sobreentendía que eso quería decir que no, pero de una forma más sutil. O eso creía él, al menos.

De pronto, un prolongado grito de entusiasmo interrumpió el clima apacible entre ellos: Kiyomi había entrado en escena. Le dio un abrazo a Levi como si fuera su propio hijo pródigo y le llenó la cara de besos.

—Cada vez sos más argentina en tu manera de saludar, tía…

Ella solo se rio. Mandó a Mikasa a traer la comida y enseguida empezó un interrogatorio brutal: ¿cómo se llama? ¿De qué trabaja? ¿Tiene estudios? ¿Tiene casa propia? ¿Cuántos años tiene? Ante la última respuesta, quedó en shock y Levi aprovechó para cambiar de tema.

—¿Y el tío? ¿No lo esperamos para cenar?

—No me cambies de tema, tramposito. Ya sabés que en la semana Koji siempre se queda en la empresa hasta tarde. Tenés que venir un fin de semana si lo querés ver. Que, por otra parte, es algo que deberías hacer, en esta casa sos bienvenido en cualquier momento. Ahora bien… ¿no te parece mucha diferencia 15 años? Si fuera una chica, todavía…

—¿Qué tiene que ver si es chica o chico? Soy gay, obviamente va a ser varón.

—Bueno, pero quiero decir, viste que… se acostumbra más entre… entre heterosexuales.

—¿Qué cosa? Tía, se dio así, nos encontramos y nos gustamos… no es que estuviera buscando alguien joven para reproducirme o no sé qué cosa que piensa tu mente tradicional.

—No, no, claro… ¿y es lindo?

Para esas alturas del cuestionario, Mikasa ya había repartido los platos y estaban a medio comer. A Levi le gustaba renegar de la comida japonesa, pero en verdad Kiyomi había tenido el cuidado de prepararle sus platos favoritos. Sin embargo, ni los mejores sabores del mundo le habrían ayudado a concentrarse y evitar el rubor que le subió a la cara.

—¡Ay, te sonrojás! ¡Mirá, hija, tu primo se sonroja! —exclamó, pinchando a Mikasa para que observara en su dirección—. ¡Debe ser que el chico ese le gusta mucho!

—Ya basta, mamá, vas a espantarlo y no va a visitarte nunca más…

—Bah, como si nos visitara mucho…

—Hago… hago lo que puedo —trató de articular Levi, todavía avergonzado.

—¿No tenés una foto en el celu?

—No, es que… bueno, estuve limpiando el teléfono hace poco y borré todo.

—Qué amargado, una foto de tu novio deberías tener por lo menos.

—No es mi novio exactamente… —quiso corregir, pero Kiyomi ya no lo escuchaba: Mikasa le alcanzaba su aparato.

—Yo le muestro, no te preocupes —explicó su prima.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué carajos tenés fotos de Eren vos?

—No te alteres, enano… —dijo, para molestarlo—. Le estoy mostrando su foto de perfil en Facebook. Es el único que le da me gusta a cualquier cosa en la que alguien te etiquete.

—¡Qué bueno saber que ya entraste en las redes sociales, Levi! ¡Ahora mismo te voy a agregar!

—¡No! ¡No lo hice para eso! ¡Mikasa, no seas entrometida!

Pero era tarde: Kiyomi ya había contemplado todas las fotos que Eren tenía públicas y había estado de acuerdo con su hija en que Levi no tenía mal gusto.

—Tiene un poco cara de pendejito, pero está bien. Aparte, ya va a crecer —sentenció la mujer.

—¿Pueden dejar de babosearse con las fotos de mi novio, por favor?

—¿No era que no era tu novio? —retrucó Kiyomi.

Levi se puso de todos los colores. Y así se explicaba por qué Levi las visitaba tan poco, más allá de otras razones obvias, como la distancia. La cena siguió en ese tono incómodo que para Kiyomi era divertidísimo (para Mikasa también, aunque lo disimulara) y que para Levi era una forma de la muerte. Hacia las diez, su tía propuso pasar al living. Mikasa les preparó un té y se retiró a dormir, porque al día siguiente realizaría una presentación oral para una materia y quería llegar descansada. Levi olió a excusa, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando ya estuvieron solos y con la bebida humeando en las manos, Kiyomi se puso seria.

—Mmm… Levi. En realidad… hay otro tema del cual quería que habláramos.

Presintiendo lo que vendría, Levi apoyó la taza en la mesita.

—Uff… cuando ponés ese tono dubitativo, siempre es por lo mismo.

—Bueno… pero ahora… es un poco más grande que otras veces.

—A ver. Largalo* nomás.

—Mirá… falta bastante tiempo para esto. Te lo aviso ahora para que lo puedas ir pensando despacio… no tenés que decidir nada ahora.

—Entendí, entendí… ya decímelo.

—Esta Navidad… bueno… va a venir mi hermano.

Levi mantuvo silencio. Sin embargo, una persona observadora podía reconocer el endurecimiento de su rictus, la crispación de su nudillo apretado.

—Ajá.

—Y si querés… podés venir. Lo podés ver.

—¿Para qué voy a querer ver a tu hermano? No es nadie en mi vida. Si era eso nada más, no hacía falta tanta ceremonia. Igual ya sabés que desde que no está mamá paso Navidad con la familia de Hange.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Nada, nada… falta todavía, de todas formas. En una de esas, cambiás de opinión, con los días.

—No creo. Además, fijate esta sutileza: en ningún momento dijiste que él me quisiera ver. Porque es así, no es él quien me quiere ver. La cuestión es si yo voy a hacer el esfuerzo de verlo o no. Y bueno, no, no lo voy a hacer.

Kiyomi frunció los labios. En su rostro se notaba la frustración de quien se ha preparado demasiado para un momento que luego se le dispersó entre los dedos. Levi recuperó el té y se lo bebió de un golpe. El líquido le quemó el esófago, pero nada en su expresión lo delató.

—Ya me tengo que ir yendo, tía. Espero que estés satisfecha con el examen sobre Eren que me tomaste.

Ella trató de sonreír, con la taza entre las manos, como si tuviera frío.

—Para ser sincera, me alegró mucho tu noticia. Nunca me contás de tus amoríos… es la primera pareja de la que me hablás.

—Bue, "pareja"… tampoco exageremos.

—¿Y cómo le voy a decir, si ya me negaste la palabra "novio"? ¿Tu "amiguito"? ¿"Amigovio"?

—Uff, cada vez peor.

—Dejame usar pareja. Total, él no me escucha. Delante suyo puedo fingir que creo que es tu hermano perdido.

Levi contuvo una risita de solo pensar que Eren pudiera ser su hermano. Después se puso de pie y se dirigió al perchero donde había dejado su campera ligera.

—Ahora quedo esperando que me lo traigas.

—¿A quién? ¿A Eren?

—¿Y a quién va a ser?

—Ni loco lo traigo a esta casa de dementes.

—Ay, dale, Levi… tu mamá no está. ¿A quién se lo vas a presentar si no es a mí?

—¿Qué, presentarlo a alguien es un requisito ineludible?

—Exacto. No hay escapatoria posible, es eso o que yo caiga en tu casa de sorpresa cuando sepa que él está ahí.

—Tía… sos mi peor pesadilla, no sé cómo permití que entraras en mi vida.

Acercándose para abrirle la puerta, ella rio.

—Esta vez no te voy a dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin visitarnos. Aparte me muero de ganas de conocerlo.

—Seguí soñando, tía… seguí soñando.

Aunque, ya en la vereda, Levi avanzó sin voltearse ni una sola vez, los velados gestos tristes de Kiyomi, apenas ocultos por su exterior dicharachero y entusiasta, reaparecieron en su mente. Durante unos segundos, esos rasgos se confundieron con otros en su imaginación, construyendo un raro retrato familiar. Sin embargo, no se dejó vencer. Puso música en el celular, algo de Debussy. Se concentró en reconocer las notas, aunque sabía que no podría hacerlo. No importaba. Era mejor eso que… que pensar.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos mensajes, me disculpo por no estar pudiéndolos contestar, pero sepan que leo todo y que significan mucho para mí. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué esperan que ocurra de ahora en más? Ohh aún falta mucho por descubrir :D El capítulo 30 llegará seguramente el viernes 19 de octubre, porque el sábado 20 estaré en una jornada académica en otra ciudad y el 21 voy a ver el maratón de Shingeki al Village :D ¡Les dejo un abrazo grande! ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Glosario**

 *** tafirol:** es una medicina que podés tomar para el dolor de cabeza, en Buenos Aires se toma bastante, por cualquier cosa te encajan un tafirol jaja.

 *** cosos:** un coso es una cosa xD Se refiere a los bollos rellenos de aduki de los que ya hablé en otro capítulo.

 *** largalo:** soltalo, decilo. Es algo que decimos cuando una persona tarda mucho en decir algo porque tiene miedo o vergüenza o algo así. "Dale, largá lo que querés decir", una cosa así.


	30. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

* * *

 _Gracias a Sofii_T y a D. Teufell por sus primeras lecturas._

* * *

"Capitaaaaán… ¿Qué tal su visita familiar? ¿Me manda un audio de buenas noches? No se olvidó de mí solo por un rato que no hablamos, ¿o sí?".

Levi suspiró y miró el reloj: las 00:30hs. Todo un día sin mensajearse con el chico. Claro que no se había olvidado de él, pero el encuentro con Kiyomi le había drenado las energías. Lo que menos quería era tener otra conversación, aunque fuera con Eren. Mientras se desvestía para irse a dormir, apretó el botón del micrófono.

"Buenas noches".

Y apagó el aparato.

Al día siguiente, no le sorprendieron los reproches. Eren estuvo un buen rato reclamando porque no le hubiera mandado algo más elaborado o al menos con un poquito de afecto. Sin embargo, al tercer mensaje se detuvo, como habían acordado. Levi leyó y escuchó todo.

"Buenos días, señor ansioso. Ayer tuve una mala jornada, ¿qué esperabas? Aparte, soy yo. No pidas peras al olmo".

Las respuestas llegaron al mediodía. Al parecer, el muchacho no estaba levantado cuando le escribió y luego tuvo que esperar al horario de descanso laboral para asegurarse de no enfadarlo.

"Me hace preocupar cuando se pone tan frío. ¿Qué pasó? ¿No se lleva bien con su familia?".

"Mi tía es un poco pesada".

"Ohh… ¿no será que solo se preocupa mucho por usted?".

"Si yo no le pedí que se preocupara, entonces está siendo pesada".

"Bueno, quizás no se lo exprese de la mejor manera, pero agradezca que piensen en usted, no lo dé por garantizado. Mi viejo puede pasar dos semanas sin preguntarme cómo estoy, solo me habla de mi trabajo. Preferiría mil veces que me interrogara todos los días, aunque me terminara cansando".

Sin saber por qué, Levi cerró el Whatsapp y guardó el celular. Ya le contestaría a la salida. Se concentró en comer y en leer un libro de Yukio Mishima que le había regalado Mikasa el día anterior, _El marino que perdió la gracia del mar_. Ella lo había comprado nada más que porque su padre detestaba a ese escritor coterráneo, al que tildaba de "extranjerizante", pero una vez que empezó a hojearlo se aburrió mortalmente y ver a su primo fue una oportunidad óptima para deshacerse de él. Levi agradeció esa situación, era un buen libro y le alcanzaba para tomar distancia de su realidad un rato.

Ya de vuelta en la oficina, puso manos a la obra con su trabajo. La semana anterior había estado bastante distraído, así que le convenía recuperar el tiempo perdido. Otra vez le tocó participar de una reunión, parecía que se venía algún cambio porque Niles estaba nervioso y quería hablar todo en equipo a cada rato. Petra también actuaba bastante extraño; aunque le sonreía como siempre, le cambiaba la cara apenas dejaba de mirarla de frente. Oluo en cambio seguía tan estúpido como era habitual, lo cual casi era un alivio.

Cuando volvió a revisar el celular, en el viaje de regreso a casa, tenía otros tres mensajes ofuscados de Eren. Con un suspiro, se dispuso a explicarse.

"Tenía que volver al trabajo… no seas tan demandante".

"Mentira, se cansó de hablarme y no fue capaz de decírmelo directamente".

Estuvo a punto de cerrar la aplicación de nuevo, no obstante pronto comprendió que eso sería darle la razón de la peor manera. Se contuvo.

"Puede ser".

"Claro que puede ser. Y si es así, ¿qué le parece que me debería decir ahora?".

Pensó un rato.

"¿Sos lindo?"

"No, Levi… aparte, ¡cómo vas a decirlo con signos de pregunta!".

"¿Mandame una foto? (¿Cómo saber si acerté si no te pregunto?)".

"Debería saber qué responder… ¡"perdón" me tiene que decir! ¿Se cree que me va a comprar con sus elogios y me va a hacer olvidar que me dejó colgado hablando solo dos veces seguidas?".

"Una persona que me gusta tanto no sería capaz de reprocharme una tontería como esta".

Eren mandó un smiley enfadado y luego otro sonrojado.

"Sos demasiado lindo como para enojarte tan fácil", siguió Levi.

Entonces le llegó una imagen: Eren hacía un pucherito, pero se veía bastante de su piel entre medio de la amplísima remera que vestía, de modo que era improbable que solo quisiera hacerle sentir culpable. ¿Desde qué ángulo se sacaba esas fotos en las que siempre salía tan sexy? Eso era un misterio para Levi.

"¿Ves? Solo probás mi punto. Demasiado lindo", respondió. Pero enseguida agregó: "Ahora estoy entrando en el gimnasio y voy a dejar de contestar. Espero no encontrar otro berrinche a la salida".

"¿Tanto te costaba explicarte así las otras veces? ¡Ni siquiera te pido amabilidad! ¡Solo sinceridad, sin-ce-ri-dad!". El chico le mandó otra fotografía, ahora fingiendo una expresión enojada o desafiante. Levi no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le afloró en los labios.

Ese día terminó sin mayores problemas. Antes de dormir, hizo todo lo que pudo por enviarle al muchacho algunas fotos relativamente sensuales a modo de compensación por su frialdad en los mensajes. Estaba convencido de que no sabía manipular una cámara, pero Eren parecía satisfecho. Se despidieron con las paces hechas y el viernes empezó mejor.

Todo iba bastante bien hasta que a eso de las cuatro se le ocurrió ir a prepararse un café.

Cuando entró en la cocina, se encontró con que Petra, de espaldas y apoyada en el lavatorio donde lavaban la vajilla, movía los hombros hacia abajo y hacia arriba rítmicamente, como quien llora. Levi consideró seriamente fingir que no la había notado y salir como había entrado. Sin embargo, al fin le ganó la preocupación por su equipo.

—Che, Petra… ¿estás bien?

Ella se giró con gran sorpresa. Estaba tan ensimismada en su tristeza que no lo había escuchado acercarse siquiera.

—Oh, uh, bueno, yo…

Levi alzó las manos, para atajarse.

—No es necesario que me des explicaciones.

Ella suspiró.

—Ya sé, pero… creo que quiero largarlo de una vez. Levi… acabo de perder un bebé.

Levi detuvo sus movimientos en torno a la máquina de café y la miró consternado. Eso sí que era algo personal que habría preferido no saber.

—No… no sabía que buscabas un hijo. Lo siento —masculló, tratando de ser amable.

—No, es que no lo buscaba… solo pasó. Salí un par de veces con un chico y… algo falló, no sé. Él se espantó y desapareció enseguida pero yo sentí… no lo puedo explicar, pero de pronto lo quise tener, se volvió algo importante. Quería esperar a los tres meses para anunciarlo pero… no llegó. Ayer fui al médico, por unas pérdidas… y bueno, ahí me lo dijeron. No sé por qué me pone tan mal, te juro… era una célula, no tenía forma de nada, no era buscado, lo iba a tener sola… pero me brota la tristeza no sé de dónde. Me siento para la mierda.

—Uh… lo siento.

—Está bien… gracias por escucharme, Levi. Sé que no es tu fuerte tener este tipo de conversaciones —le sonrió, esforzándose por distender el ambiente.

—No, por favor… sos mi compañera… es importante para mí que estés bien —con un esfuerzo, Levi se repuso del shock de haber recibido tantas noticias—. Deberías ir a Recursos Humanos y pedirte unos días. No es menor lo que te pasó. Seguro te los dan. Necesitás descansar.

Agarrándose los brazos en un gesto similar al de acurrucarse por el frío, Petra asintió.

—Tenés razón… voy a ir. Gracias. —En su expresión de duda, Levi adivinó que seguiría hablando—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro, mientras sea algo que pueda hacer.

—¿Me abrazarías?

En realidad, eso no era algo que pudiera hacer, así sin más. No obstante, dadas las circunstancias extremas, Levi se guardó la cara de espanto que estas expresiones de afecto solían causarle y se acercó a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda. Petra se prendió de él con desesperación, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

—Ah… aunque seas parco… podés ser tan amable a veces.

—Hago lo que puedo.

—Ya sé. Si no fueras gay, creo que me habría enamorado de vos, sabés.

Bueeeno… ya eso estaba sobrepasando en exceso la línea de lo que no quería escuchar.

—Pero soy gay.

—Sí, sí… si alguien tenía dudas, terminó de confirmarse el otro día con la visita de tu amante secreto —apartándose del abrazo, Petra le guiñó un ojo.

Levi se puso de todos los colores. Aunque entendía que Petra estaba dando lo mejor de sí por bajar la tensión del ambiente, creía que no lo estaba consiguiendo en lo absoluto.

—No es… él… qué decís, Petra.

Ella rio suavemente.

—Tranquilo, no hay que hablar de eso si te incomoda, está bien… pero me alegra que tengas a alguien al fin, siempre te veías muy solitario. Aunque te entiendo, a veces es bueno estar solo, yo ahora mismo quiero estar sola un tiempo, tengo cosas que procesar. Pero después… llega un día en que es bonito que te vengan a buscar al trabajo con unas flores… o con un café, bueno —Volvió a reírse, esta vez un poco menos forzadamente.

—No es gracioso.

—Ya, ya… me voy a Recursos Humanos. Gracias por escucharme, Levi.

—De nada, supongo.

La muchacha había salido hacía un rato del cuarto cuando Levi al fin reaccionó. ¿Qué lo retenía allí? Acaso su mente todavía tenía algo que deglutir de toda esa información que acababa de atravesarlo. Se bebió su café en silencio, agotado no sabía de qué.

Por suerte, saber que debía ir a la reprogramada clase de alemán le ayudó a salir de su ensimismamiento. En el viaje fue repasando y cuando Nanaba empezó a interrogarlo por su cita del lunes (cosa que aunque hubiera querido no habría podido evitar), ya había descifrado por lo menos cómo responder lo esencial en alemán. Ella lo felicitó de un modo ambiguo: podía ser tanto por su buen desenvolvimiento en el idioma como por su nueva relación con Eren. Levi se sonrojó pero se tomó a bien los halagos.

Luego, la profesora le propuso practicar los verbos en futuro imaginando cómo podría ser su próximo encuentro con el joven. Levi no protestó ante este atrevimiento. Después de todo, estudiar juntos durante más de un año, casi siempre a solas, había hecho surgir una cierta intimidad entre ellos y, aunque esta quedaba restringida al momento de la clase, ocasionalmente Nanaba usaba el alemán de excusa para aconsejarle sobre temas personales. Quizás por eso o porque la revolución en su vida que estaba significando la aparición de Eren también estaba, de algún modo, afectando su personalidad, Levi se atrevió a confesar una duda auténtica.

—¿Está bien si le digo de venir a casa? Con las reglas nuevas, me siento más seguro. Además, ya tiene mi dirección, no pierdo nada.

—Claro que está bien… ¡Pero si me lo decís en alemán!

—Ja, ja*…

Y se dedicaron a fantasear sobre los posibles escenarios. Levi trató de mostrarse serio y practicar su vocabulario: habló de ver una película, compartir una lectura, prepararle una merienda especial, jugar ajedrez. Alguno de todos esos planes tendría que servirle.

En el colectivo de regreso a casa empezó su infaltable cuota de chats con Eren. Le había avisado que de 19 a 20.30hs estaría recuperando su clase de alemán, así que el primer mensaje le llegó a las 20.35hs. Después de murmurar tonterías sobre sus respectivos días (era sorprendente cómo Eren siempre se las arreglaba para tener alguna anécdota que incluyera videojuegos, sin importar en qué horario iniciara su conversación), Eren propuso hablar de libros, esta vez con la mano en el corazón, para reparar sus mentiras iniciales al respecto. Admitió que sí le gustaba leer, pero que casi todos los libros que compraba eran de ciencia ficción. La verdad era que cosas como _Narciso y Goldmundo_ le parecían un poco lentas y difíciles de entender.

"¡Eso no quiere decir que sean malas, eh! De hecho, me gustaría aprender a disfrutar de cosas así. Creo que a Armin también le gustan y no me lo dice para no hacerme sentir tonto, jaja".

Otra vez aparecía ese Armin. Levi estuvo a punto de dejar escapar alguna de sus preguntas de celoso compulsivo, pero Eren se lo impidió al llenarlo de audios sobre sus inseguridades: que no era tan intelectual como él, que le costaba asimilar las oraciones muy largas, que prefería las matemáticas… y, finalmente, que Levi se aburriría de él tarde o temprano.

"¿Qué decís? ¿Cómo entraste tan rápido en esa rampa delirante?".

"Bueno… ¿no cree que es tonto que lea ciencia ficción?".

"¿Por qué carajos pensaría eso?".

"No sé, usted no la lee, ¿o no?".

Levi lo pensó un poco. Él también sentía cierta vergüenza por su pasado como lector de ciencia ficción y fantasía, no obstante, no tenía idea cuál era el argumento que justificaba semejante sentimiento. En el fondo, lo había dejado porque se había enamorado de otros libros, no porque esos tuvieran algo de malo.

"No es lo que más leo ahora mismo, pero sí me gusta. Leí bastante del género un tiempo atrás".

"¿En serio?". El mensaje de Eren desbordaba entusiasmo (y smileys). "¡Cuénteme qué libros leyó!".

"Bueno… _Los propios dioses_ … oh, _El fin de la eternidad_ me gustó mucho. Luego _, Crónicas marcianas_ … Ah, y me gustó mucho _Gabriel_ , de Domingo Santos".

No aclaró que Gabriel, el androide que protagonizaba esa novela, había sido su amor platónico durante buena parte de su adolescencia, ya que no le pareció información relevante, así que solo aguardó. Esta vez, Eren se demoró en contestar.

"Ok… ¿sabe qué? Estuve a punto de googlearlos. Pero no. Seré tan sincero como prometí. De esos solo conozco _Crónicas marcianas_ y no lo leí, solo sé que es famoso. Perdón, veo que incluso fracasé como lector de ciencia ficción". Agregó unas cuantas caritas tristes que le arrancaron una sonrisa compasiva a Levi, a pesar de que en parte estaba bastante sorprendido. ¿Qué diablos leía el chico si no se trataba de Isaac Asimov y Ray Bradbury?

"Creo haber visto algo de Asimov en tu casa, cuando estuve".

"¡Oh, sí! Tengo la saga de _Fundación_. Ah, ¿algo de lo que mencionó es de él?".

"Exacto. También leí _Fundación_ , aunque solo los primeros dos libros. Te recomiendo mucho _El fin de la eternidad_ , te lo puedo prestar. Bueno, ya ves, no estamos taaan lejos. Contame vos qué leés, seguro que conocés algo que yo no".

"Ehmmm. Ahora mismo estoy leyendo _Ready Player One_. Ohh y uno de mis favoritos fue _Justicia auxiliar_ , de Ann Leckie. Todavía no leí los otros de la serie, tengo que buscarlos…".

Levi quedó pasmado. ¿Qué eran esos títulos?

"Estamos a mano, mocoso. No tengo ni puta idea de qué estás hablando".

"Finalmente estoy googleando y creo que ya encontré nuestro problema, capitán. Sus libros son de los 50-60 y los míos del 2010 para acá…".

"¿Me estás llamando viejo choto*?".

"¡Yo no dije choto!".

Acordaron que en su próximo encuentro intercambiarían libros, para acercar sus mutuas interpretaciones de lo que se suponía que era la "ciencia ficción". Levi aprovechó ese giro en la charla para hacer su invitación.

"Traeme ese _Justicia auxiliar_ , a ver. ¿Qué te parece… mañana?".

"¿Está jodiendo? ¡Claro que me encantaría verlo mañana! ¿Quiere ir a tomar algo a alguna parte? ¿Ver una película? ¿Salir a caminar?".

"Mi casa está bien".

El chat quedó repleto de smileys impactados.

"¿Me dejará conocer su casa? ¿Esto es un sueño?".

"Pellizcate por las dudas. Oh, y por favor, enviame una foto del pellizco, para que no hagas trampa".

"Usted tiene muchos más fetiches de los que está dispuesto a reconocer, ¿sabía?".

¿Fetiches, él? ¿Qué fetiches? Recordó uno a uno sus inocentes planes hechos en alemán. En verdad, solo quería pasar un tiempo con el muchacho sin que pudieran aparecer camareros homofóbicos, ni colegas chismosos, ni compañeros de clase… simplemente, merendar y conversar tranquilos, ¿no era así? Se repitió la idea varias veces en su mente.

Sin embargo, la imagen de Eren en su casa le traía pensamientos muy otros, de los que hasta ahora no se había atrevido a hablar ni si quiera consigo mismo. De hecho, había unas cuantas cosas sobre las que no estaba dándose tiempo para reflexionar. En medio de su reciente alegría, se introducía todos los días alguna inesperada confusión, un nuevo dato sobre sí mismo, su vida y su pasado. Tenía muchas, muchas cosas que resolver antes del sábado.

* * *

 **Notas:** Waaah ¡este capítulo es un asco! No me siento nada contenta… Mis betas con mucho amor me señalaron cosas a mejorar, pero por falta de tiempo no pude más que darles soluciones provisorias. El día que termine todo el fic y pueda ponerme a editarlo, espero reescribir esto. En fin… por lo menos no quedó cortito. Y quiero aclarar que en el original se mencionaban muchos más libros pero me hicieron notar que solo sumaba confusión xD Bueno… poco a poco espero ir revelando más de la personalidad y el pasado de nuestros protagonistas. Pero si ya tienen alguna teoría, compártanla conmigo por favor :D No prometo nada, pero trataré de traer la actualización el 3 de noviembre. ¡Un abrazo y gracias por leer!

 **Glosario**

 *** ja:** "sí" en alemán.

 *** choto:** ehm… esta palabra quiere decir muchas cosas. De hecho, habitualmente es un modo grosero de decir "pene" xD Peeeero no es eso en este contexto. No sé por qué está el hábito de decir "choto" después de "viejo" para referir a que una persona está muy arruinada o amargada por la edad.


	31. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** es posible que desde este capítulo en adelante se encuentren con alguna escena sexual o con menciones al tema. Si son menores de edad, ya saben, la ley dice que deberían proteger sus jóvenes ojos de esto.

* * *

El sábado, a pesar de haberse despertado con una fuerte dolencia de estómago, Levi anduvo de un lado para otro como jalado por una cuerda. Después de su habitual visita al gimnasio, se dedicó a limpiar y ordenar su departamento. Con angustia comprobó que en algunos rincones la pared ya tenía manchas de humedad. Convencer al dueño de que era necesario pintar una vez por año era un desafío imposible, pero tendría que echarse esa tarea al hombro nuevamente: él no pensaba resignarse a vivir en un chiquero mohoso. Cambió las sábanas de su cama (¿para qué?), lustró los muebles y colocó en lugares visibles sus pocos libros de ciencia ficción, mientras que escondía los que le parecían más difíciles y, por lo tanto, más incómodos para Eren. _Adiós, querido Sartre, adiós querido Nietzsche_ : todos al fondo de la biblioteca.

Cuando llamó su madre, había terminado lo esencial y se había bañado con cuidado, pero no podía evitar que los ojos se le fueran para cada pequeña mota de polvo que se le hubiera escapado.

—Hijo, ¿ya está Eren ahí y lo estás ocultando abajo de la mesa? ¿Por qué mirás para todos lados a cada rato? Te ves paranoico.

—Estaba viendo la mugre nada más… es imposible mantener limpia una casa, má.

—Olvidate, lo último que va a mirar ese pibe es si tenés limpia la casa. Hacele caso a tu madre. Solo tenés que arreglarte vos.

—Ya estoy arreglado.

—Levi… te vi con esa camisa negra doscientas veces, ¿le llamás arreglarte a estar como siempre?

—Siempre estoy arreglado.

Kuchel suspiró, su hijo parecía no tener salvación. Levi, por su parte, estaba demasiado nervioso como para admitir que se había probado cinco camisas distintas y que ya le rondaba la cabeza de nuevo la idea de salir de compras en cuanto tuviera un poco más de tiempo.

A las seis, cuando sonó el timbre, Levi hacía media hora que tan solo estaba sentado en el sillón esperando y tratando de calmarse. Había tomado bicarbonato de sodio con limón como le recomendara su madre, pero su panza seguía retorciéndose cual bicho moribundo. Atendió el llamador con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.

—Ya llegueeeeeee… —canturreó la voz de Eren del otro lado.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras para abrirle cayó en la cuenta de que probablemente sus vecinos no supieran que era gay. Nunca había besado a nadie en la puerta, pero ahora sonaba a que sería lo más natural saludar al muchacho de ese modo. ¿Habría algún homofóbico en torno? ¿Le generaría algún problema? Esperaba que no, le agradaba vivir en ese edificio. Ante la duda, sin embargo, no fue muy expresivo al dejarle pasar.

—Vamos arriba —indicó con sequedad.

Subieron en silencio los tres pisos. Levi iba analizando el atuendo del muchacho: una remera amplia con rayas fucsias, unos jeans elastizados muy ajustados de color oscuro y unas zapatillas blancas. De algún modo, ese mejunje le quedaba bien pero le permitía además concluir que Eren, como él, no era ningún dios de la moda. Simplemente, tenían estilos distintos: el del muchacho vomitaba unicornios y el suyo era apto para un funeral. Eso le daba al menos un poco de paz mental.

Apenas dio vuelta a la llave de su departamento, Eren entró de sopetón y se puso a mirar en torno.

—¡Faaah, qué ordenadito tiene todo! ¡Me encanta!

Pero en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta, Levi lo tomó del cuello de su remera, lo hizo voltearse y lo acorraló contra ella.

—Faltó el saludo —explicó y, acto seguido, le encajó un beso.

Eren no opuso resistencia, al contrario: le pasó los brazos sobre los hombros y abrió la boca como animal sediento. Sin embargo, después de un momento, Levi se apartó. La experiencia en casa del chico le había enseñado que debía ponerse límites precisos si no quería que la cosa se le fuera de las manos tan rápido.

—Ya me parecía raro lo frío que estaba abajo —señaló Eren—. ¿No quería que nos vieran? Todo abona la teoría de que me esconde un esposo, eh.

Levi se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde había preparado lo necesario para la merienda, y prendió la pava eléctrica.

—Lo escondo debajo de la cama, si querés andá a verlo.

—¿Tan temprano y ya me está haciendo una propuesta sexual?

¿Cómo era posible que nunca se diera cuenta del doble sentido que tenían las frases que se le ocurrían? Y… ¿por qué Eren siempre empezaba por el segundo sentido a la hora de interpretarlo?

—Si vos querés estar con él en mi pieza, no seré yo el que esté haciendo nada sexual. Bueno, ¿qué te gustaría tomar? Tengo té de limón, de rosa mosqueta con manzanilla, de boldo, de jazmín y té negro común. Bueno, también hay café y mate, aunque yo no sé cebar, solo lo tengo para las visitas.

Eren, tras colgar su morral del perchero, se acercó y observó las dos tacitas acomodadas una junta a la otra en la bandeja que Levi le mostraba.

—Ahh… té está bien. Del que usted tome.

Levi estaba por servir el agua cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—Pará. ¿Del que yo tome? ¿Esto es como cuando yo veía películas alemanas entonces vos veías películas alemanas, y así?

—Ahhm…

—Vos tomás mate, ¿no?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros. Levi suspiró y, después de hacerse su propio té, pasó el resto del agua a un pequeño termo.

—Pero te lo hacés vos, eh. Hay una yerba arriba de la heladera, traela.

Mientras Eren armaba el mate, Levi cortó porciones de la pastafrola que había hecho esa mañana y preparó una segunda bandeja.

—Eso huele muy bien, ¿lo cocinó usted?

—Obviamente.

—Muero por probarlo.

—Espero que llegues vivo a hacerlo, porque la cociné para vos.

Se arrepintió de inmediato de largar esa cursilería, aunque cuando Eren lo abrazó por detrás para dejarle un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento, su culpa disminuyó.

—Al final sos re tierno, tanto que te hacés el duro por mensajes.

—¿Tan rápido abandonás el usted?

—Ay, es que es difícil usarlo en persona tanto tiempo, y cuánto más lo veo, más difícil. Por cierto, ¿cuáles son los planes para hoy? —preguntó, ya con una de las bandejas en las manos.

—Merendar y charlar. Ver una película. Una cosa así.

Levi se maldijo internamente. Tanta arquitectura de la cita desplegada en su clase de alemán para luego reducirse a ver la tele en su casa. Sueños versus realidad, gana la realidad. Eren, sin embargo, no parecía decepcionado. Se asomó por la pequeña parecita que separaba el kitchenette del living.

—Si vamos a hacer todo eso uno al lado del otro en ese sofá de dos cuerpos que estoy viendo, me parece una propuesta genial.

Antes de sentarse, sin embargo, debieron pasar por la biblioteca y Eren desvió hacia allí su atención. Agarró uno de los libros de los que habían estado hablando, _Gabriel_. La tapa colgaba en el aire, apenas sostenida por una precaria cinta adhesiva, y el papel amarronado soltaba polvo cada vez que se pasaba una página.

—¡Esto tiene quichicientos mil años!

—Era de mi abuela… ella es la fan de la ciencia ficción, en realidad. Cuando era chico y hacía algún berrinche, me leía alguno de sus libros hasta que me calmaba.

—Guau… ¿tanto le gustaba que le leyeran?

—No sé, creo que al principio solo me resignaba, después de media hora de llorar sin que ella me mirara siquiera. Pero en algún momento empecé a entender sus palabras y me enganché con la historia. De ahí en más, compartir lecturas era casi lo único que hacíamos juntos. Eso, y limpiar la casa, bah.

—Suena a una infancia bastante… particular —masculló Eren mientras hojeaba el libro. Luego reconoció _El fin de la eternidad_ y, guardando el otro, se quedó con ese—. ¡Ah! Este es el que me va a prestar, ¿no?

—Solo si trajiste _Justicia no sé qué miércoles_ para mí.

— _Justicia auxiliar_ … no es tan raro el nombre, che.

—Para mí no tiene ningún sentido.

—Por lo menos no rebosa de ácaros —planteó el chico, tras lo cual se puso de pie y buscó su morral. Sacó de allí el libro y se lo tendió.

Levi lo tomó con cuidado. Las tapas relucían de tal modo que pensó que podrían estar calientes, como recién salidas del horno editorial. Enseguida se puso a revisarlo, por lo que se olvidó de retrucar la falsa y humillante acusación respecto de los ácaros.

—Parece que está de moda hacer libros largos —dijo, en un intento por sonar despectivo.

—Tanto como estaban de moda en su época los cortos —contestó Eren, con una sonrisa.

La cosa podría haber terminado en batalla campal si no fuera porque entonces Eren retiró de su morral una bolsita hermética transparente y colocó allí _El fin de la eternidad_. Luego, le arrebató _Justicia auxiliar_ y lo retornó a su propia bolsita, que Levi antes ni siquiera había notado.

—¿Qué hacés?

—Los guardo así para protegerlos cuando los llevo encima. Después en la biblioteca se las quito. Bueno, al tuyo no porque un libro prestado merece cuidado extra.

—Si estás tratando de seducirme, lo estás logrando —murmuró Levi. Un momento, ¿eso lo había dicho o pensado?

Eren se rio.

—Usted es demasiado lindo.

Por suerte para Levi, ese elogio cruzado con un regreso al usted lo dijo mientras guardaba el libro, por lo que no lo estaba viendo cuando sus palabras le hicieron morderse los labios.

Después de la ceremonia literaria, Levi desplegó en la mesa ratona una serie de dvds truchos* que le había prestado Nanaba. Los inspeccionaron juntos, descartando los que alguno de los dos ya había visto o los que parecían demasiado melosos. Discutieron sobre el argumento de los que quedaban mientras probaban la pastafrola —que estaba tremenda, como era de esperar—. Al final, escogieron _Eterno retorno de una mente sin recuerdos_. A Levi le atrajo lo poético del título, mientras que Eren se interesó porque aparecía catalogada no solo como drama y romance sino también como ciencia ficción.

Apagaron las luces principales (solo dejaron unas pequeñas led sobre el lavatorio de la cocina), pusieron el dvd en la máquina y se sentaron, Levi tratando de mantener la distancia y Eren tratando de acortarla. En cuanto dieron _play_ , se engancharon bastante rápido, y pronto tanto el mate como el té yacieron fríos y olvidados. Levi consideró que el argumento era un poco enrevesado —una pareja que, al pelearse, acudía a una empresa que borraba sus memorias de la persona amada—, pero su foco en pequeños detalles de la relación, los chistes, las peleas, los regalos tontos le fueron instalando en el pecho una suerte de nostalgia, una especie de seguridad devastadora que le aseguraba que él nunca experimentaría algo así. Abrumado por ese sentimiento que lo tomó por sorpresa, permitió que Eren fuera acurrucándose bajo su brazo. Aunque actuaba como si no lo notara, era bien consciente de cada uno de los roces que el chico provocaba: un leve contacto entre sus manos, la fricción momentánea de sus piernas, el cosquilleo de su cabello contra su oreja. Cuando la película acabó, Eren lo tenía enlazado por la cintura y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, con el amarre firme de quien no piensa soltar su tesoro.

—Ey, Levi…

—¿Mmm…?

Eren se incorporó apenas para llegar a su oído.

—Me gustás mucho, Levi… yo nunca voy a querer olvidarte —susurró, dejándole una estela de escalofríos en la medida en que soltaba su cálido aliento.

Levi podía entender que ese es el tipo de tonterías que la gente dice tras mirar una película romántica, pero su cuerpo ignoraba tales argumentos y no pudo evitar girarse hacia él, conmovido. Aunque la belleza del muchacho lo anonadaba, le faltaban las palabras para expresarlo. De modo que solo se inclinó y le besó la frente con dulzura. Cuando se separó, supo que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Se perdió en esos ojos verdes que lo contemplaban con fascinación.

Fue cuestión de tiempo que sus labios se rozaran levemente primero, para fundirse en un beso apasionado después. Percibió el sabor a mate, el aroma de su pelo, la sensación exacta e indescriptible de recorrer su boca en una larga caricia llena de afecto. Succionó su labio inferior, ¡era una sensación tan agradable! Lamió apenas el borde de sus dientes, todo en su boca parecía hecho para la adoración. Podría pasar el resto de la velada sin hacer más que besarlo y consideraría bien empleado su tiempo.

Eren, ignorante de las reflexiones de Levi, alzó la mano derecha para sostenerle la mandíbula, como para retenerlo, para asegurarse de que no volviera a romper el beso como lo había hecho más temprano. Luego llevó la izquierda hasta su cuello y la bajó suave hacia las clavículas por el hueco que dejaba la tela. Se acomodó hasta quedar arrodillado sobre el sillón y poder continuar sin tener que arquear el torso. Deslizó los dedos con suavidad a lo largo de su pecho, luego hacia su abdomen. Levi en cambio lo tomó de las caderas y se aferró a ellas, convirtiéndolas en un desesperado punto de apoyo, en un esfuerzo por mantener el control de la situación. Sin embargo, la palma de Eren seguía descendiendo y comprendió que no podría detenerla.

El dedo índice del chico recorrió todo el borde de su pantalón, mientras soltaba su boca para dejar una hilera de besos a lo largo de su mandíbula. La otra mano, como quien no quiere la cosa, iba desabrochándole la camisa. Hacía por lo menos diez minutos que la música de la película se había cortado cuando Eren mordisqueó su oreja.

—No me olvido de la condición que me puso, pero… —musitó en su oído—. ¿Y si no llegamos hasta el final? ¿Y si… y si se la chupo? ¿Me deja chupársela? Solo eso. De verdad me gustaría.

Quizás por el uso estratégico del usted, o por la palabra "chupar", o porque la sangre no la tenía precisamente en el cerebro, pero lo cierto es que Levi solo tartamudeó algo sin sentido que Eren velozmente tomó como un sí. Se puso de pie para cambiar de posición y Levi aprovechó ese momento de distancia y lucidez para expresarse.

—Es que… es que no tengo preservativos.

—No importa, yo tampoco traje. ¿Tiene alguna enfermedad?

—No, no, pero…

—Bueno, si los dos estamos sanos, entonces no importa.

Se ubicó entre sus piernas, se arrodilló y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Levi notó que se había colocado directamente sobre el suelo y que podía hacerse daño. Lo interrumpió para ponerle un almohadón bajo las rodillas. Eren primero protestó por su intromisión pero al comprender la amabilidad de su gesto solo sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante. Le sacó la erección del bóxer —era cierto que usaba bóxers negros, como había adivinado aquella vez en el restaurant— y la besó todo a lo largo, intercalando con pequeñas lamidas y roces de sus labios. Cuando chupó por primera vez el glande, la conciencia de Levi se apagó por unos segundos. Regresó pronto, sin embargo: ¿y si estaba sucio? Bueno, se había lavado muy bien, pero no era un lugar fácil de limpiar, bien podía saber u oler mal… ¿y si Eren sentía asco? No tenía cara de experimentar ningún rechazo en verdad, más bien los breves gemidos que soltaba ocasionalmente hacían pensar en todo lo contrario.

Si bien tantas preguntas lo desconcentraron, la firme mirada del joven lo trajo a la realidad. Le acarició la nuca y el cuello y se sintió tentado de tomarlo del pelo, pero no lo hizo. Sentía que habría habido algo violento en ello. Esa reflexión volvió a desorientarlo. Cuando Eren dio inicio a un bombeo rítmico, sin embargo, creyó que estaba por terminar y quiso apartarlo. Pensó en que no era de buena educación llenar de sopetón una boca de semen. Eren se resistió a sus empujones.

—Si está por terminar… está bien. No me molesta si me termina en la boca.

Y volvió a chupar. Nada parecía alejarlo de su cometido. Levi, en cambio, era su polo opuesto: apenas transcurrían unos minutos, otra preocupación se introducía en su mente. Así con la camisa abierta, sentado y un poco adelantado para mimar la espalda de Eren, alcanzaba a verse perfectamente los rollitos que, por su posición, se le hacían en la panza —la cual, por cierto, aún le escocía—. Se lamentó de no tener ya veinte años: ni todo el ejercicio del mundo podía librarlo de esos malditos dobleces.

De pronto, Eren lo engulló entero y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Se tapó el rostro, avergonzado de no sabía qué. Todo lo que le hacía se sentía fantástico y ya iban varias veces que se consideraba a punto de eyacular, sin embargo algo daba unos pasos atrás en su cuerpo sin que pudiera evitarlo. Le daba la impresión, además, de que el muchacho estaba complejizando sus acciones, con una mano le masajeaba los testículos, con la otra le masturbaba la base y con la boca succionaba y lamía el glande con deleite. Levi ni siquiera entendía cómo podía hacer tantas cosas a la vez y con tal precisión.

La frustración, que iba creciendo dentro suyo en la medida en que notaba que su placer parecía moverse en círculos, debía de haberle crispado la cara de forma notoria porque Eren, que ocasionalmente levantaba la vista, se detuvo.

—¿Está bien?

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos.

—Yo… necesito ir al baño.

A pesar de la expresión confundida de Eren, Levi lo apartó con urgencia y se dirigió al lavabo. Una vez allí, se sentó en el inodoro y se masturbó. Todo su ser le rogaba por eso. Cuando, al fin, eyaculó en su propia mano, la satisfacción era tal que hasta le desapareció el retorcijón de estómago. Pensó en que debía de ser el mejor orgasmo de su vida. El muchacho era delicioso. Todos sus gestos desprendían erotismo. Mientras se enjuagaba las manos, la imagen de su boca abierta y su mirada decidida le hacían desear recomenzar todo el juego. Ahora… debería devolverle el favor, ¿cierto? ¿Debería chupársela también? No estaba del todo seguro de querer hacer eso. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa estaría a la altura? Bien, en principio, le diría algo bonito y…

La escena con que se encontró al volver al living atascó su reflexión. Eren se había sentado en el sillón, pero no de la manera esperada. Se abrazaba las rodillas y ocultaba en ellas la cabeza, abatido. Levi se situó a su lado, sin poder quitarse la mueca de alegría, a pesar de que ya vislumbraba que no era apropiada para el momento. Se dirigió al montoncito de cabello castaño aún visible entre brazos y piernas.

—Ehm. ¿Querés que yo… que yo lo haga?

—No… está bien. —Levi aguardó alguna otra aclaración, pero en su lugar llegó un imprevisto—: Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Eren entonces alzó un poco la frente. Llevó los labios hacia un lado, en un gesto de decepción.

—La verdad… no me siento muy bien.

—¿Querés una aspirina?

Chasqueando la lengua, el chico negó con la cabeza.

—Me refiero… no me siento bien _de ánimo_. O sea, ¿qué fue eso de recién?

—Ehm… ¿una mamada muy buena? —intentó Levi.

—No, Levi, si hubiera sido muy buena habrías eyaculado solo con eso, en lugar de tener que esconderte en el baño a pajearte*.

—Yo—no…

—Ay, dale… está bien, no tenés que dar explicaciones. En realidad no te gusto tanto… tal vez es porque soy muy chico o muy tonto, no sé…

—¿De dónde sacás esa boludez?

—¡Y sí! ¡Nunca en mi vida se me había escapado un pibe sin eyacular, entendés! Yo sé que soy bueno en esto, casi que es uno de mis orgullos. Si no acabaste fue porque me odiás tanto que no te podés concentrar. O qué sé yo, estabas en otra. Capaz no te cabe el sexo oral.

—N—nunca se te había escapado un… ¿qué? ¿Tenés una lista de gente a la que se la chupás o qué?

—Bueno, no sé, la lista que tiene todo el mundo. Solo que la mía era una lista exitosa. Hasta hoy.

—Yo no tengo ninguna lista.

—Bueno, allá vos. Como sea, lamento haberme apresurado. Ahora que sé que te doy asco yo o el sexo o lo que sea, voy a respetar más las distancias.

—Estás diciendo cualquiera. No me das asco ni te odio. Y… me gusta mucho el sexo oral, ¿ok? Aunque sí me jode que hables de otros tipos con los que cogiste, pero es todo.

—Eso lo dije ahora, no mientras te la chupaba, ¿qué tiene que ver?

—No tiene que ver, por eso digo.

—¿Por eso decís qué?

—¡Que está todo bien, que no pasó nada malo! Me gustó mucho lo que hiciste, no tenés que sentirte mal. —Dudó, pero finalmente se animó a dar otro paso—. Vos me gustás. No te pongas así.

Eren exhaló con fuerza, agotado pero también, tal vez, conmovido.

—No sé. Igual ahora tengo ganas de estar solo un rato. Mejor sigamos hablando mañana.

Levi no estaba nada conforme pero carecía de herramientas para retenerlo. Acomodaron las bandejas en la cocina sin emitir palabra. Eren fue a enjuagarse la boca y las manos y luego se puso el morral. Bajaron las escaleras uno detrás del otro.

Ya en la vereda, en un intento desesperado por recuperar el control del ambiente, Levi se atrevió a darle un beso en el borde de los labios.

—¿Ya no te da miedo que se entere el esposo que escondés bajo la cama?

—Te dije que no te preocuparas por eso.

—Ya sé… con vos me tengo que preocupar por otras cosas —e hizo una mohín que intentaba ser graciosa pero que, sobre todo, expresaba resignación.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** Me disculpo por haber retrasado la publicación de este capítulo. Espero que su mayor longitud compense un poquito la demora. Me resultó bastante difícil de escribir. A medio camino decidí quitarle una escena para pasarla más adelante y tuve que reescribir la mayoría. Luego de la revisión de mis betas le injerté algunas descripciones… en fin, no estoy conforme pero concluyo que nunca quedaré conforme con nada xD El próximo capítulo debería llegar el 24 de noviembre. Porfa sean comprensivos/as con Eren y Levi, puede ser que sus intercambios sexuales no sean como los esperan, pero bueno, así es la vida :D Deséenme suerte con el próximo capi, que aún no lo empecé a escribir u.u. Les dejo un abracito! Gracias por leer!

 *** trucho:** falso, mentiroso, no oficial. Algo habitual aquí (y creo que en todo Latinoamérica) es que como es muy caro comprar un dvd oficial, lo que se hace es comprar una copia ilegal hecha por alguna persona que se descargó la peli de internet, que imprimió la imagen de la portada y que la vende en general en la calle.

 *** pajearte, hacerte la paja:** masturbarse.


	32. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32**

* * *

Ok, entonces la cita no había salido muy bien, ¿no? La verdad era que él sí se la estaba pasando en grande, ¿qué onda la reacción de Eren? ¿No podía contentarse con haberlo hecho completamente feliz durante un rato? ¿Qué importaba dónde había acabado su semen? Además, qué, ¿Eren había disfrutado de chupársela o no? Había sido su idea, ¿verdad? Él no le había pedido nada. ¿Qué acaso que le eyaculara en la boca era condición _sine qua non*_ para justificar la mamada o qué? Se sentía realmente fastidiado por el cierre de todo el asunto. Fastidiado con Eren, por enojarse de ese modo ridículo cuando él no le había dicho nada malo. Y sobre todo, fastidiado con él mismo. ¿Por qué carajos su cuerpo había reaccionado así? ¿Por qué solo podía terminar masturbándose? En las películas porno nunca jamás nadie tenía problemas para lanzar su guasca* al mundo en cualquier situación. Bueno, pero la realidad no era lo mismo. Él siempre acababa tocándose, ¿algún problema con eso? ¡Pues sí, parecía que Eren tenía problemas con eso! ¡Arghhh!

Se mesó los cabellos, angustiado. Eren se había ido hacía una hora y él todavía caminaba en círculos por su departamento tratando de entender lo que había pasado. No era justo que finalizara tan mal un encuentro que a grandes rasgos había ido bien. ¿Por qué era tan insultante ese final? ¿Cómo era que eso alcanzaba para echarlo todo a perder?

Cuando decidió intentar irse a dormir, cerca de las doce de la noche, aún no tenía ningún mensaje de Eren, ni siquiera su casi obligatorio saludo previo a acostarse. Optó por tener el gesto él y despedirse.

"Buenas noches", fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

Le costó muchísimo conciliar el sueño. Sintió deseos de tocarse pensando en la cara de Eren junto a su pija. No obstante, no lo hizo. De algún modo, consideró que había algo de irrespetuoso en hacerlo cuando el chico sin dudas se había ido bastante molesto con él. Eso le quitaba derechos sobre su belleza o algo así. Así que solo dio vueltas y más vueltas en la cama.

Tuvo algún tipo de pesadilla que en la mañana no lograba recordar. Al levantarse, lo primero que hizo fue revisar el celular, pero claro, a las 8 de la mañana de un domingo, ni aunque estuvieran de luna de miel le iba a haber escrito. De mal humor, se preparó el desayuno.

Tenía necesidad de hablar con alguien, de consultar si su interpretación de los hechos estaba errónea o qué. Barajó sus posibilidades. Aunque había intentado, hablar de sexo con su prima era muy incómodo, en parte porque no dejaba de verla como una hermana pequeña por la diferencia de edad que se llevaban, pero fundamentalmente porque sus consejos eran malísimos. Con Nanaba podía hablar de muchas cosas en las clases, pero nunca se comunicaban en sus tiempos libres y menos para comentar algo tan íntimo. Su madre evidentemente estaba descartada. Y Hange. Mierda.

Prendió su laptop y buscó en google: "duración promedio de una felación". Quedó horrorizado ante los foristas que afirmaban no pasar de los tres o cuatro minutos, ¡carajo! ¡Ayer habían estado en eso como quince minutos o más! No se había medido, claro, pero entre que terminó la película y que Eren se fue… había pasado bastante más de media hora, eso era seguro. Bueno, aquí había uno que se había tomado 30 minutos también… ah, no, luego aclaraba que tardó porque estaba borracho. Pucha. Cambió de búsqueda: "no eyaculo si me la chupan". La mayoría de los resultados no tenían nada que ver: o eran muchachitas pidiendo consejos para hacerles mejores petes* a sus novios de quince años o eran idiotas preguntando si "todo estaba bien" cuando te la chupaban sin condón. ¿No solía decir Hange que San Google lo resolvía todo? ¿Que era el refugio para los jóvenes ignorantes y bla bla? En fin. Tal vez le llevaría más rato del esperado descifrar si tenía algún problema o si era normal y Eren era el exagerado.

Hacia el mediodía sintió que no había hecho nada útil con su vida. Eren seguía sin escribirle, a pesar de que él había hecho el esfuerzo de poner un corazón en su "buenos días". Su desconcentración, por otro lado, no le había permitido si quiera hacer su tarea de alemán. Contempló durante largo rato el número de Hange en su teléfono. Ya… seguramente estaría ocupada con su casamiento y demás, o andaría a los arrumacos con su querido Moblit, ¿para qué intentar contactarla? ¿De qué le serviría hablar con esa loca?

Para relajarse, se propuso cocinar. Primero, recorrió el barrio en busca de todos los ingredientes que le hacían falta. Haría empanadas* de pollo al curry con verduras salteadas, una receta que había inventado hacía unos años atrás. Pero no seis o doce: pensaba hacer al menos dos docenas y dejarlas en el freezer para la semana. Estuvo más de tres horas entre el horno, la mesada y la heladera, hasta que cerca de las cuatro de la tarde se sentó a comer. Estaban espectaculares, como la pastafrola* del día anterior. ¿Por qué esa pastafrola tan buena no había retenido a Eren un poco más? ¿Acaso no le habían dicho siempre que cocinar era lo único que sabía hacer bien, además de limpiar y trabajar como un robot? Si la comida no le ganaba su cariño, ya estaba, era un caso perdido.

Ahh… estaba diciendo puras tonterías. Seguramente Eren solo estaba ocupado… y eventualmente se le pasaría la frustración de no haberlo llevado al orgasmo; algún tipo de orgullo absurdo se le jugaba en ello, pero no podía ser tan grave. El lunes ya podrían conversar con normalidad. Lo mejor sería que, mientras tanto, continuara con su vida.

Se dio un buen baño y, una vez despejado, leyó las noticias y revisó un informe que debía terminar para el trabajo. Cuando acabó, la lucidez ya le alcanzaba para prepararse para la clase del lunes.

A las ocho de la noche, razonó que el día no se había desperdiciado después de todo y no tenía por qué ser duro consigo mismo. Se merecía alguna concesión. Tomándose por sorpresa a sí mismo, decidió que esa concesión sería… escribirle a Hange.

"Si sos capaz de dejar lo que sea que estés haciendo y venir a casa ahora mismo, consideraré seriamente el perdonarte".

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

"¿Ya tenés lista la cerveza? Llego en cuarenta minutos".

Aunque lo disimulaban bien, el reencuentro los puso nerviosos a ambos. Hacía al menos cuatro años que no tenían una pelea de este calibre (cuando Levi, a último momento, se arrepintió de haber aceptado vacacionar con ella y la dejó plantada en la estación de micros con un simple aviso por sms) y durante los primeros minutos se forzaron a ser formales. Sin embargo, alcanzó el primer vaso de cerveza frente a frente en la mesa del living para que su habitual familiaridad retornara.

—Che, Levi… ya fue esta discusión. O sea, estuve mal… pero me disculpé. No voy a volver a hacer nada parecido. Somos gente adulta, me siento bastante tarada pasándote por al lado en la oficina sin saludarte. ¿Podemos hacer las paces?

Levi soltó fuerte el aire por la nariz, resignado.

—Si sigo a este ritmo, yo directamente no voy a tener a nadie a quién saludar en la vida, en general. Está bien, hagamos las paces. Pero te tomo la palabra. Si volvés a cagarla… olvídate de mí para toda la eternidad.

—Está bien, está bien… ahora… ¡decime para qué me llamaste! Estoy segura de que tenés algún problema, tu mensaje sonaba urgente. ¿Es algo con tu familia? ¿O con Eren? ¿A él lo perdonaste también o qué?

El término "familia" prendió alguna alarma en la cabeza del hombre, pero prefirió ignorarla. No quería poner eso sobre el tapete ahora, por lo que se inclinó por resumir los hechos con Eren de la última semana.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿O sea que están saliendo? ¡Guacho, y vos sin decirme nada! ¡Encima de que te consigo tu primer novio en dos mil años seguías sin dirigirme la palabra!

—Te estoy hablando ahora, ¿no?

—Pero apuesto mi anillo de compromiso a que es porque tenés algún problema con él que no sabés cómo resolver.

—No es un problema exactamente…

—A ver…

—La cosa es que… ayer tuvimos una cita. Vino a casa.

—¿¡Qué!? —repitió ella su grito—. ¿Cuántas bases te estás salteando con este pibe? Yo pasé casi un año rogándote antes de que me dejaras conocer tu casa.

—Bueno… pero porque podíamos ir a tu casa y estar solos, aunque la tuvieras en condiciones deplorables. En cambio en lo de Eren están sus viejos, no daba. Y ya tuvimos varias citas afuera, me pareció bien algo tranquilo como ver una película acá.

—Ahhh, ¡pillo! ¡Te lo querías apretar con la vieja excusa de "ver una película"!

—…algo así —admitió.

—¡Siiii! ¡Al fin! ¡Mi amigo es un ser humano!

—Ya me hiciste ese chiste.

—Sigue siendo gracioso.

—Como sea, la cosa es que… bueno, pasaron cosas.

—Ajá. Dame detalles.

—No te voy a dar detalles, loca morbosa. Pero él… quiso… ya sabés.

—No, no sé, tenés que decirlo. Aparte, ¿no dijiste que al pobre le impusiste una regla de castidad? La verdad no se me ocurre bien qué puede haber querido.

—Sugirió… con la boca, digamos.

—Ahhh… se llama sexo oral, Levi, podés decirlo que no se te va a caer la lengua.

—Vos entendiste. Le dimos para adelante pero después se ofendió y se fue a la mierda.

—¿Cómo?

—Exactamente eso que oís. Quiero que me ayudes a entender qué le pasó. Y cómo arreglarlo.

—Pero, a ver… ¿salió todo bien y de la nada se enojó?

—"Salir todo bien"… eso depende de a qué le digas salir todo bien.

—Uff… ¿podés decirme claramente qué pasó, boludo?

—Bueno… creo que yo duro un poco más de lo normal.

—Ajá.

Mientras escuchaba con atención, Hange se desabrochó las sandalias y retorció sus piernas en un gesto de contorsionista para poder cruzarlas sobre la silla a lo indio. Levi frunció la nariz. Sin embargo, no se quejó: desde que había logrado que su amiga incorporara el uso de talco en todo su calzado, había tenido que aceptar su manía de descalzarse en cualquier sitio y colocarse en posiciones absurdas. Tras esta breve distracción, su mirada expectante lo devolvió al tema de la charla, que no le era nada fácil de poner en palabras.

—Bastante más, me parece… —intentó aclarar—. Y… al final me fui al baño porque ya no me aguantaba.

—¿Qué no te aguantabas?

—Quería… eso, terminar

—¿Y qué te impedía terminar ahí, con él? No me digas que fue para no ensuciar tu sillón.

—No se me había ocurrido pero ahora que lo decís es una buena razón.

—¡Levi!

—¡Está bien! Tan solo… no terminaba. Me quería… tocar. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. No es tan raro. ¿O sí?

—Y… siendo los dos adultos… no sé, a menos que él la chupara muy mal. Sino, sí, si estaba usando las manos y demás, es un poco raro que no pudieras eyacular aunque quisieras. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron?

—…como 20 minutos.

—¡Eso es una banda*! ¡Le habrán quedado los labios inflamadísimos! ¿Y qué, lo hacía mal? ¿Muy inexperto?

—Ojalá fuera inexperto.

No quiso hacerlo, pero Hange no pudo evitar soltar una risotada frente a la develación de su secreto anhelo.

—Sí, sí, todos sabemos que si fuera por vos querrías salir con un chico virgen que aceptara esperarte encerrado en tu casa todos los días o algo así… pero bueno. La cosa es que él lo hizo bien e igual no pudiste. ¿Te pasó esto otras veces? ¿O creés que es un problema con él?

Levi llevó la vista hacia su vaso y se quedó en silencio.

—Leeeviiii… ¿qué me estás ocultando? ¿Te pasó otras veces o no?

—…no me acuerdo.

—Empiezo a pensar que fue tu primer pete.

—¡No! Hubo otro… pero fue hace mucho.

—¿Hace mucho? ¿Qué clase de vida sexual tenés, Levi? Ahora veo por qué nunca querés hablar de estas cosas. Bueno… contame cómo salió esa vez. ¿Tampoco pudiste terminar?

—No sé. Fue hace como diez años o más, en mi trabajo anterior. Con un colega… el chino, ¿te acordás?

—Mmm… creo que me lo nombraste alguna vez, sí. Un pibe del interior con los ojos achinados. Y que se empezaron a juntar porque a los dos les decían chinos aunque ninguno lo fuera.

—Exacto.

—Creía que era un amigo nada más.

—Era un colega. Pero los viernes siempre nos quedábamos tomando… y una vez nos zarpamos. Estábamos tan borrachos que… no sé, pasó. Me acuerdo flashes nomás.

—¡Mirá qué guardadito te lo tenías! ¿Y qué pasó después cuando se vieron sobrios? ¿Salieron o algo?

—No nos vimos sobrios.

—¿Pero no eran colegas? ¿Qué pasó al lunes siguiente?

—Dijo que estaba enfermo. Faltó una semana y después pidió el pase a otra oficina. No me contestaba al teléfono tampoco.

—Uff…

—Y esa es mi experiencia con el sexo oral.

—A la mierda, Levi. Qué guacho*… seguro era un gay reprimido.

—Da igual lo que fuera. Pero un amigo seguro que no era.

—Ya. Y… perdón si meto el dedo en la llaga, Levi, pero… me cuesta creer que si esa es la única vez que te hicieron sexo oral hayas tenido oportunidad de hacer muchas otras cosas.

Tras servirse otro vaso, Levi se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo tengo que interpretar esa respuesta? Levi… vos… ¿Sos virgen?

—¿Qué importancia tiene eso?

—Y… tenés 35 años, creo que es un poco raro.

—Raro es Eren que con 20 parece que se garchó a medio planeta.

—Lamento desasnarte, pero lo de Eren es bastante normal.

—Como sea. ¿Querés cenar? Hice esas empanadas que te gustan, puedo meter algunas al horno.

—Me encanta la idea de comer pero eso no va a evitar que me cuentes qué onda con esto, Levi.

—¿Qué onda con qué? —preguntó él, preparando una bandeja para calentar las empanadas.

—O sea… lo de la virginidad. ¿Posta sos virgen? ¿De los dos lados?

—¿De qué hablás?

—Bueno… la podés poner y te la pueden poner, ¿entendés?

—No sabía que eran dos virginidades distintas.

—Y sí. Bueno, sos virgen completo entonces.

—Como para que me pongan en un altar en Luján* y hagan procesión, sí.

Las risas de la mujer debieron de oírse en todo el edificio. Con cara de piedra, Levi regresó de la cocina y se sirvió otro vaso de cerveza.

—Guau, sorprendente, Levi. Y… ¿sabés cómo es? ¿Ves porno?

—Soy virgen, no boludo.

—Pero bien que me llamaste porque no sabías la duración promedio de un pete.

—Digamos que me faltan los detalles.

—Ya… pero besos y eso, ¿sí, no? Tengo el recuerdo de alguno que me hayas comentado, toqueteos… ¿inventabas?

—¿Por qué iba a inventar? Sí, algunas cosas hice.

—Qué flash… no lo puedo creer.

—¿Qué es tan increíble?

—No entiendo cómo llegaste virgen a esta edad, es decir, no sos mi tipo pero no sos feo, ¿nunca se te tiraban encima los tipos? ¿Cómo hacías?

—Me mantenía a resguardo de la gente.

—¿Pero no te buscaban? Encima, desde que te obsesionaste con el gimnasio que tenés un culo genial, no puedo imaginarme que durante 25 años nadie haya intentado levantarte.

—Sí lo hacían... las veces que estuve en un bar o en un boliche. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Que tenga buen culo no quiere decir que esté esperando que vengan a amasármelo. ¿No pueden tener un diálogo conmigo primero? No podemos ir al cine o no sé... ¿no pueden portarse como seres humanos conmigo?

—Levi... los seres humanos amasan culos.

—¡Entonces me interesa otro tipo de seres humanos!

—Sos un romántico, ¿ese sería el problema?

—¡No! Me cuesta un poco confiar en la gente, ¿está bien? Necesito algo… algún gesto que me deje tranquilo. No estoy esperando al amor de mi vida ni ninguna pelotudez así.

—Mmm… ok. Entonces, Eren, a pesar del moco que se mandó, de alguna manera te inspira confianza.

—Sí. No sé bien qué, pero es así. Cuando hablamos… me siento bien.

—Estás enamorado, boludo.

—¡No! O sea… nos estamos conociendo. Pero sí puedo decir eso, que me hace sentir bien. Y que no me había pasado con otras personas.

—Así que le vas a entregar tu virginidad de doncella y se van a casar.

Trayendo las empanadas, Levi contestó desde el pasillo.

—Bueno… ya se verá cómo salen las cosas.

—Pfff… y después decís que no sos romántico, ni siquiera te escandalizaste porque haya dicho "doncella".

—Si te golpeara cada vez que decís una pelotudez ya estarías muerta y yo me quedaría sin amigos, así que resisto cuanto puedo.

—Lo que digas… ¿y cuándo le vas a decir?

—¿A quién? ¿Qué?

—A Eren. Que sos virgen, salame*, qué va a ser.

—Espero no tener que hablar de eso por el momento. Para eso sirve la condición.

—Ahhh… por ahí venía la mano, ya entiendo. Vas a tener que hablarlo igual, no da ocultarle eso a tu pareja. A los 30 años la gente asume que ya cogiste.

—Él tiene 20.

—¡Vos tenés 30, vos! Él debe pensar que tenés experiencia.

—Allá él por hacerse expectativas sin preguntarme.

—Pobre ángel, se va a dar la cara contra la pared.

—El mundo es un lugar cruel.

—Ya veo que sí. Che y… perdón por la pregunta íntima, ¿no? Pero, ¿te masturbás? Digo, ¿te dan ganas como a todo el mundo?

—Obviamente.

—O sea… hace como 20 años que tu vida sexual consiste en hacerte la paja solo mirando el techo. O porno.

—Algo así. —La mancha de su pieza con forma de culo vino a la mente de Levi por un momento.

—Entonces, ya está. Ya sé cuál es tu problema.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Sí! Justo leí un artículo sobre eso. Contaba la historia de una piba que durante cinco años todos los putos días llegaba al orgasmo con un consolador. El mismo consolador siempre. Y la cosa es que se puso en pareja y le gustaba y todo pero no terminaba hasta que no usaban su consolador de toda la vida. Como que el cuerpo se le había acostumbrado y solo podía llegar de esa manera.

—¿Qué clase de mierdas leés en tu tiempo libre?

—No era mi tiempo libre, estaba en la oficina.

— _Peor_ …

—Bueno, pero, ¿no ves? ¡Ahí está tu misma situación!

—¿De qué hablás? Yo no uso consoladores.

—Deberías. Eso aparte, a lo que voy es que tu cuerpo se amoldó a la manera en que te pajeás… y ahora solo podés terminar así. Es más, apuesto un ojo de la cara a que ni variás mucho de posición cuando te tocás, ¿o no?

—Eso es personal, no necesitás saberlo.

—¿Variás o no? ¿Te tocás siempre acostado boca arriba?

—…en general, sí.

—¡Ves! ¡Es eso!

—Y… ¿cómo se curó la chica de tu artículo?

—Bueno, en realidad los científicos consultados lo negaban, decían que no te podés hacer adicto a un consolador. Pero la chica incorporó el coso a su vida sexual en pareja y la pasaba bomba. Y después creo que decía que fue probando otras cosas… dejaba el dildo* un tiempo ponele* y tarde o temprano lograba acabar de otra manera.

—Han… ¿hay algo de confiable en ese artículo o lo leíste en un puto foro?

—No me acuerdo bien dónde lo leí…

—Puta madre… así que mi cuerpo es adicto a mi mano según un artículo pedorro* que él mismo citaba a médicos que negaban sus afirmaciones…

—Es todo lo que tenemos por ahora, Le, no te enojes con la realidad. No es triste la verdad, lo que no tiene es remedio*.

—Bue… vayamos cerrando. Entonces… vos decís que no es raro que Eren se haya tomado a mal que yo no acabara.

—Y… no.

—Así que tengo que pedirle disculpas de alguna manera.

—No sé si disculpas, capaz mejor una explicación.

—"Eren, mi pito se deformó de tantas pajas, no es culpa de tu boca" —imitó Levi, como si hablara seriamente.

—Suena sincero para mí.

—Ah… mierda. Qué difícil que es coger, la puta madre.

—Y eso que en realidad todavía no cogiste.

—Seguro se va a poner peor. Si Eren no estuviera tan jodidamente bueno, preferiría unos años más de virginidad.

—¿Me concedés un poco de mérito por haberte encontrado quizás al único hombre capaz de arrancarte de tu soledad de pajas infinitas? —preguntó Hange, alzando una empanada como para brindar.

Levi chasqueó la lengua. Y extendió su empanada en el aire. Ella repitió el choque de empanadas dos veces más.

—¡Salud, dinero y… —Hange guiñó un ojo— …amor!

* * *

 **Notas:** todas las opiniones vertidas por los personajes son solo de ellos, quiero aclarar. Aunque el artículo del que habla Hange existe, puedo pasárselos si quieren xD Quiero que sepan que la presunción de que la gente llegada a cierta edad sí o sí debe de tener experiencia sexual no solo es falsa a menudo sino que además mete tanta presión que muchas personas siguen sin tener sexo justamente para evitar tener que explicar que no tiene experiencia a su edad. Así que si conocen a una persona virgen, no se burlen y sean amables. Y si son vírgenes, no se sientan mal por ello, no tiene nada de malo ni especial, cada quien vive su sexualidad de modos distintos. Aunque bueno, no creo que Levi y Eren se lo puedan tomar tan bien xD ¿Creen que podrán hablar de esto? ¿Cómo creen que saldría esa charla? En fin, como siempre, gracias por su apoyo, por leer, favear y comentar, ¡me hacen mucho bien! ¡Nos vemos en 15 días!

 **Glosario**

 ***** _ **sine qua non**_ **:** expresión latina que se utiliza para referirse a que una condición es obligatoria. La traducción literal sería "condición sin la cual". Es como "currículum vitae", que a pesar de ser una expresión latina pervive en el español como una frase hecha.

 *** guasca:** expresión muy vulgar para referir al semen.

 *** pete:** mamada, felación, sexo oral hecho a alguien con pene.

 *** empanadas:** es una comida típica de Argentina, aunque creo que en otros sitios usan la misma palabra para otras comidas. En el supermercado se venden "tapas de empanada", que son unos pedazos de masa circular y plana dentro de los que podés poner cualquier relleno (lo más habitual es carne picada o jamón con queso). Luego lo doblás al medio y unís los bordes con un repulgue. Nunca vi empanadas de pollo al curry, realmente es un invento de Levi xD

 *** pastafrola:** no lo aclaré la vez anterior pero es una tarta dulce bastante común en Argentina, no creo que haya panadería que no la haga. Consiste en una masa muy fina sobre la que se coloca una capa de membrillo. Encima se le ponen tiras de masa en un sentido y luego en otro, de modo que quedan como rombos de membrillo. La receta que venía en el costado de la harina Blancaflor es buenísima ;)

 *** una banda:** forma informal de decir "muchísimo".

 *** guacho:** mala persona.

 *** Luján:** es una localidad en la que según la historia ocurrió un milagro con una estatua de la Virgen María, por lo que todos los años se hacen enormes procesiones desde la capital del país hasta la catedral de Luján para pedirle cosas a la estatua.

 *** salame:** esta ya la definí varias veces pero me la siguen marcando como desconocida, así que ahí voy: es un modo de decir "tonto", "despistado", esas cosas. Además de eso, es un tipo de embutido jaja.

 *** dildo:** esta deberían saberla, pero por las dudas… es básicamente un objeto con forma de pene que puede usarse para obtener placer sexual :D

 *** ponele:** es un verbo que usamos bastante para reemplazar "suponte". Si decís "ponele que está cansada" significa "supongamos que está cansada" o "suponé que está cansada", algo así. También sirve como "quizás".

 *** pedorro:** de mala calidad, feo, etc.

 *** No es triste la verdad, lo que no tiene es remedio:** esta es una frase hecha que se popularizó en Argentina en la generación anterior a la mía por una canción de Serrat. Todavía hay gente que la usa bastante, sobre todo en la edad de Levi o mayores. Lo que quiere decir es que no vale la pena llorar por lo que es, las cosas son como son y no se puede cambiar el pasado. Lo que se puede hacer es tratar de cambiar el futuro, pero para eso hay que reconocer de dónde partimos. Es medio como decir que no vale la pena llorar por la leche derramada, que es un dicho popular antiguo. Pero en este caso sería muy irónico usar justo esa expresión xD


	33. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** escribí este capítulo hoy, a las corridas, y no pude ni releerlo una vez, mucho menos pasárselo a mis betas; pero la verdad no quería fallarles y esta era la fecha de publicación que había prometido. Les pido disculpas y les suplico que si ven algún error, de cualquier tipo, me lo hagan saber para que lo pueda corregir.

* * *

Una vez que la urgencia de hablar de sus propios problemas se hubo calmado, Levi dio rienda a su preocupación por Hange: le hizo contar hasta el más mínimo avance en la organización de la boda y la exprimió cuanto pudo para comprender mejor la naturaleza de sus relaciones con Moblit, de lo que siempre le compartió tan poco. El resultado fue que volvió a estar solo en su casa recién a las 2 de la mañana y la perspectiva de que el día siguiente fuera lunes resultó horrorosa.

Lo primero que hizo fue agarrar el celular, que había quedado abandonado en un rincón durante todo el encuentro, y lo recorrió un espasmo cuando vio que tenía tres mensajes de Eren, uno de las 20:45, otro de las 21:30 y un último a las 00hs.

"¡Buenos días retrasados! Perdón por no contestar, pero salí temprano en una excursión con Armin y muy estúpidamente dejé el celular en casa. Fuimos a Tigre, ¿conoce? No es la gran cosa pero es lindo, la pasamos bien. ¡Me vino bien el sol y el aire libre! ¿Usted qué hizo de interesante?"

"Espero que no se haya enojado solo porque no le escribí más temprano. Cuénteme algo de su domingo cuando pueda, por favor".

"No estará celoso de Armin otra vez, ¿o sí? No me lo imagino yéndose a dormir tan tarde, apuesto a que no abrió Whatsapp solo para no contestarme… ¡Pero si será ortiva a veces, eh! Escríbame cuando se le pase, yo ya acabé mis tres mensajes reglamentarios".

Una miríada de sentimientos atravesó sucesivamente a Levi: el alivio de que Eren no hubiese dejado de escribirle durante el día a propósito, el resquemor por la posibilidad de que el olvido del celular fuera una excusa, los efectivos celos por Armin y el disgusto por que lo asumiera enojado de buenas a primeras, como si su reacción siempre fuera enojarse por todo. Bueno, tal vez muchas veces esa fuera su reacción, pero tampoco era como si estuviera preseteado para ser así. Debería tenerle más fe.

"Mirá, mocoso, aunque no lo creas yo también tengo amigos, y así como vos antes no podías escribirme porque estabas con tu querido Armin, yo recién tampoco podía porque estaba con Hange. No seas paranoico".

Enseguida agregó: "Y sí, a veces me acuesto después de las 22, ¡sorpresa, soy un adulto!".

Luego notó que justamente los adultos tienen fama de irse a dormir antes que los jóvenes y que considerando su diferencia de edad, su comentario sonaba más bien ridículo. Olvidó estas disquisiciones cuando los tres puntitos indicaron que Eren seguía despierto.

"¿Levi mensajeándome a las dos de la mañana? Esto es muy sospechoso. A ver, mándeme una foto para comprobar su identidad". Y pronto aclaró: "Con poca ropa, si puede ser".

Debatiéndose entre la incomodidad por la exigencia y la satisfacción de saberse deseado, Levi optó por quitarse la camisa, acostarse y tomarse una foto en la cama. Pensó que había algo de íntimo en esa foto tan sencilla —su cabello desparramado en la almohada, su tórax asomando debajo de las sábanas— que compensaba su natural falta de sensualidad, así que se la envió. No tardaron en llegarle los smileys con ojos de corazones.

"Lo bueno es que hasta cuando se pone gruñón es sexy".

"No voy a pasarte el insulto solo porque lo camufles con un elogio…".

"Deje de gruñir y escuche mi audio. Imaginemos que estamos uno junto al otro, ¿ok? Esa cama suya es demasiado grande para una sola persona". Y luego mandó el audio, en el que con una voz muy suave y seductora murmuraba "buenas noches, mi capitán, que descanse". Levi casi podía sentir su calor a su lado. Estremecido, correspondió a su solicitud: "buenas noches, Eren".

Se durmió feliz, complacido con la fantasía de tener a Eren junto a él, pero en la mañana, después de tomar un café para espabilarse, todos los hechos retornaron a su cabeza: ¿qué acaso Eren no estaba disgustado? ¿Se le había pasado o qué? ¿Lo habría perdonado? ¿Lo había engañado con ese tal Armin y eso le daba culpa y por eso se había puesto todo dulcesito? ¡¿Qué carajo estaba diciendo?! Su capacidad para elucubrar explicaciones parecía tomar rumbos absurdos más a menudo de lo que quisiera. Bueno, al menos podía estar seguro de haber arreglado las cosas con Hange, eso sí que era positivo, y ya podría ser su testigo otra vez y sacarse esa espina del corazón. Eso le daba, al menos, un poco de paz mental.

El día de trabajo fue duro, pues apenas había recuperado su energía y, para colmo, Nile parecía cada vez más preocupado por alguna cosa que les ocultaba y como resultado lo tenía corriendo de acá para allá. Eren respondió su "buenos días" cerca del mediodía y al salir hacia la clase de alemán siguieron conversando normalmente. Con cierto orgullo, Levi le contó que en el almuerzo había estado ayudando a Hange con la traducción de su artículo, mientras que Eren le compartió algunas fotos de Tigre que había tomado Armin. Bien, ya sabía que la salida era cierta, aunque la parte del olvido del celular fuera incomprobable. Tendría que acostumbrarse a confiar o empezaría a enloquecer.

Esa noche Levi se fue a acostar con una gran incógnita. Todo parecía estar bien con Eren, ¿eso quería decir que podía olvidarse de darle una justificación para su comportamiento del sábado? ¿Hacían borrón y cuenta nueva y listo? ¿O acaso debería sacar él mismo el tema? Iniciar conversaciones difíciles no era su especialidad, pero la verdad era que ya habían tenido varias charlas de ese tipo en la corta relación que llevaban, así que debería bastarle de entrenamiento. La idea de huir completamente de la cuestión era demasiado tentadora, sin embargo.

El martes al mediodía le comentó su interrogante a Hange, intentando que fuera tan al pasar como podía. Ella le partió el diccionario de alemán en la cabeza.

—Si supieras que no te va a pasar más, vaya y pase que no se lo digas, pero lo más probable es que así sean la mayoría de sus encuentros. Tenés que decirle algo.

—Quizás no me pase más. Puedo probar y ver qué tal.

—Me retracto, aunque fuera una sola vez, igual tenés que explicarle. Sino, él siempre se va a quedar con la duda de qué onda con ese día. Aparte, también tenés que contarle que sos virgen.

Levi se llevó el dedo a los labios.

—Tampoco tiene por qué enterarse toda la oficina.

—Entonces no saques el tema acá y mejor invítame de nuevo a comer a tu casa.

—Sos capaz de cualquier cosa para evitarte cocinar, ¿eh?

—Absolutamente.

Rompiendo su propia regla, le escribió a Eren antes de salir del trabajo. Hange tenía razón, cuanto antes hablaran, más rápido podría hacer a un lado todo el asunto y quedarse tranquilo. Eren debía de comprender, no era tan grave, ¿o sí?

"¿Querés que pase por tu casa después del trabajo? Podemos ir a tomar un café".

"¡Por mi casa no!", llegó pronto la contestación, "Mejo encontrémonos directamente en algún lado, ¿para qué perder tiempo pasando por mi casa? Ni que tuviera auto. Veámonos en el Café Martínez de Santa Fe y Agüero, ¿le parece?".

"¿Qué me refregás que no tengo auto, pendejo? Bue, en el Café Martínez. Llego a las 19hs".

"Hecho".

Se quedó pensando en la reacción excesiva de Eren respecto de la visita a su casa, tampoco planeaba entrar y saludar a sus padres, ¿qué significaba el súbito espanto del muchacho? No obstante, en ese momento lo llamó Nile a su oficina y no pudo seguir preocupándose por ello.

—Levi… tengo una buena noticia y una mala.

—A ver…

—La buena es que me van a ascender a fin de mes.

—Felicitaciones, entonces —dijo Levi con cordialidad.

—Gracias. Como sabés, a mí me gustaría mucho que mi puesto actual te lo den a vos. Ya otras veces te señalé que sos el mejor de la oficina, sin contar que sos el que tiene más antigüedad en el área.

—Vaya, eso… eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Me van a ascender a mí también?

—Esa es la mala noticia. Esa decisión no la tomo yo. Y viste que Oluo es el sobrino de uno de los gerentes.

—¿Y qué con eso? Es un tarado, siempre le estoy arreglando los mocos que se manda.

—No sería el primer jefe tarado que tenga esta empresa.

—¿Y para qué me decís estas cosas?

—Bueno, porque todavía no hay nada decidido y yo creo que los podemos convencer de que vos merecés el puesto, de que de hecho te necesitan. Viste que hay algunos proyectos de este año que no están cerrando, en las reuniones de estos días se vio que no llegamos con los plazos.

—Sí, siempre pasa.

—Pero uno de esos proyectos tiene que ver con el área de Facturación y no es una boludez que se retrase. Cada día que se demore, la empresa pierde plata. Si yo pudiera decirles que de esta crisis nos salvaste vos, tendrías el ascenso asegurado.

—¿Y yo cómo voy a lograr eso? Ya hicimos los cálculos con Petra y Hange, no nos dan los tiempos.

—Sí… no dan, acá en la oficina. Pero, ¿y si hicieras un esfuercito extra en tu casa un par de semanas?

—Querés decir horas extra gratis.

—Bueno… a cambio del ascenso.

—Siempre encuentran un modo de explotarme ustedes… a fin de cuentas, pareciera que trabajar bien es un defecto.

—Disculpame, Levi. Yo voy a laburar a la par tuya. Sería solo por diciembre. Dentro de todo, yo siempre traté de no sobrecargarlos. Vos sabés que en otras áreas no es así, en Facturación todos los cierres de mes se queda el equipo entero hasta la madrugada.

—Así cobran también.

—Bueno… yo te tiro la propuesta. Podés tomarla o dejarla. ¿Qué querés hacer?

A la salida del trabajo, le hubiera gustado discutir el planteo de Nile con Hange y Moblit, pero ya se había comprometido con Eren y quería ser puntual.

Como solía ocurrir, arribó primero al Café y tuvo tiempo de diseñar un plan para abordar el diálogo, que por supuesto se desmoronó por completo en cuanto llegó Eren con su hermosa sonrisa. ¿Qué había dicho que iba a hacer? ¿Había algo en qué pensar más que en la luz que emanaba del muchacho?

Se saludaron con un beso dulce pero no tan fogoso —no podían obviar que estaban en una cafetería— y se sentaron enfrentados. Durante un rato, conversaron sobre su día y merendaron. Eren pidió un submarino y una porción de torta chocolatosa como para infartarse y Levi su habitual café doble. Después de una hora de charla banal, fue evidente que todo era un preludio para alguna otra cosa que aún no hacía acto de presencia. Eren se quedó en silencio, mirándolo sugestivamente, como para darle ánimos.

—Ehm… quería… quería hablarte de algo —soltó Levi, al fin.

—Ya me parecía.

—Es… sobre el sábado.

—Me gustaría saber qué tiene para decir sobre eso, sí.

—Bueno… quería aclararte que… lo que pasó… no tiene que ver con vos.

—Yo estaba ahí y ocurrió en mi cara, no puede decirme que no tiene que ver conmigo.

—No, me refiero a… esa es mi manera de…

—¿Ah? No entiendo nada.

Entonces, Levi comprendió que Eren sí seguía molesto. De alguna manera, la alegría de vivir y el enfado eran capaces de convivir en él de un modo novedoso para Levi, tendría que tenerlo en cuenta.

—Lo que quiero decir es que yo tengo algunas dificultades para… —La frase era demasiado larga y su fortaleza iba desinflándose a medida que avanzaba—… para eso. Ya sabés.

—¿Ya sé qué?

—No me hagas decirlo.

—¡Si no dijo nada!

—Está bien, está bien… me cuesta eyacular. Lo dije, ¿estás contento? Es decir, no tiene que ver con vos. Es en general. Necesito… bueno, tocarme, para poder hacerlo. Siempre es así. Vos no hiciste nada malo.

—¿En serio? Suena a chamuyo. Nunca me habían dicho algo así.

—¿Para qué te mentiría? Si no me gustaras o algo por el estilo, no tendría sentido este esfuerzo.

—¿Qué esfuerzo? ¿Verme es un esfuerzo?

—¡No! Hablo de contarte esto… me cuesta hablar de estas cosas.

—Me doy cuenta.

—Por eso mismo, me gustaría que lo apreciaras, en lugar de dudar de mí.

—Uff… pero si es así, ¿por qué no me lo dijo en el momento? Podía tocarse enfrente mío. Podíamos tocarnos juntos. Podría haber salido genial en vez de cagar la situación de esa manera.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo iba a tocarse delante de él? ¿Que podrían haberse tocado juntos? ¿Esa era una posibilidad? La imagen se cruzó por sus ojos hasta nublarle la vista.

—Bueno… tal vez no reaccioné de la mejor manera.

—¿Y…? ¿Qué más?

—¿Qué más qué?

—Qué más tenés que decir, aparte de admitir que no reaccionó bien.

—Ehm… —Ya había vivido una situación como esta antes, él podía con esto, tenía que saber qué responder, esta vez sí—. ¿Perdón?

—Alguna vez dígalo sin los signos de pregunta, la concha de la lora.

—Bueno, bueno, ¡perdón! Con signos de exclamación.

—Ahí está mejor. Ok… ¿eso es todo lo que tiene para decir? ¿No se guarda algún otro secreto sexual?

Este era. Era EL momento para decirlo. Sí. Este era. Diría todo junto y ya se lo sacaría de encima y…

—No.

—Más le vale. Bueno, iremos viendo cómo lo resolvemos. Yo soy creativo.

—Qué bueno que te lo tomes así.

—Claro, ahora es un desafío personal. En algún momento, voy a lograr que me termine en la boca, ya verá —exclamó Eren, levantando el puño con entusiasmo.

—¿¡Podrías hablar más bajo, por favor!?

Por provocarlo, el chico le pasó un pie por la pantorrilla con coquetería y le tiró un beso. Levi se sonrojó y trató de pensar rápido cómo salir de esa situación, que como ya le era usual le daba placer y temor a un tiempo. Sería mejor reservarse la intimidad para cuando estuvieran en su casa o en un sitio más seguro.

—También tengo otra noticia, que no tiene mucho que ver, pero que es importante.

—¿Es buena o mala noticia?

—Un poco y un poco. Me ofrecieron un ascenso.

—¡Esaaa! Eso suena bien. Al fin se comprará el auto —se rio Eren.

—No vas a tener excusa para no dejar que te pase a buscar.

—Vamos, cuando tenga auto tendremos mejores planes que pasarme a buscar. Podríamos ir a San Pedro o a Zárate cualquier fin de semana. Y si hay feriados, hasta a Uruguay podríamos ir.

—Bueno, bueno… todo muy bonito, pero todavía no lo tengo, ni al auto ni al ascenso. Me pidieron que a cambio pase diciembre haciendo horas extra. Todavía no sistematicé todas las tareas que debería cumplir, pero probablemente trabaje hasta los domingos. Va a ser un diciembre del orto.

–Uh… ¿esto no será otra de esas excusas que inventa para no verme seguido, no? Porque si es así, me largo, esta es la última que soporto.

—¡No! Realmente mi jefe me planteó esto hoy. La idea de no poder vernos me disgusta tanto como a vos, creéme.

—Uhm… ¿en serio? Dígalo otra vez.

Levi se sobó las sienes, reuniendo valentía.

—Me gusta verte. Me gusta hablar con vos. Y quiero tener más tiempo para que estemos juntos. Es más, tengo una idea.

—¡Ay, dígame!

—El 25 y el primero son feriados, y el 24 y el 31 caen domingo. Me puedo tomar vacaciones los cuatro días hábiles que están en medio y si querés nos vamos de viaje a algún lado, desde el 22 a la tarde hasta el primero a la noche. ¿Qué opinás? En tu trabajo son re flexibles, seguro también te lo dan. Y yo, si me exprimo lo suficiente estas dos semanas, me voy a haber ganado esos días libres.

Con un movimiento rápido, Eren extendió la mano a lo largo de la mesa para tomarle la suya. Entrelazaron los dedos con afecto y ansiedad.

—¡Es la propuesta más linda que me hayan hecho! Pero… es Navidad y Año Nuevo. Nuestras familias van a matarnos. No podemos desaparecer en esa fecha justo.

—¿Por qué no? Es la mejor fecha para desaparecer. Si hay algo que no quiero esta Navidad, es ver a mi familia.

—Uh… mmm que lo diga así me preocupa un poco. Y para mí sería un lío convencer a mi vieja… me corta un huevo si no estoy en Navidad. No sé.

—Te creía más arriesgado.

—Hasta yo tengo mis límites.

—Bueno… hice mi intento —murmuró Levi, confundido—. Como sea, viajemos o no, este par de semanas no creo que podamos vernos.

—Ya veo…

—Y de hecho, creo que ya debería ir yéndome. Necesito un rato para procesar lo del ascenso y organizar bien mis nuevos horarios.

—Aunque sea deme unos buenos besos antes de dejarme solito.

Pestañeando ligero y haciendo puchero, Eren le mostró sus armas para convencerlo.

—Nada me gustaría más —concedió Levi y, después de pagar la cuenta mitad y mitad, salieron a la calle en la búsqueda de un rincón tranquilo donde abrazarse a gusto.

Un posible ascenso, el casamiento de su mejor amiga, la visita navideña anunciada por Kiyomi y su primer enamoramiento correspondido en siglos: este fin de año sería algo para recordar en su vejez, sin dudas, si no le reventaba antes el corazón con tantas emociones. Y con lo sabrosos que eran los labios que atrapaba ahora en los suyos, el paro cardíaco le parecía a Levi cada vez más razonable.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** de nuevo, disculpas por subir un capítulo escrito así nomás. Espero que a pesar de todo sea comprensible y les haya arrancado alguna sonrisa. El siguiente capítulo lo subiría el 22 de diciembre. Después no sé si me tomaré un descanso de verano o qué, les avisaré cuando lo tenga más claro. Recuerden que mi canal de comunicación más habitual es mi página de Facebook, por favor síganme allí. ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? ¿Les gustó alguito? ¿Qué piensan de la dinámica entre Eren y Levi? ¿Encontraron alguna pista, armaron alguna teoría nueva? Déjenme saber :D Les dejo un besito y un agradecimiento infinito por sus bellos reviews.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34**

* * *

Cuando Levi comentó que se regresaba a casa caminando, Eren, a pesar de que vivía en otra dirección, insistió en acompañarlo.

—Ahora que va a estar tan ocupado, tengo que aprovechar cada microsegundo.

Conversaron un momento sobre los libros que habían intercambiado el sábado —apenas empezaban sus lecturas, pero Levi estaba desconcertado con el uso generalizado del pronombre femenino en _Justicia Auxiliar_ y necesitaba que lo ayudaran a entender— hasta que empezó a escucharse bajito Glamazon de RuPaul, una canción que por supuesto Levi no reconoció. Eren tanteó sus bolsillos y se detuvieron en una esquina para que pudiera revisar su teléfono, que seguía sonando descontrolado.

—Uh, disculpá… debe ser mi mamá, es la única que me manda sms. No los pongo en silencio por si es una emergencia.

Levi lo contempló hacer todo tipo de muecas horrorizadas mientras leía el mensaje.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡No! ¡No estoy bien! ¡Es un hijo de puta! ¡Cómo me va a escribir ahora, después de un mes!

—¿Quién?

Con la furia destrozando su rostro, Eren alzó el celular y lo exhibió frente a sus ojos solo por unos segundos, como quien blande en sus manos una prueba evidente de la maldad del universo. Levi alcanzó a leer "¿En qué anda mi gatito?". El remitente era un tal Erwin Smith.

—Tanto "ay, no, mi mujer", "ay, no, mis hijos" —se burló Eren con una voz aflautada mientras caminaba de un lado a otro—… ¿Y ahora qué? Ah, claro, le falta su chongo* y ahhh, me vuelve a llamar, hijo de puta, chamuyero*, tránsfuga*… voy a… voy a subir a Facebook todas las fotos comprometedoras que tenga y voy a etiquetarlo, no solo con su cuenta falsa, ¿qué, se creía que no me iba a dar cuenta de que esa no era su cuenta real? Voy a etiquetar su perfil posta y que su mujer tenga que desayunarse los cuernos que le ponía…

El esfuerzo infinito que hacía Levi para contener su creciente malestar le crispaba hasta las cejas. Sin embargo, después de un rato logró articular su preocupación central.

—Ehm… Eren… ¿Estás hablando de… otro tipo? Es decir… ¿Estás saliendo con otro tipo?

—¡Nooooo! —Eren dio un salto en el lugar; al fin tomaba conciencia de dónde estaba—. Nooo… si cortamos hace banda*… ¡Hacía un montón que no hablábamos! ¡Esto me toma tan de sorpresa como a vos!

—Recién dijiste un mes. A mí me conocés hace más de un mes.

—No… bueno, un mes aproximadamente, qué sé yo…

—Entonces… —continuó Levi, haciendo cálculos a tanta velocidad como podía—, cuando me viniste a buscar al bar, esa vez… todavía estabas con este tipo.

—Nooo… quiero decir… de hecho, bueno, eso sí lo recuerdo bien, esa fue la semana que cortamos, ya estaba soltero cuando fui al bar, lo juro. Ahí está, ese es mi momento de referencia.

—Perfecto. O sea que me empezaste a coquetear cuando todavía estabas con él.

—Ay, Levi, es que… —Eren levantaba y sacudía las manos, agitado—, es que él estaba casado, quiero decir, no teníamos una relación como esta, siempre me daba vueltas y en los últimos meses estaba dale que dale hablar de su mujer y que no sé qué, decía que yo era muy demandante, que su "familia era su prioridad"… y bueno, dejamos de hablar, ¿está bien? No sé cómo se atreve a buscarme de nuevo ahora, es un tarado.

—Ah… ya entiendo. Yo era tu premio consuelo. Te acababan de dejar y por eso me perseguiste hasta el bar y querías hacer planes para esa misma noche… estabas solo y no sabés qué hacer con tu culo cuando estás solo, así que viniste a buscarme a mí como podrías haber buscado a cualquiera…

—No, no, estás entendiendo todo mal… Bueno… mm… no soy muy bueno lidiando con la soledad, eso puede ser, pero no uses esas palabras feas, "premio consuelo", una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. Mirá, no fueron cosas simultáneas, yo corté con Erwin… y te conocí a vos. Y ya, pensé que… no sé, Levi, esto es un montón, ¿por qué me tratás así? Además, odio a Erwin, nunca volvería con él, lo que me hizo fue muy feo, solo… olvidémoslo, ¿ya? ¡No es algo de ahora! ¡Es… solo un fantasma del pasado!

—¿Si es tan del pasado por qué no lo tenés bloqueado?

—Sí lo bloqueé, lo bloqueé en el Whatsapp y en el Messenger, pero no se me ocurrió que me fuera a escribir un sms, nunca lo hacía, ni si quiera me llamaba porque decía que lo podían escuchar y no sé qué… en serio, yo tampoco quiero hablar más con él…

—Dijiste que tenías fotos comprometedoras, es decir que todavía tenés fotos suyas.

—Sí, eso sí, pero… ¿qué tiene que ver? Tengo fotos de todas las personas con las que… bueno, con las que alguna vez me saqué fotos.

—¿Qué? —La indignación le danzaba en cada gramo del cuerpo—. Eren, no se guardan fotos de los ex, se queman, se tiran al inodoro, lo que quieras, pero no se guardan, eso no se guarda.

—No sé… no me gusta olvidarme de las cosas… siempre guardo fotos de todo…

—Argh… —Levi quiso exhalar con fuerza pero le salió más bien un gruñido—. Bueno… más allá de tu trauma con la memoria… no tenés por qué agarrártela con la señora y los hijos, ellos no tienen la culpa de que ese fulano sea mala persona y de que vos estuvieras dispuesto a ser su cómplice. Habías dicho que no era cierto que vos hicieras cosas así, venganzas informáticas con fotos y eso, ¿no? ¿Vas a desdecirte tan rápido?

—Ou… bueno… tenés razón…

—Claro que la tengo. Prometé que no vas a hacerle nada a esa pobre señora. Y ahora… bloquealo de tu teléfono. Mostrame mientras lo hacés.

—S—sí… acá está… —Acercándose, le mostró la pantalla, esta vez por más tiempo que antes—. Listo.

—Y me vas a dar tu palabra de que vas a borrar todas las fotos que tengas con él. Si se te olvida su cara seguro no perdés nada.

—No, Levi, son mis recuerdos… guardar fotos no quiere decir seguir enamorado o algo así, solo es… parte de mi historia.

—Vas-a-borrarlas.

Bajando la cabeza, Eren suspiró. Apagó el celular y se lo metió en el bolsillo otra vez. Se cruzó de brazos, se apoyó contra la pared que tenía más a mano y tomó aire en un intento de aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Bueno… esto acaba de salir muy mal, ¿verdad? Pero no podemos dejar que esta cita termine igual que la primera. ¿Por qué no ponemos en pausa esto… de las fotos y las parejas anteriores… todo eso… y lo seguimos hablando otro día, más tranquilos? Si vamos a estar unos días sin vernos, no quiero que te quedes pensando en esto. ¿Hace un rato no habías propuesto irnos de viaje? Podemos hablar un poco de eso, hacer planes para nosotros, olvidarnos de lo demás… no sé, ver cómo la pasamos en una relación normal, sin tener que estar dando explicaciones cada cinco minutos.

—Nuestra primera cita fue cuando fuimos a ver a Del Potro.

—Me refiero a la de mi casa… o sea, no quiero que te enojes y ya no podemos hablar y que me eches simplemente. Me gustaría que sigamos con el plan original. O sea… que nos demos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor, antes de seguir peleando.

Levi pensó en lo bien que se había tomado el muchacho su breve y torpe explicación en torno al problema del sábado. Habían charlado de todo tipo de cosas, habían pasado un momento agradable. Había visto una serie de gestos tiernos y sensuales que era capaz de hacer mientras devoraba su torta de chocolate, se habían dado unos besos deliciosos. Hasta le habían dado ganas de hacer algo espontáneo, de viajar, de romper sus costumbres, cosa que no le ocurría muy seguido que digamos. En definitiva, habría algo del orden del desperdicio en terminar así el encuentro. Eren tenía un poco de razón. Levi rebosaba de emociones tensas, una mezcla de asco por la imagen del chico con Erwin (a quien se imaginaba como un viejo verde) y unos celos insoportables, el deseo de retenerlo como fuera, de protegerlo de todo. Sin embargo, tampoco él quería volver a sumirse en una disputa, después de tantas que habían tenido hasta entonces.

—No me convence, pero está bien. Sigamos caminando… después vemos. Como sea, no me voy a olvidar de esto, en algún momento lo vamos a tener que hablar. Pero yo también estoy cansado de… —hizo un gesto con las manos que podía englobarlo casi todo.

Eren esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—¿Por qué siempre todo es tan difícil, no? —murmuró, desanimado.

—La vida es una puta mierda.

—Ah… le juro que en este momento solo quiero estar con usted —afirmó, regresando al trato formal, lo que indicaba que se había serenado—. Por favor retenga esa idea estos días. Eso es lo central. Yo también voy a quedarme con las cosas lindas que me dijo, eso de que le gusta verme. Me encantaría que nos fuéramos de viaje, aunque sea después de las fiestas.

—A mí también —reconoció Levi, a regañadientes.

—¿Adónde le gustaría ir? —insistió Eren, tomándolo de la mano y reiniciando la caminata.

—No sé, lo dije sin pensar.

—Bueno, piénselo ahora.

—¿A Bariloche? Hange fue, a ella le gustó mucho.

—¡Sí, buena idea! Con mis viejos fuimos algunas veces, es hermoso. Por cierto, en el hotel Catedral hay canchas de tenis, podríamos ir a hacer papelones juntos —rio Eren.

—Eso suena bien.

Aunque fuera irracional, Levi experimentó alivio frente a la idea de que Eren viajaba más con sus padres que con otras personas (al hablar de Brasil también se había referido a ellos), o que por lo menos le surgiera más hablar de eso que de otros posibles viajes que hubiera realizado. Al mismo tiempo, se preguntó si el hecho de que él tuviera tanto menos conocimiento que Eren sobre lugares para vacacionar, a pesar de su diferencia de edad, lo hacía quedar mal de alguna manera. Esperaba que no. ¿Ese Erwin habría viajado mucho?

—¿Qué tipo de viajero es? ¿Es de los que se compran tours? ¿De los que quieren ver todo aunque para eso no hagan tiempo ni de dormir? ¿O de los que van a los _All inclusive_ a que los atiendan mientras no hacen nada en todo el día?

—Soy del tipo que no viaja mucho. ¿Y qué es eso de los _olinclusiv_?

Eren rio de vuelta. ¿En verdad se habría relajado ya o se esforzaba en levantar el ambiente? No podía saberlo, ya estaba claro que tenía una habilidad especial para transmitir alegría, se sintiera como se sintiera.

—Son los hoteles donde está todo incluido, o sea te limpian la habitación, tenés todas las comidas, en general tienen playa privada o pileta o todo junto. Cuando fuimos a República Dominicana mi viejo quiso ir a uno de esos, básicamente la propuesta es dormir en la playa todo el día con un licuado nuevo en la mano cada media hora, jaja.

—No me gustan mucho las playas, hay mucha gente y llenas de basura.

—Es que esa era una playa privada. Éramos pocos y estaba todo impecable. Te hubiera encantado.

—Puede ser. Si estabas vos ahí.

Se apretaron mutuamente las manos dentro del agarre.

Cuando, tras una despedida afectuosa, Levi quedó solo en la puerta de su departamento, lo embargó la confusión. Por un lado, el solo recordar el nombre del tal Erwin lo enervaba hasta querer patear algo. Se miraba la palma como si Eren aún pudiera tener rastros del semen de ese hombre al estrecharle la mano. Por el otro, el resto de su encuentro había rebasado ternura. Eren parecía sinceramente interesado en él y dispuesto a esforzarse por comprenderlo.

Aunque, claro, tenían trayectorias distintas y, por lo tanto, ideas distintas sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal en una relación. Para él era fácil hablar de borrar fotos, ¿no? Después de todo, no recordaba siquiera haber tenido que borrar ninguna. ¿Qué se hacía con este tipo de celos, celos en retrospectiva? Era cierto que Eren no había dejado pasar el tiempo necesario entre un enamoramiento y otro, pero… ¿eso lo hacía mala persona? ¿Eso volvía menos auténtico su cariño? Tal vez tendría sentido poner en duda su entusiasmo de las primeras semanas, pero a estas alturas ambos habían superado demasiados problemas como para suponer que se buscaban solo para perder el tiempo. Además, ¿quién en su sano juicio soportaría a Levi solo para entretenerse?

Movió la mano en el aire para espantar los malos recuerdos. Todavía no habían cumplido dos meses de conocerse, así que no podía asegurarse nada. Una parte de él se mantenía en guardia. Hay gente con más paciencia de la esperada a la hora de hacer sus planes maléficos.

Se lavó la cara y, de pronto, decidió hablar con su prima. Sabía que ella era más posesiva que él, por lo que le daba curiosidad saber cómo lidiaba con situaciones como esta. Probablemente nadie llamara "gatito" a su Jean, pero podía haber cosas peores. Una vez que armara su calendario de horas extra, sin dudas ya no tendría tiempo para nada, así que le convendría llamarla ahora, antes de arrepentirse.

Por suerte, estaba desocupada y le contestó enseguida. Tras algunos intercambios formales, Levi fue al punto.

—¿Seguís saliendo con Jean, no?

—Sí.

—Y… ¿qué sentís cuando te habla de sus parejas anteriores?

—No tuvo parejas anteriores.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, él me lo dijo. Un día estábamos hablando de cómo perdimos la virginidad.

"¿Por qué mierda estaban hablando de eso?", pensó Levi.

—Y bueno —continuó ella—, él me contó que fue a los 13 años, con una vecinita de la misma edad. Entonces yo le conté que en mi caso fue a los 22, con mi primer novio formal, Juan.

—Sí, me acuerdo de ese tarado. No sé cómo pudieron durar dos años ni por qué cuernos Kiyomi lo aceptó con tanta facilidad.

—Bueno, eso es otra cuestión… la cosa es que yo ahí le pregunté qué había pasado después de lo de la vecinita, con qué otras chicas había salido. Y se puso rojo y me dijo que nada más. Que se dio cuenta de que sería mejor esperar a enamorarse, que el sexo sin amor no vale la pena. Y que yo era esa persona especial que estaba esperando.

—Mika… esa historia no tiene sentido.

—¿Por qué no?

—O sea… vos misma notaste que se puso rojo. Le dio vergüenza contarte.

—¿Por qué le iba a dar vergüenza? Él es así, se pone rojo por cualquier cosa.

—Se pone rojo porque lo intimidás.

—¿Qué decís?

—¡Claro! ¡El flaco a los 13 ya se acostó con una persona x y vos le decís que te mantuviste virgen hasta que no tuviste un novio aprobado por tu familia! Sos un baluarte de la moral tradicional. Habrá pensado que si te contaba su vida de chico normal, lo ibas a considerar un promiscuo y te ibas a decepcionar de él.

—¿Por qué me iba a decepcionar? Cada persona es distinta.

—Sí… esa es la cuestión. No todos son tan directos y sinceros como vos, prima.

Mikasa reflexionó un momento.

—Si es como decís, se va a comer el sopapo* de su vida. Encima de que estuvo con otras chicas, ¿me lo oculta? Qué salame.

Cuando cortaron, Levi se imaginó lo doloroso que debía de ser un sopapo dado por Mikasa. Se tocó la mejilla por empatía hacia el pobre Jean. ¿Tal vez no debería haberle dicho tan directamente sus suposiciones? La verdad era que en parte estaba proyectando. Él mismo era el que sentía que Eren era "promiscuo" y el que usaba el argumento de la moral para juzgarlo y reclamarle una especie de pureza que nadie sabía qué quería decir exactamente. ¿Qué hubiera preferido, que Eren le mintiera como hacía Jean? ¿Que se sintiera menos que él solo por haber vivido las cosas de otra manera? Por otro lado, ¿qué mérito tenía él por haberse mantenido virgen? ¿Ganaba algo acaso? ¿Tenía algo mejor para ofrecer? Por ahora, solo le había traído problemas. Su ignorancia sobre cómo manejar una relación lo hacía detenerse en nimiedades y obsesionarse con cada "novedad", cuando no era tal.

Ya. Esto era lo que tenían. Un viejo virgen que no sabía eyacular con una felación y un pibe que guardaba fotos de doscientos ex amantes temiendo que sin ellas su vida perdiera sentido. Ninguno de los dos tenía por qué estar del lado correcto del camino, pero efectivamente estaban en lados distintos. Algo tendrían que hacer con eso.

Su creciente dolor de cabeza no aminoró cuando terminó de organizar sus horas extra y comprobó que no tendría tiempo ni para respirar. Bueno… se venían unas semanas complicadas, no le cabía ninguna duda. ¡A hacer de tripas corazón, Levi Ackerman!

* * *

 **Notas:** está cada vez más difícil escribir, estoy algo cansada. Espero que sea la conocida "magia" de fin de año nomás y que pronto me vuelva el entusiasmo. Así que, como la vez anterior, me tomaré unas vacaciones de la escritura que durarán todo enero. La idea es publicar el capítulo 35 en febrero. Por favor, tengan paciencia. Aún queda bastante de esta historia. ¿Cuáles de las incógnitas que venimos sembrando les interesa más resolver? Mientras esperan, siempre pueden leer mis otros fics, que nunca reciben la atención que recibe este :P Les agradezco mucho que me hayan acompañado hasta aquí y espero sigamos mucho más sin separarnos. Sus reviews valen oro y un día los contestaré todos. Les dejo un abrazo gigante y felices fiestas.

 **Glosario:**

 *** chongo:** entre otras cosas, puede significar pareja casual para tener relaciones sexuales.

 *** chamuyero, tránsfuga:** mentiroso, embaucador.

 *** hace banda:** hace mucho tiempo.

 *** sopapo:** cachetazo dado con mucha fuerza.


	35. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35**

En el almuerzo del miércoles, al fin tuvo oportunidad de comentar con Hange y Moblit las novedades laborales. Su amiga despotricó un poco contra la injusticia del sistema capitalista, la explotación del obrero y el nepotismo, pero acabó por admitir que sería muy positivo para toda la oficina si Levi alcanzaba el puesto de Nile.

—¡Seguramente también nos vas a explotar pero por lo menos esta mierda funcionará bien! —exclamó.

—Como sea… es una perspectiva bastante lejana. No sé cómo carajo voy a cumplir con el horario que me armé.

—¿Cuántas horas extra estimaste que tenés que hacer? —intervino Moblit, mientras cortaba un bocado de tarta de zapallitos.

—Puedo hacer dos los días hábiles y cinco o seis cuando no vengo acá.

—¿Qué? ¿Toooodos los días de acá hasta Navidad? —Hange casi rompe el vaso de plástico entre sus manos—. No podés vivir así, eso es esclavitud.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer? Si me tengo que bancar a Oluo de jefe, me muero.

La pareja intercambió miradas. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Hablaban telepáticamente? Eso pareció, porque entonces Moblit se expresó con firmeza por los dos.

—Podemos ayudarte. Si nos juntamos un par de días a laburar los tres, bajo tu dirección, cambiaría bastante el panorama. Hoy a la tarde podemos trabajar en lo de Hange, ¿qué te parece?

Levi se pasó la mano por la nuca, confundido. Eso era un montón… ¡quién diría que había recuperado la amistad con Hange en el momento justo!

—Unos días igual, eh —aclaró Hange—. Tampoco flashees, no somos Cáritas y diciembre es el peor mes para laburar extra. Pero si nos hacés la torta del casamiento, estamos hechos.

—Ya me parecía que esto no iba a ser gratis…

Trabajaron en equipo el miércoles y el viernes. A cambio, Levi hizo la cena ambos días y comieron juntos. Estaba agotadísimo pero a la vez hallaba cierto placer en su eficiencia.

—Vamos a lograrlo, Levi, ¡ánimos!

Hange lo aclamaba mientras su amigo cocinaba. Moblit sonrió al tiempo que preparaba la mesa.

—Si ella dice que se puede, es así. Me acuerdo de la vez que quise ver un show de Silvio Rodríguez… ya no había más entradas pero Han dijo "vamos a lograrlo" y no sé de dónde sacó las entradas ese mismo día.

—Bueno, tengo mis contactos —explicó ella—. Aparte te debía el regalo de cumpleaños esa vez, tenía que conseguirlas o conseguirlas. Estuvo buenísimo el show.

—Sí, cómo nos divertimos… cantábamos todos a los gritos.

Mientras devoraban el asado de tira y las ensaladas, la pareja continuó contando anécdotas que le permitieron a Levi reconstruir la historia de su relación. Escuchaban las mismas bandas, ambos amaban la ciencia (Moblit no trataba de leer artículos en alemán, pero oía audiolibros de astroquímica mientras limpiaba su casa…), les encantaba salir y tener experiencias nuevas. Cada uno tenía sus diferencias, por supuesto; Moblit era cuidadoso de sí mismo y los demás, mientras que su novia era capaz de atravesar cualquier riesgo cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza; ella tenía muchísima energía, mientras que él después de salir de gira todo un sábado, precisaba el domingo para dormir. Pero en definitiva, compartían muchísimos intereses y proyectos. Hablaban de política y, aunque discutían, sus valores centrales eran los mismos.

—No entiendo lo de tocarse la teta izquierda cuando mencionan a Menem —murmuró Levi cuando los vio hacer un chiste sobre ese ex presidente argentino.

—¡Es que es yeta, Levi! En la escuela todos hacíamos eso si alguien decía su nombre, las chicas se tocaban la teta izquierda y los chicos un testículo —explicó Hange.

—En mi escuela pasaba lo mismo, en el 2004 o 2005 se hacía ese chiste a cada rato —rio Moblit.

—Cuando yo estaba en la escuela, ese hijo de puta todavía era presidente.

—Alguien está vieeeeeeejo —canturreó la mujer, masticando un pedazo de carne con la boca abierta.

—No te rías tanto, en cinco o seis años me alcanzás y no va a ser tan gracioso.

Si bien el agotamiento lo vencía, cuando Levi llegó a su casa pudo sentirse satisfecho con todo lo obtenido en la semana. El aporte de Hange y Moblit había sido valiosísimo, por lo que debería revisar su cronograma. Tal vez podría dejarse algunos fines de semana libres y no tendría que faltar al gimnasio. En una de esas, hasta podría ver a Eren un poco más.

Ya estaba en la cama cuando pensar en el muchacho le trajo otras ideas. ¿Podrían ser algún día una pareja tan unida como la de sus colegas? Sus gustos eran disímiles, su diferencia de edad hacia sus experiencias de vida casi opuestas, ni siquiera escuchaban la misma música… y definitivamente no compartirían los chistes de su época en la secundaria. Quizás, intentar una relación así no era más que un acto de locura. Contempló durante un momento la foto que Eren acababa de enviarle a modo de saludo de buenas noches. Le guiñaba un ojo mientras simulaba tirarle un beso. Era un gesto que él mismo nunca haría pero, ¿acaso no le quedaba muy bien a Eren? ¿No podía disfrutar de eso solo porque tenía otros hábitos fotográficos?

El cansancio le ganó a su ansiedad y pronto bajó los párpados. Se durmió tan profundo que en la mañana no recordaba ningún sueño. Se permitió tomarse una hora para hacer limpieza matutina y luego respetó su horario habitual de gimnasio. Pero luego, sacando el rato que le dedicó a su madre por Skype, estuvo concentrado por completo en el trabajo. Bien, Hange tenía razón… podían hacerlo. Lo lograrían. De todas formas, era mejor no dormirse en los laureles. Prefería que le sobrara un poco de tiempo hacia fines de mes que pifiarle a algún cálculo al tomarse las cosas más relajado y terminar por no cumplir los objetivos.

Recién hacia las 21hs se distrajo por primera vez. Entre sus papeles se mencionaba a un empleado de apellido Smith y no pudo evitar recordar el desagradable episodio con Eren y su ex. Se sintió incómodo… ¿cómo sería ese tipo? ¿Por qué Eren salía con alguien casado? Abrió y cerró distintos documentos en la computadora, pero al fin acabó por hacer doble click en el Chrome sin pensar. ¿Cómo se vería Eren junto al tal Smith? ¿Se abrazaban, iban de la mano? Se logueó en Facebook. Miró por encima una conversación que salió en su inicio sobre el torneo de exhibición que Del Potro daría en Buenos Aires la semana siguiente. Sin embargo, lo ignoró, pues ya sabía para qué había abierto la aplicación. Tecleó, despacio, "E-R-W-I-N…". Ese no era un nombre tan común. Aparecían solo tres. Uno no era más que un niño, descartado. El otro tenía señalada su residencia en Colombia, no podía ser, ¿o acaso viajaba por trabajo y visitaba a Eren ocasionalmente? El que restaba, sin embargo, tenía algo en su casa que le hizo sospechar. Desplegó su perfil. No tenía muchas fotos públicas pero alcanzaban para hacerse a la idea. Era un hombrón alto, rubio y musculoso, tipo rugbier, como un actor o algo así. Enseguida le vino a la mente la imagen de Capitán América, un personaje que últimamente había aparecido en varias películas de super héroes. Era malditamente atractivo, ¿cómo podía Eren ahora conformarse con él, un enano gruñón, de pelo negro común y corriente y con los ojos achinados siempre con ojeras? Como si fuera poco, en una de las fotos salía un yate y en otra un carísimo auto deportivo. El tipo estaba bañado en plata. Y él ni siquiera era dueño de su departamento. De pronto, notó que llevaba varios segundos aguantando la respiración así que soltó el aire con fuerza. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Debía volver a su trabajo o en su defecto irse a dormir, ya no tenía caso estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Empezaba a relajarse cuando el horrible chillido del timbre lo hizo saltar en su silla. Miró el reloj: eran las nueve y media, ¿quién carajos podía tocarle el timbre a esta hora? ¿Testigos de Jehová? El tipo del gas que venía a veces a controlar que no hubiera pérdidas jamás consideraría trabajar un fin de semana, eso estaba seguro. Y Hange, Mikasa o cualquiera de sus conocidos llamarían o le mandarían un mensaje antes de ir. ¿Entonces? ¿Tal vez algún adolescente borracho estaba jugando al rinraje?

Dudó pero finalmente se puso de pie y levantó el tubo del llamador.

—¿Hola?

—¡Sorpresa!

Esa voz… tan jovial, tan… bella…

—¿Eren? ¿Qué hacés acá? ¿Te pasó algo?

Escuchó un pequeño gruñido.

—Aunque interrumpa su muy importante trabajo un puto sábado a las nueve de la noche igual sería cortés de su parte bajar y darme un beso, ¿no le parece?

Si bien la única razón que podía imaginar para que el muchacho estuviera allí sin haber avisado era que le hubieran robado en las cercanías y no tuviera a nadie más a quien pedirle ayuda, debía reconocer que el tono de voz en su respuesta no parecía indicar nada en esa dirección. Quizás había sido un poco rudo al reaccionar así, era posible. Carraspeó.

—Ahí bajo. Esperame —aclaró, como si las posibilidades de que Eren huyera después de haber tocado el timbre fueran muy altas.

Fue a su pieza a mirarse en el espejo. ¿Estaba presentable? Pues no, ¿quién lo estaría después de pasar todo el maldito sábado atrapado en su casa trabajando? Estaba descalzo, llevaba una remera vieja con remiendos, estaba despeinado y si bien se había bañado después del gimnasio, las altas temperaturas propias de diciembre lo habían dejado todo transpirado de nuevo. ¿Cómo resolverlo sin demorarse lo suficiente para que Eren efectivamente huyera? Manoteó una remera limpia, se echó con más o menos desprolijidad el desodorante y se calzó los zapatos del trabajo sin medias (eso iba a dolerle más tarde, pero ni modo). Ya estaba con la llave en la mano cuando recordó la computadora. ¡El perfil de Erwin estaba desplegado!

Corrió hasta la PC para desloguearse de Facebook. Cerró todo lo que consideró sospechoso y solo dejó abierto y visible lo que se relacionaba con su trabajo. Un momento… ¿eso quería decir que le estaba ocultando cosas a Eren? ¿Estaba siendo hipócrita? Otro timbrazo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Vas a bajar o no?

—Estoy yendo, no me das tiempo ni a vestirme…

—Por mí, baje desnudo, tanto mejor…

En pocos minutos estuvo abajo. Aunque Eren simulaba un puchero de enfado, apenas lo vio se le tiró encima para besarlo. Lo desestabilizó un poco —que lo superara en altura y peso tenía sus consecuencias imprácticas— pero consiguieron mantener el equilibrio y saludarse apropiadamente.

—¿Y cuál es tu excusa? ¿Justo tenías que comprar algo en esta cuadra o qué? —inquirió Levi ya en las escaleras.

—¿Necesito una excusa? Te extrañaba, eso es todo.

—¿Y todos los medios de comunicación para avisarme estaban súbitamente rotos?

—Ya, ya entendí que las sorpresas no son lo suyo… si quiere saberlo, para mí está vestido igual que siempre que lo veo, no es que tiene un pijama de dálmata o algo así.

—Tengo una remera. Siempre salgo en camisa.

—Uff, terrible, ahora conozco a Levi en remera, va a caer un meteorito.

Una vez dentro del departamento, Levi se vio embargado por sentimientos contradictorios. Le gustaba ver a Eren, era bonito saberse extrañado y besarlo resultaba siempre una experiencia gratificante. No obstante, todos sus diálogos hasta ahora no eran más que reproches y lo cierto es que él necesitaba tranquilidad mental para abocarse al trabajo. Así era como eran las cosas, no había lugar para los desvíos.

—Bueno, capaz te convenga irte antes de que caiga el meteorito, después el tránsito va a ser un caos —murmuró, mientras le servía un vaso de agua.

Eren dejó su mochila en un rincón.

—Ay, dale… ¿ya me está echando?

—Mirá… la posta es que me estaba por ir a dormir, ya sabés cómo es la situación, tengo mucho laburo y no es momento para distraerme.

—Sí, ya sé que estás ocupado, por eso vine —insistió el chico, con su ahora habitual intercambio entre el "vos" y el "usted"—. Prefiero verte aunque sea mientras hacés otra cosa. Yo también estoy cansado, podemos irnos a dormir y ya. Pasar un rato dormido cerca tuyo vale más que no verte en lo absoluto.

Cruzándose de brazos, Levi suspiró.

—No se puede, solo tengo mi cama, no entrás en el sofá, sos muy grande.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, sin hacerse mucho problema.

—Y bueno, durmamos en la cama entonces.

—¿Qué decís? —exclamó, alterado. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era tener que preocuparse por las reacciones de su cuerpo, los malentendidos, y todo el barullo de cosas que la intimidad significaba para él—. Ya hablamos de esto, mocoso. Nada de sexo por ahora, menos cuando estoy bajo todo este estrés...

Con los brazos en jarras, Eren le ofreció una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Quién mencionó el sexo? Solo dije dormir, "dormir", Levi. ¿O estás tratando de decirme que serias incapaz de estar conmigo en una cama sin saltarme encima, eh? —Y le guiñó un ojo.

Eso le sonó a desafío.

—No te hagas ilusiones, soy famoso por mi autocontrol en todos los aspectos de mi vida.

—Blablaba...

El chico movió las manos como pinzas, simulando bocas que hablaban tonterías.

—Bueno, ¿querías congraciarte conmigo para que te deje quedarte a dormir o estás intentando que te eche a patadas? —soltó, empezando a enfurecerse.

Eren simplemente rio.

—Fue un chiste, fue un chiste... qué poco tolerante, che.

—Qué mocoso insolente, "che".

—Ok, ok, volvamos a empezar. Levi, me gustaría pasar la noche en tu casa. Uno al lado del otro en la cama, nada más. ¿Me das permiso?

Levi lo observó con desconfianza.

—¿Trajiste pijama?

—¿Quién usa pijama con este calor?

—No pensarás dormir desnudo.

—¿Qué, temés que tu "famoso" autocontrol se vaya un poco al carajo si me ves desnudo?

—Andate a la mierda, Jäger, acabás de desperdiciar tu oportunidad de dormir en el colchón más cómodo del barrio. —Tras lo cual, le arrebató de las manos el vaso ya vacío y se volteó para enjuagarlo en la bacha.

—¿No me digas que ibas a permitirme recostar mi cabecita sobre tus pompis? —continuó el chico, acercándose.

—Si no te vas rápido, voy a empezar a golpearte —contestó, aún de espaldas.

Eren soltó un bufido. Se refregó el pelo, frustrado, y se apoyó en la mesada, detrás de Levi. Intentó una vez más.

—No, no, dale, estoy jodiendo, nada más. No se me ocurrió traer pijama, pero puedo dormir con la ropa de calle si te es más cómodo.

—Eso debe estar más roñoso que la mierda. —Ahora Levi sí se giró, condescendiendo a mirarlo—. Te voy a prestar una remera, uso unas grandes para dormir que te pueden entrar.

Más entusiasmado con esta respuesta, Eren tomó un repasador para secar el vaso, lo cual le permitió aproximarse un poco más.

—Dale. ¿Y vos usás pijama también?

—Por supuesto, no voy a andar exhibiéndome delante tuyo.

—¿Por qué no? No te voy a hacer nada.

—Yo no permitiría que hagas nada, no te preocupes.

—¿Y entonces?

—Qué... qué sé yo. Soy muy blanco.

—¿Y?

Eren abrió una alacena en busca de dónde guardar el vaso. Al no obtener respuesta, observó a Levi con curiosidad. El hombre estaba visiblemente incómodo.

—Y que quizás... no sé. Te puede dar impresión.

—¿De qué hablás?

—En serio, soy tan blanco que no puedo tomar sol, en verano tengo que ponerme protector hasta para ir al trabajo.

—Está bien, no pongo en duda tu color, a lo que voy es por qué creés que me va a dar impresión. Hablás como si te hubieses ocultado toda la vida.

—Y... más o menos.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Nunca nadie te vio desnudo? Fuera de tu familia quiero decir.

—Mmm... Hange me vio un par de veces en malla. Y vos, te mandé fotos.

—¿Solo ella? Y las fotos no cuentan, no me mandaste nada de cuerpo entero, ni siquiera tienen buena luz… Uhm, ¿nunca fuiste a la playa?

—No, ya te dije que odio ese lugar, siempre está lleno de gente y dejan las colillas de cigarrillo en la arena, todo muy sucio, puaj.

—Ok, ok... mirá, no sé qué te habrá dicho Hange, pero dudo mucho que me des impresión. Igual ponete el pijama si eso te deja tranquilo, pero no tengas miedo de mí. Me vas a gustar. Yo lo sé.

—Ah… está bien —admitió Levi—. Con vos las cosas nunca son como creo que son, así que vamos a probar. Te podés quedar a dormir, trataré de no preocuparme por el pijama y demás, y ya. Pero no te olvides de que estoy ocupado en serio, no voy a poder dedicarte mucho tiempo.

—¡No hay problema, capitán! ¡Vine preparado!

Y buscó su mochila, de la que extrajo _El fin de la eternidad_. Mientras Levi se ubicó frente a la computadora a revisar los documentos que tenía abiertos para poder guardarlos y apagar el aparato, Eren se sentó en el sillón a leer. No fue por mucho tiempo, sin embargo.

—Listo, terminé con esto por hoy. Ya nos podemos acostar. Me voy a lavar los dientes. Imagino que trajiste tu cepillo, ¿no?

—Sí, sí…

La experiencia de lavarse uno junto a otro no dejó de ser particular. Levi hubiera preferido evitarla pero con la frase que había soltado no consiguió ahorrarse el malentendido y tuvo a Eren frente al espejo antes de que pudiera quejarse. Al final, sin embargo, no estuvo mal. Eren era bastante limpio, no manchó el lavatorio con pasta de dientes —como sí le había visto hacer a Hange— y tuvo el instinto de tomar el trapo que estaba en un rincón para secar las gotas que salpicó alrededor de la canilla. Además, se pasaba el pasillo a fondo. Eso estaba muy bien. De pronto, sus miradas se encontraron y Levi tuvo que dejar de inspeccionarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo excita verme con el cepillo en la boca o qué? —lo increpó Eren en broma.

—Tan solo me asombro de que un mocoso como vos sea tan limpio. Pensé que ibas a dejar todo mojado como un perro que se sacude la lluvia.

—Che, qué concepto que tiene de mí…

En la pieza, Levi abrió el ropero para buscar algo que pudiera entrarle a Eren. Este, mientras tanto, revisaba su biblioteca, aunque dio un salto cuando vio su libro _Justicia Auxiliar_ en la mesita de luz.

—Aww, qué lindo, duerme junto a usted…

Levi se giró a responderle y quedó en shock. Justo detrás del libro estaba la cajita de su mordillo, junto al antifaz con el que cubría sus ojos, para evitar que la luz lo molestara. Solo faltaba una dentadura postiza flotando en un vaso y listo, su imagen de viejito decrépito acabaría de pintarse. Para su suerte, sin embargo, Eren estaba absorto en el libro y en revisar por dónde iba leyendo. Lo dejó nada más cuando él le extendió la remera que podía ponerse.

—Bueno… ¿se va a voltear mientras me cambio o qué?

—Lo mismo digo, no pienso salir de mi propia habitación para cambiarme.

—Me parece bien.

De espaldas uno del otro, se desvistieron. Levi había dudado mucho pero por último escogió un pijama de pantalón largo, a pesar del calor. Después de todo, era una tela ligera, él podía con eso. Cuando se volteó, Eren llevaba un remerón que le llegaba al inicio de los muslos.

—El short no me queda, perdón.

—No es culpa del short que seas gigante.

—Como sea… venga, quiero mostrarle algo.

Levi rodeó la cama y Eren puso un pie sobre el colchón. Se señaló las rodillas.

—¿Ve esto?

—Sí… tenés unas marcas.

—Ajá. Acá también. —se levantó la ropa y le mostró las nalgas—. Más arriba, Levi…

Arriba de la cola tenía también unas estrías muy visibles. Levi estaba sonrojado. ¿No era que solo iba a dormir? ¿Qué era este show?

—¿Querés tocarlas?

—¿Ah?

—Las estrías digo.

—Eh…

—Tocalas. —Lo agarró de una mano y se la llevó a una de las líneas amarillentas. Levi trastabilló pero luego dibujó con dos dedos los diseños en su piel—. Me salieron en la adolescencia, cuando pegué el estirón. Me moría de la vergüenza, me parecían horribles. Me ponía cremas, hasta una vez traté de maquillarlas con un polvo que le encontré a mamá… una ridiculez. Hasta que un día… —Soltó la muñeca de Levi, que se alejó espontáneamente—. …salí con un tipo, no importa quién era, la cosa es que me desviste y me acaricia las estrías. Yo estaba en pánico, quería que me tragara la tierra, pensaba que me iba a decir que le daba asco o algo. Y nada que ver, el tipo las besó una por una y me dijo "estas marcas te hacen único". O sea… esa es la gracia de las personas, que son todas distintas y nunca son bellas del mismo modo. Y me hizo dar cuenta… bueno, que tenía que valorarme así como soy. Si fuéramos todos perfectos, tal cual los modelos de las publicidades, nada nos haría especiales, no nos podríamos reconocer.

Frente a frente, Eren apoyó las palmas sobre los hombros de Levi, transmitiéndole confianza.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no me importa si debajo de tu pijama larguísimo escondés estrías, celulitis, cicatrices, manchas de nacimiento o lo que sea. Son parte de tu historia. Yo voy a amar cada una de esas marcas, porque solo con ellas sos el Levi que yo conocí y del que me enamoré.

Le acarició el rostro y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Enternecido, Levi lo dejó hacer. Solo cuando se apartaron terminó de caer en lo que había escuchado.

—¿En todas tus anécdotas tiene que haber un tipo con el que te acostaste?

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que esa fue mi manera de ganar experiencia.

—Me alegra que por lo menos uses el pretérito. De todos modos, por favor… Utilizá una historia sin ex amantes la próxima vez que quieras decirme algo lindo.

Se rieron, ya que no quedaba mucho más por hacer al respecto. Esa era la historia de Eren, e iría consigo adonde fuera, junto con sus estrías, sus ojos bonitos y su voz de caramelo. Todavía sonriendo, se acostaron uno al lado del otro, boca arriba.

—Ey… ¿te puedo abrazar o eso rompe alguna regla?

—Me podés abrazar.

Sin su antifaz para los ojos, sin su mordillo y con la persona que más le gustaba en el mundo desparramando su cuerpo sobre él, se le hizo bastante difícil a Levi conciliar el sueño. La respiración de Eren le hacía cosquilla en el cuello, su brazo le daba calor, su cabello le rozaba la oreja. ¿Cómo hacían los matrimonios para dormir así todos los días? Una parte suya añoraba la soledad, poder posicionarse como quisiera, la libertad de no tener ninguna razón para verse bien ni para mostrarse amable. La otra parte, en cambio, se derretía lentamente bajo los efectos de todo el cariño que aquel abrazo adormilado representaba. Por primera vez, no sabía en cuánto tiempo, sentía que su oscura intimidad de pronto se iluminaba.

Aunque no supo cuándo se durmió, y a pesar de que olvidó por completo poner la alarma, el domingo se despertó a las 8 como siempre. Pasó unos segundos creyendo que había soñado la visita de Eren, hasta que escuchó un leve ronquido a su derecha. El muchacho estaba boca abajo, ocupando el ochenta por ciento del colchón, con la remera subida hasta los omóplatos y las piernas desperdigadas en todas direcciones. Él, al contrario, seguía casi exactamente en la posición en la que se acostó, boca arriba, derecho, los brazos contra el cuerpo. Se levantó con cuidado, para no despertarlo.

Una vez arriba, se bañó, se lavó los dientes y preparó el desayuno. Consideró despertarlo con una bandeja en la cama, pero se veía tan plácido allí dormido que no tuvo el coraje. Decidió seguir trabajando mientras tomaba su té, de modo de ahorrar cada minuto de ocio para cuando Eren se despertara. Cerca de las once de la mañana, sin embargo, empezó a inquietarse. Hizo a un lado las impresiones de sus planillas Excel y entró en la habitación.

El muchacho estaba ahora en una posición nueva, de costado y doblado sobre sí mismo como un bebé. Se acercó y lo contempló. Se veía tan bello y tan joven… durmiendo a pierna suelta, sin tensiones, libre. Como si nada importara. Como si su disposición a entregar el corazón fuera total. ¿Qué tenía que ver él, un hombre de 35 años, malhumorado, madrugador, obsesionado con su trabajo, con este muchacho dormilón, lleno de vida y alegría, despreocupado, espontáneo? De nuevo le vino a la cabeza la comparación con Hange y Moblit. ¿Cómo se construye una pareja cuando no se cuenta con todas esas semejanzas de fábrica? ¿Podían dos extremos de una cuerda juntarse y que saliera algo bueno de todo ello? ¿Era eso posible acaso?

Despacio, volvió a sus papeles. Pero, si bien hizo lo que pudo por concentrarse, en el fondo de su mente siguió rumiando una y otra vez aquella pregunta: ¿cómo se hacía para amar y perdurar?

 **Notas:** prometí volver en febrero, volví en febrero... Pero, para ser sincera, no logré recuperar las ganas de escribir como esperaba. Por eso, aunque me reservé dos semanas para este capítulo, solo pude terminarlo hasta hoy, un poco forzadamente, y no hubo tiempo para mostrárselo a ninguna de mis dos maravillosas betas. Me disculpo con ellas y con ustedes por eso. Tampoco hice tiempo a releerlo yo misma, por lo que, como otras veces, les agradeceré cualquier error que me señalen para corregirlo. No sé cómo pero trataré de continuar con la periodicidad de 15 días, así que nos veríamos el 16 de febrero. Sean buenitas conmigo y déjenme algún review para darme ánimos. Les dejo un fuerte abrazo.


	36. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36**

* * *

 **Nota:** este capítulo tampoco fue veteado. Releí el anterior y descubrí mil errores muy vergonzosos. Espero en algún momento tener tiempo de arreglarlos. Me disculpo de antemano por los horrores que encontrarán en este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Fue Eren, finalmente, el que se despertó por sí mismo. Quiso darle una sorpresa a Levi y abrazarlo por detrás de la silla, pero no había ruido que se le escapara al hombre y apenas puso un pie en el suelo, él se volteó a darle los buenos días. De todos modos, Eren continuó con su plan, se acercó, lo abrazó y lo saludó con un beso.

—¿Se despertó meloso el bello durmiente?

—Yo soy miel pura las 24hs del día —contestó el muchacho, sentándose junto a él—. ¿A qué hora te levantaste?

—A las 8, como siempre.

—Guauuu… yo hubiera seguido hasta la una por lo menos.

—Ya me doy cuenta. ¿Qué te lo impide?

Eren alzó los hombros y los labios.

—No sé… saber que vos estabas levantado. Supongo que ya desayunaste, ¿no?

—Sí, pero podés hacerte mate si querés. Lo que no hay esta vez es pastafrola ni nada de eso, no tuve tiempo.

—No, claro, claro, está bien… —Eren se desperezó y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la cocina, pero un pensamiento lo detuvo—. Pero vos en realidad estás por almorzar, ¿no?

—Algo así. Suelo comer tipo una.

—Mmm… ¿no querés que cocine yo, así mientras seguís trabajando?

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—¿Me vas a intoxicar o algo?

Eren le arrojó un repasador a la cara.

—Con esa actitud —prosiguió Levi—, la hipótesis de la intoxicación sigue siendo la más probable.

A pesar de todo, Eren se dispuso a cocinar. Encontró un bonito delantal y se esforzó por recordar alguna receta de su madre. Durante la primera media hora, trabajó ligero, tarareando bajito una canción de Britney Spears. Sin embargo, el pequeño aroma a quemado que surgió luego puso a Levi en sobre aviso.

—¿Qué es ese olor?

Al final, Levi tuvo que intervenir al menos cuatro veces, torciendo la receta, explicándole procedimientos a Eren y dándole recomendaciones, o de lo contrario no hubiera habido un resultado comestible. El chico estaba apenadísimo, pero lo cierto es que en todo el proceso se divirtieron bastante y durante el almuerzo no podían evitar reírse al recordar todos los errores absurdos que había cometido.

—¿Cómo iba a saber que tus hornallas son el mismísimo infierno? ¡Yo lo había puesto en mínimo!

—Pero el fuego se ve, Eren, vos veías perfectamente que esa llama casi llegaba al borde de la sartén…

—Esa hornalla y yo no somos amigos, es una traicionera.

—Eso parece…

Para limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos, Eren fue mucho más efectivo. Levi pudo desentenderse y enfocarse realmente en sus documentos. Después, el muchacho volvió a agarrar su libro y se despatarró en el sillón. Ocasionalmente, se levantaba, le dejaba una hilera de besos en el cuello y se volvía a su lugar. Levi temblaba ligeramente pero no decía nada, como un gatito rebelde que sin embargo se deja hacer. Compartieron así, en silencio y concentrados, varias horas.

Hacia las seis de la tarde, Levi decidió preparar té y hacer tostadas. Tenía que poner la mente en blanco al menos por un momento. Eren estaba recostado todo a lo largo del sofá, con el libro en la cara, como si se hubiera quedado dormido.

—¿Querés que te ponga el agua para el mate? Voy a merendar.

—Mmmmdale.

Eren se incorporó apenas y lo contempló moverse junto a la bacha, con los ojos adormilados. Levi era diligente, tenía el cuerpo muy recto y nadie podría haber adivinado que venía de una maratón de horas extra. Por otro lado, ninguna de sus pequeñas caricias parecía haberlo distraído. De pronto, se le cruzó una idea.

—Che, Levi... ¿vos no serás asexual o demisexual o una de esas cosas?

Levi contestó sin apartar la vista de su té en hebras.

—No tengo ni puta idea de qué hablás.

Eren se bamboleó un poco en el lugar, sentándose en el sillón.

—Son personas que no sienten atracción sexual. Capaz se enamoran y todo pero no les pinta coger en general.

—Nunca había escuchado esas palabras.

—Son medio nuevas pero supongo que siempre hubo gente así. Cuando piensan en la persona que les gusta, si les gusta alguien, flashean con darle la mano o ir al cine, pero nada más. No se la imaginan pidiendo más en una cama, digamos.

—Ya veo.

Levi colocó todo en una bandeja y se dirigió hacia el sofá. Dejó todo en la mesita ratona y se sentó junto a Eren.

—Y como hace como un mes y medio que nos conocemos y no me avanzás… no sé, quizás me estás engañando con eso de la paciencia, por ahí no es que en el futuro sí vas a tener ganas de coger sino que me vas a dejar esperando toda la vida.

—No es mi idea.

—Sí, pero por ahí sos asexual y no lo sabés.

—No creo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Me vas a decir que sí fantaseás con cogerme?

Levi alzó las cejas y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo. Estaba muy quieto y se dio un buen susto cuando Eren se inclinó sobre él con un salto.

—¡Sí tenés fantasías conmigo! ¡Ya mismo me las tenés que contar!

—Las fantasías son cosas privadas.

—Levi, hace un mes y medio que no tengo sexo, por lo menos dame el consuelo de escuchar tu fantasía.

—No lo digas como si no hiciéramos nada.

—Chupártela y besarnos de vez en cuando cuenta como nada para mí.

—Herís mis sentimientos.

—Vos herís mi culo no dándole lo que necesita.

—Bueno, bueno… calma.

—Contame algo, dale, no me calmo una mierda.

En la medida en que la ansiedad de Eren subía, Levi tuvo que desistir de sus intentos de tomar su té. Dejó todo sobre la bandeja y escondió sus palmas juntas entre los muslos.

—Está bien… ya que hablás de tu culo… es una parte de tu cuerpo en la que pienso bastante seguido.

—¿Ah, sí? Me lo han dicho otras veces.

—Por favor, no quiero saber qué te dijeron.

—Cierto, cierto, perdón. Seguí contándome la fantasía… la última que tuviste por ejemplo.

El hombre tragó fuerte. La situación era incómoda pero no tenía muy en claro cómo escapar de ella. Además, la expresión de entusiasmo de Eren lo conmovía. Tenía ganas de complacerlo, aunque no estaba seguro de que esta fuera la manera.

—Bueno… esta fue hace unos días, creo. En la fantasía, los dos estamos recién bañados y demás, muy limpios.

—Me imaginaba, sí. Seguís siendo Levi dentro de la fantasía.

—Claro. Entonces, con el presupuesto de que estás limpio… y en shorts…

—¿Shorts?

—Sí… no sé… tengo un fetiche con verte en shorts, ¿está bien?

—Lo tendré en cuenta de ahora en más.

—Así que… meto las manos dentro del short y te aprieto… las nalgas, digamos. Me gusta acariciarte ahí. Y… bueno, es mi imaginación así que la ropa se sale fácil, con una presión de la mano… y vos apoyás los codos en la cama y te contoneás… me mostrás todo…

—Uhhh… yo podría hacer eso…

—Sé que lo harías. Así que me inclino un poco y, separándote con las manos, acaricio todo a lo largo con mi lengua… hasta que… la introduzco… bueno, ya sabés dónde.

—Ahhh me encantan los besos negros, los amo, voy a estar esperando ansioso el día que lleves esto a la práctica.

—¿No te da asco?

—¿Cómo me va a dar asco? Aparte… estamos los dos bañados, ¿no habías dicho eso?

—Sí, es verdad… así que hago eso un rato y después… paso los dedos… suave… me gusta imaginarte estremeciéndote… temblando… pidiéndome que vaya más rápido…

—Sí… sí quiero que vayas más rápido…

—Pero en cambio, yo elijo ir despacio. Tu culo se ve precioso y quiero verlo bien, verlo todo lo que pueda.

Notó que Eren se había recostado en el sofá y que llevaba una mano a su entrepierna. Desvió la vista, concentrándose en la taza de té frente a él y la mesa que estaba más allá.

—Así que mientras vos gemís… yo me aparto y tan solo te miro. Con un dedo recorro poco a poco tu raja una y otra vez, hasta que de pronto me detengo en tu entrada, que todavía está llena de saliva.

—Estoy chorreando.

—Sí, estás chorreando.

—Por favor, metémelo, Levi. Meteme por lo menos un dedo.

—Portate bien, Eren, no seas impaciente… tengo que asegurarme de que no te duela, ¿no? Así que dibujo un círculo todo alrededor… y presiono un poquito en el medio, suave.

—Mmmm…

—Creo que no es suficiente, voy a sacar el dedo.

—¡No! ¿Por qué? —La decepción de Eren sonaba auténtica.

—Es que no está lo suficientemente húmedo. Me lo llevo a la boca y lo chupo. ¿No te parece mejor así?

—No sé, no sé, ¡tan solo hacelo rápido!

—Bueno, qué mocoso impaciente… ahí voy de nuevo… voy a meter uno…

—Sí, sí, hacelo…

—Ahí va… despacio… acaricio tu interior… estás tan blando, tan caliente, que creo que ya puedo meter otro. ¿Qué opinás?

—¡Que sí! ¡Hacelo!

—Poco a poco… y… entró el segundo. ¿Lo sentís?

—Sí, mierda, Levi, lo siento realmente…

—Ahora… entro y salgo, con los dos… me gusta oírte jadear, ¿sabés?

—Ah… así… ¿así como ahora? Ahh…

—En realidad, creo que sonás mejor así que en mi imaginación.

—Hay cosas que… ahh… hay cosas que es mejor vivirlas…

—Puede ser. ¿Estás listo para algo más… más grande?

—¡Sí!

Eren estaba masturbándose abiertamente y Levi ya no podía negárselo. Él también, lentamente, había empezado a excitarse. Pero se resistía. Tan solo se mantuvo quieto, sentado, con la vista hacia delante y las manos caídas entre las piernas. Siguió hablando sin siquiera voltearse.

—Entonces saco los dedos… tengo que abrirme el cierre del pantalón y el botón, pero no es tan fácil con estos dedos, me los dejaste empapados… parece que me los hubieras chupado…

—Es tu propia saliva, Levi.

—Ya sé, ya sé, pero me gusta la imagen, ¿está bien?

—Sí, sí, seguí, dale.

—Bueno, no me desvisto, solo me bajo un poco el pantalón y el bóxer para acercarte mi p… —Por un momento, pensó en las miles de veces que le había oído a Eren decir "pija" y se dio cuenta de que algo fallaría si decía "pene"—. Mi pija. La paso por tus cachetes. Ahora está pasando despacito por tu raja. ¿La sentís?

—Sí, la siento, puta madre Levi, metela de una vez, quiero sentirte.

—Ya va, ya va, saboreala de a poco… meto la puntita, ¿sí?

—¡No! ¡Metela toda! ¡Por favor!

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No te va a doler?

—No me va a doler un carajo, dale… ¡Por favor!

—Bueno… ahí va… estoy entrando.

—Ahh…

—Te agarro de la cadera y te atraigo hacia mí, así llego más adentro.

—Sí…

—Y ahora… empiezo a empujar. Como te tengo de la cadera, cuando entro completamente… es como si rebotara y eso me impulsa a volver a entrar, una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte. ¿Así te gusta?

—¡Sí! ¡Así es como me gusta! ¡Más fuerte!

—Así que te doy y te doy… vos apretás la frazada en tus puños… Tenés la cara contra el colchón, estás rojo, babeándote todo… te ves hermoso. Me gustás mucho, Eren. ¿Querés más fuerte?

—Sí… ah… por favor, más…

—Por esta vez te doy el gusto. Tan fuerte como nunca te lo hayan hecho. Parece que vamos a romper la cama. ¿Me sentís, llegando hasta el fondo de vos? Ahí… cada vez más profundo… cada vez más…

—¡Ahhh…!

De reojo, Levi reconocía el semen desparramado por el vientre del muchacho. Había tenido la precaución de levantarse la remera, pero igual se le había mojado un borde. Estaba agitado y se cubría el rostro con el brazo izquierdo. Luego Levi se miró a sí mismo. La punta le había humedecido el pantalón. Pero pensaba que si esperaba, si lo dejaba pasar, la erección se iría sola. Era cuestión de aguardar a que la mancha se secara. En un pantalón negro no se iba a notar tanto. Lo lavaría más tarde.

—Le… Levi…

—¿Sí?

—No sos asexual.

—Me parecía.

—Pero es muy raro que eso de recién no te haya dado ganas de tocarte.

—Me dieron ganas.

—¿Y entonces?

—No quería perder la concentración. Me gustó escucharte.

—Ni siquiera volteaste a verme.

—Te di intimidad.

—Sos raro, Levi.

—Pero te gusto así.

Eren se sentó, volviendo a su lado. Lo miró con los labios estirados en una mueca a medio camino entre una sonrisa y un gesto de resignación.

—Sí, la verdad que sí. A veces sos un hijo de puta pero me gustás así.

—Podría haber tenido una fantasía perversa o algo así. Dentro de todo no soy tan malo, ¿o sí?

El chico lo abrazó pero Levi levantó los hombros en señal de incomodidad. Entonces Eren comprendió que tenía la mano derecha llena de semen y se rio.

—¡Tu única maldad es que sos demasiado ingenuo! Bueno, voy a lavarme antes de que te desmayes del asco.

—Tampoco me iba a desmayar…

—Bla bla bla… —Lo burló Eren, mientras se dirigía al baño.

Levi se quedó contemplándolo. Efectivamente… qué buen culo tenía ese muchacho. Sacudió la cabeza. Observó las tostadas que había hecho. Ya no tenía hambre. Este pequeño recreo había sido más intenso de lo que esperaba. Le dio unos sorbitos a su té, tratando de poner la mente en blanco.

—Uff… eso me gustó bastante —declaró Eren, regresando del baño—. ¿Y a vos? ¿Estás enojado porque te impedí trabajar durante 15 minutos?

—De hecho, fue media hora.

—Le ofrezco mis disculpas, señor esclavo del sistema.

—Poner apodos no es la mejor forma de pedir disculpas.

—Gracias por el consejo, maestro de las formalidades innecesarias.

Levi alzó las cejas con desgano.

—¿Vas a prepararte tu mate o no?

—Ahí va… bueno, pero no me respondiste.

—¿A qué?

—Ah… no importa. Igual, no te preocupes, que en un rato me voy.

—¿Tenés algo que hacer?

Eren sonrió, interpretando esa pregunta como una muestra de que Levi preferiría retenerlo, aunque no lo admitiera.

—Algo así. Cena familiar. Hay una especie de regla… los domingos a la noche siempre comemos juntos. Después en la semana mi viejo no está nunca… así que es medio como una despedida hasta el viernes, cuando empieza a actuar como miembro de la familia otra vez.

—¿Qué hacía tu viejo?

—Es médico. Obstetra, para ser más específico. Y es muuuuy obse con su trabajo. Siempre da turnos demás, se queda hasta cualquier hora… todas sus pacientes tienen su teléfono y lo llaman a cualquier hora para preguntarle lo que sea, desde el significado de una manchita en una teta hasta avisarle muy tranquilamente que se están desangrando… y bueno, los partos pueden ser a las tres de la mañana que él tiene que ir, obvio. Y si tiene una semana tranquila, entonces arma reuniones con colegas para discutir algún caso o se consigue algún congreso al cual ir en la loma del orto.

—No se ven mucho entonces.

—No. Así que si falto a la cena del domingo, mi mamá me mata.

—Parece que es tu mamá la que organiza todo en tu casa.

—Sí… mi vieja es una genia. También labura ella, es su secretaria la mayor parte del día. Pero está más en casa, por lo menos. Piensa más en la familia.

Suponiendo que Eren estaba sensibilizándose, Levi le acarició el cabello y lo rodeó con un brazo, atrayéndolo hacia su hombro. Se mantuvieron así un momento. Reflexionó que, aunque a Eren parecía no faltarle nada y su familia estaba entera, quizás sus experiencias fueran más similares de lo que podía pensarse: madres fuertes, padres ausentes, ser hijo único…

Siguió pensando en eso cuando estuvo solo. Completaba sus planillas de forma mecánica, releía los informes que había acabado en la tarde, pero Eren seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Eren dormido, Eren riendo, Eren deseante, Eren resignado; Eren solo en casa, viendo la espalda de su padre. Tal vez, después de todo, tuvieran algo en común. Tal vez tuvieran algo que aprender el uno del otro

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** el capítulo seguía pero no iba a llegar a publicarlo si escribía todo lo que planeaba. Pero bueno, más o menos quedó, ¿ustedes qué opinan? Les agradezco mucho todos sus bellos mensajes, me disculpo por no haber tenido tiempo de contestar. Sigo sin querer escribir jaja y les agradezco sus comentarios comprensivos, pero bueno, mientras me dé la fuerza de voluntad, seguiré escribiendo aunque sea en contra de mí. Les dejo un fuerte abrazo.


End file.
